


Courage of the Stars Volume 1 - Beyond Every Bend is a Long Blinding End

by mAd_parnes



Series: Courage of the Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: -but you will need it, Bedsharing, Chess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake Marriage, General Hammond's PoV - as short as it is, Graphic description of birth, Graphic description of red shirt death, Graphic horror, Greencard Marriage, Happy Ending Shel-Silverstein-Style, Heartbreak, Janet's POV, M/M, Mind Meld, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Starvation, Teal'c's PoV, Too cerebral like TOS was, adventure(kinda), and last but not least there are Vulcan kisses in this story but they are subtle, artificially induced, more tags will follow as the story progresses, one thing not tagged for surprise, oops we forgot the eventual-, overall nastiness and pain...don't say we didn't warn ya, tags sind auf Englisch weils so schneller ging, touched up with half-naked-Jim also like TOS was
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAd_parnes/pseuds/mAd_parnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Inhalt siehe tags. Zeitlich steigt die Geschichte etwa 1 Jahr nach Into Darkness ein. Lässt also Beyond und die Comics außer Acht.<br/>In erster Linie eine AOS-story, SG-1 hat die ersten 58666 Wörter nichts zu tun und auch ab da reichen erst mal minimale Kenntnisse der ersten Staffel von Stargate(wer wer ist und so).<br/>Die Perspektive wechselt, bis auf die letzten beiden Kapitel, ausschließlich zwischen Jim und Spock hin und her.<br/>Für mehr Information siehe Notes</p><p> </p><p>...Hier zu sitzen, neben Jim, machte ihm ein Bild von der wahren Isolation der Menschen. Von der Leere zwischen ihnen, die von den Menschen als natürlich empfunden wurde.<br/>Sie waren sich ihrer Einsamkeit nicht bewusst. Myriaden von Gefühlen zwitscherten und blinkten durch ihr Nervensystem und gaukelten ihnen vor sie wären mit anderen verbunden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Der gesamte Zyklus, von 4 zusammenhängenden Geschichten, ist auf mittlerweile über 190 000 Wörter angewachsen und die letzten beiden Teile sind noch WIP. Das Crossover passiert immer in den letzten Kapiteln der Teile. Wir dachten uns warum eine Zeitreise in eine Alternative Realität machen, die wir erfinden müssen, wenn das Stargate-Universum sowieso schon da ist?  
> Die Ausgangssituation wurde von der story eines Autors inspiriert mit der/dem wir nicht in Kontakt stehen. Wir danken Annenburg für dieses plotbunny, auch wenn unser Wurf an Kaninchen einen ganz anderen Farbschlag hat als ihre Züchtung.  
> Warnung:  
> Nicht überarbeitet, nicht Beta-gelesen, teilweise wortwörtlich von dem LDS-trip übernommen der bei Jo als Schreibprozess durchgeht – weil:  
> Keine Zeit.  
> Sollte jemand tatsächlich Interesse haben diese Geschichte zu lektorieren, wäre schön, wird sich aber wahrscheinlich zeitlich nicht umsetzen lassen. Grobe Schnitzer, einfach in den Kommentaren mitteilen, wenn es euch ein Bedürfnis ist. Kann sein dass wir es trotzdem so lassen. Und nicht auf Kommentare antworten(freuen uns aber trotzdem)  
> Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit. Jo schreibt nur neue Sachen, Francis muss arbeiten(einer von uns muss es ja tun) und ich hab, da ich mittlerweile auch selbst schreibe, den schriftstellerische Ausstoß von drei Autoren Korrektur zu lesen, zu überarbeiten oder bei Gemeinschaftsprojekten zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzufügen.  
> Wir teilen diese Geschichte nur deshalb mit euch weil sie einfach Hammer ist. 
> 
> Neue Kapitel kommen 1 bis höchstens 2 mal im Monat, je nachdem wie ich mit dem zusammenstückeln fertig werde. Peace out, Bee

 

 

 

Courage of the Stars

 

 

Text und Artwork

 

Joseph Spencer & Francis Schnaubelt

 

 

Idee und Arrangement

 

B. T. Black

 

 

Das weiche Profil der Standardstiefel machte fast kein Geräusch auf dem glatten Steinboden, aber durch das ständige Kommen und Gehen in der weitläufigen Halle, erinnerte das dumpfe Tappen an das Krabbeln von Ameisen, auch wenn Jim Kirk nicht wusste wie sich Ameisen anhörten.

Geschäftig und leise, nahm er an. Genau wie die Armee in Rot und Schwarz, jeder so beschäftigt, dass kaum einer mit dem anderen ein Wort wechselte wenn sie die Halle durchquerten und hinter irgendwelchen Türen verschwanden.

Die waren so stumm, dass ihr Krabbeln zu hören war.

In der ersten Viertelstunde die er hier saß hatte sich Jim einen Spaß daraus gemacht zu erraten wer ein Sicherheitsoffizier und wer Jurist sein könnte. Die Offiziere der juristischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte trugen die gleiche rote Uniform, aber man erkannte sie sofort, ob nun am Stock im Arsch oder der gerümpften Nase oder den verspannten Schultern.

Das wurde bald langweilig und die Stille mit dem an und abflauenden Tappen, unterschwellig, eine Vibration mehr als ein Geräusch, leckte an seinen Nerven.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte ihn das Klick-Klack hoher Absätze aus stumpfen Nicht-Gedanken gerissen. Nur um mit einer Enttäuschung aufzuwarten: Die vorbeiflatternde Schönheit in Zivil war keine Unbekannte.

Areel Shaw hatte ihn einladend angelächelt und hätte er diese Frau irgendwann früher kennengelernt, in einer Bar, auf der Akademie, hätte er ihr wahrscheinlich alles verziehen, selbst wie hart sie ihn ran genommen hatte. Aber sie hatten sie erst vor neun Monaten unter schlechten Bedingungen kennengelernt, vor Gericht mit ihr als seine Anklägerin.

Sie hatte verloren und trug es ihm scheinbar nicht nach. Eine Frau genau nach seinem Geschmack, eigentlich. Trotzdem hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können ihr auch nur nachzuschauen.

Eine Haltung die er mittlerweile bereute, denn die Sekunden tickten immer langsamer und jede, wirklich jede Ablenkung wäre ihm mittlerweile Recht gewesen.

Wie lange wollten die sie eigentlich noch warten lasse?

Spock schien sich nicht annähernd dieselben Gedanken zu machen, er harrte aus – ruhig und entspannt, für einen Vulkanier jedenfalls.

Jim richtete den Blick nach oben und atmete tief durch. Der stahlgraue Himmel streute sein diffuses Licht fein und unbeschwert durch die klaren Scheiben des Glasdachs und sog seinen Blick ein als wären die Wolken Lichtjahre entfernt, ewig und unveränderlich.

Vielleicht war ja die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Oder blieb gerade stehen. Ein relativistischer Effekt, der sie alle einfror. Die roten Ameisen in ewigen Schleifen gefangen.

Zur Sicherheit schaute er Spock an.

Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten rührte sich die vulkanische Augenbraue. Das war Spocks durchschnittliche Reaktionszeit darauf von seinem Captain ohne erfassbaren Grund angestarrt zu werden. Also die Zeit lief wie am Schnürchen. Musste also an ihm liegen und daran, dass er wusste das was auf ihn wartete nichts Gutes sein konnte.

Vom Föderationsratsunterausschuss vorgeladen zu werden sagte schon alles.

Aber dass sie ihn jetzt auch noch warten ließen... Das hätte er persönlich nehmen können, wie ein Schuljunge auf der Bank vorm Rektorzimmer abgesetzt zu werden. Leider war die Sache für gekränkten Stolz zu ernst.

Mit jeder Minute die er weder wusste was man über ihn entschied, ja nicht einmal wusste, was ihm vorgeworfen worden war konnte er sich weniger einen Reim auf die ganze Angelegenheit machen.

Schon auf dem Weg hierher hatte sein erster Offizier ihm das Denken abgenommen und in einem sauber verschnürten Paket jedes mögliche Szenario dargelegt.

Am Ende hatte Spock zugeben müssen, dass er sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte welchen Grund es geben könnte einen Sternenflotten Captain schon wieder von einer Mission abzuziehen und mitsamt Schiff zur Erde zurückzubeordern.

Jim wusste er hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Immerhin in letzter Zeit, gab es da nichts.

Nichts wovon irgendjemand wusste. Dank der Monate die er investiert hatte um seinem ersten Offizier die Grundregeln kreativer Berichterstattung einzubläuen, erreichten seine minderen Verfehlungen mittlerweile nicht mehr seine Vorgesetzten. Sogar Spock hatte sich der Kirkschen Logik beugen müssen: Vollständiges Einhalten der Regeln band einem Captain so die Hände, dass es ihn in realen Situationen handlungsunfähig machte. Sie waren nicht mehr auf der Akademie, Mogeln war nicht nur erlaubt, es war manchmal die einzig korrekte Entscheidung. Dazu hatte Spock geschwiegen. Sein Ich-habe-kein-Gegenargument-aber-Sie-sind-trotzdem-im-Unrecht,Captain-Schweigen.

„Wie war das eigentlich für Sie auf der Akademie, Menschen zu unterrichten, war das nicht frustrierend?“

Spock wandte sich ihm zu aber sein Blick blieb blank, nichts und alles sagend. Dann antwortete er, „Nein.“

Gott. Manchmal war es schwerer mit Spock Smalltalk anzuleiern als mit einem Zaldaner Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen.

„Wie war es dann?“

„Faszinierend.“

„Was war daran faszinierend?“

Spock dachte nach, bevor er ausführlich antwortete:

„Ich durfte erfahren warum Menschen gegen geistigen Fortschritt eine stärkere Resistenz zeigen als andere Spezies. Meine erste Vermutung es wäre ein angelerntes Fehlverhalten wurde bald von der Theorie abgelöst es handle sich um eine neurologische Konstante, aber die Theorie war nicht haltbar, weil nicht mit der geistigen Flexibilität meiner Studenten kongruent. Sämtliche Lerntheorien wie sie heute den menschlichen Verstand im Umbau erklären zu suchen, sind wenn nicht inkorrekt, zumindest in großen Teilen unvollständig...“

Na ging doch. Jetzt musste Jim nur noch an den richtigen Stellen nicken.

Er hatte sich immer schon gefragt, warum Spocks gleichmäßige Sprechweise nie monoton klang. Vielleicht war es etwas biologisches, ein unterschwelliger Klang den die vulkanischen Stimmbänder hervorbrachte, den Menschen zwar nicht hören konnten, aber irgendwie trotzdem wahrnahmen.

„...man sprach deshalb auch von einer 'Ähnlichkeitshemmung'-hören Sie mir zu, Captain?“

„Ja sicher“, antwortete er sofort, obwohl sein Hirn die Frage nur deshalb registriert hatte, weil sie mit _Captain_ abgerundet worden war.

Natürlich hatte Spock ihn durchschaut und schwieg jetzt demonstrativ.

Türen wurden geräuschlos geöffnet und geschlossen, dutzende rote Ameisen krabbelten unter dem natürlichen Licht auf zu geraden, unsichtbaren Linien entlang und unter dem passiv-aggressivem Schweigen seines ersten Offiziers bogen sich Captain James Tiberius Kirks Trommelfelle nach innen und er hatte das Gefühl vor Langeweile und Unbehagen sterben zu müssen.

„Bitte reden Sie mit mir, Spock.“

„Zu welchem Zweck, wenn Sie das Gesagte nicht interessiert?“

„Einfach so“, beantwortete er die ernst gemeinte Frage. Spock wusste es wirklich nicht. „Weil Menschen miteinander reden wenn sie allein sind. Egal über was.“ Und bevor Spock sagen konnte, dass sie ja gar nicht allein waren, setzte er hintendran: „Ich weiß, dass Vulkanier die Stille ganz nett finden, aber mich macht es wahnsinnig. Ich kann nicht länger hier rumsitzen und nichts tun als brav warten.“

„Es gibt dazu keine Alternative.“

„Ich weiß.“ Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte er eine gesehen, aber mittlerweile war er älter und weiser und mit den Nerven am Ende. „Sie könnten es mir leichter machen das hier auszusitzen.“

„Wie?“

„Reden Sie weiter.“

„Aber-“

„Ich höre Ihnen gern zu, auch wenn ich nicht zuhöre.“

Die Aussage musste erst mal verdaut werden. Nachdem die gesamte Widersprüchlichkeit Spocks Hirn und Magen passiert hatte, konnte Jim sehen wie wenig Spock das schmeckte. Ein Mensch hätte verstanden, dass es ein Kompliment war. Sogar ein Zaldaner hätte es verstanden, Jim zwar dafür den Kiefer gebrochen, aber es wäre als Kompliment angekommen.

Spock war einfach nur verwirrt. „Wären Sie einer meiner Studenten gewesen, wäre das sicher eine frustrierende Erfahrung gewesen. Wenn auch nur sehr kurze.“

„Sie hätten mich rausschmeißen lassen?“

„Sobald Sie meine Vorlesung gestört hätten.“

„Was wenn ich Ihnen keinen Grund gegeben hätte?“ Jim musste selber lachen.

Spock enthielt sich eines Kommentars, aber seine Augenbraue sagte alles.

Jim rückte ein bisschen näher an Spock heran, denn für einen Moment kam es ihm so vor als würde sein Lachen vom grauen Vakuum des Saals eingesaugt. „Sie dürfen nicht alles glauben“, sagte er leiser, so dass der Saal nicht mithören konnte, „Was Lieutenant Uhura damals über mich erzählt hat.“

„Ihre Annahme sie hätte sich je bei mir über Sie beschwert ist inkorrekt, Captain. Meines Wissens nach haben Sie damals überhaupt nur einmal bleibenden Eindruck bei Nyota hinterlassen: Als es durch Ihre Schuld zu dem einzigen negativen Eintrag in ihr Führungszeugnis kam.“

Jim konnte sich vorstellen was da stand: _Wurde in Gesellschaft von Kadett Kirk aufgegriffen._

Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen zu erklären, dass der Eintrag zwar seine Schuld war, denn durch ihn waren sie erwischt worden, aber weder er noch irgendjemand anderer hätte Uhura dazu gezwungen einen einhändigen Handstand auf dem Kopf der Statue von Zefram Chochrane zu machen, aber das zu sagen, dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn die Tür öffnete sich-

„Captain Kirk. Commander Spock.“

 

 

Das Amtsenthebungsverfahren lief morgen früh an und würde übermorgen Abend durch sein.

Eine ordentliche Einbürgerung dauerte gewöhnlich vier Tage, im Schnelldurchlauf drei.

Sie hatten ihn Schachmatt gesetzt.

„Man sieht mir gar nicht an, dass ich Klingone bin. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Bart stehen lassen.“

Spock hielt mit ihm Schritt und fragte nicht wohin sie gingen. Vielleicht wusste er dass Jim kein Ziel hatte.

„Sie scheinen diesen erneuten Versuch Sie Ihres Amtes zu entheben nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen, Captain.“

Jim blieb stehen. Wenn er noch weiter ging, liefen sie im Kreis.

„Galgenhumor, Spock. Wenn wir Menschen sehen dass es zu Ende geht, machen wir blöde Witze um die Moral zu heben.“

„Um meine Belustigung müssen Sie sich nicht bemühen“, das wunderte Jim jetzt nicht wirklich, „Captain, meine Moral würde eher durch konstruktive Vorschläge, als durch absurde Possenreißerei, gehoben.“

Diese Bitte wunderte Jim schon ein bisschen, hatte Spock es noch nicht begriffen? „Vorschläge, welche Vorschläge?“

„Zur Lösung dieses Problems.“

„Soviel Spaß es auch machen würde, Ihnen beim theoretisieren zuzuhören, sehe ich nicht welchen Sinn das diesmal machen würde.“

Irritiert, aber scheinbar nicht willens diese Irritation zu zeigen oder zu äußern, machte Spock eine Handbewegung, die Jim nur als Aufforderung sich zu setzen deuten konnte.

Er wollte sich nicht setzen. Er war lang genug gesessen.

Spock ließ nicht locker.

Jim wollte sich nicht setzen, schon gar nicht auf eine feuchte Bank und auf keinem Fall mit seinem ersten Offizier, der ihm offenbar erklären wollte wie seine Lage aussah. Er war nicht blöd. Außerdem hatte der Ausschussvorsitzende sehr langsam gesprochen. Einfache Wörter benutzt. Jim war es ja gewohnt dass seine geistige Leistungsfähigkeit unterschätzt wurde. Lustig war das allerdings nur wenn man auch austeilen durfte, nicht nur stramm stehen und zuhören.

Spock gewann die stille Auseinandersetzung indem er einfach Platz nahm und seinen Captain stehen ließ.

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt schaute er zu Jim auf, „Sir, obwohl es sich um einen barbarisch bürokratischen Winkelzug handelt, ist es dennoch ein zulässiger Zug und wenn Sie es nicht ernst nehmen und darauf reagieren, wird die Sternenflotte Sie Ihres Amtes entheben.“

Jetzt verstand Jim wie seine flapsig Reaktion auf Spock gewirkt haben musste, „Sie verstehen mich falsch, Commander“, erklärte er, „Ich nehme das sehr ernst. Es gibt keine Lösung. Die Sache ist gelaufen.“

Sehr, sehr selten hatte Jim seinen ersten Offizier betroffen und gleichzeitig überrascht erlebt. Ein Ausdruck der sich erheblich sich von Spocks kontrollierter Überraschung unterschied. Auch seine Betroffenheit, hatte sonst andere Züge, abschätzige meistens.

Jetzt nicht, jetzt sah Spock aus als wolle er nicht glauben was er hörte. Was ja nicht sein konnte. Vulkanier leugneten nicht das Offensichtliche.

„Sie geben auf?“

Am Anfang als sie sich noch nicht so gut kannten, dachte Jim er würde bloß etwas in Spocks immer gleichen Tonfall hineininterpretieren. Vor allem da Spock nie zugab etwas mit emotionalen Subtext geäußert zu haben.

Mittlerweile wusste Jim, dass er sich nichts vormachte. Er hörte was mit der Frage mitschwang. Die Frage allein machte es schon klar:

Spock wollte das er mit Nein antwortete. Wollte nicht wahrhaben was Jim gerade nicht deutlicher sagen hätte können, nämlich dass es aus war, keine Lösung gab.

Schachmatt. Er würde nicht um Revanche betteln.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer das Spock zu sagen, also setzte er sich zu ihm.

„Haben Sie den Durchschlag den sie uns gegeben haben gelesen?“

Spock machte diese waagrechte Kopfbewegung und antwortete, „Natürlich.“

„Da steht dass dieser Gesetzeserlass keine drei Wochen alt ist. Das ist diesmal nicht dasselbe wie immer, wenn sie irgendeinen Paragraphenreiter darauf ansetzen ein Gesetz zu finden gegen das ich verstoßen habe“, er machte eine Pause um das was für ihn den Unterschied machte zu betonen:

„Die haben eigens eines erlassen.“

Spock widersprach prompt, „Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass dieses Gesetz erlassen wurde um gegen sie angewendet zu werden.“

Jim schaute auf seine Hände. Er wollte nicht dass Spock in seinem Gesicht las und den Unmut auf sich bezog. Er enttäuschte seine Leute nicht gern, aber hier war es doppelt schwer, weil Spock nicht zugeben würde, dass er das Offensichtliche verleugnete.

„Ich muss nicht mal logisch denken können um das zu sehen, Spock. Es reicht dass ich einen Blick auf einen Kalender mache:

Vor neun Monaten hat man mir die Schuld an Finneys Tod zur Last gelegt. Freispruch, um Haaresbreite.

Vor sieben Monaten ein Vorwurf des Fehlverhaltens gegenüber des andorianischen Botschafters. Wegen einer solchen Bagatelle verliert man nicht sein Kommando, aber der Fall wurde an den Rat herangetragen, zu keinem anderen Zweck als weitere zwei Monate später wieder aufgewärmt zu werden, als die Romulaner behauptet haben wir hätten uns während des Treffens in der neutralen Zone undiplomatisch verhalten.

Spätestens seit damals ist klar dass die Mehrheit der Repräsentanten nicht glücklich mit meiner Position als Captain der Enterprise ist. Sonst hätten sie sich nicht auf mich gestürzt wie die Geier.

Glauben sie einem anderen hätten sie jugendliches Imponiergehabe vorgeworfen? Decker zum Beispiel. Wenn der mit der Constellation den Romulanern einen Schuss vor dem Bug setzt, damit die sich wieder einkriegen, nennt die Admiralität das entschlossenes Handeln und kommt nicht mal auf die Idee die Beschwerde der Romulaner zu prüfen.

Was passiert bei mir? Ich muss jeden Furz den ich gelassen habe vor dem Föderationsrat belegen, bevor sie mir glauben, dass ich den Unterschied zwischen Provokation und Einschüchterung kenne und anwenden kann.“

Spock unterbrach ihn nicht als er Luft holte, denn er war ja offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. Obwohl Spock schon hätte wissen müssen worauf Jim hinauswollte.

„Vor drei Monaten der unvergessliche Besuch von Doctor Noel.“

~

Unvergesslich in der Tat.

„Mittlerweile glaube ich man hat sie gar nicht zu uns geschickt um meine geistige Gesundheit zu überprüfen, sondern die haben gewusst, dass sie sich in mich verknallt.“ Der Captain stellte da eine interessante Hypothese auf. Aber diese Diskussion gehörte nicht hierher. Obwohl Spock zugeben musste dass er noch lange nachdenken würde, über die faszinierende in sich geschlossene Spirale des Wahnsinns, die diese Frau dazu gebracht hatte, nachdem der Captain ihre Avancen ignoriert hatte, ihren Überfall auf ihn als sexuelle Belästigung von ihm an ihr auszulegen und in ihrem Bericht festzuhalten – Dieser Bericht hatte einen Ehrenplatz erhalten, in der Sammlung surrealistischer Kunstwerke die sich Spock zugelegt hatte, um den Schaffensdrang menschlicher Unvernunft zu studieren.

„Aber nachdem sich daraus kein Skandal spinnen ließ“, schloss der Captain, „Haben die sich jetzt nicht mehr alle zwei Monate sondern seit damals monatlich einen neuen Schwachsinn einfallen lassen um mich irgendwohin zu zitieren, wo ich mich brav bücken darf und wenns vorbei ist, bin ich ein paar von denen die mich gefickt haben auch noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“

Spock ignorierte die grobe Ausdrucksweise. Jim war wütend und das nicht zu Unrecht, man hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen und nicht wenige zogen daraus ihren Nutzen.

„Dieser Affe Nilz Baris dachte tatsächlich ich würde ihn quer durch die Galaxis kutschieren, vorrangig vor allen anderen Aufträgen, nur weil er sich angeblich für mich eingesetzt hat.“

Untersekretär Baris hatte gedacht von der heiklen Lage des Captains profitieren zu können und sogar gedroht ihn künftig nicht mehr zu unterstützen. Was Spocks Erinnerung nach den Captain zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal geärgert, sondern fast amüsiert hatte: Dass ein Landwirtschaftsuntersekretär glaubte Captain James Tiberius Kirk unter Druck setzen zu können. Lachhaft.

Leider wurde es mit jedem kleinen Politiker der bei der Intrige mitmischte und dem Captain eigennützig Unterstützung anbot, weniger lachhaft.

„Die brauchen nicht mal nen Monat für eine neue Idee wie sie den Stuhl auf dem ich sitze ansägen, die lassen absichtlich Zeit vergehen. Das Gesetz ist schon seit drei Wochen durch. Die Zeit die sie vergehen lassen hat Methode.“

Ein interessanter Umstand, dem Spock bisher zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte. „Ja, mir ist dieses Muster auch schon aufgefallen. Nur der Zweck erschließt sich mir nicht. Denn sie nehmen in Kauf, dass wir Zeit genug haben einen Angriff nach dem anderen abzuwehren.“

Jim holte tief Luft und atmete hörbar aus. Eine menschlicher Ausdruck von erlebter Beschwerlichkeit, die Gebärde insofern sinnvoll da sie tatsächlich die Muskulatur entspannte.

„Sie warten immer bis wir neue Befehle erhalten und ausgelaufen sind. Und zum spätest möglichen Zeitpunkt werden wir zurückbeordert.

Es wird diskutiert unsere Fünf-Jahres-Mission weiterzugeben, weil ich mehr Zeit damit verbringe mein Kommando zu behalten als es zu führen.

Da haben Sie Ihren Zweck“, der Captain sah ihn an und wirkte sehr müde. „Die wollten mich mürbe machen und das haben sie auch geschafft.“

Ein rebellischer, der Logik entfremdeter Gedanke drängte sich auf:

Es brauchte mehr um seinen Captain in die Knie zu zwingen. Spock wusste das auch wenn der Captain gerade das Gegenteil behauptete und die Fakten dagegen sprachen, stahl sich diese Tatsache zwischen die anderen gut begründeten Tatsachen und ließ sich von dort nicht verdrängen.

„Man müsste die Drahtzieher dieser Intrige gegen Sie ausfindig machen.“

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle mehr.“

„Eine Verschwörung verstößt-“

„Spock“, brachte ihn der Captain zum Schweigen, „Es spielt keine Rolle. Nicht mehr. Egal wer damit angefangen hat, mittlerweile zieht die Mehrheit des Rates mit.“

Wahr, aber nicht korrekt. „Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich dass sich der Föderationsrat über Ihre Person einig genug ist um sich gegen sie zu verschwören.“

Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist egal wie wahrscheinlich es ist, es ist passiert: Dieser Gesetzeserlass hat direkte Auswirkungen auf die Auslegung der Verfassung der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Begreifen sie was das bedeutet?“

Spock nickte, trotzdem redete der Captain weiter, „So eine Gesetzesänderung kriegt man nicht an einem Nachmittag zwischen Kaffee und Kuchen durch.

Die haben eine Woche dafür gebraucht. Das heißt sie haben sich eine Woche Zeit genommen. Auf der anderen Seite haben sie nur eine Woche gebraucht. Eine Gesetzesänderung für die es keine Grundlage gab. Ein Gesetz dass das Leben hunderter Bürger komplizierter macht. Alles nur wegen mir.“

Der Aufwand war so enorm, dass Spock es erst nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, es könnte tatsächlich einen Schachzug gegen den Captain handeln, sondern zu um einen geschickt genutzten Zufall. Doch es gab keine Zufälle, noch weniger in der Politik. „Es scheint beinahe wie eine Machtdemonstration, wenn sie es so darlegen.“

„Ich glaube es scheint nicht nur so“, stimmte Jim zu und klang wieder müde.

„Sie werden sich davon doch nicht einschüchtern lassen?“

Das Kopfschütteln folgte ohne Verstreichen der Reaktionszeit, aber befriedigte Spock nicht besonders. Die hängenden Schultern und gefalteten Hände seines Captains machten ihn vorsichtig, Menschen sagte oft das eine meinten das andere und fühlten etwas, was mit beidem nichts zu tun hatte.

„Solange sie noch mit Handschuhen zuschlagen, bin ich nicht eingeschüchtert“, stellte der Captain fest. Spock verstand diese Metapher nicht. Aber er musste das nicht, denn die nächste Aussage widersprach dem was er aus dem Kontext geschlossen hatte, oder machte es einfach nichtig:

„Aber auch wenn uns wieder etwas einfällt und ich mein Kommando noch ein Monat behalten darf und dann noch ein Monat und noch eins...“, Jim's Kopf sank tiefer, hing kraftlos zwischen seinen Schultern, „Dieses Spiel geht auf Kosten meiner Mannschaft.

Vierhundertdreißig gut ausgebildete und hochmotivierte Männer und Frauen, die Däumchen drehen, statt in den Tiefen des Alls unerforschtes Gebiet zu entdecken und Dinge zu sehen die noch jemand vor ihnen gesehen hat. Jeder von ihnen hat sich den Arsch aufgerissen um zur ersten Garde zu gehören, die das neueste Schiff mit der besten Ausrüstung verdient.

Nur hatten sie alle Pech, denn dieses Schiff wird kommandiert von einem spätpupertierenden -wie hat mein neuer Landsmann Captain Koloth mich so treffend beschrieben? Was war das? Aufgeblasener Pfau, oder wars parfümierter Gigolo? Egal, jedenfalls haben die Klingonen blumig beschrieben, was die Mannschaft bald erkennen wird:

Nämlich das diese ganzen Anschuldigungen nicht aus der Luft gegriffen sind. Diese ganze Kritik ist nicht fair, aber auch nicht gelogen. Ich biete eine wunderbare Angriffsfläche und das sollte ein Captain nicht.

Bisher hab ich mich nur durchgeschlagen, weil meine Mannschaft hundertprozentig hinter mir steht.

Es sollte umgekehrt sein. Ein Captain sollte eine Stütze, keine Belastung sein“, während er zuhörte überlegte Spock, dass ein Mensch wenn er seinen Captain zuhören musste wie er in Selbstmitleid versank, Gefühle von Wut entwickelt hätte, auf den Captain und die Intriganten die ihn an der verletzlichsten Stelle trafen, „Dank des zeitlich verteilten Streufeuers bin ich wie ein Treibanker an der Enterprise. Noch stehen meine Leute zu mir. Ich will nicht warten bis die Stimmung umschlägt.“ Während er das hören musste war Spock froh nicht allzu menschlich zu sein und seinen Ärger daher dosiert in sanfter Form verabreichen zu können:

„Ja, wie ein Treibanker. Und das jetzt schon seit neun Monaten.“

Die schnippische Feststellung ließ den Captain aufhorchen, aber für Spocks Geschmack fragte Jim immer noch viel zu defensiv, „Was wollen sie damit sagen?“

„Dass die Mannschaft sich bewusst ist, wem der Druck, der auf die Enterprise ausgeübt wird, gilt. Allein die Tatsache, dass ein Angriff auf Ihre Person den Korpsgeist stärkt statt ihn zu schwächen, sollte genug über Ihre Fähigkeit ein Kommando auszuüben sagen. Ich denke, dass ich für jeden der unter Ihnen dient sprechen kann, wenn ich sage, dass Sie als Captain nicht einfach austauschbar sind.“

„Ja. Noch stehen meine Leute zu mir.“

Jim lächelte.

Ein Gesichtsausdruck der in Spock etwas auslöste was widerstandsfähig gegen die Anpassung, die sein Nervensystem bei ständiger Exposition hätte vornehmen müssen, zu sein schien.

„Können Sie verstehen, dass ich nicht warten will bis die Stimmung umschlägt?“

Spock hätte beinahe gefragt, warum der Captain dachte, die eingeschworene Mannschaft der Enterprise könnte ihre Meinung über ihren Captain ändern, doch Menschen waren wankelmütig. Trotz der geistigen Schwermut oder gerade wegen ihr, konnten Menschen die Maximen nach denen sie lebten in nur wenigen Monaten ändern. Einen Mann völlig neu beurteilen, wenn es ihnen aus emotionellen Gründen korrekt erschien.

Der Führungsstil des Captains war geprägt von persönlicher Aufopferung. Seine Einsatzbereitschaft in jeder Situation gab seinen Leuten ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Keine Krise hätte ihr Vertrauen schwächen können, aber Langeweile konnte es.

Der Frust der Mannschaft konnte bewirken, dass sie sich fragten, warum der Captain so verbissen an seinem Kommando festhielt. Warum er ihnen im Weg stand, statt den Platz für einen Captain frei zu machen dem weniger Steine in den Weg gelegt wurden.

Aus so einer eingeschränkten Perspektive, erschien der Captain nicht mehr aufopfernd, sondern machtversessen.

Diese Perspektive ließ vollkommen außen vor, dass er eine Ungerechtigkeit bekämpfte indem er an seinem Kommando festhielt. Er gar nicht nachgeben durfte, wenn er den Idealen der Sternenflotte verpflichtet war. Jim hätte nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, dieser Ungerechtigkeit den Weg frei zu machen, hätte sie einen anderen als ihn selbst getroffen.

Etwas stärkeres als rationale Argumente mussten her und Spock wusste sich dieser Technik zu bedienen auch wenn er es für gewöhnlich ablehnte jemanden emotional zu manipulieren. „Ja, ich verstehe. Sie haben Recht. Wenn Sie sich mit Würde zurückziehen wollen, ist dies vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so vehement dagegen argumentiert habe. Ich hatte nicht von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie würdevoll abtreten.“

Spock wurde genauso verstanden wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, denn Jim schnitt eine Grimasse die zwar auch wie ein Lächeln aussah, aber keines war, „Danke für die Blumen.“

„Sie missverstehen mich“, sagte Spock und nutzte die von ihm geschaffene Gelegenheit zu sagen was er sagen musste, „Ich meinte es als Kompliment.

Bisher haben Sie sich immer so verhalten, dass ich sicher sein konnte, Sie werden Ihre Würde, Ihren Stolz, ja selbst Ihre Integrität höheren Zielen opfern.

Wie ich erkennen konnte ist eine der Maximen denen Ihr Handeln zugrunde liegt, die, sich nicht hindern zu lassen Ihr Ziel zu erreichen: Wenn man Ihnen Ihr Schiff nimmt – wenn Sie nicht fliegen können, dann laufen Sie. Und wenn man Ihnen die Beine bricht – wenn Sie nicht laufen können, kriechen Sie. Und ich habe sogar schon gesehen, dass Sie zu schwach waren um zu kriechen und nicht einmal dass hält Sie auf, denn Sie werden immer jemanden finden, der Sie weiter schleppt, Hauptsache Sie kommen voran.

Wohl kaum ein anmutiges Beispiel, dass Sie abgeben, aber ein tief inspirierendes.

Eine weitere Maxime nach der Sie handeln ist, Ungerechtigkeit auszumerzen egal wo Sie ihr begegnen. Denn Ungerechtigkeit an irgendeinem Ort bedroht die Gerechtigkeit an jedem anderen.

Diese beiden Maximen sind radikal und sie bringen Ihnen Konflikte ein, egal wo Sie sie anwenden. Ich hätte solche forschen Ansichten niemals erwogen, hätten Sie sie mir nicht vorgelebt. Den Gesetzen der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kann ein Lebensentwurf wie der Ihre nur scheitern. Zu hoch die Sterne nach denen Sie greifen und zu heiß das Feuer mit dem diese brennen.

Ihr Mitgefühl verbietet Ihnen Ihre Leute für Ihre eigenen Ideale zu opfern, nur deshalb machen Sie einen vorläufigen Rückzieher. Nicht um in guter Erinnerung zu bleiben, sondern weil Ihnen an jedem einzelnen der vierhundert-dreißig Männer und Frauen, für die Sie verantwortlich sind, persönlich etwas liegt. Eine Schwäche die Ihre Gegner kennen.

Sie stecken jetzt eine Niederlage ein, weil es Ihnen moralisch richtig erscheint.

Das haben Ihre Gegner erwartet.

Was sie nicht erwarten, wozu man Ihr Handeln näher studiert haben muss, ist der Umstand, dass Sie nur zurückweichen um Anlauf zu nehmen.

Sie werden eine Ungerechtigkeit wie diese nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Möglich, dass Sie noch nicht einmal selbst wissen was Sie vorhaben, aber ich weiß, dass Sie den Trostpreis den man uns für die Enterprise anbieten wird, nicht annehmen werden.

Sie werden etwas tun, was nicht in deren Plan passt.

Habe ich Recht.“

Seine rhetorische Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, stattdessen wanderte das Lächeln, dass sich schon während Spocks Analyse in Jims Augen gestohlen hatte weiter und wurde jetzt deutlich sichtbar.

Schließlich sagte der Captain nur, „Uns?“ und spielte damit wohl auf darauf an was Spock aus der Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Loyalität ausgesprochen hatte ohne die Wirkung dieser Worte zu bedenken.

Sie war ihm auch jetzt, als er dazu ansetzte sie zu bestätigen nicht voll und ganz klar, „Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt man Ihnen das Kommando entzogen hätte, jetzt, oder nachdem Ihre Mannschaft Ihre Meinung über Sie revidiert hätte, gibt es für mich nur eine mögliche Reaktion: Weiterhin zu Ihnen zu stehen, Captain.“

Jim schmunzelte, nickte und Spock konnte dieses Nicken nicht deuten, aber es war wohl auch nicht für ihn bestimmt.

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft Spock, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht will das Sie Ihre Karriere neben meiner in den Sand setzen, gibt es da nicht eine Lieutenant, die Sie öfter als alle fünf Jahre sehen wollen? Oder hat sie auch vor uns in den Frühruhestand zu folgen?“

„Meinen Sie Lieutenant Uhura?“, fragte er, nur um alle Missverständnisse auszuschließen.

„Haben Sie etwa noch mit einer anderen Lieutenant was am laufen?“, fragte Jim zurück, das Lachen in seinen Augen überschlug sich, als würde er sich ganz köstlich auf Kosten seines ersten Offiziers amüsieren.

Spock zog aus der Frage einen Schluss, den er dem Captain mitteilte, „Bis eben war mir nicht klar wie viel Stress Sie in den letzten Monaten ausgesetzt waren.“

Stirnrunzeln, gefolgt von Stirnrunzeln, eine mimische Leistung zu der nur wenige Humanoiden fähig waren. „Wieso? Was ist mir entgangen?“

„Nichts von elementarer Bedeutung. Lieutnant Uhura und Ich haben unsere intime Beziehung im gegenseitigen Einverständnis gelöst.“

„Warum? Wann?“

Spock hätte erwidern können, dass sie wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen hatten. Aber der direkte Weg führte bei Menschen selten ans Ziel, soviel hatte er von seiner Lehrtätigkeit über sie erfahren dürfen. Trivialitäten anzubieten war bei hyperkreativen Individuen, zu denen der Captain auch zählte, eine Abkürzung zu ihrem logischen Denken die Spock gern benutzte weil es ihnen die Illusion vermittelte sich aus dem eigenen Unterbewusstsein heraus entschieden zu haben. Eine Illusion an der Menschen Gefallen fanden. Unverständlicherweise.

„Unsere Trennung erfolgte schon vor vier Monaten.

Es wurde nicht viel Aufhebens darum gemacht, aber ich dachte dass spätestens nach meiner öffentlichen Ablehnung von Schwester Chapels Bemühungen um meine Aufmerksamkeit, jeder von unserem veränderten Beziehungsstatus erfahren hätte. Nyota jedenfalls meinte es hätte sich jetzt soweit herumgesprochen, dass ich weiterhin Avancen von Crewmitgliedern zu erwarten hätte. Sie behielt Recht.“

„Was? Das habe ich verpasst?!“

Der Captain war unangebracht enthusiastisch für jemanden der Enttäuschung empfand. Faszinierend.

„Pille ist gefeuert.“

Die Laterne über ihnen kompensierte die hereinbrechende Dämmerung nicht so dass derselbe Helligkeitsgrad erreicht wurde, sondern eine Spur zu viel.

„Mit welcher Rechtfertigung?“, nahm er ihre Plauderei wieder auf und versuchte nicht darüber nachzusinnen, warum die zuständigen Lichttechniker dieses Problem nie behoben hatten, „Dr. McCoy ist nicht für die privaten Neigungen seines Personals verantwortlich. Oder mit seinen Worten, er ist Arzt, kein Kuppler. Zwar hat er keinen Versuch gemacht Schwester Chapel zu entmutigen, aber ihr auch nicht geholfen. Ein, angesichts dessen wie er sich sonst in das Privatleben seiner Patienten einmischt, überraschender Akt der Zurückhaltung.“

„Er ist gefeuert weil er seinem Captain die einmalige Gelegenheit vorenthalten hat erste Reihe fußfrei mitzuerleben wie Chapel Sie fragt ob Sie mit Ihr Doctor spielen wollen.“

Diese Phrase war nicht gefallen. Christine* hatte sublimere Methoden in ihrem Repertoire.

„Würde es Sie versöhnlich stimmen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass meine derzeitige Verehrerin Schwester Chapel an Hartnäckigkeit um nichts nachsteht und eine öffentliche Szene bald unvermeidbar sein wird?“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich weg um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Eine sinnlose Geste. Vor allem, da er sich nur eine halbe Sekunde später wieder umwand und ihm offen ins Gesicht grinste. „Mister Spock, Sie klingen aber abgespannt für jemanden der sich über soviel weibliche Aufmerksamkeit freuen kann.“

Plaudern war eine Sache. Sich Spott auszusetzen eine andere. Zur Warnung hob er die Augenbraue und wartete bis der Captain merkte dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Das Lachen klang ab zu dem Lächeln, welches Spock schlimmer traf als Spott, allerdings nicht durch eine Absicht des Captains, sondern nur durch sein eigenes Unvermögen darauf nicht zu reagieren.

„Nicht böse sein, Spock, war nur ein Scherz“, bat Jim und legte seine Hand versöhnlich auf Spocks Oberschenkel.

Irgendwann würden sie ein Gespräch über diese Gesten führen müssen. Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Entschuldigungen des Captains mit Berührungen einhergingen konnte in der falschen Situation zu ernsthaften Missverständnissen führen.

Vor allem da es diesen Berührungen an einem mangelte:

Angemessener Termination.

Jim lehnte sich näher an ihn heran und fragte, ernst, nicht mehr spottend, „Ich weiß doch wie nervtötend Sie all die unnötigen Rituale und Forderungen und Floskeln finden mit denen wir Menschen unseren Tag ausfüllen“, zeigte er sich verständnisvoll und Spock sparte sich die Korrektur, dass nervtötend eine zu sehr auf Emotionen hinweisende Beschreibung seines Erlebens war und ließ den Captain fortfahren, „Das is auch so eine Sache wegen der Uhura und Sie perfekt zusammenpassen, neben vielen anderen. Mir kamen sie beide immer als das ideale Paar vor, also was ist passiert?“

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen.“

~

Spock saß noch ein bisschen steifer da. Jim schlug ihm sanft auf den Oberschenkel um zu bekräftigen wie wenig er diese Trennung verstehen konnte, „Es lief doch so gut“, war es wirklich gut gelaufen, „Wir haben alle schon Wetten auf ihr erstes Kind abgeschlossen, Mädchen oder Junge, spitze oder runde Ohren, dunkle Schönheit oder blasser Waldschratt – Pilles Worte, nicht meine“, stellte er sofort klar, „Er hat übrigens darauf gesetzt, dass das vulkanische Erbgut auch in zweiter Generation dominant ist, aber was weiß der schon“, Spock machte keine Anstalten ins Gespräch einzusteigen, „Sie wollen nicht darüber reden.“

Spock erklärte seine Verschlossenheit, „Sie haben sich nie längerfristig gebunden, daher würden Sie es nicht verstehen, nicht mit der Erklärung die ich dafür anzubieten habe.“

Gab es denn je eine Erklärung für das Gelingen oder Misslingen der Liebe? „Haben Sie eine Erklärung anzubieten, warum Sie nicht auf der Enterprise bleiben, wenn sie sie mir wegnehmen? Sagen Sie nicht Sie flüchten vor Ihrem Fanclub?“

Spock machte ein neues Augenbrauen-Ding und wenn Jim es richtig interpretierte, kommentierte es Spocks Fanclub und drückte gleichzeitig die ungeheure Gleichgültigkeit die er diesem gegenüber empfand aus.

Die Antwort auf die erste Frage blieb ihm sein erster Offizier nicht schuldig:

„Ich bin über Ihre möglichen Nachfolger ausreichend informiert, Captain. Unter keinem von ihnen könnte ich etwas lernen und an einem eigenen Kommando bin ich nicht mehr interessiert.

Wenn ich reine Pflichterfüllung als befriedigend erleben würde, hätte ich meinen vorgezeichneten Weg an der Akademie der Wissenschaften nicht verlassen müssen.“

Jim kaute diese Erklärung noch einmal gedanklich durch, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er schon richtig gehört hatte, „Heißt das es macht Ihnen Spaß mit mir zu arbeiten?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt“, widersprach Spock. „Nur dass die Arbeit unter einem Captain mit konservativen Führungsstil keine Herausforderung wäre.“

Jim stieß ihm sanft den Ellbogen in die Seite, „Klingt immer noch gefährlich nach Spaß.“

Er musste Spock nicht anschauen um es zu sehen, denn das Augenrollen war innerlich.

„Ihre Spöttelei hätte mehr Wirkung wenn sie auf einer realen Grundlage basieren würde. Wenn ich zum Beispiel Gefühle wie Vergnügen oder Genugtuung aus unseren Konflikten beziehen würde und das vor Ihnen zu verbergen suchte, dann würde es mir etwas ausmachen, dass Sie mich damit necken.“

„Es macht Ihnen etwas aus.“

„Eine Annahme von Ihnen, für die es keine Bestätigung gibt.“

„Warum widersprechen Sie mir dann so heftig, doch nicht nur weil es Ihnen Spaß macht mir zu widersprechen?“

„Würden Sie Ihren Versuch mich aus der Reserve zu locken beenden, wenn ich bestätigen würde was Sie mir unterstellen?“

Ein Kapitulationsangebot von Spock? Jim fragte wo das hinführen würde und antwortete erst mal mit, „Ja.“

„Das tue ich aber nicht.“

Jim musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut zu lachen. Sturheit war unlogisch und trotzdem fuhr Spock fort zu dementieren:

„Ich empfinde kein Vergnügen, weder wenn ich Ihnen zustimme, noch wenn ich Ihnen widerspreche.“

~

Warum ließ sich der Captain immer auf diese argumentativen Ringkämpfe ein, wenn er doch am Ende nur mit unfairen Mitteln gewinnen oder vernichtend durch Logik geschlagen zu werden konnte? Spock würde es nie verstehen, warum Menschen wiederholt dieselbe Vorgehensweise wählten und ein anderes Ergebnis erwarteten.

„Sie haben zwischen den Zeilen gesagt es wäre tödlich langweilig mit einem anderen Captain als mir“, beharrte Jim mit funkelnden Augen und den Schalk im Genick, „Daraus lässt sich schließen: Es macht Ihnen Spaß mich zurechtzuweisen. Wozu haben Sie all diese Dienstvorschriften gelernt, wenn kein Captain da ist der schon drei davon vor dem Frühstück bricht?“

Spock holte gemäßigt tief Luft und sprach sein Gegenargument, „Selbst wenn ich von solcher Geltungssucht befallen wäre, wäre ich nicht von Ihrer Person abhängig, Captain. Als erster Offizier habe ich unter jedem Captain genug Gelegenheit, rangniedrigere Offiziere zurechtzuweisen.“

„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe“, feixte Jim, „Sie kabbeln sich viel schlimmer mit Pille, als mit mir, aber nur wenn Sie mir die Meinung sagen, ist es ein Triumph.“

Er analysierte die Schlussfolgerung und setzte sie in klarer definierte Worte um, „Sie meinen also ich wäre so kleinlich mich durch das Versagen eines Vorgesetzten profilieren zu wollen.“ Spock war in seinem Leben noch nie so brutal beleidigt worden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht von Jim.

Da der Captain nach seiner vorigen Entschuldigung nicht wieder auf Abstand gegangen war, konnte Spock schon spüren, dass Jim seine Worte bereute, noch bevor er nach Spocks gefalteten Händen griff und seiner Entschuldigung wie immer nonverbal Gewicht verlieh. „Nein. Nein, das meinte ich natürlich nicht...“, Jim unterbrach sich und suchte nach Worten, „Ich weiß, dass mein 'Versagen' oder wie ich es nenne, mein kreativer Umgang mit Regeln, Sie ganz schön auf Trab hält. Und bisher dachte ich immer, das geht Ihnen eher auf die Nerven. Bis Sie eben gesagt haben, Sie würden eine Herausforderung als befriedigender empfinden, als einen Captain der Ihnen nicht auf die Nerven geht.“

Jims Hand war ungewöhnlich warm, selbst für die eines Menschen.

~

Er konnte hören dass Spock nicht mehr beleidigt war als dieser zugab, „Das habe ich so nicht gesagt, aber ja, das wollte ich ausdrücken.“

Jim stand auf und zog seine Uniform zurecht, „Nichts anderes hab ich gesagt: Es macht Ihnen Spaß mit mir zu Arbeiten“, niemals Pardon geben im geistigen Duell mit einem Vulkanier.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe.“ Spock funkelte ihn unter den steil aufstrebenden Augenbrauen an.

„So wie Recht haben und Recht bekommen.“ Jim konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen, denn auch wenn Spock sich vorbehielt gewonnen zu haben, das letzte Wort bekam er nicht.

Jim schaute zu Spock hinunter, der immer noch dasaß und seinen Blick erwiderte und nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, der Stille, löste sich die Stimmung wettstreitendens Geplänkls auf und es wurde deutlich dass Spock wartete.

Die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte.

Irgendwann knickte Jim ein und sagte was Spock hören wollte, „Wir geben also nicht auf.“

Spock machte wieder diese waagrechte Kopfbewegung, die kein Kopfschütteln war, sondern mehr so was wie eine Zustimmung die noch nicht die inneren Prüfvorgänge durchlaufen hatte. „Das ist Ihre Entscheidung, Captain.“

Ja, klar. Seine Entscheidung, keine emotionale Erpressung von seinem ersten Offizier.

„Kommen Sie mit“, er streckte Spock die Hand hin, der sie nicht ergriff sondern einfach aufstand.

„Wohin gehen wir?“

„Problemlösung a'la Kirk: Wir machen einen drauf und morgen haben wir einen brillanten Einfall.“

„Wären Sie für die Idee einer ökonomischen Aufgabenteilung zu gewinnen?“

„Sie meinen, ich mach einen drauf und Sie haben einen brillanten Einfall?“

„So in etwa habe ich mir das vorgestellt.“

„Sie kommen aber trotzdem mit.“

„Das wäre unzweckmäßig.“

„Es wird Ihnen gefallen.“

„Unwahrscheinlich.“

„Ja, ja.“

 

 

Jim wusste, dass er Spock überraschte, denn was auch immer sein erster Offizier vermutet hatte

-in eine Bar verschleppt zu werden

-ein Ausflug in das legendäre ewige Nachtleben der Bewohner der Bell-Kanäle, Jims Meinung nach immer ein Besuch wert, wenn man in San Francisco war

-oder jede andere Kombination aus Menschen, Lärm und Alkohol

ein Abstecher nach Iowa ging in eine vollkommen andere Richtung.

Besonders da sie sich immer weiter von dicht besiedeltem Gebiet entfernten.

Er bog auch nicht auf die Farm ein, auf der er aufgewachsen war, sondern folgte einem Weg der eigentlich nicht mehr existierte und den er als Kind blind gefunden hätte. Am Rand einer Baumgruppe stoppte er das Hovercar. Den Rest des Wegs ging man besser zu Fuß. Er hätte sich aus der Luft wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zurecht gefunden, denn es war dunkel und der Weg mit zu vielen Erinnerungen gespickt um ein klares dreidimensionales Bild zu ergeben.

Dort unter den Bäumen, die teilweise wie verkrüppelt wirkten, vom Wind gezeichnet und weil ihre Wurzeln Umwege hatten wachsen müssen, weil der Boden durchsetzt war mit den Fundamenten einer alten Siedlung, die vor langer Zeit geschliffen worden war, dort war nur eines unberührt zurückgeblieben:

Ein Friedhof. Ein Gräberfeld das nicht einmal die Natur vollständig zurück beansprucht hatte, sogar von der Zeit verschont, weil die Toten die Ewigkeit für sich forderten.

Der älteste Grabstein war über zweihundert Jahre alt. Jedenfalls der älteste den Jim als Junge entziffern hatte können. Vielleicht gab es ältere, unter denen deren Oberfläche der Regen zerfressen hatte oder die von den Bäumen umgestürzt worden waren und nun kopfüber flach am Boden lagen und mit jedem Jahr tiefer sanken.

Die scheinbare Unvergänglichkeit dieses Ortes war eine Illusion aufrechterhalten von der zu langsam fortschreitenden Verwilderung durch die magere Vegetation aufgrund des Regenmangels.

Trotzdem blieb der Schein einen kleinen Teil der Ewigkeit zu betreten. Etwas das Bestand hatte, dass man angreifen konnte und das das eigene kurze Leben überdauern würde.

Jim wanderte eine Weile ziellos zwischen den Grabsteinen umher, Spock als sein stummer Schatten.

Unter der linken Ecke eines weißen Marmorblocks war eine ellenlange Hohlkammer in der Sam damals den Bourbon zu verstecken pflegte, den er Onkel Frank klaute. Jim schob das Laub beiseite griff hinein und schnitt sich die Hand am Daumenballen auf.

Die Flasche war zerbrochen. Und wahrscheinlich sowieso leer. Jim unterdrückte ein Fluchen und atmete den Schmerz weg. Spock war dicht neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, so schlimm war es nicht.

Er setzte sich auf den Grabstein und saugte das Blut von der Wunde. Spock nahm neben ihm Platz und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Tut mir Leid, die Bar ist geschlossen“, meinte er und drückte die Hand gegen das Knie um die Blutung zu stoppen, „Ist nicht schade drum, mit dem Bourbon hätte man Tritanium abbeizen können. Keine Ahnung wie Frank das solange überlebt hat“, fragte er sich laut.

Neben der Flasche musste auch die Zigarettendose liegen, in der Sam und Jim die Orden ihres Vaters versteckt hatten. Mit dem Versprechen sie gemeinsam zu holen, wenn sie erwachsen waren.

Drei Monate später war Sam weggelaufen und hatte seitdem nie wieder freiwillig einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten gesetzt.

Es war so viele Jahre her und so viel war seitdem passiert, aber es tat immer noch weh. Jim stand auf, er wollte weg von diesem Platz der ihn an Sam und Frank erinnerte, nur soweit weg dass er nicht an das was war denken musste, außerdem sah man von hier aus den Himmel nicht gut. Die Bäume standen zu dicht und waren zu nieder.

Er ging nur ein paar Meter weiter, an den Rand des Friedhofs. Wo es lichter wurde und sich der Himmel über einem ausbreitete. Hier war er immer allein gewesen. Er wusste nicht wie viele Stunden er damit verbracht hatte diesen Ausschnitt des Himmels anzustarren.

Als er sich auf den blanken Erdboden setzte und gegen den schiefen Grabstein lehnte, und Spock sich zu dicht neben ihn setzte, merkte er erst dass sein erster Offizier ihm genauso zu Leibe rückte, wie auf einer Außenmission. Als sei jeden Moment zu erwarten dass dem Captain ein neuer Unfug einfiel, eine giftige Blume pflücken, die indigene Spezies streicheln...sogar auf seinem Heimatplaneten fand dieser Jim Kirk Glasscherben um sich zu verletzen. Keine Sekunde durfte man ihn aus den Augen lassen. All das stand Spock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn man wusste worauf man zu achten hatte.

~

Spock wusste nicht welchen Anlass er dem Captain zur Erheiterung gegeben hatte. Aber es war ihm auch gleichgültig, wenn es Jim immerhin die schwermütige Stimmung austrieb.

Der Boden auf dem sie saßen war trocken genug, aber kalt. Die Kälte dieses Planeten besaß den faszinierenden Effekt Spocks kognitive Fähigkeiten zu umgehen und die sinnliche Wahrnehmung trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung zu einer Empfindung wachsen zu lassen.

Weil dieses Kuriosum nur unter sehr speziellen Umständen auftrat, nämlich wenn seine Hände den blanken Erdboden berührten, nahm er an, es handle sich um mehr als nur eine zufällige Störung. Er ging sogar soweit zu vermuten sein menschliches Erbe kommuniziere mit etwas oder nahm immerhin den Nachhall dessen auf, was einmal mehr als Staub gewesen war. Seltsamerweise hatte er solch eine Verbindung nie auf Vulcan gespürt und angesichts des Verhängnis, und vor allem der Unmittelbarkeit der Zerstörung, konnte Spock nicht sagen, er hätte eine solche Verbindung gewünscht.

Möglicherweise war er nur einer metaphysischen Interpretation seiner bis jetzt unerklärlichen Reaktion aufgelaufen. Wahrscheinlich nahm er nichts anderes wahr als die belebte Natur des Erdbodens, was erklären würde warum er solche Reaktionen in den Wüsten des Vulkan nie beobachten konnte.

Dieser Theorie widersprach die Tatsache, dass er auf keinem anderen Planeten mit vergleichbar üppiger Vegetation beim Berühren kühlen Sediments die Empfindung von Kälte hatte die in seine Finger kroch.

„Was beschäftigt Sie?“

Spock zerrieb die schwarze Erde zwischen seinen Fingern und wartete ob sich das Gefühl zurückzog, aber es haftete ebenso wie die fette Erde an seinen Fingerspitzen. „Die Kälte“, antwortete er.

Jim hievte sich hoch, zog seine Jacke aus und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Setzte sich darauf und ließ soviel Platz, dass Spock sich neben ihn setzen konnte. „So kalt ist es gar nicht“, behauptete er dann.

Spock widersprach nicht. Das hatte er ja auch nicht gemeint. Sie hatten über dieses Thema schon einmal diskutiert, der Captain mochte die Standard Einstellung des Schiffes nicht, zu warm, aber er änderte nichts daran. Aus Mitgefühl mit der weiblichen Besatzung, deren Uniform nun mal weniger Haut bedeckte.

Spocks Lösungsvorschlag einer obligatorisch geschlechtsneutralen Uniform war auf allgemeines Gelächter gestoßen. Sogar Nyota hatte sich daran beteiligt und noch lachend erklärt der Captain würde vor die Wahl gestellt sich immer fürs Schwitzen entscheiden, bevor er die kurzen Röcke abschaffen würde. Auf die Unterstellung des Captains, Spock hätte mit geschlechtsneutraler Kleidung die kurzen Röcke gemeint, musste Nyota so lachen, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen, es wurde noch schlimmer, als Dr. McCoy drohte nie wieder die Brücke zu betreten, sollte Spock im Mini herumlaufen. Nyota war nicht die einzige die sich an ihre Konsole klammerte um den motorischen Kontrollverlust zu kompensieren während ihr Lachen sie durchschüttelte und Spock war sich dem Grund dieser Verschlimmerung nicht gewahr, bis Jim den Gedanken, den Spock geglaubt hatte für sich behalten zu haben aussprach, nämlich dass Spock das als ein geringer Aufwand erschien, wenn er dadurch Pille auf Abstand halten konnte.

Jim konnte seine Mimik zu gut interpretieren, es war manchmal von Nachteil.

Nyota war ihm sobald sie wieder sprechen konnte zur Hilfe gekommen und hatte gekonnt den Spott von ihm auf den Captain umgelenkt, verborgen hinter dem Kompliment, der Captain solle seine Idee die Minis auf für Männer zum Standard zu machen nicht Spock unterjubeln, wo sie doch genau wüsste, da spräche nur James T. Kirks Stolz auf seine graziösen Beine.

Der Spott war natürlich abgeprallt, denn Jim meinte nur Lieutenant Uhura wüsste nun mal wovon sie rede.

Eine Aussage die für Spock die Frage aufwarf, welche Dr. McCoy seltsamerweise aussprach, nämlich wann Nyota die Beine des Captains genau genug gesehen hatte um eine verlässliche Aussage zu machen.

Der Captain gab Auskunft darüber: Nyota hätte ihn nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen, da muss es ihr aufgefallen sein.

Nyota gab vor sich kaum mehr an etwas anderes als seine große Klappe erinnern zu können.

Der Captain machte eine äußerst unangebrachte Bemerkung darüber dass er sich sogar noch an die Marke ihrer Unterwäsche erinnerte und gab sich gespielt beleidigt über ihre mangelnde Wertschätzung seines Gluteus Maximus.

Als erster Offizier war es nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich gefallen den Captain darüber aufzuklären dieser Teil der Anatomie bezeichne im umgangsprachlichen Sinne nicht mehr die Beine. Spock hatte das dem Schiffsarzt überlassen und eine nicht zu leugnende Genugtuung empfunden, dass die Belehrung des Doctors beim Captain auf dieselbe kindische Argumentationsweise traf, an der auch er sich zuweilen die Zähne ausbiss: Der Captain ignorierte einfach die Tatsachen und behauptete das wäre trotzdem der beste Teil seiner Beine.

Dr. McCoy hatte genervt die Augen verdreht, Sulu zustimmend genickt. Checkov hatte mit verdächtig geröteten Ohren so getan als wäre er gar nicht anwesend und Nyota dieses liebe glucksende Lachen hören lassen und Spock...er hatte sich einen Moment mit dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage beschäftigt und nachdem er keine Gründe sah dagegen Einspruch zu erheben, hatte er sich wieder seinen Messdaten zugewandt.

„Worüber lächeln Sie?“

„Ich lächle nicht, Captain.“

„Okay, worüber lächeln Sie _nicht_?“

Es war eine gute Frage, Spock wusste sie nicht genau zu beantworten, er dachte erst darüber nach.

Als es das letzte Mal gelungen war dem Captain die Enterprise zu nehmen und man ihn, Spock auf die Bradburry versetzte, da hatte Jim gesagt er werde ihm fehlen. Seitdem hatte er viel über diese menschliche Reaktion nachgedacht. Noch immer konnte er sich diese unlogischen Mechanismen nicht erklären, die Menschen dazu brachten, die Abwesenheit eines anderen Menschen zu betrauern, selbst wenn sie sich des Wohls dieser Person jederzeit versichern konnten. Es war unlogisch. Eine bedürftige Reaktion wie sie nicht einmal vulkanische Kinder zeigten.

Sein Wunsch bei Jim zu bleiben begründete sich nicht auf dieser Art der Sentimentalität.

Beim letzten Mal gab es keinen Grund anzunehmen Jim würde unter Captain Pike zu Schaden kommen oder in seinem Lebensglück beschnitten werden. Es gab also keinen Grund bei ihm zu bleiben. Keinen Grund seine Abwesenheit als unangenehm oder störend wahrzunehmen.

Diesmal war es anders.

Es mochte sein, dass die Crew, sogar Jims engste Freunde, sich mit ihrem neuen Captain ebenso gut verstanden um unnötige Scherze zu machen und offen mit ihm oder ihr zu sprechen. Aber Spock konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich an eine solche Situation zu gewöhnen. Die Abwesenheit seines Captains würde in diesem Szenario immer ein Störfaktor bleiben.

Die Enterprise war mehr als nur ein Schiff für Jim. Spock konnte das nachvollziehen, nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, aber dass dieses Schiff jetzt Jims Schicksal war. Der Nordstern nach dem er sein Leben ausgerichtet hatte.

„Warum sind Sie zur Sternenflotte gegangen?“

„Um es allen zu zeigen.“

Spock dachte einen Moment darüber nach und konnte diese Antwort schließlich nicht gelten lassen, „Wenn das wahr wäre würden Sie sich bemühen eine bessere Figur zu machen“, neben sich spürte er unterdrücktes Lachen, offenbar war der Captain der Meinung er mache eine ganz gute Figur und Spock rede Unsinn. Nun gut, wenn es einer Untermauerung bedurfte, „Ich will Ihnen ein Beispiel geben: Ich bin zur Sternflotte gegangen _um_ -wenn ich Ihre flapsige Ausdrucksweise verwenden darf - _es_ dem Ältesten Rat _zu_ _zeigen._ So wird das richtig gemacht.“

Jim kicherte, wandelte es geradeso noch in ein Schnauben um und nickte anerkennend, „Ich würde mich nie mit dem Vulkanier, der den Swag wiederentdeckt hat, messen. Da kann sogar ich nur verlieren.“

„Dieser Ausdruck ist mir nicht bekannt“, sagte Spock, was einer Halbwahrheit entsprach, natürlich wusste er was es bedeutete, aber da der Begriff seinen Informationen nach falsch angewendet wurde, konnte er keine Aussage darüber machen.

Jim lachte nur, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und seufzte anschließend als hätte es ihm Erleichterung verschafft.

Vor seinem Zusammentreffen mit Jim, hatte Spock nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet Gefühlsäußerungen könnten einem inneren Frieden bringen. Aber nun wurde es ihm tagtäglich vor Augen geführt. Wie dieser Mensch ständig jedes Gefühl auslebte, es gleichsam feierte.

Spock verstand nun, wie es selbst für Menschen wie seine Mutter eine nie enden wollende Irritation darstellte von Wesen umgeben zu sein die Gefühle ablehnten.

Gefühle waren den Menschen alles.

Nicht nur Produkt ihres Erlebens, auch ein Werkzeug des täglichen Gebrauchs.

Es hatte bestimmt eine praktische Wirkung die sich Spock niemals erschließen würde, dass der Captain den Sternenhimmel betrachtete.

Es gab keinen logischen Grund dafür, nichts was mit dem Wissenstand des Captains aus diesem Anblick gelernt werden konnte. Also musste es so sein, dass sich der Captain, der emotionsverstärkenden Eigenschaft des in vielen Religionen praktizierten Blicks gen Himmel, zu nutzen machte.

Affektive Emotionen waren bei Menschen ein wichtiges Instrument zur Zementierung des Wissens. Eine brutale Methode aus vulkanischer Sicht, denn jedes Erinnern und war es noch eine solche Kleinigkeit, war eingebettet in einen emotionalen Kontext und ließ Gefühle aufflammen, die längst der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Spock versuchte wirklich dieses Verhalten nachzuvollziehen, aber so wie seine Mutter es nie vollends geschafft hatte die Zufriedenheit, die Vulkanier in der Leere fanden, zu begreifen, konnte er Jim nur ansehen und sich wundern.

Aus seiner Sicht glich es dem Versuch eines Geisteskranken den eigenen Wahnsinn zu heilen indem er den Kopf gegen die Wand schlug, wenn Menschen sich zur Besinnung tiefen Gefühlen hingaben.

Aber es war unabstreitbar, dass Spock sich irrte, seine Sicht ihm einen falschen Eindruck vermittelte, denn es funktionierte.

An diesem Ort der mit jeder Sekunde andere Gefühlsregungen in sein Antlitz spiegelte, fand Jim zu sich selbst.

~

„Ich bin zur Sternenflotte gegangen weil mir Pike den Glauben daran gegeben hat ich könnte mehr als nur...-“

...eine ständige Enttäuschung sein, beendete Jim den Satz in Gedanken.

„Wann immer mich Leute mit meinem Vater verglichen haben, drückten sie ihr Bedauern darüber aus, dass ich seinem Andenken nicht gerecht wurde. Egal wie freundlich sie es auch gemeint haben, egal wie viel Mitleid sie hatten, auf die Fakten reduziert sagten sie nichts anderes, als dass die Welt eine bessere wäre, wenn er noch lebte, an meiner Stelle.“ Und manche hatten sich kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und das tatsächlich gesagt.

„Ich konnte ihn ja nicht kennenlernen, aber er war sicher ein guter Mann. Einer dessen Söhne stolz auf ihn sein können und ihm nacheifern sollten. Aber wenn man als Kind an diesem Ideal scheitert, wie es zwangsläufig sein muss, denn wie hätte ich das erfüllen können? Dann fragt man sich, was es über den Wert des eigenen Lebens, der eigenen Person sagt, dass das höchste Ziel welches einem vorgegeben wird, nicht ist, sein Bestes zu tun, sondern das Beste eines anderen.

Pike war der erste der sagte ich könnte mehr.

Damals habe ich nicht begriffen, wie er es gemeint hat und ich war verdammt wütend auf ihn. Mein Vater war schließlich ein Held, der das ultimative Opfer gebracht hat. Was sollte das heißen mehr? Wie sollte irgendjemand mehr schaffen? Und was bildete sich dieser Sternenflottenschnösel ein am Andenken von George Kirk zu rütteln und zu behaupten der faule Apfel, der so weit vom Stamm gefallen war wie irgend möglich, könnte mehr?

Es hat mich neugierig gemacht. Dass jemand sowas denkt und auch noch ausspricht. Halb dachte ich es wäre nur so ein Spruch von einem Captain gewesen, der einen Rekruten anwarb.

Damals kannte ich ihn noch nicht gut genug und wirklich zu verstehen was er meinte. Ich reagierte nur einfach darauf. Ohne zu begreifen wie viel mehr dahinter steckt.

Wissen Sie noch wie gern er Jack London falsch zitiert hat?“, fragte er Spock.

Der nickte und wiederholte das verdrehte Zitat:

„Lieber will ich Staub sein, als Asche. Will lieber ein langlebiger, verschlafener Planet sein, als ein prächtiger Meteor, der in all seinen Atomen zugleich verglüht.“

Welche grausame Ironie, dass Pikes Leben im Feuerregen ausgelöscht wurde. Aber die Art wie er sein Leben gelebt hatte ließ seinen Wunsch nach Frieden und Demut zu streben nicht unerfüllt. Wie er starb war im Vergleich dazu unbedeutend.

„Als ich damals zur Sternenflotte ging, dachte ich dass mir Pike einfach ein neues Ziel gegeben hatte, eines dass nur mir gehörte und mein Bestes verlangte. Es hat sehr lang gedauert bis ich begriffen hab, dass er mir nicht ein Ziel, sondern ein Leben gegeben hat.“

Jim hatte sich nie dafür bedankt.

„Er wusste es“, sagte Spock.

„Was?“

„Dass Sie ihm dankbar sind.“

„Dass ist nett dass Sie das sagen.“

Spock schien irritiert. Nettigkeit hatte man ihm wahrscheinlich noch niemand unterstellt. Nach einer Weile sagte er, „Sie scheinen fälschlicherweise davon auszugehen ich hätte eine Floskel von mir gegeben die Ihr Gewissen beruhigen soll.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Der Admiral und ich sprachen einmal über sie, aus dem Zusammenhang dieses Gesprächs lässt sich schließen, dass er sich Ihrer Dankbarkeit bewusst war und sie ihn froh stimmte.“

„Was? Wie kamen sie da drauf?“

„Ich fragte ihn, warum er sein Prinzip niemanden zu bevorzugen bei Ihnen nicht einhielt.“

...

Nachdem zehn Sekunden vergangen waren in denen Spock nicht weitersprach starrte Jim ihn eindringlich von der Seite an. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er dem Vulkanier nicht etwas Gesprächskultur einbläuen konnte.

Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden Stille, erwiderte Spock seinen Blick. Jetzt mit Spocks voller Aufmerksamkeit, fragte er, „Glauben Sie nicht, dass mich der Rest des Gesprächs, bei dem es ja um mich ging, vielleicht interessieren könnte?“

„Genaugenommen waren Admiral Pikes Prinzipien das beherrschende Gesprächsthema.“

Immer wenn Jim dachte er wäre jetzt erwachsen genug, nicht mehr den Drang zu verspüren handgreiflich zu werden sobald ihn jemand frustrierte, belehrte man ihn eines besseren. Leider war es nicht erlaubt seinen ersten Offizier körperlich zu züchtigen und außerdem waren Vulkanier nicht kitzlig.

„Der Admiral“, begann Spock zu erzählen, „Beantwortete meine Frage mit einer Art Fabel:

Wenn man einen hungernden Hund aufliest und füttert, wird der Hund einen nicht beißen. Darin liegt der Hauptunterschied zwischen Hunden und Menschen.“

Was? Das war doch keine Antwort auf die Frage.

„In diesem Gleichnis sind Sie der Hund“, half Spock ihm weiter.

Da ihm auch das nicht half, gab Jim zu, „Ich versteh es trotzdem nicht.“

„Eine Fabel-“

„Ich weiß was eine Fabel ist, Spock. Aber ich verstehe nicht wie das eine Antwort auf die Frage sein kann, warum er mich bevorzugt hat.“

„Admiral Pike war selbst überrascht gewesen, dass es nach dieser Fabel keiner weiteren Erklärung bedurfte“, Spock stockte...zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte, „Seine Überraschung erstaunt mich bis heute, die Fabel ist selbsterklärend, ihr Gleichnis so vollendet, dass es sich praktisch nicht mehr um eine Metapher handelt.“

Wenn es sich nicht um...Jim wiederholte es in Gedanken, kam aber nur zu dem Schluss, „Heißt das ich habe mehr mit einem Hund als einem Menschen gemein?“ Bei aller Liebe zu Hunden, das war kein Kompliment.

„Psychologisch gesehen ja.“

„Naja, man hat schon schlimmeres über mich gesagt.“

„Ich habe das nie als wertende Aussage verstanden“, überlegte Spock, „Nur als Erklärung warum Pike Ihnen soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Bei Menschen führt eine Konditionierung durch negative Verstärkung und Bestrafung oft zu einem so gestörten Wahrnehmungbild, so dass sie bildlich gesprochen die Hand die sie füttert beißen. Eine simple Re-konditionierung durch positive Bestätigung schlägt fast immer fehl. Aber interessanter Weise nimmt beim Menschen die Fähigkeit zur Neukonditionierung durch das Bestrafungssystem nicht im selben Maß ab. Menschen bleiben trotz angstbesetzten Bedingungen relativ lernfähig im Vergleich zu anderen Arten.

Bei Hunden ist eine Re-konditionierung durch positive Bestätigung trotz eines zuvor angerichteten Schadens erfolgversprechender als bei Menschen. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine Re-konditionierung durch Bestrafung beinahe unmöglich. In anderen Worten, selbst wenn man einen Hund fast totprügelt, kann er einmal durch Bestrafung verfestigte Muster nicht mehr durchbrechen. Auch negative Verstärkung wie Missachtung statt tatsächlicher Bestrafung, hat bei Hunden die solche Erfahrungen machen mussten, nicht mehr die erwünschte Wirkung.

Wendet man diese Fakten auf Sie an, wird verständlich warum Ihnen Admiral Pike niemals die Aufmerksamkeit entzogen hat. Er wusste, dass die extrem hohe Leidensfähigkeit, die Sie sich erarbeitet haben, auf Kosten Ihrer Lernfähigkeit ging.“

Jetzt wusste Jim woher der Ausdruck, _ein sturer Hund_ , kam. Möglicherweise war es doch ein Kompliment.

„Captain, darf ich fragen warum wir hier sind?“, wechselte Spock so abrupt das Thema, dass sich Jim grundlos ertappt vorkam.

Weil der Grund in seiner ganzen Tragweite ihm auf einmal lächerlich vorkam, wich er aus, „Ich dachte, dass hier würde Ihnen besser gefallen, als eine Bar mit Mädels und Bier.“

Das konnte Spock schlecht abstreiten, deshalb erwartete Jim keinen Protest und weitere Fragen der Art wie:

„Warum hier? Viele Orte qualifizieren sich durch die Abwesenheit der Hendiatris _Wein, Weib und Gesang_ , was hat Sie dazu gebracht diesen auszuwählen?“

Spock sah ihn so erwartungsvoll an, dass es ihm es ein wenig leichter wurde darüber zu reden.

„Weil ich hier zu Hause bin.“ Unter jedem Sternenhimmel, aber hier hatte er gelernt, wie. „Es gab eine Zeit, da hab ich mehr Nächte hier draußen verbracht als in meinem Bett.“ Die meisten davon nicht freiwillig. „Damals wollte ich hier auf keinen Fall weg.“ Nicht einmal nachdem Sam weggelaufen war. „Aber das wurde über mich entschieden als meine Mom mich nach Tarsus 5 mitgenommen hat. Danach war ich nicht mehr so zimperlich.“ Der Tod hatte seine Anziehungskraft verloren. „Es war nicht, dass ich hier leben wollte“, stellte er klar, „Als Kind. Hier war es abwechselnd langweilig oder bedrückend“, einsam. „Ich hab viel längerfristiger geplant. Ich wollte hier sterben.“

Er schmunzelte, über Spocks Missfallen, dass natürlich nicht geäußert wurde, und erklärte, „Ich war ein bisschen morbid als Kind“, wenn man _ein bisschen_ als Synonym für _grenzwertig besessen_ gelten ließ, „Wir sitzen gerade auf dem Grab, dass ich mir mit Sandra Korvec teilen wollte. Sie hat sich nie über meine Pläne beschwert, allerdings ist sie auch schon seit gut hundertfünfzig Jahren tot.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Spock drehte sich um und entzifferte den Grabstein, wohl um die Behauptung zu überprüfen.

Seine bleichen Finger zeichneten die Gravur nach. Selbst im aschfahlen Licht des mondlosen Sternenhimmels konnte man Sandra's Namen noch lesen. Einer der Gründe warum er ihr Grab ausgesucht hatte, er wollte wissen bei wem er lag.

„Wieso sucht sich ein Kind ein Grab aus?“, fragte Spock.

„Ich wollte einen Platz für mich haben. Außerdem ist es schön hier und ich konnte mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen als tot zu sein und niemand kommt einen besuchen“, er lachte, „Ich war ein Kind, Spock, Kinder machen komische Sachen“, Jim wurde bezweifelt, so von der Seite her „Ja, Sie natürlich nicht“, gestand er Spock zu, „Aber andere Kinder. Manche reden mit eingebildeten Freunden, andere essen ihren Rotz, ich wusste mit sechs Jahren schon mit welcher Frau ich die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte.“

Spock musterte den Grabstein weiter auf eine Art, die klar machte, dass er die letzte Aussage viel zu ernst nahm. „Und Sie hatten nie Zweifel an Ihrer Wahl?“

~

Der Captain lachte. Spock wusste nicht warum.

„Naja, Annie Farrah-Fowlers Grab hat mir auch gefallen“, antwortete der Captain, eine vage Handbewegung zu seiner Linken machend, und lachte immer noch, „Aber sagen Sie es Sandra nicht.“ Jim amüsierte sich so köstlich über seinen eigenen Scherz, dass als das Lächeln gefror und zu einer kalten, strahlenden Traurigkeit wurde, Spock sich fragte ob die Antwort darauf wie Menschen mit all diesen wechselnden Gefühlen überleben konnten in der Wechselhaftigkeit ihrer Natur lag.

„Von Sandras Grab aus hat man einen guten Blick auf M3**“, Jim deutete gen Himmel. Spock folgte der Hand nicht, die ihm die Richtung deutete, er wusste wo der Sternenhaufen lag. Stattdessen schaute er zu wie sich die 0,001 Lux der klaren Nacht im Weiß von Jims Augen reflektierten. Erst als Jim sich zu ihm herüberbeugte, ihre Gesichter beinahe Wange an Wange und den ausgestreckten Finger so nachkorrigierte, dass er jetzt von Spock aus gesehen genau auf M3 zeigte, sah er zum Nachthimmel hinauf.

Jim ließ den Arm sinken und stellte die angemessene Distanz wieder her, die nur zur Einschätzung von Spocks Blickwinkel unterschritten worden war. Distanz die danach überproportional wahrnehmbar war.

Ein Wunsch, der nichts mit Neugier zu tun hatte, machte sich bei Spock bemerkbar und er war beschämt darüber:

Seine Gedanken mit Jims zu verschmelzen, zu fühlen was er fühlte.

Es hätte keinen praktischen Nutzen erbracht. Spock wusste wie Jim fühlte. War im Besitz aller Fakten die ihn bestimmen ließen warum Jim sowohl traurig, wie auch froh war, an diesem Ort zu diesem und jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wenn er seinen Blick gen Himmel richtete, auf das Licht dort von M3. Ein Sternenhaufen ohne Bedeutung, der nur als Bezugspunkt von ihrer derzeitigen Position erahnen ließ wo der dunkle, leere Punkt des Raumes lag, an dem die Kelvin zerstört wurde.

Die jetzt sichtbaren Photonen der Sterne von M3 hatten auf ihrem Weg zur Erde diesen Teil des Raumes passiert, lange bevor die Kelvin gebaut wurde. Sie waren auf einer Reise die zu einer Zeit begonnen wurde, in der Jims Vorfahren gerade erst dabei waren ihren Planeten zu erforschen und für sich einzunehmen.

Dort hinauf zu schauen bedeutete dass man beobachtete wie die Vergangenheit die Gegenwart ausleuchtete und unerbittlich das Hier-und-Jetzt hervorhob, das einzige was beschränkten, vergänglichen Wesen blieb. Eine seltsame Ironie des wahrnehmbaren Universums, dass es die Vergangenheit sichtbar machte, während nur die Gegenwart greifbar war.

Und die Zukunft sich beiden Sinnen entzog.

Vielleicht war es diese Unsicherheit, die die Vulkanier dazu trieb ewig Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu errechnen für jede Eventualität und die Menschen dazu brachte sich aneinander zu Binden in gegenseitigen Versicherungen eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu erschaffen.

Beides waren Illusionen, aber immerhin trübten sie verlässlich den Blick auf die reale Unsicherheit. Während gegen den Schmerz den der Anblick der Vergangenheit auslöste keine der beiden Rassen ein Mittel gefunden hatte. Auf Vulkan lehrte man bloß, den Blick nicht auf das Verlorene zu richten, bei den Menschen war es Brauch das Verlorene scheinbar zurückzuholen ins Leben. Ihm einen Platz zu geben. Deshalb litten die Menschen wenn nichts blieb als die Erinnerung. Es ließ sie vergessen. Ein Vorgang der diese beiden Rassen tiefer trennte als alles andere. Menschen ließen Erinnerungen nicht los wie die Vulkanier, eine Erinnerung in ihnen erlöschte, starb gleichsam und wurde betrauert.

Spock hätte sich sagen können, dass er von Jim lernen wollte wie die Menschen einer zur Asche gewordenen Erinnerung Leben einhauchten, aber dabei hätte er sich selbst belogen.

Der Prozess war nicht kompliziert und in der Kulturgeschichte der Menschen so präsent, dass er sich schon während des Studiums damit beschäftigt hatte.

Nein, es war nicht die generalisierte Systematik, die hinter dem Prozess steckte, die ihn interessierte, sondern spezifisch wie Jim fühlte, in diesem Augenblick.

Ein zusammenhangsloser Messwert, der auf nichts schließen lassen würde und keine Erkenntnis bringen konnte. Abgesehen davon dass es eine triebhaft Sehnsucht war, gab es auch andere Gründe den Impuls zu unterdrücken.

Selbst wenn ihre Beziehung es legitimiert hätte, hätte Spock um ihrer Freundschaft willen nicht darum gefragt. Noch frisch war die Erkenntnis darüber wie tief die Furcht in den Menschen saß, vor dem Eindringen eines fremden Geistes. Wie schwer sie sich taten sich zu öffnen, wenn ihnen erst die volle Tragweite der Einswerdung bewusst wurde.

Zu fremd, zu unmenschlich. Die Menschen fühlten sich wohl in ihrer Einsamkeit. Spielten damit, wurden wie sie es nannten, _ein Fleisch_ ohne sich je wirklich zu berühren.

Ihnen fehlte die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Wesen deren Nervensystem sich mit jedem anderen Nervensystem verbinden konnte, von Klein auf erkannten, dass sie alle eins waren.

Alles was er über Jim wusste, über seinem Captain, sagte ihm, dass er eine Ausnahme von der Regel darstellte.

Aber dieses Wissen war zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt, aus einem anderen Blickwinkel gesammelt und interpretiert worden. Spock wusste jetzt, dass ihm seine Mutter einen falschen Eindruck von der menschliche Natur vermittelt hatte, mit ihrer mütterlichen Furchtlosigkeit die seine Hände an ihr Gesicht geführt hatten. Aus seinem jetzigen Erkenntnisstand neu interpretiert, konnte nur die Liebe einer Mutter die Furcht überbrücken, die die Menschen empfanden wenn sich ihr Selbst in einem anderen Geist auflöste. Eine andere Liebe brachte dazu nicht die notwendige Entwicklungsgeschichte mit.

Deshalb konnte er sich nicht auf seinen Eindruck von Jims Offenheit verlassen. Weil selbst die Frau, die ihr Leben mit ihm geteilt hatte, ihn in ihr Bett und ihren Körper gelassen hatte, ihn, wenn er die Hand nach ihrem ganzen Sein ausstreckte, nicht an sich heranließ.

Diese unwillkürlich Ablehnung hatte ihn härter getroffen, als die gut-begründete Ablehnung seiner ersten Frau. Denn gegenüber ersterem waren sowohl er als auch Nyota hilflos gewesen, während zumindest T'Pring mit ihrer Ablehnung im Reinen gewesen war. Nyota hingegen hatte bitterlich geweint. Durch mehr als eine Nacht hindurch, bis sie aufgeben musste.

Urvertrauen ließ sich nicht reproduzieren, es musste natürlich gewachsen sein.

Da es biologisch nicht notwendig war, entwickelten Menschen kein Vertrauen zur telepathischen Vereinigung. Sie ließen sie vielleicht über sich ergehen, fanden daran vielleicht sogar einen perversen Gefallen, aber es war und blieb ein Gewaltakt im Vergleich zu der Vereinigung mit einem offenen Geist.

Hier zu sitzen, neben Jim, machte ihm ein Bild von der wahren Isolation der Menschen, von der Leere zwischen ihnen, die von den Menschen als natürlich empfunden wurde.

Sie waren sich ihrer Einsamkeit nicht bewusst, Myriaden von Gefühlen zwitscherten und blinkten durch ihr Nervensystem und gaukelten ihnen vor sie wären mit anderen verbunden.

Faszinierend.

„Wenn Sie ein Portrait von mir zeichnen wollen, Spock“, Jim's Zähne blitzten durch das Grinsen weiß auf, „Kann ich Ihnen später Modell sitzen, Sie müssen sich nicht jetzt alles merken.“

„Ich habe über die Menschen nachgedacht“, erklärte er sein langes Schweigen.

„Über alle oder einen speziellen?“

„Ja“, antwortete er und brachte Jim damit zum Lachen. Er analysierte zum wiederholten Male warum es ihm gefiel eine emotionale Reaktion bei seinem Captain auszulösen und stellte im Licht seiner Überlegungen eine neue Theorie auf:

Es war eine menschliche Ersatzhandlung, die auch er unbewusst benutzte.

Die Menschen lösten gern Gefühle ineinander aus, weil das die einzige Art des Zugangs war den sie mental zueinander hatten. Deshalb reagierten sie auch so aggressiv oder enttäuscht, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang in jemandem Gefühle zu wecken oder jemand keinen Zweck darin sah ihre Emotionen zu nähren. Sie interpretierten es als Nichtachtung und Vernachlässigung.

Er überlegte, was es für ihn bedeutete auch ein Bedürfnis wie dieses zu stillen.

Der Schluss zu dem er kam gefiel ihm nicht.

„Die Menschen sind kein befriedigendes Thema für geistiges Ping-Pong, ha?“, vermutete Jim, „Vielleicht wird 's besser wenn Sie nicht gegen die Wand spielen, fragen Sie mich vielleicht weiß ich die Antwort.“

„Ich weiß die Antwort schon.“

„Aber sie gefällt Ihnen nicht.“

~

Spock nickte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen was zwischen den spitzen Ohren vor sich ging.

Sicher, selbst ein Blinder hätte an Jims Stelle gespürt, dass Spock über ihn nachdachte, so wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Als hätte er ihn unter einem Mikroskop.

Aber glücklich war der Wissenschaftler nicht mit seinem Anschauungsobjekt. Menschen hielten nicht still, verhielten sich ganz unlogisch und wenn man sie nicht zwischen zwei Glasplatten presste hatte man keine Chance sie ordentlich zu durchleuchten.

Manche hätten mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit untersucht zu werden als unheimlich empfunden.

Die waren nicht Jim Kirk.

Solange Spock sich nicht mit ihm langweilte, blieb er ihm erhalten.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie mich hier her mitgenommen haben“, sagte Spock, „Ich verstehe die Signifikanz die dieser Ort für Sie hat und das menschliche Bedürfnis sich anderen auf eine Weise mitzuteilen, die ein Gefühl von Gemeinschaftlichkeit herstellt. Sollte ich mich diesem Zeremoniell auf eine Weise entzogen haben, die Sie als ablehnend empfinden, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen.“

„Jemand anderen würde ich jetzt fragen ob er Witze macht“, stellte Jim klar. Aber Spock hatte das natürlich ernst gemeint. „Spock, haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung welche Rolle Sie in meinem Leben spielen?“

„Ich bin Ihr erster Offizier.“

Ja, klar... Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er nur die Worte dafür hätte...

„Das bedeutet, dass ich Sie so gut ich kann bei jeder Aufgabe unterstütze.“

Ja, das bedeutete es. In Worten allein hätte das nicht viel bedeutet, aber dahinter standen Taten, gelebte Wirklichkeit und Jim verstand, dass sogar Spock wenigstens einmal hören musste, dass diese Aufopferung nicht einseitig war. Dass auch wenn Spock natürlich sein erster Offizier war, Jim sich so oft vollkommen auf seine Führung verließ oder zu ihm aufsah, als das ihr Verhältnis nicht auf das eines Captains zu seinem ersten Offizier beschränkt war. „Es gibt Ehen die nicht haben was wir haben“, sagte er. „Ich will damit nur sagen...

Sie müssen sich niemals bei mir entschuldigen dafür dass Sie so sind wie Sie sind.“

Etwa vier Sekunden lang hatte er das Gefühl etwas Bedeutendes gesagt zu haben, aber als Spock ihn immer noch wortlos ansah, kam sich er sich ein bisschen bescheuert vor.

„Spock?“

„Sie haben mich da auf eine interessante Idee gebracht, Captain.“

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

„Also, ziehen wir's durch.“

Spock schaute ihn so von der Seite an. Das konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen, „Was? Sagen Sie es jetzt, später is es zu spät.“

„Haben Sie Zweifel, Captain? Ihre Nervösität deutet darauf hin.“

„Ich bin nicht nervös.“

„Wen versuchen Sie dann durch Ihre mantra-artigen Bekräftigungen unseres Vorhabens zu beruhigen? Bestimmt doch nicht mich, da dies mein Einfall war.“

Jim zupfte an der Galauniform herum. Der Kragen war zu eng geschnitten, daran war Sulu schuld, der neue Trainingsplan... „Ich bin nicht nervös.“

„Ihr neues Mantra mag Sie überzeugen, mich jedoch nicht und auch wenn ich gelernt habe die Angewohnheit der Menschen sich selbst zu belügen nicht zu kritisieren, muss ich diesmal eine Ausnahme machen. Wie Sie selbst sagten, später ist es zu spät, also:

Zweifeln Sie an der Richtigkeit unseres Vorhabens?“

„Nein, es ist eine brillante Lösung. Einfach, schnell und idiotensicher. Hätte von mir kommen können.“

„Unwahrscheinlich, da Sie nicht mit der vulkanischen Auslegung des interföderalen Privatrechts vertraut sind, aber ich verstehe was Sie meinen, Captain.

Gelten Ihre Bedenken vielleicht der Bedingung die mein Vater für seine Unterstützung gestellt hat? Sie wissen, dass seine Unterstützung nicht zwingend notwendig ist, jeder-“

„Spock-Ich-Bin-Nicht-Nervös!“

Manchmal, sehr selten, entstand eine Situation in der Jim sich gewahr wurde, dass Spock größer war als er. Nicht dass Spock ihn das spüren ließ, oder gar von oben auf ihn herabblickte, es kam auch nicht dazu, dass Jim sich klein, oder kleinlich fühlte, all das wäre normal gewesen so wie er sich im Augenblick aufführte, Nein, wann immer er sich bewusst wurde, dass Spock größer war als er, war es in einer der seltenen Situationen in denen Spock sich hinter, neben oder vor ihm aufbaute wie ein überfürsorglicher Vogel, der sich auf etwas, dass er für ein Kücken hielt, setzen wollte und jedem der ihnen zu nahe kam ein Auge aushacken würde.

Für gewöhnlich drohte ihnen zu solchen Gelegenheiten unmittelbar Gefahr, deshalb hatte Jim nie die Zeit oder die Ruhe gehabt die Komik der Situation zu genießen. Spock tat vielleicht nichts was für einen Menschen etwas eigenartiges war, aber für einen Vulkanier...wenn er sein Kinn auf Jims Kopf gelegt hätte und ihm in enger Umarmung den Rücken getätschelt hätte- Ja, so musste das für Vulkanier aussehen, wenn sein erster Offizier seine Aufgabe ein bisschen zu ernst nahm. Kein Wunder dass Sarek nicht mal eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte als sein Sohn ihn über ihre Heiratspläne informierte.

Spock hatte für ihn gelogen. Es war eine Sache einen Bericht zu beschönigen, aber dem eigenen Vater ins Gesicht zu lügen? Jim stand so dicht vor Spock, dass er eine kleine verirrte Flaumflocke auf dessen Uniform entdeckte. Er strich sie fort. Spocks Uniform saß natürlich perfekt. Kein Kleidungsstück würde es wagen Commander Spock die Luft abzuschnüren.

„Okay, ich bin nervös“, gab Jim zu.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun.“

„Sollte nicht ich das zu Ihnen sagen?“

„Ich meinte die Operation.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, aber weil er kein rechtes Vertrauen darin hatte dass Spock ihm seine lässige Haltung zu der ihm bevorstehenden Geschlechtsumwandlung abnahm, antwortete er, „Ihr Vater hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht was er von einer Ehe hält die keine Nachkommen produzieren kann. Außerdem ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich dachte, so wie ich es verstanden habe, kriege ich nur eine erweiterte Innenausstattung und solange Pille meine Hormone im Griff behält dürfte ich davon kaum was merken.“

„Sie tun es schon wieder.“

„Was?“

„Sie versuchen sich selbst zu überzeugen, für mich nur ein weiteres Indiz für Ihre Zweifel. Warum verleugnen Sie Ihr Unbehagen? Dies ist keine Kleinigkeit. Auch wenn der Eingriff beim Menschen mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 70479 zu 1 komplikationsfrei abläuft, ist es physisch und psychisch ein Eingriff in Ihre Intimsphäre. Trotzdem verhalten Sie sich so als wäre Ihr Unbehagen nicht gerechtfertigt, das ist unlogisch.“

Logik. Logik war das Problem. Wenn sogar Jim selbst Sareks Beweggründe für logisch und vernünftig hielt, welche Chance hatte er dann den Vulkanier umzustimmen?

Die Vulkanier waren eine gefährdete Spezies. Botschafter Sarek konnte nicht wissen, dass Spock und er nicht vor hatten den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen. Er musste annehmen, dass sein Sohn, mit einem Mann verheiratet, erst wieder in sechzig bis siebzig Jahren frei für eine fruchtbare Beziehung sein würde. Jims zukünftiger Schwiegervater wollte scheinbar nicht so lange auf Enkelkinder warten.

„Es würde drei Stunden dauern eine rechtsgültige Eheschließungszeremonie nach Standard der Erde zu organisieren“, klärte Spock ihn auf. „Der Botschafter hat nur unserer Tradition, nicht aber unseren Gesetzen nach ein Recht gegen meine Entscheidung zu intervenieren.

Welche Konsequenzen fürchten sie, die Sie so sehr unter Druck setzen?“

„Ich fühle mich nicht unter Druck gesetzt“, Okay, jetzt hatte Jim selbst gehört wie defensiv er klang, „Ich will einfach nicht dass Sie Ärger mit ihm haben.“

„Da ich der Sternenflotte angehöre, ist sein Einfluss auf mein Leben nur von geringer Bedeutung.“

Langsam ging Jim die Geduld aus, er wollte sich einfach nicht länger dafür rechtfertigen...Er wusste nicht einmal für was er sich rechtfertigte. „Es geht hier nicht um sie, Spock. Es ist mir egal ob Sie es in Kauf nehmen Ihren Vater vor den Kopf zu stoßen – Ich will das nicht. Nicht wegen so einer Bagatelle. Nicht weil mir ein bisschen die Nerven flattern und das nicht mal aus dem Grund den Sie annehmen“, er holte tief Luft und sprach ruhiger weiter, „Ich hab zugestimmt. Können Sie meine Entscheidung akzeptieren und nicht länger auf Stichhaltigkeit überprüfen?“

„Nein.“

Jim stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habs mir überlegt“, sagte er undeutlich durch seine Finger hindurch, „Ich will Sie nicht heiraten, denn dann hab ich nie wieder das letzte Wort.“

Spock wartete bis sie wieder Blickkontakt hatten, um Jims letzte Aussage komplett zu ignorieren und stattdessen die vorige zu zerpflücken: „Sie haben angedeutet, ich läge falsch mit meiner Annahme Sie würden sich an der Operation stören. Wenn ich damit falsch liege, welcher Teil unseres Plans ist es dann der Ihnen Sorgen bereitet?“

In einem Anfall tiefer Verzweiflung und weil Spock näher war als die nächste Wand, landete Jims Stirn auf Spocks Schulter.

Er blieb dort eine Weile.

Es war still und dunkel und vielleicht hatte er eine verborgene biologische Funktion aktiviert, die Vulkanier am Sprechen hinderte.

„Captain?“

Oder auch nicht.

Jim lehnte sich wieder zurück. Spock schien milde irritiert, mit Betonung auf milde, was bedeutete, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete und diese auch einfordern würde.

Jim holte wieder Luft und immer wenn er das bewusst tat, war es für ihn schwierig zu ignorieren, wie sehr seine Nerven wirklich flatterten.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich nervös bin. Ich weiß nur ich hab keine Zweifel, ich vertraue Ihnen. Es gibt nichts was mir Sorgen macht oder womit ich nicht einverstanden bin. Aber das ganze macht mich trotzdem nervös. Es gibt manchmal einfach keinen Grund.“

Spock sah ihn verständnislos an und sprach es sogar aus: „Das verstehe ich nicht.“

Natürlich nicht, Gefühle die einfach nur da waren? Ohne dreifach ausgefertigte Existenzberechtigung? Sowas gab es nur in Märchen die man kleinen Vulkaniern erzählte wenn sie nicht logisch sein wollten.

„Seien Sie froh. Wir Menschen verstehen es auch nicht, aber wir leben damit.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und endlich war Leonard da.

„Jim, kannst du mir erklären warum du mich zu dieser gottlosen Zeit her bestellst, noch dazu aufgeputzt wie ein Christbaum und sag nicht sie hätten dich zum Admiral befördert nur um dich loszuwerden, denn dann höre ich offiziell auf an das Karma zu glauben, das letzte was mir noch Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit in der Welt gab.“

Jim verkniff sich das Lachen, musste aber schmunzeln. „Du siehst furchtbar aus.“ Pille vertrug das Feiern verdammt schlecht für jemanden der es so oft übte.

„Ich sehe glänzend aus, und würde noch besser aussehen, wenn ich mehr als eine halbe Stunde Schlaf gehabt hätte.“

Jim klopfte seinem Freund zur Aufmunterung auf die Schulter. „Nenne es Eitelkeit Pille, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass du an meinem Hochzeitstag nicht besser aussiehst als ich.“

Pille schaltete schneller als Jim erwartet hatte, drehte den Kopf weg und schnaubte um das Kopfschütteln noch zu bekräftigen. „Das war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit“, Pille stieß Jim den Zeigefinger in die Brust, „Ich wusste das da was im Busch ist. Ich wusste es.“

„Woher willst du das wissen? Bis heute Morgen wusste ich es noch nicht.“

„Ich bin Arzt, Jim, ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das noch klarstellen muss. Und ich bin nicht blind. Ich wollte es ja nicht glauben, aber jetzt-“ Pille presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als könnte oder wollte er nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Jim verstand kein Wort.

„Du-“

„Halt“, stoppte er seinen Freund, „Ich weiß nicht in welchen heiligen Zorn du dich gerade rein steigerst, aber könntest du mir vielleicht sagen was ich gemacht habe, bevor du mir den Arsch aufreißt?“

„Du hast Dr. Marcus geschwängert und glaubst jetzt indem du sie heiratest-“

„Whoh, Carol ist nicht schwanger.“

„Natürlich ist sie das.“

„Nein ist sie nicht.“ Seit dem Krach mit Christine Chapel war Jim Carols beste 'Freundin', er wüsste es als erster wenn Carol schwanger wäre.

„Ich habe die Anzeichen doch gesehen, Jim.“

„Was für Anzeichen?“

„Ich hab sie ein paar Wochen lang wegen Übelkeit und Müdigkeit behandelt und wäre sie nicht wegen diesem dummen Streit mit Schwester Chapel regelmäßig wieder entwischt bevor ich eine ordentliche Untersuchung durchführen hätte können, wäre ich schon früher dahinter gekommen.

Sie muss es jetzt schon seit einer Woche wissen, denn sie geht mir seitdem aus dem Weg und lügt wenn ich sie frage ob es ihr besser gehe.“

„Carol ist nicht schwanger, schon gar nicht von mir.“ Seit sie sich an seiner Schulter über jeden, der sie emotional manipuliert und ausgenutzt hatte, von ihrem Vater, zu ihrem ersten Freund, ihrem zweiten Freund, bis zu ihrer besten Freundin, ausgeweint hatte, seitdem war Jim sicher, dass Carol und er nie mehr als Kuscheln würden. Rummachen vielleicht. Ein bisschen.

„Warum lässt sie sich dann nicht untersuchen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, log Jim trocken.

„Haben Sie in Erwägung gezogen, Doctor, Ihre Diagnose könnte auf der falschen Annahme fußen, die Beschwerden von Dr. Marcus wären echt und nicht simuliert?“

Jim stellte sich so hinter Pille, dass nur Spock ihn sehen konnte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte sie simulieren?“, fragte Pille und drehte sich zu Jim um, weil sich Spock natürlich anmerken hatte lassen, dass Jim hinter Pilles Rücken Grimassen schnitt.

„Wenn man Schwester Chapel Glauben schenken darf, und sie scheint mir in Dingen welche das menschliche Balzverhalten betreffen die schiffsweite Autorität zu sein, dann...“, Endlich hatte Spock die mehr als deutliche Nachricht von Jims weit aufgerissenen Augen empfangen. Ziemlich langsam für einen Telepathen.

„Was wird das?! Was soll Spock mir nicht sagen?“, fauchte Pille Jim an.

„Sie sagen kein Wort“, wies er Spock an und erklärte Pille, „Es tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich hab mein Ehrenwort als Captain gegeben.“

_Doctor McCoy was not amused._

„Blödsinn.“

„Ja, Blödsinn, aber mehr kriegst du nicht aus mir raus.“

„Mein Gott, Jim, was hast du angestellt?“

„Ich? Gar nichts.“

„Wers glaubt wird selig. Sag mir wenigstens ob sie wirklich simuliert hat.“

Wie ein Profi. „Natürlich nicht, es war ihr halt ein bisschen schwindlig, das kommt vor.“

„Jim, ich frage dich als Freund, du weißt wie wichtig mir meine Patienten sind-“

„Netter Versuch Pille, aber auch wenn wir beide schon vor langer Zeit Bruderschaft getrunken haben, Carol hat echte, nicht-synthetisierte Eiscreme mit mir geteilt, also bemüh dich nicht an meine Loyalität zu appellieren, die hat die Seiten gewechselt.“ Genaugenommen war Jim's Schweigen ein Freundschaftsdienst, denn wenn er Pille jetzt darin einweihte dass Carol so verschossen in den guten Doctor war, dass sie einen Vorwand gesucht hatte um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, würde das sicher nicht zu ...und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Zeiten führen. Außerdem würde Jim es nicht mehr erleben, weil Carol Kapitänssmord begehen würde.

Wahrscheinlich würde Pille sie edel abweisen weil sie was besseres als einen alten Griesgram verdient hatte.

Depp.

„Eiscreme?“

Jim nickte. Bruder vor Luder, aber Ben&Jerry's vor Jack Daniels.

Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Pille sich Unaussprechliches vorstellen würde, wenn er hörte James Kirk hätte mit jemandem Eiscreme geteilt:

„Weißt du Jim, ich will gar nicht mehr wissen was du mit dem armen Mädchen gemacht hast, also behalts für dich.“

„Ich...“, naja er hatte gewonnen, Pille wollte es nicht mehr wissen, „...ich bin entsetzt wie du an meinem Hochzeitstag über mich redest. Ich muss mir wohl einen anderen Trauzeugen suchen.“

Pille verdrehte die Augen und zauberte den Flachmann hervor, der klein genug war ihn in seiner Galauniform unterbringen zu können. „Der Scherz war schon beim ersten Mal nicht witzig Jim.“

„Andorianisches Ale?“

„Finagle's Folly“

„Schade sonst hätte ich schon etwas Blaues gehabt.“

„Es wäre sowieso nicht angebracht, dass sie Alkohol konsumieren, Captain, da eigentlich alle Beteiligten einer vulkanischen Trauungszeremonie nüchtern sein sollten.“

~

Es war interessant zu beobachten wie Dr. McCoy vergaß einen Schluck zu nehmen. Es passierte sicher aus Ablenkung, nicht weil Spock ihn gerade auf den Fauxpas, den er im Begriff war zu begehen, hingewiesen hatte.

„Vulkanische Trauungszeremonie? Was ist hier los?“

„Die Kurzfassung“, bot der Captain an: „Die wollen mir die Enterprise wegnehmen, das Amtenthebungsverfahren läuft seit heute Morgen und ist morgen Abend durch. Wenn ich bis dahin kein ordentlicher Bürger der Föderation bin ist es rechtsgültig und ihr bekommt einen adretten Saubermann mit fehlendem Rückgrat -eine anatomische Notwendigkeit bei politischen Handpuppen, denn ein Rückgrat wäre der Hand im Weg die-“

„Ich kanns mir vorstellen“, unterbrach Dr. McCoy den Captain dankenswerterweise. „Aber warum bist du kein Bürger der Föderation, hat Winona nicht-“

„Nein, hat sie nicht.“

„Aber dafür können sie dich nicht nachträglich-“

„Doch können sie. Sie haben die Gesetze geändert.“

Der Doctor murmelte etwas in sich hinein, dass Spock lieber überhört hätte.

„Eine ordentliche Einbürgerung dauert zu lange, die einzige Möglichkeit ist die Ehe mit einem Bürger Neu-Vulkans. Denn“, sagte der Captain und hielt den Zeigefinger hoch als wollte er Dr. McCoys Aufmerksamkeit darauf ziehen, „Und das hat mich auch überrascht: Die vulkanische Verwaltung ist die unbürokratischste in der ganzen Galaxis.“

Spock wusste nicht was daran überraschend war, schließlich war die vulkanische Effizienz bekannt und anzunehmen die Verwaltungsbehörden würden darin die Ausnahme sein, war mehr als nur unlogisch.

„Du hast dich zwar in den Jahren die ich dich kenne bemüht aus der gesamten Galaxis Kostproben zu sammeln“, sagte der Doctor zu Jim, „Aber, dass eine Vulkaniern unter deinen Verflossenen ist, ist mir neu. Und selbst wenn“, der Doctor begann Spock inkriminierende Blicke zuzuwerfen, „Bezweifle ich stark, dass die hypothetische Vulkaniern angelaufen käme dich zu heiraten wenn du mal eben mit den Fingern schnippst, also was ist der Plan?“

Der Captain sah Spock an und dann wieder zu Dr. McCoy und stammelte schließlich nur ein, „Ähm...“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fragte der Doctor und wartete keine Antwort des Captains ab bevor er Spock anfuhr, „Und Sie machen da mit? Eine Scheinehe-?! Seid ihr beide noch zu retten!!?“

„Zweckehe, keine Scheinehe“, korrigierte der Captain. „Bitte frag nicht was der Unterschied ist, es reicht mir die Erklärung einmal gehört zu haben.“

Dr. McCoy war überraschend erregt, damit hatte Spock nicht gerechnet. Andererseits, das Verhalten des Doctors war ja noch nie besonders beherrscht gewesen.

„Jim, ich kann dich das nicht tun lassen. Das ist keine Schummelei, sondern ein handfester Betrug, du könntest-“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn der Captain wieder. „Das ist ja der Unterschied zwischen einer Scheinehe und einer Zweckehe, das eine illegal, das andere nicht oder glaubst du Spock würde mir vorschlagen gemeinsam gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen, wofür hältst du uns? Für Bonnie und Clyde?“

„Bonnie und Clyde waren nicht verheiratet, Captain.“ Spock fand das erwähnenswert, den Blicken nach, die er erntete, hätte er sich dieses unrelevante Faktum jedoch sparen können.

„Das ist auf Ihrem Mist gewachsen?“, fragte der Doctor, die Stirn gerunzelt und mit beinahe wahnhaften Misstrauen ins Gesicht gezeichnet.

„Es ist ein guter Plan“, sagte Jim zu seiner Verteidigung.

Dr. McCoy nahm den Captain zur Seite und hörte nicht auf Spock Blicke zuzuwerfen, als müsste er ihn im Auge behalten. „Ich weiß nicht mit welchem vulkanischen Voodoo er dich dazu gebracht hat zu denken deinen ersten Offizier zu heiraten wäre ein guter Plan“, sagte der Doctor leise und vergaß dabei wieder einmal um wie vieles schärfer der Hörsinn der Vukanier ausgeprägt war, „Hast du überlegt was das bedeutet?“

„Ja, dass ich mein Schiff behalten kann“, sagte der Captain, „Dafür würde ich sogar dich heiraten, obwohl du schnarchst.“

„Jim“, der Doctor senkte die Stimme noch weiter, aber diesmal um seinen Tonfall zu modulieren, „Deine persönliche _Einsatzbereitschaft_ geht zu weit und du hast mich gebeten dir als Freund zu sagen, wenn du je wieder in eine solche Situation kommst und es nicht bemerkst.“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Wirklich?“ McCoy war ernsthaft besorgt. Spock verstand nicht warum, noch verstand er was die beiden gerade besprachen.

„Ja, wirklich“, erwiderte der Captain ärgerlich.

~

Sie redeten hier von Spock nicht von- ...Spock dessen Ohren noch ein bisschen spitzer wurden.

„Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren“, sagte er zu Pille und musterte dabei Spock. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sein erster Offizier irgendwelche Schlüsse aus dem ziehen konnte was Pille gesagt hatte.

„Bitte Jim“, fing Leonard wieder an, „Sag mir dass du dich wenigstens über die Ehegebräuche auf Vulkan informiert hast und nicht-“

„Schluss jetzt“, es reichte ihm mit Leonards ewigen Misstrauen Spock gegenüber, „Commander Spock ist so freundlich mir zu helfen und mich zu unterstützen“, er sprach nicht leise, Spock sollte wissen, dass er wollte das er das hörte, „Und das ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten, ich verstehe nicht wieso du ihn und seine Kultur immer wieder angreifen musst.“

„Das stört mich ja gerade. Was für einen Vorteil hat er davon?“, erdreistete sich Pille tatsächlich zu fragen.

Jim war so wütend und enttäuscht und ein bisschen beschämt mit jemandem befreundet zu sein dessen Humanismus nur dann andere Spezies respektierte wenn sie mit seinen Ansichten d'accord gingen, er wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte Pille die Meinung zu sagen.

Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Spock, „Ich habe davon den Vorteil, Doctor, auch in Zukunft die Befehle von einem Captain zu empfangen, dem ich über die Grenzen der Logik hinaus vertraue.“

Jim spürte ein Flattern in der Magengrube dass nichts mehr mit Nervosität zu tun hatte. „Danke“, sagte er zu Spock, der das, mit dieser waagrechten Kopfbewegung die kein Kopfschütteln war, quittierte.

Pille war einfach nur baff. Jim musste sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Möchten Sie alleine mit Dr. McCoy sprechen, Captain?“

Die Frage ließ durchblicken, dass Spock sehr genau wusste, dass was Pille vorhin angesprochen hatte ein Thema war, welches Jim nicht in seiner Gegenwart diskutieren wollte.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein.“

„Es würde mit den traditionellen Vorbereitungen konvergieren, wenn Sie vor der Trauung mit Ihrem Sa-mekh ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen“, stellte Spock fest. Er näherte sich der Tür, die aufglitt, und sagte zum Abschied, „Ich werde dasselbe tun.“

Kaum war Spock weg fragte Pille, „Was ist ein Sa-Mekh und noch wichtiger, muss er bei diesem Spektakel nüchtern sein?“

„Da du es bist, Nein“, antwortete Jim und schüttelte den Kopf als Pille ihm den Flachmann hinhielt. „Auf Vulkan wird man von seinen Eltern getraut. Sa-Mekh bedeutet Vater.“

Pille gab sich alle Mühe griesgrämig und nicht gerührt auszusehen.

Er kapitulierte ziemlich schnell, „Oh, Jim“, er legte die Hand auf Jims Schulter und die Zicken die er eben noch gemacht hatte waren vergessen. Man konnte Pille schwer lang böse sein. „Ihr schafft es noch dass ich heulen muss“, sagte er und drückte Jims Schulter. „Du und Spock... Das was er gesagt hat ist wahrscheinlich das romantischste was dieser unterkühlte Mistkerl in seinem ganzen Leben über die Lippen bringen wird. Ist da irgendwas was ich wissen sollte?“

Jim schnaubte ein Lachen, „Ja, Spock und ich waren letzte Nacht ohne elterliche Aufsicht allein. Darf ich trotzdem in Weiß heiraten?“

„Du nimmst das alles nicht ernst genug.“

„Dazu hab ich ja dich.“

„Einer von uns muss ja so tun als wäre er ein verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener. Jetzt da Spock hingeschmissen hat, bleibt der Job an mir oder an Scotty hängen.“

„Warum nicht Chekov? Er ist doch mittlerweile volljährig.“

„Weil nur Scotty und ich die Handhabe haben dich zu disziplinieren. Also wenn du dich das nächste Mal daneben benimmst, junger Mann, darfst du wählen, entweder stellt dich Scotty unter Hausarrest und sperrt den Transporter für dich oder ich leg dich übers Knie.“

Da war jemandem die elterliche Autorität aber zu Kopf gestiegen, „Du legst mich übers Knie? Das will ich sehen.“

„Provozier mich nicht. So toll sind deine Reflexe nicht Jim, dem Hypospray weichst du auch nie rechtzeitig aus.“

„Du hast kein Hypospray dabei“, Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber wo sollte Pille das unterbringen?

„Kennst du mich immer noch nicht? Ich habe immer einen Hypospray dabei.“

 

 

Sechs Stunden später standen sie im rituellen Kreis und Leonard funkelte Sarek an als würde er versuchen den Vulkanier mit Kraft seiner Gedanken in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Vielleicht kam Jim diese Assoziation auch nur in den Sinn weil er selbst schwitzte wie ein Schwein. Warum musste diese Prozedur auch draußen stattfinden?

Selbst wenn es Pille gelungen wäre, zweifelte Jim daran, dass der Botschafter wegen ein paar Flammen die Contenance verloren hätte. Einmal mit der Litanei begonnen, in der abwechselnd Sarek und Leonard, ihn und Spock zu gegenseitigen Treueschwüren aufforderten, die syntaktisch so verworren waren, dass Jim keine Ahnung hatte um was es ging, ließen sich weder Sarek noch Leonard von irgendetwas ablenken.

Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, verstand sich: Pille, weil er wegen dem was passiert war, jetzt wild entschlossen war Jim mit Spock zu verheiraten, und wehe dem der noch einmal versuchte das ganze hinauszuzögern.

Und Sarek, Sarek ließ sich aus Prinzip weder von unausgesprochenen Todesdrohungen oder der immer größeren Menge an Schaulustigen, aus der Ruhe bringen.

Spock hob die Hand, Jim tat es ihm, wie besprochen, gleich und ihre Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger berührten sich. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war es hauptsächlich der ihm unbekannte Offizier in der Menge, der Jim beschäftigt hatte, aber jetzt...

Spock hatte ihm alles bis auf diese Geste erklärt. Keines der Versprechen war für einen Menschen bindend, weil die eigentliche Funktion dieser Zeremonie nicht für Menschen gedacht war. Vielleicht einer der Gründe warum Sarek-

Das hier fühlte sich sehr bindend an, es fiel Jim sogar schwer über irgendjemand anderen als Spock nachzudenken...Spocks Stimme, seine Augen, seine Hand um seine geschlossen.

Sie beide lösten die Verbindung im selben Moment. Jim hätte wirklich nicht sagen können ob er es so gewollt hätte, oder gespürt hatte dass Spock losließ.

Er fühlte sich eigenartig ruhig, nichts störte ihn mehr, weder die Sonne die ihm im Nacken brannte, noch das eigenartige Gefühl seit der Operation auf die Sarek vor der Trauung bestanden hatte, nicht Pilles miese Laune deshalb, auch nicht der Offizier, der kein Schaulustiger war, nicht zufällig hier war, all das war ihm zwar noch bewusst, aber es hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihn, als würde es ihn nicht persönlich betreffen.

Als sei von dem Moment in dem sich ihre Hände berührten alles andere unwichtig geworden – oder und das war wahrscheinlicher, er war einfach erleichtert, weil er wusste, dass sie nach der Geste mit der Trauung durch waren.

Spock verabschiedete sich von seinem Vater, der dann wortlos ging. Party gabs keine nach einer vulkanischen Hochzeit.

Spock machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sich der Kreis von Jim, Leonard und ihm schloss.

„Commander Smillie“, antwortete Spock auf die Frage die sich Jim gestellt hatte.

„Mmhh?“, fragte Pille.

„Der Typ auf Sechs Uhr, der scheinbar glaubt wenn er lang genug bleibt würde er den Brautstrauß fangen.“

Pille drehte sich nicht um, es schien ihm zu reichen dass Jim den Commander im Blick hatte. „Was ist mit dem?“

„Übertrieben politisch engagiert. Sonst aber ein guter Mann“, erklärte Spock, „Hervorragende Referenzen und beliebt bei seinen Kollegen.“

Smillie war wirklich einfach stehen geblieben, obwohl sich um ihn herum die Schaulustigen langsam zerstreuten.

„Sieht so aus als würde die Verschwörung eins ihrer Gesichter zeigen“, sagte Jim und zögerte noch. Er wollte wissen ob Smillie blieb um gesehen zu werden, oder auf sie zu kommen würde, selbst wenn das bedeutete die Gelegenheit zu verpassen ihn zur Rede zu stellen. „Woher kennen Sie ihn?“, fragte er Spock.

„Persönlich gar nicht, es handelt sich um Wissen aus zweiter Hand, aber ich vertraue der Quelle“, Hörensagen und Tratsch, von Spock? Aber das klärte Spock sofort auf: „Nyota. Sie hatte mit ihm auf der Akademie zu tun.“

„Sie kannte ihn _näher_?“, fragte Jim und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen um klar zu stellen wie er es gemeint hatte.

Spock fand das nicht lustig: „Natürlich nicht, er war einer ihrer Ausbildner.“

Okay, dazu würde Jim jetzt nichts sagen.

Pille übernahm diese Aufgabe gern, „Kennen Sie die alte Redensart, Spock: Wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll nicht mit Steinen werfen.“

Spock öffnete den Mund-

„Er kommt her“, beendete Jim was sicher eine großartige Kabbelei geworden wäre.

Jim reagierte erst als Smillie auf fünf Meter heran war, so als ob er ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hätte und nur auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, weil er ja offensichtlich auf sie drei zusteuerte.

Gott, war das ein gelackter Affe. Kein Haar, das falsch saß, porenlos glatte Haut, waren das gezupfte Augenbrauen? Und warum schwitzte der Kerl nicht?

Jim grinste ihn an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Commander Spock“, Smillie nickte Spock zu und streckte Jim die Hand entgegen, „Captain Kirk.“

„Danke, Commander Smillie“, in einem übermenschlichen Akt von Selbstbeherrschung erwiderte Jim den Händedruck sanft. Unterschätzt zu werden hatte ihm öfter einen Vorteil verschafft als Prahlerei. Nicht dass die nicht auch ihre Vorteile hatte.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Bill“, bot Smillie an, was an sich noch keine Unverschämtheit war, Jim war zwar Captain, aber Smillie der Ältere von ihnen beiden und sie waren nicht im Dienst. Aber Smillie setzte noch eins drauf:

„Ich dachte Sie wollen vielleicht den Mann kennenlernen, den die Admiralität auf Ihrem Stuhl sehen möchte.“

Ah, sich höflich mit Dreck bewerfen. Das konnte Jim auch und wenn er sich richtig an die Regeln erinnerte gewann das arrogantere Arschloch, oder in anderen Worten, der der höflicher war. „So viel ich weiß läuft während wir hier stehen ein Amtenthebungsverfahren gegen mich“, sagte er und behielt sein aufgesetztes Lächeln bei, „Also sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht schon zwei Führungsoffiziere Ihrer neuen Crew vorstellen?“ Er deutete auf Pille und Spock.

Smillie verkniff sich ein ehrliches Lachen und meinte kopfschüttelnd, „Wissen sie, nach allem was ich über Sie gehört habe, Captain, hatte ich nicht erwartet, Sie auf Anhieb zu mögen“, er wurde ernster, die erste Runde war vorbei, und sie war an Jim gegangen. „Aber das ist ja das Problem mit Ihnen Kirk. Sie tun nie das was von Ihnen erwartet wird. Die Leute die mich fördern zum Beispiel haben erwartet Sie würden entweder mit Angriff oder Kapitulation reagieren. Nicht damit, dass Sie Ihren ersten Offizier heiraten.“

Jim konnte Smillie nicht einschätzen, da war ein blinder Fleck, der mit jeder Minute größer wurde. Er hakte sich bei Spock unter, und blieb weiterhin süßlich freundlich, „Wir sind sehr glücklich miteinander.“

So wie ihn Smillie taxierte, hatte er durchschaut, dass Jim nicht als erster die Maske fallen lassen würde.

„Das glaube ich ihnen sogar“, Smillie aber auch nicht, der Typ ließ sich nicht provozieren und war kein bisschen irritiert davon, dass Jim sich ebenfalls nicht provozieren ließ. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, „Und da die Aufrichtigkeit der Vulkanier über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist, werden sie wohl auch weiterhin glücklich miteinander sein. Es wäre politischer Selbstmord den Sohn des vulkanischen Botschafters des Betrugs zu beschuldigen.“

Daran hatte Jim gar nicht gedacht, aber es stimmte.

„So ein Pech aber auch,“ meinte Pille trocken.

Smillie schien über die flapsige Bemerkung einen Moment nachzudenken bevor er sich an Leonard wandte, „Pech? Da stimme ich zu, Doctor. Und ich bin sicher Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass Ihr Captain durch reines Glück die meisten seiner großen Taten vollbracht hat“, Pille kam nicht dazu 'zuzustimmen', was er sicher nicht getan hätte, denn Smillie zog einen Schluss aus dieser Tatsache, den keiner von ihnen erwartet hätte:

„Das stört die Kleingeister die auf diesem Planeten festhängen und andere in die Dunkelheit des Alls schicken. Was nur natürlich ist, denn politische Karrieren bauen nicht auf Glück auf. Glück entzieht sich gern denen die nach Macht streben.

Der einzige Captain unter dessen Kommando ich mir nie Sorgen um politische Verstrickungen machen musste, sagte einmal, Glück ist kein Zufall, sondern ein Talent für das Kombinieren von Planung und Timing.

An seinem Beispiel habe ich gelernt es braucht ein Genie um Glück verlässlich herbeizuführen. Und Genies wurden durch die gesamte Geschichte als Narren oder Verrückte verkannt. Als Kriminelle, oder noch schlimmer als Träumer.

Da die Gesellschaft niemals den Träumern verzeiht, enden viele Genies als das als was man sie abstempelt. Mein Captain war da keine Ausnahme, ich bin sicher sie haben von seiner Einweisung vor zwei Monaten gehört?“

Captain Garth von Izar. Natürlich hatten sie davon gehört, die ganze Föderation hatte davon gehört.

„Warum sagen Sie mir das alles?“, fragte Jim, er wollte nicht auf den gefallenen Helden eingehen und glaubte auch nicht dass Smillie weiter um den heißen Brei herum reden wollte.

„Vielleicht als Entschuldigung“, antwortete Smillie, „Für meine Unwissenheit. Ich habe den Fehler begangen Sie zu lange durch die Augen meiner Förderer zu sehen. Es ergab sich kein für Sie schmeichelhaftes Bild, Captain.

Daher habe ich bei den Aktionen gegen Sie geholfen. Es schien mir nicht falsch den Günstling von Admiral Marcus und Admiral Pike von einem Podest zu stoßen, dass er sich aus den Karrieren dieser beiden Männer errichtet hatte.“

Jim schluckte. „Das sagt man also über mich.“

„Entschärft ausgedrückt, ja. Aber ich möchte dass Sie verstehen, warum ich das lange Zeit einfach so hingenommen habe. In meinen Kreisen gibt es niemanden der eine positive Meinung zu Ihnen hat und ich meine niemand.

Den einen sind Sie zu jung, den anderen zu unberechenbar, die die wissen was Sie leisten können, fürchten sich vor dem was Sie anrichten könnten, die die älter und weniger erfolgreich sind als sie, sind neidisch und da sind wir noch gar nicht bei politischen Gesinnungen.

Die, welche zu dem stehen was Marcus wollte, haben Ihnen nicht verziehen, dass Sie ihn aufgehalten haben. Und die aus dem anderen Lager, haben nicht vergessen, dass Marcus Sie davor unterstützt hat. Die Gründe aus denen Ihre Beziehung zu Pike Ihnen Feinde eingebracht hat, will ich nicht laut aussprechen, denn ich mochte ihn sehr, weshalb ich zu denen gehört habe, die nicht begeistert davon waren, wie Sie das letzte Mal an das Kommando über Enterprise gekommen sind.

Außerdem wäre da die übertrieben lange Liste von Kadettinnen, Töchtern von Botschaftern und Ehefrauen von Offizieren, deren Ruf ein wenig unter der Bekanntschaft mit Ihnen gelitten hat.“

„Die Liste stimmt schon so“, murmelte Pille in seinen Bart hinein.

„Ehefrauen, Captain?“, fragte Spock mit drohend erhobener Augenbraue.

„Haben Sie ihn nicht gehört, Commander, ich war nur mit den Damen bekannt“, dann fragte er Smillie, „Ja, schon klar, mein schlechter Ruf ist mittlerweile ansteckend, auf was wollen Sie hinaus?“

Smillie schmunzelte und seine Blick hing an Jims Hand, die immer noch Spock Oberarm hielt, nie losgelassen hatte, seit er sich des Scherzes wegen bei ihm eingehakt hatte. „Ich hoffte, dass Sie mir nicht nachtragen, welche Meinung ich zu Ihnen hatte. Außerdem möchte ich dass Sie verstehen, dass ich Sie nicht offen unterstützen kann, auch jetzt nicht wo ich verstehe, dass man Ihnen Unrecht tut.

Dazu habe ich einfach nicht genug Einfluss. Noch nicht.“

Außerdem war da ja auch noch Jim's ansteckender Ruf. „Heißt das“, fragte er, „Wenn Sie könnten würden Sie mich unterstützen?“ Deshalb hätte Smillie nicht persönlich zu Jims Hochzeit kommen müssen.

„Nein, das heißt ich werde Sie unterstützen sobald ich kann“, korrigierte Smillie und betonte damit den feinen Unterschied, der es nicht mehr nach einer Floskel sondern eher einem Versprechen klingen ließ, „Es wäre schön wenn Sie bis es so weit ist nicht schon das Handtuch geworfen hätten. Daher wollte ich, dass Sie wissen, dass nicht jeder gegen Sie ist.“

„Nein nicht jeder, nur alle, außer einem.“ Jim musste Lachen.

Smillie nickte. „Sehen sie, weil Sie darüber lachen können, darf die Sternenflotte Sie auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Es hat mich gefreut.“ Er schüttelte Jims und Leonards Hand zum Abschied und erwiderte Spock's Abschiedsgruß ohne sich die Finger zu brechen.

Ein aalglatter Bastard, dachte Jim während er Bill Smillie nachschaute, aber er mochte ihn. Es bestand ja fast Hoffnung für die Sternenflottenpolitik, wenn die nächste Generation Oscar Wilde und Garth von Izar zitierte.

„Ich trau dem Kerl nicht“, sagte Pille und kniff die Augen zusammen, als könnte er in Smillies Hinterkopf hineinsehen wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte.

„Du traust doch keinem“, meinte Jim.

„Auch wieder wahr“, gab sein Freund zu und haute Spock ohne Vorwarnung mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken, „Kommen sie, Spock, ich bring Ihnen das Trinken bei. Eine Kunst die jeder verheiratete Mann beherrschen sollte.“

Spocks Miene verzog sich gequält. Aber Jim konnte ihm nicht helfen, da musste er durch. „Wir haben schon den Junggesellenabschied ausgelassen, wenn wir jetzt nicht feiern bewegen wir uns gefährlich in Richtung Scheinehe.“

~

Spock würdigte diesen plumpen Manipulationsversuch keines Gegenarguments, „Ich sollte überprüfen ob Ihre Einbürgerung sachgerecht durchgeführt wurde und Sie sollten sich schonen, Captain.“ Erfahrungsgemäß bedurfte es zur Schonung des Captains einer oder mehrerer fähiger Aufsichtspersonen und da McCoy sich selbst durch seinen Vorschlag etwas trinken zu gehen, disqualifiziert hatte, blieb nur Spock selbst, „Sie könnten mich aufs Schiff zurückbegleiten, Captain, wir würden dabei die Tradition sowohl Ihrer als auch meiner Kultur, einen gemeinsamen Hausstand zu gründen, folgen, und Sie könnten dennoch Bettruhe halten.“ Er hatte schon während dem Sprechen vermutet, dass der Captain ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte, was durch dessen Frage jetzt bestätigt wurde:

„Was?“

„Sie müssen nicht aufstehen während ich meine Sachen in Ihr Quartier räume, es reicht wenn Sie mir sagen, wo es Ihnen Recht ist.“

Einen Moment war nicht zu erkenne ob der Captain jetzt verstanden hatte, oder nicht, aber dann wandte er sich an den Doctor, „Ich muss mich nicht hinlegen oder? Ich fühl mich zwar komisch, aber es wird schon besser.“

„Nein“, antwortete McCoy und untergrub damit vollkommen Spocks Autorität. „Aber du bleibst auf dem Trockenen sitzen solange ich deine Hormone nicht richtig eingestellt habe. Du darfst uns also beim Trinken zusehen.“

„Captain-“

„Ja, genau“, unterbrach ihn der Captain bevor er protestieren konnte, „Sollten wir nicht anfangen uns zu duzen?“

Das taten sie doch, wenn es angemessen war. „Ich sehe dazu keine praktische Notwendigkeit.“

„Es klingt schon seltsam“, steuerte Dr. McCoy seine undurchdachte Meinung bei.

„Vor der Crew wäre es höchst unangemessen“, klärte er den Doctor und den Captain auf, „Und privat gibt es keine Zuhörer gegenüber denen der Anschein erweckt werden müsste wir hätten eine Beziehung die solcher Vertraulichkeiten bedarf.“

Dr. McCoy kommentierte seine Erklärung mit einem, „Nicht zu fassen“, dass für Spock keinen Bezug erkennen ließ, aber bevor er den Doctor zur Rede stellen konnte, hakte sich Jim bei ihm ein und wies Doctor McCoy an: „Du lehrst ihn das Trinken, ich die dazugehörigen Lieder. Wer weiß, nüchtern bekomme ich vielleicht sogar den ganzen Text von _The Good Ship Venus_ fehlerfrei hin.“

Der Doctor schnaubte ärgerlich...wobei diese Ergänzung vielleicht redundant war, wenn man bedachte dass Dr. McCoy immer ärgerlich schnaubte.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich heute Morgen mir noch Sorgen um dich gemacht habe, Jim“, der Doctor warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, „Spock hätte ich vor dir warnen sollen, nicht umgekehrt.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Mathematiker u.a. werden mit diesem Text vllt stellenweise Probleme haben. Friedensangebot: Macht ein Trinkspiel daraus, immer wenn ihr was lest was unwissenschaftlich formuliert ist oder schlicht und einfach falsch, nehmt einen Schluck.   
> Wenn es von Spock kommt, auf Ex.

Jim schaute in die ewige Nacht des Weltraums hinaus. Sie waren auf dem Weg. Endlich.

Fünf Jahre. Die entferntesten Außenposten der Föderation warteten schon auf sie und weiter, weiter als sich je Menschen gewagt hatten, würden ihre Mission sie führen.

Er hatte die ersten Stunden der Beta Schicht im Maschinenraum zugebracht und sich dies und das angesehen, bis Scottys Leute Scotty gerufen hatten und der ihn beiseite genommen hatte um ihm zu erklären, er würde die Leute vom Arbeiten abhalten, weil alle dachten er wollte sie überprüfen. Wo doch alles wie am Schnürchen lief. Alles summte, piepste, blinkte, strahlte, wie es sollte. Also was wollte der Captain im Maschinenraum?

Sich daran freuen wie alles summte und piepste und blinkte und strahlte und arbeitete wie es sollte. Scotty hatte sich mit ihm gefreut und ihm dann gesagt er solle seinen Hintern aus dem Maschinenraum schaffen.

Die Ingenieure hatte Scotty angelogen und gemeint, der Captain wäre gerade frisch verheiratet, da lief man schon mal grinsend durch die Gegend, ohne guten Grund – das lege sich wieder, spätestens nach dem ersten Streit.

Scotty war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der wirklich verstand wie schön die Enterprise war. Und wenn sie so ruhig lief gleich noch schöner, im leeren Raum zwischen den Welten, so mussten sich Kapitäne vergangener Zeiten gefühlt haben, bei einer frischen Brise und klarer Sicht. Im sicheren Wissen, dass es nicht so bleiben würde und daher umso beseelter von der befreiten Fahrt ihres Schiffs, dem mühelosen Vorankommen, den Momenten perfekten Gleichklangs von Schiff und Mannschaft.

Eine verträumte Besonnenheit, die seinen ersten Offizier dazu animiert hatte die Betaschicht auf der Brücke mit einer unangekündigte Inspektion zu beglücken. Und gleich ein paar Testszenarien durchzunehmen. Eigentlich etwas bei dem der Captain anwesend sein sollte, aber Spock hatte ihn überredet, die Abwesenheit des Captains als zusätzlichen Faktor in die Simulation des Ernstfalls einfließen zu lassen.

Deshalb wartete Jim jetzt hier in ihrem Quartier, allein und zählte die Minuten bis die Beta-Schicht abgelöst wurde.

Das Warten fiel nicht schwer, nicht wenn ihr Schiff ruhig lief, in guten Händen war und Jim gut ausgeruht.

Ein bisschen zu gut ausgeruht. Pille hatte ihn in den ersten Tagen nach der Operation bemuttert als stünde sein Leben auf dem Spiel, solange die Hormone nicht richtig eingestellt waren. Der gute Doc hatte das viel zu ernst genommen, sicher Stimmungsschwankungen waren nichts was sich ein Captain leisten konnte, aber Jim war stolz sagen zu können, dass er gut damit umgegangen war. Er hatte nicht mal auf Carols Angebot zurückkommen müssen, sich bei ihr zu Verkriechen und ihre Eisvorräte plündern.

Mitternacht ging vorbei und Spock betrat ihre Kabine. Wenn er überrascht war ihn noch wach vorzufinden, zeigte er es nicht.

Mit Spock zusammenzuleben war einfach. Abgesehen davon, dass Jim jetzt ständig halbnackt in ihrem Quartier herumlief, weil er ohne es Spock gegenüber zu erwähnen die Temperatur mit dem Schiffsweiten Standard synchronisiert hatte, was ihm eigentlich zu warm war.

Er wollte keine Diskussion über die Anpassungsfähigkeit der Vulkanier führen. Was er wollte war es Spock leichter zu machen sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Das war das wenigste was er tun konnte.

Jim hatte nie hinterfragt, warum Lieutenant Uhura ihr separates Quartier behalten hatte, aber er hatte immer vermutet, Spock brauchte die Stille.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Spock ihn mehr auf Abstand halten würde. Bisher, war das nicht passiert. Vielleicht brauchte es noch ein paar Wochen bis der legendären Anpassungsfähigkeit der Vulkanier die innere Ruhe ausging und Spock einen Tagesplan aufstellte, der es ihm ermöglichte diesem aufgekratztem Individuum dass er jetzt zu allen Schlaf- und Wachstunden um sich hatte, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten pro Tag zu entkommen.

Seine abendliche Badezimmerroutine beendet, suchte Spock ihn auf.

Selbst hier, wo sie unbeobachtet waren, hatte er nicht versucht sich von ihm abzugrenzen. Jim verstand es ja noch, dass Spock alte Routinen beibehielt, wie nach der Alpha-Schicht mit ihm zu Essen und später am Tag im Aufenthaltsraum die eine oder andere Partie Schach zu spielen, aber er schien jetzt sogar neue Routinen hinzuzufügen. Suchte zum Beispiel das Gespräch mit ihm bevor sie schlafen gingen. Wäre Spock nicht Spock hätte er jetzt so etwas gefragt, wie: Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?

Stattdessen, führte er wortlos den Handrücken an Jims Stirn, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren, aber doch, Jim war sicher, Spock überprüfte seine Temperatur.

Okay, ja, er glühte, aber es war auch heiß hier drin und er war in glänzender Stimmung, was immer ein wenig...Spocks kühle Finger legten sich an seinen Hals-

„Pille wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn Sie ohne Zulassung an seinen Patienten praktizieren.“

„Ihr Puls ist unregelmäßig.“

„Oder Diagnosen stellen. Aber keine Sorge ich verrate Sie nicht.“ Er konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, so ernst wie Spock aussah, so unzufrieden mit dem unregelmäßigen Puls.

Spock ließ von ihm ab und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

Jim nahm seine nackten Beine vom Tisch. Ein bisschen Höflichkeit hatte man ihm eingeimpft, er wusste nicht genau wann, aber er hatte die Ärzte im Verdacht, die ihn nach seiner ersten Beförderung zum Captain durchgecheckt hatten. Denn er hatte nie begriffen wozu diese Untersuchung sonst hätte gut sein sollen.

„Dr. McCoy behauptet Ihr Hormonstatus hätte sich soweit stabilisiert, deckt sich Ihr Erleben mit seinen Messwerten?“

Jim hätte fast mit Ja geantwortet, aber dann dechiffrierte sein Hirn den Spock-Code und er stellte sicher, dass er richtig gehört hatte, „Fragen Sie mich, ob ich mich wohl fühle?“

Spock ignorierte die Belustigung und antwortete geduldig, „Simplifiziert, ja. Fühlen Sie sich wohl?“

„Ich hab mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, aber ja, ich fühle mich ganz wohl. Nur ein bisschen über-ausgeruht.“ So spät es auch war, Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen jetzt schlafen zu gehen.

Spock nahm die Andeutung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und fragte schließlich, „Wäre es Ihnen Recht wenn ich Ihnen noch Gesellschaft leiste?“

„Sehr.“

Spock schien einen Moment über etwas nachzudenken, dann fragte er, „Meinen Sie nicht die physische Belastung Ihrer neuen Hormonlage wäre geringer, bei niedrigerer Raumtemperatur?“

„Nein“, soviel zu dem Versuch Spock zu täuschen, aber ablenken funktionierte manchmal noch, „Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?“

Interessant wie viel eine Augenbraue sagen konnte: Ja, zu dem Schach und Nein, das Ablenkungsmanöver glückte nicht, aber es ließe sich darüber reden diese Diskussion zu späterem Zeitpunkt fortzusetzen.

Jim holte das Brett.

Spock baute dann auf. Er machte den ersten Zug.

Nachdem Jim seinen ersten Zug gemacht hatte, fragte er, „Wie liefen die Tests?“

~

„Wie zu erwarten haben sie einige Schwächen in der Besetzung der Beta-Schicht aufgedeckt“, das Spiel des Captains war wie immer von verwirrender Ziellosigkeit, dass konnte Spock schon jetzt erkennen. Es würde wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit fordern. „Sie finden meinen Bericht auf Ihrem Data-pad.“

„Mitchell?“

„Ich würde ihn nicht als Schwachstelle bezeichnen“, Steuermann Mitchell war mehr so etwas wie eine duldbare Widrigkeit.

„Er hat Schwierigkeiten sich unterzuordnen, oder?“

„Nur mir gegenüber.“

„Er hatte immer schon Probleme mit Leuten die ihm geistig überlegen sind“, sagte der Captain, machte seinen Zug und fügte hinzu, „Und ihn dann vielleicht auch noch korrigieren.“

Der Zug schien eine Richtung anzudeuten, nur Jahre an Erfahrung sagten Spock, dass er sich nicht auf diese Andeutung verlassen konnte, ja sich nicht einmal darauf verlassen konnte, dass der Captain versuchte ihn zu täuschen. Außerdem musste er an die wenig schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung die Nyota für Mitchell gefunden hatte denken und versuchte sich zu entscheiden wie er auf Jims Zug reagieren sollte und wie man _Diva,_ höflicher formulieren konnte, „Daran liegt es nicht. Er ist ein hervorragender Steuermann und auch als Navigator fast schon zu gut.“

„Wie kann man zu gut sein?“ Jim brauchte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde um sich für seinen Zug zu entscheiden und beantwortete damit fast schon seine Frage selbst.

„Indem man sich auf seinen Instinkt verlässt. Lieutenant Commander Mitchells intuitiven Fähigkeiten sind überproportional ausgeprägt. Wären seine Vermutungen nicht durch übersinnliche Wahrnehmung begründet, würde sich seine Fehlerquote höher ausnehmen. Interessant, allerdings auch bedenklich.“

Der Captain dachte kurz nach, allerdings nicht über ihr Spiel, sondern über Mitchell, ein Mann den er, aus für Spock nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen, als alten Freund bezeichnete.

„Wenn er keinen Fehler gemacht hat, was war dann?“

Impertinenz, Selbstüberschätzung, Empfindlichkeit...Nein, Nyota hatte schon Recht, _Diva_ traf es nun einmal am Besten. „Er hat das Testszenario nicht ernst genommen. So wie er auch mein Kommando nicht ernst nimmt, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.“

Jim seufzte schwer. Nickte und nahm Spocks zweiten Springer.

Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Wie auch? Ein Selbstmordzug. Schachmatt in vier Zügen. Aber Spock hütete sich es anzusagen, er hatte sich mehr als einmal geirrt.

„Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass er nur Ihr Kommando nicht ernst nimmt“, diskutiere der Captain weiter das Verhalten seines 'alten Freundes', „Als er hier her versetzt wurde, dachte ich, er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen meine Autorität zu untergraben, so wie er es auf der Akademie gemacht hat“, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und alles nur, weil zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemand der eine Spur weniger intelligent war als er, ihn mit etwas Fleiß überrundet hat...“,

Spock sah vom Brett auf, was sollte das heißen? Jim war nicht weniger intelligent als Mitchell, nicht einmal eine Spur. Das war dieselbe inkorrekte Ansicht, die Mitchell selbst nach Außen hin vertrat. Tatsächlich nahm es sich so aus, dass Mitchell damals in seinem Geschichtsdozenten, einem neun Jahre jüngeren Kadetten, zurecht neue Konkurrenz gesehen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Professor Gill Jim schon nach wenigen Wochen zu seinem Assistenten machte, hatte einige verwundert, Spock selbst natürlich nicht. John Gill war ein Mann rascher, radikaler Entscheidungen. Ein Temperament, welches Jims Vorwissen zu schätzen wusste und statt ihn klein zu halten, auf dieses aufbaute. Was nicht nur Mitchell als unrechte Bevorzugung missdeutete. Mitchell hatte sich bestimmt nur mit dem einen Ziel mit Jim angefreundet, um ihn zu bremsen.

„...er hat nie begriffen, dass Talent nicht alles ist. Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen, aber was ihm nicht leicht von der Hand ging, lehnte er kategorisch ab. Er hat immer noch einen Widerwillen gegen seiner Meinung nach unnötigen Übungen und Tests...“,

Während sich Jim von nichts aufhalten ließ, nicht einmal von seinen Schwierigkeiten mit Diplomatischen Recht, eine Prüfung die er zweimal wiederholen musste. Wie Spock nun seit einiger Zeit wusste, nicht weil ein tatsächliches Versagen vorlag, sondern weil die prüfenden Professoren genau wussten, dass Kadett Kirk die Direktiven zwar auswendig konnte, aber offen ihre vollendete Endgültigkeit bezweifelt hatte.

„...ich habe ihn absichtlich bei der Beta-Schicht eingeteilt um zu vermeiden, dass unser alter Konflikt wieder aufflammt.“

Umsichtig, aber unnötig. „Soweit wird es nicht kommen, Captain.“

Jim hatte den Tonfall bemerkt. Er hatte den Turm losgelassen und sah Spock an.

Zum ersten Mal seit er Mitchell in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, kam ihm die Idee zu weit gegangen zu sein. Sicher es lag im Rahmen seiner Kompetenzen einen rang-niedrigeren Offizier abzumahnen, doch Mitchells persönliche Beziehung zum Captain, hatte er nicht bedacht.

„Spock? Was haben Sie gemacht?“, kam die Frage absonderlich ruhig daher und der Captain schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als wüsste er die Antwort schon. Dann rückte er beiläufig mit dem Königsbauern vor, statt mit dem Turm anzugreifen.

Womit sich Spocks Strategie erledigt hatte.

Während er sich seine nächsten Züge vollkommen neu überlegen musste, antwortete er, wahrheitsgemäß, „Lieutenant Mitchell wurde schon innerhalb seiner ersten Woche an Bord der Enterprise über die Konsequenzen von Korpsgeist-zersetzendem Betragen informiert.

Meine Argumentation hat ihn überzeugt Sie mit dem Respekt und der Loyalität zu behandeln die Sie verdienen. Allerdings lässt er mir jetzt die Behandlung zukommen, die er allen Leuten zukommen lässt von denen er sich auf intellektueller oder physischer Ebene bedroht fühlt.“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoffe doch stark, dass Sie ihn nicht auf physischer Ebene bedroht haben?“

Natürlich nicht, die Androhung von Gewalt verstieß gegen gleich mehrere Sternenflottenvorschriften zur Behandlung von Untergebenen. Aber, „Da eine der Konsequenzen die ihm gedroht haben, seine Degradierung und damit sozusagen seine physische Separation von der Brücke bedeutet hätten, kann ich diese Hoffnung nicht vollständig bestätigen, Captain.“

Der Captain seufzte und opferte einen weiteren Bauern. „Ich würde Gary nicht degradieren, das wäre der Tod für ihn. Jeder andere Posten würde ihn langweilen und sein Talent wäre vergeudet. Er spürt es wenn andere Mist bauen, deshalb ist er der einzige dem ich Bailey als Navigator zuteilen kann.“

~

Lieutenant Bailey, das Nervenbündel. Die Bestätigung für die Regel diesen Posten nicht mit unerfahrenem Personal zu besetzen. Chekov war die Ausnahme dieser Regel und mittlerweile ja auch schon ein alter Hase. Es war nicht, dass Bailey ein schlechter Navigator war, aber unter Stress brach er zusammen. Chekov hingegen-

„Würde er Ihre Autorität untergraben, hätten Sie keine Wahl“, Spock wollte nicht locker lassen was Gary anging, „Als Captain müssen Sie manchmal das eigene Wohl über das Einzelner stellen um das Gemeinwohl aufrecht erhalten zu können.“

„Wenn Sie meinen.“

Spock musterte ihn missbilligend, nur war sich Jim nicht sicher, ob diese Missbilligung, der ausweichenden Antwort oder seinem Spiel galt.

„Mit jedem Jahr das ich Captain bin“, langsam wurde er ein wenig müde, „Hab ich weniger Ahnung davon wie man einer ist.“

Spock war am Zug, aber er wusste scheinbar nicht weiter. Stattdessen machte er Konversation, „Derjenige der sich mit Einsicht für beschränkt erklärt, ist der Vollkommenheit am nächsten.“

„Eine vulkanische Weisheit?“

„Die Reflexion eines deutschen Dichterfürsten.“

„Dichterfürst?“

~

Er musste den Captain nicht ansehen, das Schmunzeln war zu hören. Spock erklärte sich, „Er war Poet und gehörte tatsächlich zum Adel, daher fand ich die verklärte Bezeichnung Dichterfürst für ausnahmsweise korrekt. Wobei eigentlich zu erwähnen ist, dass er bürgerlicher Herkunft war und die Nobilitierung nur der Erleichterung seiner administrativen Tätigkeiten dienen sollte. Er ging also einer Arbeit nach und auch wenn es sich um keine körperliche Arbeit handelte, zeigte es dennoch an, dass er nur zum Nutzen seines Herrn einen Titel erhalten hat.“ Wie er es drehte und wendete, alle Szenarien liefen auf ein Patt hinaus, es gab keine gute Entscheidung.

„Zu was für einer Arbeit kann man einen Dichter heranziehen?“

„Er war Finanzminister.“

„Ein dichtender Finanzminister. Die Deutschen haben mir immer schon gefallen. Manchmal bereue ich es, dass ich die Sprache nicht gelernt hab als ich auf Tarsus VI war. Aber dann erinnere ich mich wie viel Spaß es gemacht hat mit den Rileys abzuhängen“, Jim beugte sich vor, um Spocks Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen wahrscheinlich und beendete den Satz mit, „Und Sara Französisch beizubringen.“

Spock lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, Zeit das Spiel ruhen zu lassen und mit mehr Distanz heranzugehen. Die Erfahrung lehrte, wenn er sich hetzen ließ, verlor er gegen den Captain. „Da ich Ihr Französisch schon einmal mitanhören musste, kann ich annehmen, Sie meinen nicht die Sprache?“

Jim setzte an das zu bestätigen, „-“

„In diesem Fall“, unterbrach er ihn. „Möchte ich keine Details wissen, der Euphemismus den Sie benutzt haben reicht vollkommen aus.“

Kurze Enttäuschung wurde von beinahe euphorischer Hochstimmung abgelöst. „Na gut“, Spocks Ablehnung dieser Diskussion ignoriert, auch wenn die Worte etwas anderes sagten, „Wenn Sie keine Details hören wollen, darf ich dann nach welchen fragen?“

~

„Zu welchem Thema?“

Er sollte ein Handbuch schreiben:

_Wie beunruhige ich meinen ersten Offizier_

Der Fortgeschrittenenkurs:

_Wie schaffe ich es, dass sich ein Vulkanier seine Beunruhigung ansehen lässt_

„Erster Kuss.“

Jim wartete.

Spock ließ ihn warten.

Spock hatte vielleicht den längeren Atem, aber Jim die höhere Toleranz für peinliches Schweigen. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, um zu zeigen wie gespannt er auf eine Antwort wartete und grinste, damit Spock klar wurde, mit keinem Erbarmen rechnen zu können. Jim wollte das wissen. Nicht erst seit eben, aber heute hatte er die Gelegenheit Spock in die Ecke zu drängen-im übertragenen Sinne natürlich.

„Sie haben noch keine Frage gestellt“, knickte Spock ein, Ha! Keine volle Minute, „Und mich weiter anzusehen wird mich nicht dazu bringen zu raten welche Frage Ihnen vorschwebt. Außerdem erschließt sich mir nicht der Sinn dieser Konversation.“

„Wir sind verheiratet Spock, ich sollte solche Sachen wissen.“ Außerdem wollte er es unbedingt wissen. Wenn möglich alles. Aber wie sich Spock zierte konnte er sich das wohl abschminken. Sie würden klein anfangen. Und sich langsam zu der Frage hocharbeiten wie man sich Sex mit Kontakttelepathen vorstellen durfte.

„Sie haben immer noch keine Frage gestellt die mir deutlich macht was Sie wissen wollen.“

Jim verdrehte die Augen, „Erster Kuss, Wann? Wo? Mit wem?“

„Ohne eine Spezifizierung der Frage kann ich keine genaue Auskunft geben.“

„Sie zieren sich. Es war doch nicht Uhura, oder? Ich meine das wäre irgendwie süß, aber auch traurig.“

Spock runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen was daran traurig wäre.“

„Wäre? Es war also nicht Uhura? Wer dann?“

~

Er zierte sich nicht, der Captain gab ihm nur einfach nicht die Chance, die Frage richtig zu beantworten, beinahe so als fischte er im Trüben, mit dem Ziel eine Antwort zu erhalten, zu der er die Frage nicht hatte aussprechen müssen. „Ihre Frage ist immer noch ungenau, und scheint nur den Zweck zu haben mich zu quälen, denn wenn ich Ihnen antworten würde, meine Mutter hatte die Angewohnheit mich auf die Stirn zu küssen als ich ein Kleinkind war, würden Sie diese Antwort nicht gelten lassen, obwohl es eine korrekte Antwort auf Ihre unspezifische Frage wäre.“

„Okay“, stimmte der Captain zu, „Ganz spezifisch: Ort, Zeit, Datum, Windverhältnisse und beteiligte Personen Ihres ersten Kusses, im romantischen Sinne.“

„Was verstehen Sie unter Romantik?“

„Spock!“

„Vulkan, der Berg Seleya, Sonnenaufgang des dritten Tages des Jahres 2237, Windstärke 5 auf der Beaufortskala, T'Pring und natürlich ich selbst waren beteiligt. Dennoch würde ich zögern den Kuss als romantisch einzustufen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Sie mit der Eingrenzung 'im romantischen Sinne' versuchen familiäre Zuneigungsbekundungen auszuschließen.“

„Zuneigungsbekundungen?“, der Captain schüttelte über den Begriff den Kopf. „Plötzlich bin ich nicht mehr überrascht, dass es bei unserer Hochzeit keinen Kuss gab- Moment mal, 2237, da waren Sie doch gerade mal zwölfeinhalb Jahre alt?“

Korrekterweise: „Sieben Jahre, irdischer Zeitrechnung nach.“

„Ich meinte vulkanische Jahre.“

„Dann ist es korrekt. T'Pring und ich waren beide an der Halbzeit unseres dreizehnten Lebensjahres angelangt.“ Seltsam dass ihm diese Zählweise seiner Lebensjahre bis ins Mannesalter hinein fremd war und ihm weiterhin die Zählweise seiner Mutter weit mehr zusagte, weil sie, nun ja, sich numerisch runder anfühlte.

Ein Kopfschütteln, „Das zählt nicht.“

Spock war froh, das Spiel unterbrochen zu haben, denn spätestens jetzt hätte er sich zu einem unbedachten Zug hinreißen lassen.

„Nicht schmollen Spock, aber ich brauch gar keine Details zu wissen um zu wissen, dass das was Sie mit sieben Jahren gemacht haben nicht zählt.“

Es gab Tage, da verstand er seinen Captain besser als jeden anderen Menschen. Heute war keiner dieser Tage. „Es handelte sich um eine genauso bindende Zeremonie, wie die welche wir beide durchlaufen haben. Eine von meinem Vater arrangierte Ehe die durch einen vulkanischen Kuss besiegelt wird.“

„Wir haben uns nicht geküsst“, folgte eine zutiefst überzeugte Entgegnung. Zu der Spock nur schweigen konnte. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen wie sprunghaft der Verstand des Captains arbeitete, in einem Moment rechnete er automatisch statt mit irdischen, mit vulkanischen Jahren und im nächsten war es ihm unmöglich das offensichtliche zu kombinieren.

„Das war ein Kuss?“

~

Ein Mensch hätte jetzt seiner Verdrossenheit mit einem Seufzer Luft gemacht. Spock blinzelte nicht einmal. Sondern antwortete nur sehr, sehr geduldig, „Ich ahne dass Sie gleich wieder argumentieren werden, die Berührung von Fingern qualifiziert sich nicht als Kuss.“

„Ja, das gilt nicht“, provozierte er Spock weiter und biss sich auf die Zunge als es funktionierte und sein erster Offizier belehrend auf ihn einging:

„Für Sie vielleicht nicht“, Spock hatte seine verschränkten Arme gelöst, sich vorgebeugt und die Hände sachlich aneinander gefaltet, „Aber für eine Rasse von Kontakttelepaten ist diese Berührung um vieles intimer als die gegenseitige somatische Stimulation und der Austausch von Speichel bei einem, wie Sie es nennen, französischen Kuss.“

Was Jim bei der Berührung ihrer Finger gespürt hatte machte plötzlich sehr viel mehr Sinn. Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen. „Wir haben also vor Publikum rumgemacht“, sagte er, nicht ganz so unbekümmert wie er gern geklungen hätte.

Spock nickte bestätigend. „Ich kam nicht auf den Gedanken dass Sie das stören könnte.“

Nein, natürlich nicht. Bei seinem Ruf -Alles was nicht bei Fünf auf den Bäumen war auf Paarungstauglichkeit zu untersuchen, kam natürlich kaum jemandem in den Sinn, er hätte Probleme mit öffentlichen...wie hieß das? Zuneigungsbekundungen? „Nein, geht schon in Ordnung. Is nicht das erste Mal, dass ich als Letzter erfahre dass ich mit jemandem rumgemacht hab.“ Diesmal hatte er zwar den Tonfall getroffen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er überzeugt hatte. Sei es wie sei. Spock würde ihn nicht löchern. Sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher war nicht in Gefahr und dieser Ruf war immer noch besser als die Wahrheit.

„Da es für einen Menschen keine besonders intime Erfahrung ist, sah ich keinen Grund Sie zu informieren.“ Das hörte sich gefährlich nach einer Entschuldigung an.

Jim wechselte das Thema, „Für Menschen“, er zwinkerte Spock zu, „Und wie war es für dich, Schatz?“

Der Witz ging vollkommen an Spock vorbei und Jim konnte ihm den Moment ansehen, als ihm ein Licht aufging und er endlich einen Zug machte. Dann beantwortete er die Frage, als wäre sie ernst gemeint gewesen:

„Da Sie regelmäßig ungefragt in meine Privatsphäre eindringen habe ich gelernt damit umzugehen. Ich habe dabei keine negativen Empfindungen.“

„Wann dringe ich in Ihre Privatsphäre ein?“ Er zog mit dem Turm aufs mittlere Deck.

Offenbar kein so schlechter Zug weil Spock gar nicht antworten konnte...

...Kurz bevor Jim der Versuchung nachgab die Frage zu wiederholen, lehnte sich Spock zurück, verschränkte die Arme und antwortete abwesend, „Tagtäglich“, seine Aufmerksamkeit stark eingeschränkt redete er weiter, „Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass Sie nichts dabei finden. Ihre haptische Kommunikationsfähigkeit ist überdurchschnittlich ausgeprägt für ein männliches Individuum Ihres Kulturkreises. Faszinierend und unerklärlich bleibt für mich wieso dieses Verhalten im Laufe Ihres Erwachsenwerdens nicht durch gesellschaftliche Ablehnung reguliert wurde.“

Äh-ha? „Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung wovon Sie eigentlich reden.“

Spock nahm Augenkontakt auf, was wieder eine Pause in ihrem Spiel einläutete. „Eine Tatsache die Licht auf die Sache wirft: Ihre Ignoranz macht Sie immun gegen die Ablehnung die Sie erfahren haben müssen bevor Ihr Status Sie vor offener Ablehnung bewahrt hat.“

Sein Status-“Unterstellen Sie mir gerade dass ich meine Leute belästige?“

„Nein.“

„Gut“, aber das hieß, „Dann weiß ich immer noch nicht wovon Sie reden.“

„Ich meinte dass Sie nicht nur Ihre Crew, sondern potentiell jeden belästigen der Ihr Verhalten als belästigend empfindet.“

„Ich mache doch überhaupt nichts“, verteidigte er sich, „Ja okay, ich pfeife hin und wieder einer nach und Carol und ich haben da so eine seltsame Sache laufen, aber-“

„Sie missverstehen mich“, unterbrach ihn Spock. „Ich spreche nicht von Ihrem übersteigertem Balzverhalten. Das ist vollkommen normal für einen Mann Ihres Kulturkreises und Alters.“

„Was mache ich dann was nicht normal ist?!“

„Sie missverstehen mich weiterhin und fühlen sich dadurch angegriffen“, stellte Spock ruhig klar: „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Sie sich für Ihren derzeitigen sozialen Status unangemessen benehmen. Allerdings muss ich bemerken, Sie würden sich auch wenn man Sie degradieren würde so benehmen wie Sie es immer tun. Daher meine Verwunderung darüber wie es sein konnte, dass man Ihnen das nicht in jüngeren Jahren ausgetrieben hat.“

„Was denn?“

„Ihr besitzergreifendes territoriales Raumverhalten.“

Was war ein Raumverhalten? „Mein was?“

„Sie gehen mit allem und jeden so um als würde es Ihnen gehören.“

Was?! Das war nicht- „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Sie schon wieder missverstanden.“

Spock schwieg einen Moment und deutete dann ein Kopfschütteln an. „Bestimmt nicht. Einfacher wäre es nicht auszudrücken gewesen. Anschaulicher möglicherweise: Wären die Duftdrüsen Ihrer Spezies stärker ausgeprägt könnten Sie einfach auf die Brücke urinieren um Ihren Besitzanspruch zu sichern, statt auf die umständlichen sozialen Konventionen zurückgreifen zum müssen, die denselben Zweck erfüllen.“

Er hatte noch nie so einen Blödsinn gehört, „Das wäre aber sehr unpraktisch wenn ich so besitzergreifend wäre, denn dann könnte ich das Kommando nicht mal kurzzeitig an jemanden übergeben und müsste auf der Brücke schlafen.“

Spock ließ sich vom Spott nicht irritieren und führte das Gespräch weiter, als sei es vollkommen ernst: „Sie vergessen, dass diejenigen denen Sie das Kommando übergeben auch markiert worden sind. In Ihren Augen findet also keine Verletzung Ihres Territoriums statt wenn zum Beispiel ich Ihren Platz auf der Brücke einnehme.“

„Ich hab Sie also markiert“, Jim verbiss sich das Grinsen, _„_ Und wie hab ich das gemacht? Das interessiert mich wirklich, denn wir haben ja schon festgestellt, dass Menschen keine Duftdrüsen haben.“

~

„Natürlich haben Sie Duftdrüsen“, widersprach er dem Captain. Wie konnte man nur so schlecht über die eigene Biologie informiert sein? „Sie sind nur nicht stark genug ausgeprägt um von vordergründigem Nutzen zu sein. Menschen kompensieren deshalb mit einem sozial festgelegten proxemischen Standard.“

Jim nickte, „Ah ja, das tun wir – würde ich jetzt sagen wenn ich wüsste was ein proxemischer Standard ist.“

Da konnte Spock weiterhelfen, „Die Proxemik beschäftigt sich mit dem Raumverhalten von Individuen und Gruppen.“

„Das hat nichts mit dem Weltraum zu tun, oder?“

Spock beschloss diese Frage zu ignorieren. „Eine Analyse Ihres Raumverhaltens lässt faszinierende Schlüsse zu:

Sie unterschreiten die Intimdistanz bis zu dem Punkt bei dem Sie absichtslosen Körperkontakt initiieren. Daraus müsste man den Schluss ziehen Sie würden Ihre Umgebung und Mitmenschen sozial dominieren.

Im krassen Gegensatz dazu steht wie Sie sich im intimen Radius der einzelnen Person verhalten, nämlich überhaupt nicht dominierend.

Sie bringen sich auf oder unter Augenhöhe Ihrer Untergebenen. Beispielsweise wenn Sie jemandem wie mir, der größer ist als Sie, zu nahe treten oder die Art wie sich über Chekovs Schulter beugen, wenn er sitzt oder sogar neben ihm in die Hocke gehen, als wäre er ein Kind.

Außerdem habe ich schon beobachtete wie Sie explizit feindseligen Personen den Rücken zuwenden, trotz- Nein anders, -wegen der nicht vorhandenen Distanz. Auf den ersten Blick ein naives Verhalten, auf den zweiten eines das entlarvt wie Sie Ihre Umwelt wahrnehmen:

Als Ihr Territorium. Als Teil Ihrer Selbst über das Sie völlige Kontrolle ausüben.“ Er hatte alle möglichen Züge des Captains analysiert und machte jetzt den einzigen Zug der ihm noch eine Chance gab Patt zu vermeiden. „Ihre verminderte Fähigkeit körperliche und emotionale Distanz zu wahren führt zu einer nie enden wollenden Kontaktaufnahme mit Ihrer Umgebung die Ihre Empathie und Ihr Bestätigungsbedürfnis durch haptische Kommunikation steigert, was Ihre Fähigkeit sich abzugrenzen weiter mindert...Verstehen Sie auf was ich hinaus will?“

Der Captain seufzte und schob seinen König aus dem Schach. „Nein.“

Dieser inaktive Zug, war der letzte mit dem Spock gerechnet hatte. „Es ist ein Paradoxon. Ihr Gefühlsleben dürfte nicht stabil sein. Es müsste irgendwann in sich zusammenbrechen. Aber das tut es nicht.“

~

Mit anderen Worten Menschen waren ein Paradoxon. Spock sagte das so, als wäre es ihm neu. Jim gähnte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht bei der Lösung helfen kann, aber bis heute wusste ich gar nicht, dass ich ein haptisches Kommunikationsbedürfnis habe. Ist das ansteckend?“

„Hochgradig. Weniger im Sinne einer Infektion, jedoch kann sich der Mensch als Spezies mit Spiegelneuronen kaum dagegen wehren Verhalten instinktiv nachzuahmen.“

Mmmhh? „Haben Vulkanier auch Spiegelneuronen?“

„Nein“, so wie Spock es sagte, klang es als wären Spiegelneuronen etwas Unappetitliches. „Reale telepathische Fähigkeiten ersetzen diese ausreichend und funktionieren auf intellektueller Ebene zuverlässiger.“

Spock machte endlich seinen Zug. Das Spiel war sowieso schon gelaufen, sicher Jim konnte noch Patt rausholen, aber er hatte eine lustigere Idee.

Er opferte einen Bauern, wie Spock es in dieser Situation tun würde und faltete dann die Hände vor der Brust in perfekter Spiegelung von Spocks Körperhaltung. „Und Sie als Halbvulkanier?“

Spock nahm den Bauern und antwortete, „Meine Spiegelneuronen ergänzen sich mit der Telepathie, was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie bei mir nicht vermindert, sondern sogar verstärkt auftritt. Worauf Sie aber hinauswollten, ist nicht der Fall“, stellte Spock eisig fest.

Jim entschied sich wieder für einen untypisch nüchternen Zug und verschränkte daraufhin wieder die Arme so wie Spock es immer beim Nachdenken tat. „Worauf will ich denn hinaus?“

Es funktionierte, Spock war abgelenkt und antwortete, „Nur weil ich Spiegelneuronen besitze bin ich nicht automatisch anfällig für dieselben Mechanismen, die Menschen zu unbewusstem Nachahmen verleiten.“ Er bot wortlos mit dem Läufer Schach.

„So etwas würde ich nie andeuten“, versicherte er und machte den einzigen Zug der ihm noch blieb und lehnte sich dann zurück, einen Arm lässig auf der Stuhllehne gelegt. „Aber wenn es unbewusst passiert, woher wollen Sie dann wissen, dass es Ihnen nie passiert?“

„Weil ich fähig bin über mein Handeln zu reflektieren“, behauptete Spock und zog mit dem Turm, „Schach matt.“

...Erwischt.

~

Der Captain grinste und sah ihn weiterhin an, bis Spock bewusst wurde, dass er genau dieselbe Körperhaltung angenommen hatte wie der Captain.

Spock besaß soviel Fassung, nicht hektisch zu werden, sondern der Häme des Captains ihre Berechtigung absprechend, langsam den Arm vom Stuhl zu nehmen und die Hände zu falten und gelassen zu erklären, „Es beweist gar nichts wenn Sie betrügen um ein Resultat zu bekommen.“

Der Captain amüsierte sich köstlich, „Seit wann kann man beim Schach betrügen?“, gab er vor nicht zu verstehen und deutete beidhändig ausladend auf ihr Spiel, „Außerdem hab ich verloren.“

Spock musste zugeben, dass diese Häme einen gewissen Unmut in ihm auslöste. „Nicht ich habe Ihre Bewegung gespiegelt, sonder Sie die meine antizipiert“, schon während er es ausgesprochen hatte wusste er, einen Fehler zu begehen indem er sich rechtfertigte.

„Wenn Sie bemerkt haben, dass ich das vorhabe, wieso haben Sie sich dann in Ihre übliche Siegerpose geworfen?“

„Vulkanier posieren nicht.“

„Sie waren abgelenkt.“

„Korrekt. Aber das untermauert noch meine Aussage, selbst in abgelenktem Zustand spiegele ich nicht das Verhalten meines Gegenübers.“

Jim grinste als hätte er Recht behalten. „Ich sage jetzt nichts mehr, denn wir sollten uns ja schließlich nicht vor dem zu Bett gehen streiten.“

~

Als Sie fünf Minuten später nebeneinander im Bett lagen, schmollte Spock noch immer.

Jim war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich noch vor einer Woche zur Seite gedreht hätte und eingeschlafen wäre. Jetzt erschien ihm das unmöglich. Nur wusste er nicht ob es an der Veränderung ihrer Beziehung lag, oder nur an ihm. Es konnte gut sein, dass ihn die zusätzlichen Östrogene und Progesterone harmoniebedürftiger machten. Pille hatte zwar immer und immer wieder betont die Hormonlage auf die er ihn stabilisieren würde, würde sich so wenig von seiner natürlichen unterscheiden, dass eine Wesensveränderung ausgeschlossen war, andererseits hatte er Jim einen Test machen lassen der seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten und im besonderen seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit prüfte. Und dann einfach gesagt, der Test wäre gut verlaufen und ihn gelöscht bevor Jim ihn lesen konnte. Was den Verdacht aufkeimen ließ, es wäre ein Ergebnis gewesen, welches gegen Pilles Behauptung der kleine Unterschied hätte keine Auswirkungen, sprach.

Jim hatte den Test natürlich wiederholt.

Seine Ergebnisse waren so gut wie immer. Bis auf seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit bei unerwarteten Reizen, die hatte sich verändert. Egal wie oft er den Test wiederholte, seine Schrecksekunde schwankte nicht mehr zwischen 75 und 80 Hundertstel einer Sekunde sondern lag ziemlich konstant bei 65 Hundertstel einer Sekunde. Seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit hatte sich um 15 Prozent gesteigert. Das war nicht Nichts.

Egal warum, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen mit dem Gefühl Spock beleidigt zu haben.

Er drehte sich zu Spock um, der auf dem Rücken lag und einerseits entspannt, aber auch wie zur Totenwache aufgebahrt aussah.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er.

Spock blinzelte, erwiderte aber nichts. Jim tat es wirklich leid, die Grenze zwischen verbalen Sparring, welches Spock auch unterhaltsam fand und den für ihn aufreibenden Dummheiten mit denen Jim eine Diskussion für sich zu entscheiden pflegte, war eine schmale Grenze.

Jim wusste warum es Spock so zusetzte. Spock der immer versuchte sich so verständlich und klar wie möglich auszudrücken, damit zu überrumpeln, ihn absichtlich falsch zu verstehen, war schon irgendwie gemein. „Ich hab schon verstanden was Sie mir sagen wollten.“ Sie lagen nah genug beieinander, dass Jim auch im Halbdunkel Spocks Augenbewegungen sehen konnte, sehen konnte dass ihm zugehört wurde. „Ich wollte nur einen Scherz machen. Es war kein besonders guter Scherz“, gab er zu und streckte den Arm aus um-

Bis er sich an das erinnerte was Spock gesagt hatte. Er hätte es schon wieder gemacht, Spock einfach angefasst, als hätte er ein Recht dazu.

„Da wir schon beim Thema sind, es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Ihnen immer wieder zu nahe getreten bin.“ Es war keine Absicht und wenn eine Absicht dahinter stand sicher nicht die seinen Leuten zu suggerieren, er würde sie als sein Eigentum sehen. Aber Spock hatte schon Recht, er hatte Probleme damit auf Abstand zu bleiben, besonders wenn er sich bei jemandem wohl fühlte. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder passieren wird, aber-“, ja, das war es eigentlich, er konnte es nicht versprechen, weil, er gar nicht wusste wie er das abstellen sollte.

Bedächtig, als versuchte er in der Dunkelheit keine Wellen zu machen, drehte sich Spock zu ihm auf die Seite und musterte ihn mit der Intensität die nur besonders hartnäckige Probleme verdienten.

Spocks Handrücken berührte fast den seinen, Jim konnte ihn spüren.

„Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle gar nicht erst versuchen, diesen Impuls zu unterdrücken“, sagte er zu Jims Überraschung, „Er ist Ausdruck Ihres einnehmenden, freundlichen Charakters. Würde es Ihnen tatsächlich gelingen-“, Spock flüsterte, als gelte es das Gesagte geheim zu halten, „-diese Form der Zuwendung zu unterlassen, würde ich sie wahrscheinlich vermissen.“

Jim lächelte und spürte die kühle Hand die seine nahm und an Spocks Oberarm legte, als gehöre sie da hin.

Und das tat sie auch. Jims Finger schlossen sich um Spocks Arm und es fühlte sich richtig an, er konnte nicht anders, er wollte dass sich Spock bei ihm wohl fühlte. Sich um seine Leute zu kümmern, war ein Recht, das er sich herausnahm und ohne das er nicht fähig gewesen wäre seine Arbeit zu tun. Aber bei Spock war es noch mehr.

Der Stoff des schwarzen Unterhemds, welches Spock beim Schlafen trug, war so dünn, dass er mit den Fingerkuppen die Haut darunter ertasten konnte. Spock hatte die Augen geschlossen und wäre wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen, wenn nicht Jims Hand auf Wanderschaft gegangen wäre, hinauf über Spocks Schulter, zu seinem Nacken.

Jim erstarrte als Spock seine Hand sanft abfing.

Wegzog. Ihre Finger ineinander verschlang. Dominant und zärtlich und so viel intimer als es sein hätte dürfen. Jim schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Die Ruhe die er bei der Berührung ihrer Hände während der Zeremonie gespürt hatte fehlte vollkommen, nur das flaue Gefühl von etwas berührt zu werden, was sich seinem Verständnis entzog und mit dem er keine Erfahrung hatte, blieb. Er wollte mehr und gleichzeitig wusste er nicht einmal wovon mehr.

Wie ein Kind klammerte er sich an das was er kannte und beugte sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf Spocks bevor er wirklich begriff was er da tat. Da war es schon zu spät. Er küsste Spock, etwas das er eigentlich nicht wollte, eine Kurzschlussaktion und das bedeutete Augen zu und durch, es würde schon alles irgendwie gut ausgehen, er durfte jetzt nur keinen Rückzieher machen.

Jim ließ sich fallen, wenn man nachgab wurde es leicht, egal wen man küsste, wie die Konsequenzen aussahen. Wenn er sich öffnete und alles von sich gab, fühlte es sich richtig an, wenigstens für die Zeit die es dauerte, für den Augenblick.

Bis sich Spock aus dem Kuss zurückzog.

~

Es war zu viel. Was Jim ihm anbot. Er wollte soviel mehr. Mehr als Jim begreifen konnte. Verlangen ballte sich wie eine wütende Faust in seiner Magengegend zusammen und riss an seiner Selbstbeherrschung, als wollte sie sie aus der Verankerung reißen. Spock brauchte einen ganzen Atemzug lang um die vollständige Kontrolle über sich zu gewinnen.

Genug Zeit für Jim sich von ihm abzuwenden.

Jims eine Hand verkrampft im Laken, die andere lag auf seinem Mund, als wollte er sich selbst verbieten zu spüren was Spock auch noch immer spürte. Das Echo eines Kusses. Unterlegt vom Geschmack des anderen.

Jim schmeckte so angenehm wie er roch. Keine Selbstverständlichkeit bei Menschen, eher eine glückliche Fügung da Spock ungern auf Geruchsblocker zurückgriff, so wie es reinblütige Vulkanier taten, die auf engem Raum mit Menschen arbeiteten oder wohnten.

„Es tut mir so Leid.“

Spock verstand nicht wofür sich Jim entschuldigte.

Er war es der sich unangemessen verhalten hatte. Er hatte Intimitäten initiiert. Und er hatte beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren.

Jim murmelte, schimpfte mit sich selbst und hatte sich ganz von ihm abgewandt.

„Captain?“

Jim zuckte unter der Anrede zusammen als hätte sie ihn gebissen. Das Gegenteil von dem was Spock damit hatte erreichen wollen.

Jim wirkte fast ängstlich, aber ließ sich wie immer nicht von seiner Angst beirren, sonder schluckte die Schmach hinunter die Spock unter all der Sehnsucht gespürt hatte und konfrontierte sich mit ihm.

Jims Augen leuchteten scheinbar in der Dunkelheit, eine Eigenschaft die jenseits ihrer Gegenständlichkeit von Bedeutung war und daher einen transzendierenden Einfluss nahm, jedenfalls auf Spock.

Er konnte nichts tun, um zu ändern, was vorgefallen war. Aber er würde Jim nicht mit dem Irrtum zurücklassen etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Sie müssen sich niemals bei mir dafür entschuldigen, dass Sie so sind wie Sie sind.“

Als Jim ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, erfuhr Spock zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Trauer angesichts des Unerreichbaren.

Er würde Jim nie näher sein als jetzt gerade.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn schwer.

Was für ein unnützes Gefühl. Spock empfand fast Abscheu dagegen. Hingegen war die bedingungslose Zuneigung die er zu Jim empfand insofern nützlich, als sie ihm ermöglichte anzubieten,

„Wenn Sie es möchten können wir so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre.“

Mehr ein Schnaufen als ein Lachen antwortete ihm.

~

Können wir?, fragte sich Jim. Was tat er eigentlich hier? Die Situation war doch schon schwierig genug, mit jedem anderen als Spock wäre sie unrettbar eskaliert, aber Spock lag ganz ruhig da und bot ihm an zu vergessen wie aufdringlich, bedürftig und zügellos sein Captain sich ihm gegenüber benahm...

Niemand vergab so leicht, auch nicht Spock. Schon gar nicht er, der nicht aus emotionalen Beweggründen die Schwächen, anderer oder die eigenen, übersah, der immer dagegen vorging. Eine Schwachstelle galt es zu beseitigen. Meistens machte Spock den Menschen ihre Schwächen nicht einmal zum Vorwurf, als seien sie nur fehlerhafte Rädchen, die es auszutauschen galt.

Nur wenn jemand versuchte den Captain auszutauschen, brach Spock mit seiner Regel, und mit noch ganz anderen, nur um ihm zu ermöglichen auf seinem Platz zu bleiben.

„Warum?“, stellte er die Frage auf die er die Antwort schon wusste, sie nur nicht glauben konnte. „Warum tun Sie das für mich?“

„Was?“

„Sie haben gelogen, das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

~

Es war schwer zu sagen, aber Jim hörte sich fast zornig an, „Sie hätten nicht lügen müssen. Wenn wir eine wirkliche Zweckehe eingegangen wären, hätte das rechtlich gesehen gereicht. Sie haben gelogen und Sie tun es weiterhin, erwecken absichtlich einen falschen Anschein. So dass jeder glaubt unsere Ehe wäre mehr als eine Zweckehe. Mir fällt kein vernünftiger Grund ein warum Sie das tun sollten, nicht Sie.“

Jim hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und musterte ihn. Spock wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Warum lügen Sie für mich?“, drängte Jim ihn zu einer Antwort.

Plötzlich kam ihm, was er immer offen vor sich hergetragen hatte, wie ein prekäres Geheimnis vor. Hatte Jim nicht gewusst, nicht begriffen, was er ihm bedeutete? „Weil ich dich liebe.“

Jim wirkte nicht überrascht, aber er schloss langsam die Augen und drehte den Kopf weg, wie man sich von etwas abwandte, was man nicht länger mitansehen konnte.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Spock nie vermutet, seine Zuneigung würde nicht erwidert.

Jim setzte sich auf und schaute ihn immer noch nicht an.

Er streckt die Hand nach Jim aus-

„Nicht.“

Das Verbot Jim zu berühren zerstörte die letzte Illusion von Verbundenheit, die ihm noch geblieben war.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich heute Nacht nicht hier schlafe.“

„Jim.“

Er wurde nicht beachtet. Jim kleidete sich an und verließ ihn.

~

Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte. Leonard war der letzte den er jetzt sehen wollte. Zu Carol konnte er nicht. Er hatte für eine Nacht genug Schaden angerichtet und er war genau in der Stimmung noch mehr Dummheiten zu begehen.

Dummheiten. Eine schmeichelnde Bezeichnung dafür was er getan hatte.

Er war so wütend auf Spock. Dabei trug der überhaupt keine Schuld. Er hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass er nichts sagen musste, weil es offensichtlich war. Da hatte er Recht. Das war es auch. Jim war nur blind, taub und schwachsinnig. Wie hatte er nur glauben können was Spock tat war ein einfacher Gefallen? Das da nicht mehr dahinter stand.

Leonard hatte es ihm sagen wollen, aber er hatte ja nicht zugehört.

Leonard hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass er zu weit ging. Wieder einmal. Wieder eine Grenze überschritt indem er etwas verkaufte, was man nicht weggeben sollte.

Versprechungen machte, die er nicht halten konnte.

Jim fiel das Atmen schwer und er fühlte sich selbst auf dem unbelebten Gang beobachtet. Er bog auf den Zugang zu einer vertikalen Röhre ein und verkroch sich dort. Vielleicht nicht der beste Ort um zu hyperventilieren, aber immerhin fühlte sich die Röhrenwand angenehm kühl an. Er verspreizte sich zwischen Wand und Leiter und war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass er sich versteckte. Er hatte ganz eindeutig eine Panikattacke.

Komm schon Jim, Reiß dich zusammen, sagte er sich, das ist schließlich nicht der erste Riesen Haufen Scheiße den du baust.

Aber so einfach war es leider nicht. Denn die meisten die er betrogen hatte, hatten es verdient. Selbst in den wenigen Fällen in denen es nicht so war, in denen er Reue verspürte, gab es nichts was er anders machen hätte können.

Verbrannte Erde zurückzulassen war nicht schön, aber das Leben war nicht immer schön. Und es gab immer zwei Seiten einer Geschichte.

Janice zum Beispiel warf ihm vor er hätte sie im Stich gelassen als sich langsam ihr Verstand verabschiedete. Das war wahr. Aber es war auch wahr, dass er sich auf ihren Wahnsinn hätte einlassen müssen um bei ihr zu bleiben. Was ihr nicht geholfen hätte.

John warf ihm vor seine Karriere an der Akademie zerstört zu haben. Das stimmte, Jim hatte nicht für John gelogen, als Pike ihn hinter drei verschlossenen Türen fragte, ob er eine unangemessene Beziehung mit seinem Professor hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, war es eine unangemessene Beziehung gewesen. Eine aus der Jim nicht einmal Vorteile zog, sondern damals nur versuchte die Nachteile die seine Weigerung auf gewisse Praktiken einzugehen für ihn bedeutet hätten, abzuwenden.

Aber das waren keine Fälle wie dieser. Es war leicht einer Beziehung den Rücken zu kehren, wenn immer mehr gefordert wurde als man geben konnte.

Spock hatte nichts gefordert. Er wollte ihm nur helfen. Weil er ihn liebte.

Jim konnte nicht einmal in Gedanken Worte, Erklärungen finden für all die Gründe aus denen das Probleme machte, machen würde und immer neue dazu erfand. Die einzige Erklärung war die missverständlichste von allen:

Dass er Spock mochte, ihn brauchte, ja, wenn man dieses Wort schon so auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, ihn liebte.

Um wie viel einfacher wäre das Gespräch verlaufen, wenn er Spock einfach all diese Gefühle, diese Gedanken sehen lassen hätte können. So wie das der alte Spock bei ihm gemacht hatte.

Nur, dass Jim die Verschmelzung soweit begriffen hatte, dass man da nicht nur Teile preisgeben konnte, nicht zensieren konnte was man sagen wollte und was besser im Dunkeln blieb.

Insofern würde die Verschmelzung ihr Problem lösen, weil sie Spock auf einen Schlag von seiner Verliebtheit heilen würde.

Wer genug von Jim Kirk wusste, hatte nicht mal Spucke für ihn übrig wenn er in Flammen stand.

Seine Finger geisterten über die Rillen der Röhrenwand. Eine rein hypothetische Überlegung, denn er brauchte Spock. Er brauchte ihn so sehr, dass der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren ihm die Luft nahm.

Als er noch jünger war, hatte sich Jim oft gewundert, ob Liebe immer so selbstsüchtig war, oder ob das ein Makel war, der sich auf seine Familie beschränkte. Winona, Sam und er waren in der Hinsicht vom gleichen Schlag. Sie taten was gut für sie selbst war, sogar ihre Liebe tat anderen weh.

Er wusste nicht was er Spock sagen sollte. Er wusste nur er musste es bald sagen.

~

Er hatte noch keinen Schlaf gefunden, weil er entgegen der Aussage des Captains damit gerechnet hatte, dass er wieder kam.

Was er auch tat.

Spock hatte überlegt ob eine Möglichkeit bestand dem Captain mehr Freiraum zu geben. Doch ihre derzeitige Wohnsituation zu ändern würde Gerede auslösen und den Captain dem Tribunal der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben, wo bald das Urteil gefällt würde, James T. Kirk hätte durch Betrug sein Kommando behalten. Die Tatsachen würden nicht interessieren.

Sich dieser ausweglosen Situation, in die er von seinem ersten Offizier gebracht worden war, mittlerweile bewusst, war der Captain zurückgekehrt. Und verhielt sich nun wie ein Gast in seinen eigenen Privaträumen. Es bereitete Spock körperlich Unbehagen den Captain so verunsichert zu sehen.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und näherte sich ihm, denn der Captain harrte immer noch nahe des Eingangs aus. „Sie müssen müde sein. Ich werde Ihnen solange Ihren Freiraum geben bis wir Gelegenheit gefunden haben-“

„Verdammt, Spock, müssen Sie gerade jetzt auf höflich machen? Können Sie nicht...!“ Was auch immer er noch sagen wollte verbiss er sich.

Der Captain war wütend auf ihn. Eine verständliche Reaktion, doch Spock wusste nicht wie er anders auf diese berechtigte Wut reagieren sollte als mit distanzierter Höflichkeit. Schließlich war seine unangemessene Bekenntnis von Gefühlen der Grund für die unangenehme Lage in die er den Captain gebracht hatte und er musste versuchen sich wenigstens jetzt so zu verhalten wie es sein Captain von ihm erwartete.

Er nahm diese Aufforderung also nicht wörtlich.

„Wenn Sie-“

„Steht das Angebot von vorhin noch?“, unterbrach der Captain. „Dass wir so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre? Dass wir einfach nach dem Schachspiel eingeschlafen wären, ich nichts getan und Sie nichts gesagt hätten?“

Spock nickte. „Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen“, nur dass er angenommen hätte, es würde eine Nacht Schlaf und einen Tag Abkühlphase benötigen bis der Captain diesen Vorschlag hören wollte. „Es besteht kein Handlungsbedarf. Da ich keine Erwartungen an Sie habe, Captain, gibt es keinen Grund einen zukünftigen Konflikt zu befürchten.“

„Das heißt wir machen so weiter wie bisher“, der Captain klang unsicher. Spock hätte in Zahlen ausdrücken können wie wenig erfolgversprechend eine solches Unterfangen war, dazu war die menschliche Erinnerung viel zu sehr auf Gefühle angewiesen.

Andererseits, musste er zugeben, als er dem Captain dabei zusah, wie er seine Kleidung ordentlich faltete und sich auf ihr gemeinsames Bett setzte, andererseits konnten die Menschen wie keine andere Spezies ubiquitäre Umstände verdrängen.

Jim wartete, dass er zu ihm kam und legte sich erst dann hin, rutschte zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Spock legte sich dazu. Die Tatsache, dass der Captain sich nicht von ihm weggedreht hatte, seine Nähe suchte, erinnerte Spock daran, dass er es hier nicht mit irgendeinem Menschen sondern mit Jim Kirk zu tun hatte.

Er war nicht nur zurückgekommen, weil dies sein Quartier war. Sondern weil er der Captain war und er sich für Spock verantwortlich fühlte.

„Sie verdienen mehr“, ein Flüstern, wie ein Gedanke, der sich in die Tat gestohlen hatte. Jim war voller Trauer, voller Sehnsucht und so offen zu lesen, als wäre wirklich nichts vorgefallen, dass ihm bot sich vor Spock zu verschließen. Wenn er jetzt dieses Mehr gefordert hätte, hätte Jim ihm nachgegeben, wie unter dem Kuss. Offen, warm und willig, verloren in der Illusion von Liebe und Verbundenheit.

Spock musste anfangen sich zu verbieten diese Stimmungen bei seinem Captain zu bemerken.

„Ich finde keinen Vorteil darin auf einem Wunsch zu beharren, für dessen Erfüllung die Bedingungen nicht vorhanden sind.“

Hätte er sich nicht verboten _Jim_ zu sehen, hätte das traurige Lächeln mit dem der Captain ihm antwortete, Spock die körperlichen Schmerzen bereitet die als strahlendes Stechen im Brustkorb ausbreiten und die von Alters her den Menschen die falsche Vorstellung vermittelten, das Herz sei das Zentrum ihrer Gefühle.

Die Hand die er noch vor einer Stunde in seiner gehalten hatte, legte sich auf seinen Arm, hielt ihn und durch die eigene Geste beruhigt, schlief der Captain bald ein.

Wie mächtig die Illusion von Verbundenheit.

Und doch, wie zerbrechlich.

 


	4. Deneb

Auf Deneb Kaitos IV war man darauf eingestellt Sternenflottenschiffe und ihre Besatzung zu versorgen, es war eine Art letzter Außenposten für die Tiefenraumerforschung.

Deshalb und weil die Bandi gute Beziehungen zu den Vulkaniern pflegten, war Jim nicht verwundert, dass die USS Intrepid dort bei ihrer Rückkehr von ihrer Mission in Sektor 39J Halt machte um Vorräte aufzustocken und der Crew einige Tage Landurlaub zu ermöglichen.

Er hatte selbst seinen Leuten einen Tag Landurlaub zugestanden, hier auf ihrem vorletzten Stopp einer Reihe von Lieferungen die sie zu erledigen hatten, auf dem Weg tiefer in den Raum – sie flogen sozusagen eine kleine Schleife und da bei ihrem nächsten Halt auf Bringloid V keine Gelegenheit für einen Landgang gegeben war, da die Kolonisten, die Bringloidi wie sie sich seit mehr als zweihundert Jahren nannten gerade mit der Ernte beschäftigt waren – die einzige Zeit ihres Jahreskreises in der sie keine Zeit für Besucher hatten, stellte Deneb die letzte Möglichkeit dar.

Außerdem bedeutet das, dass er Spock für einen Tag loswurde und er braucht dringend Abstand zu ihm. Da sie jetzt nicht nur mit den Bandi, sondern auch mit der Crew der Intrepid zu tun hatten, war es nachvollziehbar seinen ersten Offizier mit der Überwachung der Ladetätigkeit zu beauftragen. Was ein plausibler Grund war ihn vom Schiff zu kriegen, denn die Vergangenheit zeigte, dass er jedem Zwangsurlaub aufs Aug drücken konnte, nur Spock nicht.

Jim selbst hatte nicht vor das Schiff zu verlassen. Er hatte einige Wartungschecks mit Scotty durchzuführen, nach denen abschließend die Entscheidung getroffen werden musste, ob sie wirklich bereit waren ihren Forschungsauftrag auszuführen oder ob Scotty seinen Willen bekam und sie zwischen Deneb und Bringloid noch einen Testflug machten.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du mal einen Tag Pause vertragen könntest, Jim?“

„Du willst nur nicht allein in den heißen Quellen rumplantschen, alter Freund.“ Vielleicht fürchtete Pille auch neben der Besatzung der Intrepid in der Badehose eine schlechte Figur zu machen. Spock hatte ihn zuvor nämlich leidenschaftslos berichtigt, dass Vulkanier keinesfalls wasserscheu wären und die Intrepid ein Synchronschwimmteam hätte. Pille hatte behauptet ihm nicht zu glauben, aber zugeben müssen, dass es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass Spock ihn mit einer Falschinformation zum Narren gehalten hätte.

„Und Mister Scott hätte sich auch etwas Ruhe verdient.“

Jetzt klammerte sich sein Freund schon an nichtexistente Strohhalme, „Du weißt doch was das letzte Mal passiert ist als ich Scotty genötigt habe mal blau zu machen?“

Pille nickte wortlos und unglücklich, dass sein Argument so wenig stichhaltig war: Scotty entspannte sich nur wenn er an was rumschrauben durfte.

„Hab viel Spaß und wenn du Carol siehst, kümmere dich ein bisschen um sie. Sie war fast so enttäuscht wie du, weil ich sie nicht begleiten wollte.“

Sein alter Freund schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, grummelte über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt und das Frauen immer den falschen Männern hinterherliefen.

Wenn jemand eine Pause brauchte dann Pille, nicht nur, dass er immer noch nicht darauf gekommen war, dass Carol für ihn schwärmte, er hatte auch andere Dinge bisher übersehen.

~

Der Captain gab sich wirklich Mühe ihre Abmachung einzuhalten, doch wenn der Abend kam und sie allein waren, konnte Spock immer beobachten wie viel es ihm als Mensch doch abverlangte vor anderen den Anschein zu wahren es wäre alles in Ordnung.

Außer dieser Anspannung die jeden Abend von Jim abfiel und ihn still werden ließ, konnte man keine Veränderung erkennen.

Es brauchte das Wissen um den Zwischenfall, für die Feststellung, dass der Captain nicht mehr so offen wie früher mit ihm redete, denn an der Quantität und Qualität der Gespräche hatte sich nichts geändert. Nur der Faktor Motivation hatte sich gewandelt.

Davor war der Anlass für ihren offenen Umgang miteinander das Fehlen eines Faktors der dagegen sprach gewesen.

Jetzt gab es einen deutlichen Faktor der dafür sprach:

Der Captain wollte ihn nicht spüren lassen dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Wo Jim zuvor offen gehandelt hatte weil er es konnte, tat er es jetzt weil er dachte es zu müssen.

Spock hatte bisher keine Strategie gefunden wie er seinen Captain von der Entbehrlichkeit dieser Anstrengung überzeugen konnte.

Deshalb kehrte er nach Beendigung seiner Arbeit nicht aufs Schiff zurück, sondern nahm eines der von den Bandi angebotenen Zimmer in Anspruch. Die Besatzung der Enterprise würde annehmen er hätte sich mit seinen Landsleuten von der Intrepid ausgetauscht. Seine Abwesenheit würde also keine Fragen aufwerfen.

Auch unter der Besatzung der Intrepid nicht, denen er schon früher am Tag soweit möglich aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Nur die Bandi, deren telepathischen Fähigkeiten keinen direkten Kontakt benötigten, bedachten ihn wo immer er auftauchte mit Blicken die er nicht zu deuten wusste.

Während die konfrontationslose Duldung seiner Landsleute klar zu deuten war.

Es hatte nicht überrascht als bekannt wurde, dass er sich einen menschlichen Partner genommen hat, da nach T'Prings Tod eine Vermählung für ihn notwendig und die Zahl williger Vukanier beschränkt war.

Seine Rolle bei der Evakuierung von Vulkan hatte die Einstellung, die Vulkanier zu ihm hatten nicht verändert, was nur logisch war, denn er war immer noch zur Hälfte ein Mensch, ein Umstand der sich durch die Zerstörung Vulkans keineswegs verändert hatte. Wenn überhaupt wäre es mittlerweile schwieriger gewesen eine vulkanische Frau zu finden, weil der Reinhaltung ihrer Rasse mittlerweile neue Priorität zugesprochen wurde. Eine Ehe wie die mit T'Pring, die keinen Nachwuchs hervorbrachte, würde als Vergeudung angesehen. Noch dazu, da die meisten spekulierten er wäre nicht zeugungsfähig und jene die wussten wie die Wahrheit aussah, sich T'Prings Entschluss, die von ihm gezeugten Kinder nicht auszutragen, als nur logisch erachteten. Ihre Nachkommen hätten menschliche Eigenarten gehabt mit denen T'Pring nichts hätte anfangen können.

Sie hatte im Vollzug ihrer Ehe eine geringe Pflicht gesehen und besaß kein Verständnis für seine Bitte daraus entstandenes Leben zu bewahren. Sie war ihm und seiner Andersartigkeit gegenüber zu gleichen Teilen milde wie auch kalt gewesen. Sarek hatte sie gut ausgewählt, soweit da überhaupt eine große Auswahl bestanden hatte. T'Prings Gleichgültigkeit ihm und ihrer Verbindung gegenüber verhinderte jede Art von Konflikt. Nicht einmal nach seinem Sieg über Sitar, ihren ersten Geliebten, entwickelte sie einen Widerwillen gegen ihn.

Ihre Logik war klar und blank wie eine Klinge gewesen. Sitar war tot. Spock lebte. Das gab ihm das Recht mit ihr zusammen zu sein und sein Leben dadurch um sieben Jahre zu verlängern. Aber das Recht auf Fortbestand seines Blutes gab es ihm nicht.

Diese Entscheidung lag bei T'Pring und sie machte von ihrem Recht Gebrauch. Wie auch sieben Jahre später, als sie ihn wieder aufforderte um sie zu kämpfen. Und er wieder ihren Geliebten tötete. Und sie ihr gemeinsames Kind.

Weitere Sieben Jahre später hätte sie endgültig den logischen Schluss ziehen müssen, dass auch ihr neuer Geliebter, Stonn, kein ebenbürtiger Gegner für einen Vulkan-Menschhybriden darstellte. Spock hatte daher angenommen Stonns Anwesenheit wäre dessen eigener Wunsch und Stonn würde trotz der Auseinandersetzungen ihrer Kindheit, wo Spock mehr als einmal seine Aggression unter Beweis gestellt hatte, den falschen Schluss ziehen ihr Kampf würde, gleich dem Ausgang T'Pring dieses eine mal aus ihrer Pflicht entlassen.

Wäre er ein reinbütiger Vulkanier gewesen hätte ihn ein Kampf allein vom Plak-Tow erlösen können. Auch wäre Ka-li-fee nicht zwangsweise bis zum Tod ausgetragen worden.

Doch all diese falschen Schlüsse hatte Stonn nicht gezogen, er war einzig dort weil er glaubte T'Pring davon abzuhalten zu müssen selbst zu kämpfen.

Er mischte sich ein. Obwohl nur in beginnendem Protest, obwohl er nicht einmal Hand an T'Pring legte und nicht Ka-li-fee gefordert, hatte er Spock herausgefordert und jede Art von Herausforderung genügte dem Blutdurst in ihm, der nichts mit dem Brennen gemein hatte welches Plak-Tow in den Vulkaniern auslöste. Er tötete Stonn, obwohl dieser, erinnert an die Auseinandersetzungen ihrer Kindheit versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Und hätte T'Pau nicht geistesgegenwärtig die Priesterwachen vom Eingreifen abgehalten, hätte er an diesem Tag ein Blutbad angerichtet. So starb nur Stonn.

Und T'Pring nahm es hin.

Und verließ ihn nach der Zusammenkunft mit neuem Leben in ihr, welches nur wenige Stunden gedeihen durfte.

Was unter Plak-Tow geschah blieb ohne Konsequenz und es wurde auch nicht darüber gesprochen. Bis heute nahm man an Stonn hätte ihn offen herausgefordert. Die Wahrheit kannten nur jene, welche damals anwesend waren. Und von ihnen lebte nur noch T'Pau. Die ihn gewarnt hatte eine neue Frau zu nehmen, eine die nicht T'Prings fatalistische Ruhe besaß, eine die ihn unter Umständen selbst herausfordern würde.

T'Pau hatte den Blutdurst in ihm gesehen. Eine entsetzliche Macht, stärker als der Trieb des Ponn-Farr. T'Pau hatte ihn aufgefordert ein Leben der Zurückgezogenheit zu wählen. Sie hatte es nicht ausgesprochen aber seit ihrem Gespräch war Spock sicher, sie war es gewesen, die T'Pring nahegelegt hatte ihm jedes Mal einen Gegner zuzuführen. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. T'Prings kühle Logik hätte ihr verboten denselben Fehler dreimal zu begehen. Sie musste nach Sitar gewusst haben welches Schicksal sie ihren Liebhabern zusprach indem sie sie gegen ihn kämpfen ließ. Dennoch forderte sie ein zweites Mal Ka-li-fee und brachte zu ihrer dritten Zusammenkunft Stonn mit. Beinahe wie ein Test. Nein. Eine Lektion.

T'Pau hatte ihre eigenen Absichten gehabt. Einerseits T'Pring zu schützen indem sie ihr nahelegte seinen Blutdurst zu stillen bevor sie zusammenkamen. Und andererseits Spocks Entsetzen vor seiner eigenen aggressiven Natur zu mehren. Er hätte T'Pau zugestimmt, sich auf Kolinahr vorzubereiten und ein Leben der Zurückgezogenheit gewählt. Doch die Empfehlung seines älteren Ichs, so vage sie auch war, hatte ihn von diesem Plan abgebracht und an die Enterprise gebunden. Und jetzt schließlich an seinen Captain.

Seine vulkanischen Kollegen von der Intrepid konnten allerdings nicht mehr irren, wenn sie so wie Sarek, annahmen er hätte die Ehe mit einem Menschen gewählt weil er eine praktische Entscheidung getroffen hatte die sein Überleben sichern sollte. Er hatte nicht vor in vier Jahren wenn dieser Zyklus endete im Blutfieber einen menschlichen Partner zu nehmen.

Er wusste, dass es seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde. Aber er konnte nicht noch einmal ein Leben zerstören um das eigene zu verlängern.

Nach seiner Trennung von Nyota hatte er sich darauf eingestellt nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben. Und seine Ehe mit Jim änderte nichts an seinen Plänen. Dazu nahm er T'Pau's Bedenken zu ernst. Ihre Sorge um T'Prings körperliche und geistige Unversehrtheit musste groß gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie ihr nicht empfohlen junge Männer in Gefahr zu bringen, die noch ein ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt hätten.

Die Wahrheit war, er wusste nicht was geschehen wäre hätte Nyota bei seinem letzten Pon Farr T'Prings Platz eingenommen. Ob seine Aggression sich gegen sie gerichtet hätte, ob die Scheu, mit der ihr Geist dem seinen begegnete mit einer Weigerung gleichzusetzen war. Sicherlich es gab keine Notwendigkeit während der körperlichen Vereinigung, sich auch geistig zu vereinen. Nach dem ersten Mal war ihm T'Pring so zuwider gewesen, dass, selbst im Blutfieber, er keine Verschmelzung mit ihr gewünscht hatte. Obwohl ein Teil von ihm sie bewundert hatte wie man ein Klinge bewunderte, die hart und kalt und präzise war und ohne Böswilligkeit zu besitzen doch grausam sein konnte, der überwiegende Teil von ihm würde nie den Schmerz vergessen den er gefühlt hatte als sie ihn darüber informierte, dass das Leben welches er in ihr reifen spürte keine Zukunft hatte.

Es war eine menschliche Regung gewesen. Menschliche Logik: Dass nachdem er einem Jungen, der kaum älter war als er, den Tod gebracht hatte, er jetzt immerhin neues Leben erschaffen hatte. Es nicht ohne Sinn gewesen war.

Es hatte erst seine Mutter gebraucht, die seine menschliche Seite beruhigen konnte, seinem Weiterleben einen Sinn gab, indem sie ihm das Versprechen abrang T'Pring nicht frei zu geben, nicht das Risiko einzugehen keine Frau zu finden und im Alter von 21 kläglich einzugehen. Seine Mutter nahm ihm einen Teil dieser Verantwortung ab, mit einer Logik die nur die Menschen für solche halten konnten. Sie stellte sein Leben über das anderer und nannte es Liebe. Sie lehrte ihn was die Vulkanier über die Liebe wussten und sie daher ablehnten: Dass sie selbstlos und selbstsüchtig in einem war.

 

 


	5. Bringloid

Pille hatte ihn schon seit Deneb gelöchert, weil er spürte dass da etwas war von dem Jim ihm nichts erzählte. Vielleicht hatte aber auch Carol nicht dicht gehalten, jedenfalls ging ihm sein Freund langsam ganz schön auf den Geist.

Bis in den Transporterraum verfolgte er Jim und verhörte ihn warum Spock ihn nicht auf die Oberfläche von Bringloid V begleitete, bot sogar an selbst mitzukommen.

Jim war sowieso schon gereizt weil die neue Galauniform einen bescheuerten Schnitt und dutzende Anhängsel und Wimpel hatte. „Wenn man dir zuhört könnte man meinen du traust mir nicht zu allein einen Abend lang einen Botschafter zu unterhalten.“

„Nein, Nein, du bist sehr charmant, das wissen wir alle. Und so hübsch herausgeputzt“, verarschte ihn sein bester Freund, „Ein echter Augenschmaus.“

Eher eine zu fest abgebundene Wurst.

„Hören Sie nicht auf ihn, Captain“, versicherte ihm Uhura, die sich auch zu ihnen gesellt hatte, „Sie sehen gut aus“, stellte sie fest und ging ihm mit einer dieser vermaledeiten grün-gelben Laschen zur Hand.

Er flüstert ihr so dass Pille ihn ganz bestimmt nicht hören konnte zu, „Wirklich? Ich fühl mich dick.“

Uhura lächelte ihn lieb an und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, „Sie sehen wirklich gut aus, Captain.“

„Sie würde ich sofort mitnehmen, Lieutenant.“

„Ich bin schon vergeben. Ich begleite Mister Scott um das Kommunikationssystem zu testen, das er für die Bringloidi installiert. Warum glauben Sie bin ich sonst im Transporterraum?“

„Um Ihren Captain zu verabschieden?“

Seine Theorie brachte sie zum lachen, dabei so scherzhaft war das gar nicht gemeint.

„Pille ist doch auch deshalb hier, weil von mir getrennt zu sein einfach zu fürchterlich ist.“

„Bin schon weg“, zog sein Freund beleidigt ab, „Da wär ich einmal freiwillig mit von der Partie und du willst mich nicht habengrummelgrummel“, war das letzte was man von Pille hörte, der beim Rausgehen fast Scotty über den Haufen rannte.

„Tut mir leid Lieutenant“, entschuldigte sich Scotty sofort bei Uhura, „Es kam was dazwischen.“

„Ich würde Sie nie warten lassen“, versuchte Jim es noch einmal halbherzig.

Sein sinnloses Geflirte verfehlte nicht die Wirkung und erheiterte Uhura wie immer. Scotty war verwirrt und begann sich zu rechtfertigen, zu erklären womit ihn das Kühlsystem seit gestern Nacht auf Trab hielt und klang dabei ganz so wie eine junge Mutter, deren Baby einfach nicht durchschlafen wollte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Scotty“, unterbrach Jim ihn aus Mitleid, „Wissen Sie was, gehen sie beide zuerst.“

Er gestikulierte dem Transporterchief, der daraufhin die Kooridinaten änderte und Scotty und Uhura zuerst runter beamte. Die hatten schließlich wirklich etwas zu tun.

Der Besuch beim Föderations-Botschafter für Aldebaran auf Bringloid V war reine Formsache; der Botschafter eine hoch angesehene Persönlichkeit und seit Aldebaran den Bringloidi Entwicklungshilfe leistete war Botschafter Branagh so etwas wie die graue Emminez der lange unbeachteten Erdkolonie. Die Anführer der Bringloidi hatte nicht viel übrig für Föderationspolitik und überließen sie gern Branagh.

Das Volk allerdings empfing die Forscher die sich in den letzten zehn Jahren auf ihrem Planeten eingerichtet hatten so herzlich, dass viele ihre Familien nachholten und mittlerweile nicht nur Siedler von Aldebaran sondern aus der ganzen Föderation hier zu finden waren. Sie waren eine aufblühende Kultur, erzählt Branagh und Jim war sich nicht sicher ob er da einen gewissen Stolz heraushörte, oder es nur so eine Floskel war.

Größtenteils waren die Bringloidi immer noch eine bäuerliche Gesellschaft, mit vereinzelten Farmen verstreut zwischen fruchtbaren Hügeln. Die man hier am Gipfel des Monoliths, wo der Botschafter residierte, gut überblicken konnte.

Es war ein einfach eingerichtetes, aber räumlich über die Maßen großzügiges Haus, fast schon ein Palast. Kühle Hallen, stiller Glanz, eben der Aldebaranische Stil. Branagh wäre auch eher als Mönch durchgegangen, mit seiner bodenlangen schwarzen Robe und seinem asketischen Gehabe.

Jim fühlte sich wie ein Papagei während einer Trauerfeier:

Zu bunt und drauf und dran etwas Dummes zu sagen.

Er hätte doch Pille mitnehmen sollen. „Sie haben hier in sehr kurzer Zeit unglaublich viel geschaffen“, ja, jetzt plapperte er tatsächlich schon nach was der Botschafter eigentlich eben selber gesagt hatte. Immerhin hatte er nicht gekrächzt, _Jimmi will einen Keks_. Obwohl er schon ziemlich hungrig war.

Branagh nahm den Gesprächsfaden auf und erklärte, dass sich die Bringloidi genaugenommen nicht sehr für Fortschritt interessierten und er gar nicht so viel geschafft hatte wie es vielleicht nach außen hin aussah. Die Bringloidi seien gesellig und gutmütig, aber es waren vor allem die Siedler die den Fortschritt brachten. Er klang ein bisschen eisig. Als sei das ein wunder Punkt.

Jim hätte doch nach einem Keks fragen sollen. Aber da musste er jetzt durch. „Mein Chefingeneur erzählte mir, dass sich viele der bringloidischen Kinder für seine Arbeit am Kommunikationssytem interessiert hatten“, lenkte er ein, „Waren das dann Kinder der neuen Siedler?“

„Nein, da lagen Sie richtig, die jungen Bringloidi interessieren sich sehr fürs Ingineurswesen“, erklärte der Botschafter, „Vor allem die Kinder aus Mischehen haben sehr wohl ein Interesse am Fortschritt und von denen gibt es sehr viele. Wie ich schon sagte, die Bringloidi sind ein sehr geselliger Menschenschlag. Fremdenfeindlichkeit ist ihnen vollkommen unbekannt, im Gegenteil, gerade bei der Wahl ihrer Lebenspartner bevorzugen sie das Exotische.“

Ah, daher die vielen Kinder. Jim nickte und da fiel ihm etwas ein, „Stellen Sie deshalb jährlich Ihr Haus für Studenten der Aldebaranischen Musikakademie zur Verfügung?“ Ruth war vier Jahre hintereinander auf Sommerfrische hier gewesen und hatte immer von Bringloid geschwärmt, sie hätte vielleicht auch hier geheiratet, wäre da nicht ihre Krankheit gewesen. Und bis eben hatte er angenommen der Aldebaransiche Botschafter wäre einfach ein Kunstliebhaber, denn welchen Nutzen sollte er sonst von einem Haus voller junger Musiker haben?

Branagh musterte ihn. „Ich mache das jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren. Nicht nur durch dieses Projekt, auch mit anderen Fakultäten arbeite ich zusammen, so dass junge Leute für ein paar Monate zu uns kommen. Bis auf Sie eben hat nie jemand die genaue Absicht dahinter erkannt.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht weil es doch ein bisschen weit her geholt ist anzunehmen jeder der hier her kommt würde sich hier auch verheiraten.“

„Aber so ist es fast“, gab Branagh zu und taute ein bisschen auf. „Sie kommen her und nach ein paar Tagen sind sie schon verliebt, bei vielen hält es an und wer nicht bleiben kann, kommt später wieder. Ich habe das so oft gesehen, dass ich ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, wenn ich Schicksal spiele und die jungen Leute hier her einlade. Ohne Warnung verändere ich ihr ganzes Leben.“

Jim nickt verschmitzt, „Ein Leben in reiner Natur, bei sanften klimatische Verhältnisse, mit liebe Menschen...Ja hoffentlich schämen Sie sich diese armen Kinder ins Paradies zu locken. Geradezu teuflisch.“

Branagh sagte nichts dazu, aber seine sowieso schon kleinen Augen funkelten amüsiert, so dass Jim beruhigt den Blick abwenden konnte zur ausladenden Glasfront und noch einmal das gleichmäßige Licht der fernen, untergehenden Sonnen auf der lieblichen Landschaft betrachtete.

„Nein, ehrlich, es ist so wunderschön hier wie es mir beschrieben wurde. Eine liebe Freundin hat dank ihrer Gastfreundschaft die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens hier verbracht.“

„Wie heißt sie?“, fragte Branagh ehrlich interessiert nach.

„Ruth“, es war ein bittersüßer Schmerz ihren Namen auszusprechen, „Sie war-“

„Cellistin, ich erinnere mich“, sagte Branagh überaschenderweise. „Ein begabtes Mädchen, aber“, hielt einen Finger hoch, „Eine der wenigen die nicht kam um zu bleiben.“

Branagh las in seiner Stille und fragte als wüsste er die Antwort schon, „Was ist mit ihr passiert?“

„Taggarts Syndrom, eine genetische Erkrankung, zu spät entdeckt um sie zu retten. Wir kannten uns nur sehr kurz.“

„Nicht die Länge eines Lebens, nur die Intensität ist von Belang.“

Ja, vielleicht, dachte Jim und schüttelte dann widerwillig den Kopf, denn Zeit seines Lebens hatte seine Mutter um seinen Vater getrauert und bis er Ruth kennenlernte, hatte er seiner Mutter geglaubt, dass es besser war zu lieben und zu verlieren, als niemals geliebt zu haben. Aber seit Ruth war er nicht mehr sicher ob das nicht zu eindimensional gedacht war. „Ich bin aus persönlicher Erfahrung nicht gut Freund mit dieser Philosophie. Ein weiserer Mann als ich hat gern gesagt, lieber ein langlebiger, verschlafener Planet sein, als ein prächtiger Meteor, der in all seinen Atomen gleichzeitig verglüht.“

Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass Branagh das Zitat nicht kannte, weder so, noch korrekt.

Er quittierte es dennoch mit einem Nicken.

„Aber das spielt natürlich nur eine Rolle wenn man die Wahl hat“, gab Jim zu, „Ruth hatte nicht die Wahl, sie war nun mal einfach ein Meteor, was hätte sie sonst tun sollen als feurig strahlen?“ Es war nicht ihre Schuld dass Jim nach diesen siebenundvierzig gemeinsamen Tagen für immer ohne dieses Strahlen leben musste.

„Ich weiß was Sie meinen“, sagte Branagh.

Eine schwermütige Stille entstand und Jim hielt sie ganze fünf Atemzüge durch, bis er sagte, „Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass Sie viel Gutes hier geschaffen haben. Nehmen Sie das Kompliment an, bevor ich noch tiefer schürfe und uns der Appetit vergeht.“

Und damit schaffte er es tatsächlich dass der Botschafter lachte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Zeitgleich fiel das schwere Eingangstor ins Schloss. „Wenn Sie mir Komplimente machen wollen, Captain, warten Sie noch einen Moment“, erklärte Branagh und deutete in Richtung des Eingangs. „Denn da kommt gerade mit vornehmer Verspätung der ganze Stolz meines Lebens.“

Gemeint war die Tochter des Botschafters, die in ihrer Landestracht – ein Kleid, größtenteils aus rein weißen Perlenschnüren gewoben – eine Erscheinung war die sicher alle Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hätte, wäre da nicht ihr Mann gewesen. Der ihr verhalten widerwillig folgte.

Jim verlor für den Bruchteil der Sekunde die es brauchte Sam zu erkennen jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Aber die Zeit lief unbarmherzig weiter, als wäre alles was Jim in diesem Moment fühlte, unbedeutend und konnte später gefühlt werden.

Jim ergriff Aurelan Davis' Hand zur Begrüßung als der Botschafter ihn vorstellte und sah in ihren Augen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wer er war, wer Sam ihm war.

Es kam einer außer-körperlichen Erfahrung gleich, Sams Hand zu schütteln, als wären sie einander niemals zuvor begegnet. Als wären alle Erinnerungen die Jim mit seinem Bruder verband nur ein Fiebertraum und der Mann den er vor sich hatte sah bloß dem Trugbild seines Wahnsinns ähnlich.

Einen Moment glaubte Jim Sam würde etwas sagen.

Aber das tat er nicht.

Sie waren sich seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden. Vier Jahre seit dem letzten schriftlichen Kontakt. Es war etwas länger her, dass Jim eingesehen hatte, dass sein Bruder nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Den Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter anzunehmen nur um unter keinen Umständen mehr mit dem missratenen kleinen Bruder in Verbindung gebracht zu werden sprach eine deutlich Sprache: Sam hatte sogar in Kauf genommen das wenige was sie von ihrem Vater hatten, ihren Nachnahmen zu verlieren und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter. Oder vielleicht doch, das wusste man bei Winona nie so genau.

Aurelan riss ihn mit einer Frage, vielleicht auch einer Bemerkung, aus seinen Gedanken, aber Jim registrierte nichts als ihren hellen Tonfall und ihr liebliches Lächeln.

Sie wartete, von seinem Schweigen verunsichert, auf eine Antwort und Jim wäre darum verlegen geblieben, wenn Branagh nicht an seiner Statt gesprochen hätte, „Entschuldigt unsere Stimmung, wir haben gerade Erinnerungen an eine gemeinsame Bekannte nachgehangen.“

Ein abschätziger Ausdruck blitzte über Sams Gesicht, den Jim gar nicht registrieren wollte.

Das Essen entwickelte sich zu einer frommen Angelegenheit und sowohl Branagh als auch seine Tochter machten dem Aldebaranischen Naturell alle Ehre, weil es ihnen vollkommen entging dass das keine andächtige sondern erdrückende Stille war, die alle Freundlichkeit Aurelans nicht auszugleichen vermochte.

Sam und er hatten sich auf alle Arten gegenseitig weh getan derer Menschen fähig waren. Es stand so vieles zwischen ihnen: Verrat, Neid, Kränkungen, Enttäuschung, aber vor allem ihre Mutter.

Durch Sam hatte Jim auf die harte Tour gelernt was passierte wenn liebevolle Beziehungen ins Ungleichgewicht gerieten. Wie wenig es brauchte um zwei Menschen gegeneinander aufzubringen.

Jim hätte alles getan um Sam klar zu machen wie viel er ihm bedeutete, aber er hatte irgendwann aufgeben müssen, weil zwischen ihnen so viel kaputt gegangen war, dass sie an einem Punkt waren, an dem es Sam gleichgültig war, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn liebte und vermisste.

Damit sie zueinander finden hätten können, hätte Sam ihm vertrauen müssen und Sam vertraute ihm schon nicht mehr richtig seit Jim ein kleines Kind gewesen war und dieses Vertrauen zum ersten Mal enttäuschte. Frank hatte sie beide nach dem Tod ihrer Großeltern wie Dreck behandelt und Sam wollte das Jim das ihrer Mutter erzählte sobald sie zurückkam. Aber das hatte Jim nicht getan. Als Winona ihn fragte, ob was Sam sagte stimme, ob Frank wirklich gemein zu ihnen war, ob Jim wirklich Angst vor Frank hatte, da war er seinem Bruder in den Rücken gefallen und hatte verneint. Und Winona war wieder abgereist und hatte sie wieder bei Frank gelassen. Sam hatte ihm nie wirklich verziehen und nie vergessen können, dass Winona Jim geglaubt hatte und nicht ihm.

Die angebliche Bevorzugung ihrer Mutter war Sams Rechtfertigung gewesen seinen kleinen Bruder immer wieder im Stich zu lassen.

Ihre Tragödie wiederholte sich immer wieder auf beinah dieselbe Art. Zuletzt als Sam das erste Mal weglief und als die Polizei ihn wieder heimbrachte, er bei Frank bleiben musste, Winona ihn nicht nach Tarsus mitnahm. Aus Sams Sicht eine Strafe, eine Benachteiligung.

Nach dem Massaker wollte Sam nicht hören was Jim durchgemacht hatte.

Sobald er volljährig war verschwand er.

Jim reiste ihm nach, wollte bei seinem Bruder sein, machte sich Sorgen was Sam in der Galaxie alles zustoßen konnte.

Zwei Jahre in denen Jim drei mal im Gefängnis landete, weil man als Minderjähriger schwerlich legal durch die Galaxis tingeln konnte. Zwei mal wurde er zur Erde zurück gebracht, Sam hatte er nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Sam hatte nicht gefunden werden wollen. Jim hatte seine Spur damals verloren und war darauf angewiesen, dass Sam sich bei ihm meldete. Bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung(von Sams Seite aus verschlüsselt, so dass er sonst wo in der Galaxis hätte sein können) war Jim gemein geworden, weil er annehmen musste das Sam log als er behauptete, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, das Jim nach ihm suchte. Wie immer war es im Endeffekt gleichgültig wer von ihnen beiden im Recht war, sie taten beide ihr bestes alles noch schlimmer zu machen.

Und wenn sie allein nicht genug Feuer unter ihrem Konflikt entfachten, goss Winona ein bisschen Öl dazu:

Die Übertragung die Sam ihm zuletzt geschickt hatte, in der er ihm mitteilte Winona brächte es nicht über sich ihm zu sagen, dass seine Eskapaden auf der Akademie ein schlechtes Licht auf sie warfen, deshalb würde er ihm sagen was gesagt werden musste, nämlich dass Jims Beitritt der Sternenflotte der geschmackloseste Scherz sei, den er sich je erlaubt hatte.

Auch wenn das allein schon nicht schön zu hören war, war es die Tatsache, dass Winona sich mit Sam über ihn unterhalten hatte, die Jim aus der Fassung brachte. Ihre Mutter behauptete ihm gegenüber seit Sam weggegangen war, sie wüsste nicht wo er sich aufhielt.

Selbst als Jim sich regelmäßig in schlechte Gesellschaft begab, teuer für Informationen bezahlte und in Gegenden der Galaxis strandete in denen man als Mensch kaum Überlebenschancen hatte, er also zweifelsfrei unter Beweis stellte, dass er alles riskieren würde um seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, hatte sie kein Wort gesagt.

Nach dieser Übertragung war Winona für Jim gestorben. Nicht dass er davor viel von ihr gehabt hätte, seit er als Teenager immer und immer mehr seinem Vater zu ähneln begann, hatte sich Winona abgewöhnt ihn anzusehen. Er machte sie traurig, er war nicht mehr ihr kleiner Sonnenschein, wie damals mit fünf Jahren, als sie ihm eine Heidenangst damit gemacht hatte, wenn sie weinte und ihn an sich drückte und sagte er wäre das einzige was sie froh machen konnte und nur wenn er lächelte ging die Sonne auf...Kein Fünfjähriger sollte sich der Todessehnsucht seiner Mutter bewusst sein.

Er hatte geglaubt sie zu verlieren wenn er ihr sagen würde dass er Angst vor Onkel Frank hatte, dass sich Sam seit Grandpa's Tod regelmäßig in den Schlaf weinte, dass es ihre Schuld war, weil sie sie immer allein ließ.

Es war zu viel verlangt gewesen, von einem Fünfjährigen, sich so zu behaupten.

Aber andererseits, von Sam wiederum diese Einsicht zu erwarten? Selbst erst neun Jahre alt und im Abstand von je etwa zwei Jahren vom Verlust seines Vaters, seiner Großmutter und dann seines Großvaters gebeutelt; sein Großvater, der so ziemlich der einzige war, der mehr mit Sam als mit Jim anfangen konnte. Der einzige der Sam bevorzugt hatte.

Sie beide hatten wirklich immer ein beschissenes Timing gehabt. Jim konnte Sam deshalb nicht böse sein. Sein Bruder hatte es nie leicht gehabt, bei niemandem, während er zusehen musste wie Jim immer alles zuflog und Jim eine Menge davon gar nicht wollte, undankbar war, aus Sams Sicht.

Dabei hatte er manches schon allein deshalb nicht gewollt, weil es Sams Neid heraufbeschwor. Er hatte sich als Kind nicht hervortun wollen, nicht zu dem Preis, dass Sam böse auf ihn war. Und je weniger er sich in der Schule hervortat, je unverschämter er sich Erwachsenen gegenüber benahm, desto wütender wurde Sam auf ihn, weil er wegwarf was Sam sich wünschte. Es war ein Spiel in dem keiner von ihnen beiden gewinnen konnte und Jim hatte Sam dafür manchmal regelrecht gehasst. Und ihm dann wieder verziehen, weil er Sam lieb hatte, weil sie ja nur einander hatten, sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt, hatte Sam ihn einst schwören lassen.

Kinderschwüre. So blutig geschworen und so blutig gebrochen.

Das alles spielte keine Rolle, auch das Sam ihn im Stich ließ als er von Tarsus zurückkam. Das einzige was Jim nie recht überwunden hatte, war dass sein Bruder niemals wirklich etwas von ihm annahm. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Aufmerksamkeit, kein Aufopferung. Als wäre Jims Liebe nichts wert.

Es stimmte schon, niemand hatte etwas Besonders in Sam gesehen als sie klein waren.

Außer Jim. Für Jim, war Sam die Welt gewesen. Das hätte doch manches aufwiegen müssen.

Tat es aber nicht.

Das würde sich niemals ändern. Sam würde ihm nie vertrauen und Jim würde niemals aufhören ihn lieb haben. Vielleicht hielten sich diese beiden Umstände in der Waage, auf seltsame Weise miteinander verknüpft. Jim wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass jedes mal wenn er versucht hatte etwas erreichen, zu erklären, zu vergeben, um Vergebung zu bitten, zu streiten, neu anzufangen – sie es schafften die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu vertiefen.

Auch wegen dieser Erkenntnis schwieg er.

Aber vor allem, weil er seinen Bruder nicht vor dessen Familie bloßstellen wollte. Weil egal wie weh es tat, wenn Aurelan ihm erzählte sie hätte drei Kinder mit 'George', er auch ein bisschen Stolz war. Auf Neffen die er vielleicht nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Janice Recht gehabt, Liebe war eine Geisteskrankheit.

„...Ich langweile Sie“, unterbrach sich Aurelan entschuldigend.

„Aber nein“, das Gegenteil war der Fall, Jim hielt sich mit Mühe zurück nicht nach Bildern zu fragen. Denn er spürte, dass die Kinder ein Thema waren, das Sam ungern vor ihm ausgebreitet sah.

„Wenn man einmal Kinder hat“, sprach sie weiter, „Weiß man sich über nichts anderes mehr zu unterhalten. Wechseln wir das Thema, haben Sie schon Kinder, Captain?“

Er brach in Lachen aus. Es hieß hütet euch vor dem Humor der Aldebaraner, denn unverhofft kommt oft. „Keine von denen ich wüsste“, antwortete er wage und amüsierte sie damit. Sam fand das nicht lustig. Aber er sah schon den ganzen Abend aus, als würde er versuchen Marmor zu kauen.

„Sie sind also ein ganz schlimmer?“ blödelte Aurelan weiter und schaffte es Jims Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf sie zu lenken.

„Nein, gar nicht“, antwortete er ihr, „Es ist erst drei Wochen her, dass ich geheiratet habe. Da ist von Kindern noch nicht die Rede. Und das wird es in den nächsten fünf Jahren auch nicht sein, solange unser Schiff seinen Forschungsauftrag fliegt.“

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht Sie haben geheiratet um jemanden jetzt fünf Jahre zu Hause auf sich warten zu lassen?“ fragte Aurelan bestürzt.

Ja, dafür waren Offiziere der Sternenflotte berüchtigt. „Nein, es trifft sich passenderweise, dass er auch mein erster Offizier ist“, plauderte er weiter und erklärte im selben Tonfall Spocks Abwesenheit indem er meinte wenn man soviel Zeit während des Dienstes miteinander verbrachte und dann auch noch privat, wäre es wichtig sich hin und wieder Freiraum zu lassen. Aber sollte die Enterprise wieder einmal Bringloid anlaufen, würde er Aurelan nicht darum bringen Spock kennenzulernen.

Ein einziger Blick von Sam sagte ihm, dass er nicht willkommen war dieses Versprechen einzuhalten.

Es würde sehr hässlich werden wenn er nicht Abstand hielt.

Denn wenn die Kirks etwas gut konnten, dann war es eine furchtbare Szene machen. Das mussten sie von väterlicher Seite geerbt haben, denn sowohl Winona als auch ihr Bruder waren passiv aggressiv und konfliktscheu. Frank hatte beispielsweise kein einziges Mal Hand an Sam oder Jim gelegt. Aber die Drohung von körperlicher Bestrafung war allgegenwärtig gewesen und ebenso wie alle Drohungen die Winona nie hatte aussprechen müssen, wurde die Angst nicht gemindert durch das warten.

Als Jim zuletzt auf die Erde zurückgebracht und unter Franks Aufsicht gestellt wurde, kurz bevor er volljährig wurde, benutzte er die zwei Wochen, die es brauchte um den Sender seiner Fußfessel zu demontieren, um den Dämon seiner frühen Kindheit auszutreiben:

Er setzte alles daran Frank soweit zu provozieren, dass dieser ihn endlich schlug.

Indem Frank sie nie geschlagen hatte, war die Drohung wie ein Gespenst geblieben. Nie wissen zu können was Frank tun würde wenn er dann einmal die Beherrschung verlor war die Hölle gewesen.

Mit knapp siebzehn wollte Jim es dann endlich wissen. Er hatte mittlerweile schon ordentlich einstecken müssen und daher angenommen er könne aushalten was Frank austeilte.

Nur explodierte Frank nicht, sondern er implodierte. Am Ende verbrachte Jim zwei Tage und drei Nächte damit Frank davon abzuhalten sich ins Koma zu saufen, sprich damit Franks Hand zu halten während der wie ein kleines Kind heulte.

Sam und er waren da anders. Sie hatten zwar auch das passiv aggressive drauf, Fallbeispiel Nummer Eins:

Dieser nette Abend.

Aber es hätte auch ganz gut anders ausgehen können. Sam hielt zu Recht noch bei ihrer Verabschiedung den Atem an, weil er erwarten musste dass Jim die Bombe platzen ließ.

Was Jim ihm nicht angetan hätte. Selbst wenn er Sam böse gewesen wäre.

Erst als er im Transporterraum materialisierte, wurde sich er bewusst, was ihm an diesem Abend so unangenehm vertraut gewesen war.

Sams Angst. Frank war mittlerweile tot, aber Sam hatte ein neues Gespenst, eines das nicht in Iowa festhing und ihn jederzeit heimsuchen konnte.

Jim wurde schlecht bei der Erkenntnis mittlerweile diese Rolle im Leben seines Bruders inne zu haben.

Er ging ohne Umwege zur Krankenstation und fand wie erwartet Pille in seinem Büro.

Im Halbdunkel.

Trinkend.

„Licht.“

Pille blinzelte gegen die ungeliebte Helligkeit an und begrüßte ihn mit, „Du siehst ja schlimm aus.“

„Kann mir nicht vorstellen warum“, er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und legte die Beine auf den Tisch, „Wunderbarer Abend, wunderbare Aussicht, wunderbares Essen, wunderbare Gesellschaft“, er merkte erst jetzt wie geschafft er war, „Reich mal die Flasche rüber.“

„Sind Abstinenzler diese Aldebaraner, nicht wahr?“

„Das war nicht das Problem“, wenn Jim getrunken hätte, hätte er noch mehr unliebsame Erinnerungen bei Sam geweckt. Und er hätte sich vielleicht nicht beherrscht, was vielleicht doch ein Problem gelöst hätte...

„Was hat dich dann so geschafft?“

Da Jim gerade versuchte seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen und die Laschen zu lockern, war es das erstbeste was ihm einfiel, „Diese verdammte neue Galauniform“, beschwerte er sich und riss eine Lasche ab – unabsichtlich, „Ich will die alte, graue wieder, die in der ich geheiratet habe, die konnte ich ohne fremde Hilfe an und ausziehen.“ Er nahm einen Schluck-...Schokoladenlikör?

„Hörst du auch mal auf Quatsch zu reden und rückst damit raus was dir Bauchschmerzen bereitet?“, fragte Pille. „Denn wenn nicht, gib mir die Flasche zurück.“

„Schokoladenlikör?“

„Chapels. Frag nicht.“

Jim hätte nicht einmal gewusst was die Frage gewesen wäre. Aber er hatte eine ganz andere für Leonard, „Stell dir -hypothetisch- vor wir hätten uns zerstritten, endgültig, selbst wenn wir hundert Jahre alt werden, wir kommen nicht mehr auf einen grünen Zweig.“

Sein Freund nickte und meinte, „Du hast Glück dass ich schon beduselt genug bin hinter Alice' Spiegel zu gucken. Also ich habs- Wir sind aufs Blut verfeindet.“

„Aber du hast mich immer noch lieb.“

„Natürlich, wer könnte-“

„Sei ernst, Leonard. Ich brauche einen Rat um zu wissen ob ich das richtige getan hab.“

„In Ordnung. Entzweit, aber unfähig einander zu hassen, ich bin geschieden, ich kann mir das vorstellen, nur nicht mit dir.“

„Danke, denke ich?“ Wieso klang das als ob Pille sich damit abgefunden hätte ihn so oder so für immer an der Backe zu haben? Wahrscheinlich weil das ziemlich ihrer Zukunft entsprach. „Also, wir treffen uns, nach Jahren wieder. Dir fällt auf, dass ich ein Problem mit dir habe, um es zu lösen- ist das zu abstrakt?“

„Nicht wenn du ohne Unterbrechung fertig reden würdest.“

„Okay. Ich hab ein Problem mit dir, um es zu lösen, müsstest du eine üble Szene machen und du würdest mir damit schaden. Aber wenn du nichts tust, werde ich dieses Problem immer haben und es wird mir immer zusetzen, für den Rest meines, oder deines Lebens. Was tust du?“

„Bin ich du?“

Bis eben war sich Jim sicher, dass Pille ihm nicht hatte folgen können, aber, selbst über die Frage einen Moment lang stolpernd, musste er den scharfen Verstand seines Freundes anerkennen, „Ja, in diesem Szenario bist du ich.“

„Und der andere ist nicht zufällig Spock?“

Da war der gute Doctor einmal zu viel abgebogen, „Nein.“

„Du hast also keinen Streit mit Spock über den du nicht mit mir reden willst?“

„Nein“, im doppelten Sinne, Nein, er hatte keinen Streit und Nein, er wollte nicht darüber reden. „Ich hab heute Abend Sam wiedergesehen.“

Leonard blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Er hat so getan als kenne er mich nicht.“

„Ach du Schande.“

Jim schnaubte ein Lachen, _Schande_ , das trafs genau. „Er ist mit einer lieben Frau aus einer respektablen Familie verheiratet, also hab ich ihm keine Szene gemacht.

Aber vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen. Sam glaubt, ich würde ihm sowieso früher oder später Schande machen, absichtlich seine Welt auf den Kopf stelle. Ich kenne ihn, ich weiß wie schlimm es für ihn ist, dieses Damokles-schwert über sich zu haben. Ganz bestimmt schlimmer als wenn ich ihn vor seiner Frau und seinem Schwiegervater als selbstsüchtigen Feigling beschimpft hätte und er ihnen später hätte erklären müssen, dass er mit Jim Kirk, Enfant terrible extraordiaire, verwandt ist. Wenn Sam und ich eines gemeinsam haben, dann die Eigenschaft, leichter den Schlag wegzustecken als das Warten darauf zu ertragen.“

Leonard dachte ein bisschen darüber nach und fragte dann, „Wenn du so sicher bist, warum hast du dich dann zurückgehalten?“

„Es ist mir zu spät klar geworden.“

„Naja, wir haben den Orbit noch nicht verlassen“, stellte Pille fest, „Die Gelegenheit ist noch da deinem Bruder eine Szene zu machen.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit wann lässt du dich von unpassendem Timing davon abhalten jemanden nachzustellen?“, fragte sein Freund und postulierte, „Könnte es sein, dass du deine Entscheidung schon getroffen hast?“

Pille theoretisierte zu viel, dachte Jim stirnrunzelnd, er vertrug wohl keinen Schokoladenlikör. „Nein, wenn ich mir so klar wäre, würde ich dich dann mit hypothetischen Fragen quälen?“

„Ja.“

„Ich bin deshalb sicher mir nicht sicher zu sein, weil ich eben nicht sofort umgedreht hab. Irgendwas hält mich zurück.“

„Vielleicht sehe ich das zu klar“, behauptete Pille mit schwerer Zunge, „Aber kann es sein dass du zögerst, weil du die Beziehung zu deinem Bruder nicht noch weiter verschlimmern willst?“

~ „Es könnte sowieso nicht mehr schlimmer zwischen uns werden-“

Als er das Büro des Doctors betrat und diesen Teil des Gesprächs, dass der Captain mit dem Doctor führte mitanhörte und der Captain ganz plötzlich verstummte und auch Doctor McCoy sich etwas gerader aufsetzte, konnte Spock nicht umhin als eine wahrscheinliche Theorie vorauszusetzen er hätte ein Gespräch unterbrochen dessen Inhalt seine Person war.

In Verbindung mit der vom Captain gemachten Aussage ließ sich diese Theorie allerdings nicht mehr halten als Jim seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und ihn anlächelte.

„Spock.“

Der Captain freute sich aufrichtig über seine Gegenwart, klar erkennbar an der Langlebigkeit des Lächelns. Die Variante von Jims Lächeln, das auch noch Stunden später im Glanz seiner Augen zu finden war.

„Die Kommunikationsabteilung meldete die erfolgreichen Tests des auf Bringloid V verbauten Kommunikationssystems. Ein Bericht liegt ihnen vor, aber ich habe ihn schon geprüft“, informierte er seinen Captain, „Es ist alles korrekt. Wenn Sie es wünschen, spricht nichts dagegen dass Lieutenant Commander Mitchell sofort Kurs auf Sektor 9 setzt.“

„Nein, dagegen spricht wirklich nichts“, bestätigte der Captain und fragte nach der 'geschätzten' Ankunftszeit und ob sich Mister Scott schon entschieden hatte welche simulierte Feuertaufe es noch brauchte bevor er der Enterprise ohne Bauchweh zutraute ihre weite Reise durchs Nichts anzutreten.

Für ersteres konnte er dem Captain mehr als nur eine _geschätzte_ Zeitangabe vorlegen, zu letzterem traute er sich nicht einmal eine Vermutung zu äußern. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen welche Testflüge gerade in Sektor 9 durchzuführen waren, da es ein, bis auf immer wieder auftretende Gasanomalien, ausgesprochen ruhiger Sektor war.

„Du konfrontierst ihn also nicht?“, knüpfte Doctor McCoy an das unterbrochene Gespräch an.

„Darüber reden wir noch“, antwortete der Captain wage und zeigte mit den Finger auf den Doctor, als ob zu versichern dass er nicht darauf vergessen hatte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft“, widersprach Doctor McCoy, „Dass ich in zehn Minuten noch weiß worüber wir geredet haben?“

Das bisher nicht verblasste Lächeln leuchtete neu auf als Jim dem Doctor anbot, „Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran das Morgen fortzusetzen.“

„Ist mir recht. Du musst dir aber für mich merken was ich gesagt habe, ich glaube das war ganz intelligent.“

Jim lachte.

Er schaute zwischen Spock und dem Doctor hin und her und das Funkeln in seinen Augen wurde strahlender, eine Intensität die es seit- ...seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr erreicht hatte.

„Ich bin froh euch zu haben“, sagte Jim wie zu sich selbst. Auch wenn er kein Mann der Zurückhaltung war, kam diese Bekenntnis etwas unvermittelt.

„Captain?“

Der Doctor machte ein seltsames Geräusch, welches mit ausgiebigen Augenrollen einherging.

Spock hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nur eine halbe Sekunde von Jim abgewandt, aber als er Jims Blick wieder begegnete hatte sich dieser Ausdruck vertieft, diese Bewusstheit des eigenen Glücks, die bei Menschen paradoxerweise oft von Traurigkeit begleitet wurde.

„Da ihr es mit mir aushaltet“, adressierte der Captain die Antwort verbal an ihn und den Doctor, sah aber nur ihn dabei an, „Kann es nicht nur an mir liegen, das andere es nicht mit mir aushalten.“

Eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Aber ohne weiteren Kontext nicht aussagekräftig. Was Absicht sein musste. Der Captain drückte sich sonst verständlicher aus.

Spock sah das als sein Stichwort sich für die Nacht zurückzuziehen, er verabschiedete sich und fragte nur ob er den Captain auch bald erwarten dürfte, was dieser bestätigte.

Kaum war er in den Gang getreten und war außer Sicht empfand er einen Widerwillen dagegen zu gehen.

Eine Zerrissenheit, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

Außerdem war es unwürdig zu lauschen.

Was ihn aber nicht hinderte es zu tun, ebenso wie er den Rest seiner Würde dadurch opferte sich einzugestehen, das er es genoss.

Welch dunkle Abwege die Liebe nahm. Wie leicht sie diese ausleuchtete und einen blind machte. Wie wenig schon ihre Feuer schürte: ein Lächeln, ein Wunsch, eine Erinnerung, ein geteilter Schmerz.

„ _Mal abgesehen von deinen Problemen mit deinem Bruder, was hat Spock dir getan? Du-_ “ der Doctor klang frustriert, „ _Du hast...Ich weiß es nicht, aber da läuft was falsch_.“

Natürlich tat es das. Es lag in der Natur der Liebe falsche Versprechungen zu machen.

„ _Du vergisst gleich wieder was ich dir sage_?“, fragte der Captain traurig.

„ _Ich schwör' 's bei Chapels Liebestrank_ “, garantierte der Doctor.

Eine Pause entstand.

„ _Ich habe Gefühle für Spock_.“

Spock hatte nicht erwartet etwas anderes als Reue zu hören und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Welchen nonverbalen Kommentar der Doctor zu dieser Feststellung machte, entging Spock, aber er hörte gut, wie Jim antwortete, „ _So einfach ist es nicht. Ich habe noch nie in einer Beziehung alles von mir gegeben. Spock verdient nicht weniger als das_.“

Spock blieb nicht um sich anzuhören wie der Doctor widersprach, argumentierte, nicht verstand.

Es reichte dass Spock und Jim verstanden:

Liebe war nur ein Gefühl. Kein magischer Zauber der die Naturgesetze bog, das Unmögliche möglich machte.

Wer glaubte Liebe verleihe Flügel schlug früher oder später hart auf dem Boden der Realität auf.

Spock wünschte nur eines und das würde ihm verwehrt bleiben, weil er im selben Atemzug Jim erklären müsste, dass sein Leben bald zu Ende ging. Dass ihre gemeinsamen Tage durch die Entscheidung bei Jim zu bleiben gezählt waren.

Er wünschte Jim würde verstehen, wenn seine Natur nicht mehr gefordert hätte als Jim geben konnte, wenn Spock frei wäre zu sein was er sein wollte, das Wenige was sie dann hätten teilen können, ihn nicht bloß zufrieden, sondern glücklich gemacht hätte.

Es war nicht notwendig die Hand nach Jims Geist auszustrecken, er hätte ein Leben lang damit verbringen können aus der Distanz heraus Jim zum Lächeln zu bringen, ihn zu provozieren, ihn zu beruhigen, ihn zu necken, ihm Erleichterung zu schenken, Hoffnung, Euphorie, Lust.

Aber das verbot er sich. Denn es lag in Jims Natur gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten, und Spock würde ihn in wenigen Jahren für immer verlassen. Liebende glaubten nicht an Grenzen. Was erklärte warum Jim keine ausweglosen Szenarien als realistisch akzeptierte.

Entgegen aller Logik, würde er Spocks Liebe erwidern, sie ausleben und dann mit dem Schatten dieser Liebe zurückbleiben.

Auch wenn Jim nicht wusste warum sein Gefühl ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte, glaubte es hätte mit einem Mangel seinerseits zu tun, er spürte dass Spock ihn ins Unglück stürzen konnte.

Ironisch, dass der Mensch dem er unter keinen Umständen sagen durfte, dass er sich gegen das Kolinahr entschieden hatte – seine einzige Überlebenschance, in Würde, ohne jemanden zu verletzen – auch der Mensch war der verstehen würde warum Kolinahr keine Alternative war.

Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, nach der Erkenntnis ihr nun nie in Worten mitteilen zu können, dass er sie liebte und stolz war ihr Kind zu sein, da hatte er begriffen, dass allen Emotionen zu entsagen, kein Leben war. Es war gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod.

Jim würde das verstehen.

Aber er würde vielleicht nicht verstehen, dass Spock sich verbot während seiner verbliebene Lebenszeit alles zu nehmen was Jim meinte er würde es verdienen. Deshalb durfte er nichts davon wissen wie wenig Zeit noch blieb.

Er wollte nicht als leeres Brennen in Jims Herzen zurückbleiben. Er wollte eine flüchtige Erinnerung sein die Jim lächeln ließ.

Was leichter gesagt als getan war.

Jim kam etwas später als _bald_ in ihr Quartier, in ihr Bett. Schaute Spock tief in die Augen und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment glaubte Spock es wäre eine Täuschung, dass Jim nach Schokolade schmeckte, weil sich diese Assoziation schon früher aufgedrängt hatte.

Aber tatsächlich war es Schwester Chapels grässlicher Schokoladenlikör. Der an Jim gar nicht grässlich schmeckte. Jim wusste wie so oft nicht was er da tat und das machte es schwerer von ihm zu lassen. Fast unmöglich subtil anzudeuten, dass sie aufhören sollten.

Schließlich war Jim nur seiner Trunkenheit wegen gefügig das Küssen zu unterbrechen und sich neben Spock schlafen zu legen.

Spock würde sich am nächsten Morgen verhalten als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Als ob sie nicht Hand in Hand geschlafen hätten, Jims Lippen an Spocks Fingerknöcheln.

Sie waren sich mittlerweile so nah, dass Spock sehr vorsichtig sein musste keine zu tiefen Spuren auf die Art zu hinterlassen wie es die Menschen taten. Keine Gefühle in Jim zu wecken, die Jim eines Tages, wenn Spock nicht mehr war, statt sie in anderen Menschen zu suchen, im kalten Sternenhimmel suchte.


	6. Altair

James Tiberius Kirk war ein Idiot. Ein verkaterter Idiot. Gestern Nacht war er noch ein betrunkener Idiot gewesen, der dank des Ansporns seines betrunkenen, romantischen Depp von einem Freund, seinen ersten Offizier abgeschmust hatte.

Spock vermied seit heute Morgen jeden Augenkontakt. Na das würde Klatsch geben. Er konnte Uhuras Blick im Nacken brennen spüren. Sie war nur die erste, sie hatte ein Auge für solche Sachen. Sulu drehte sich auch viel öfter zu ihm um als sonst. Das war ein Problem. Uhura hielt dicht, aber Sulu war die größte Klatschbase des Schiffs.

Wegen ihm selbst wäre es Jim egal gewesen, aber Spock war empfindlich wenn es um die öffentliche Meinung ging. Nicht dass er das je zugeben würde-was blöd war, denn wenn Spock seinen Ärger offen zur Schau stellen würde, gäbe es kein Gemunkel, weil sich das keiner trauen würde. Aber da Commander Spock bekanntlich keine Gefühle hatte und Captain Kirk wie jeder wusste nichts peinlich war, dachte die Crew sie hätten einen Freibrief zu tratschen. Und wenn die Leute erst einmal witterten dass es Ärger im Paradies gab- soweit durfte er es nicht kommen lassen.

Er fasste einen Plan zur gezielten Desinformation.

Carol hing viel mit Sulu ab, interessierte sich seit kurzem für Botanik. Ja, Carol würde ihm sicher helfen, könnte Sulu erzählen, dass Jim irgendetwas im Bett gemacht hatte, was Vulkanier kategorisch ablehnten. Das hörte sich nach ihm an, abartige Sex-Praktiken. Das war gleichzeitig skandalös und harmlos in einem, die Eintagsfliege unter den Gerüchten.

Captain Kirk treibt's zu wild - alarmiert die Presse.

Ja, das könnte klappen. Wenn Spock seine Zustimmung gab.

Wenn Spock je wieder mit ihm redete.

Auf der Brücke musste er, aber Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen das in eine Frage einzuflechten:

Haben Sie schon die Ankunftszeit berechnet, Commander und ist es Ihnen peinlich wenn die Crew erfährt dass ich letzte Nacht ein bisschen unartig war?

Vier Stunden, dreiunddreißig Minuten und vier Sekunden, Captain und Nein, erzählen Sie ruhig wo Sie ihre Zunge hatten, das macht mir gar nichts aus, Vulkanier haben keine Neurone die Gefühle verarbeiten, ich weiß gar nicht warum Sie mir immer wieder unterstellen ich wäre emotional...

Nach dem ersten Kuss so zu tun als ob nichts passiert wäre, war so ziemlich das dümmste was je jemand vorgeschlagen hatte. Und der Vorschlag kam von Spock. Naeeeiin, Emotionen hatten da nicht das Sagen, gar nicht.

„Captain, ich habe berechnet, dass wir bei unserem derzeitigen Kurs noch weitere vier Stunden und zwölf Minuten benötigen Altair VI zu erreichen.“

Er spricht mit mir, unaufgefordert.

Jim drehte sich sehr vorsichtig um.

Spock sah ihn fragend an. Keine Spur irgendeiner Emotion. Jim war nicht der einzige, der das nicht kaufte, Uhura schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her, als könne sie Gedankenwellen abhören.

Das war keine reine Faktendarlegung von Spock gewesen, er sagte solche Sachen nur, wenn er etwas vorschlagen wollte.

„Irgendwelche Alternativen, wie wir es schneller schaffen könnten?“, fragte Jim seinen ersten Offizier/Wissenschaftsoffizier.

„Tatsächlich habe ich einige Berechnungen gemacht und kann nicht erkennen inwiefern die Gasanomalien, die Mister Scott für seine Testflüge nützen wollte, dem Schiff schaden könnten. Sie zu umfliegen ist vollkommen sinnlos und kostet uns mindestens zwei Stunden.“

Das wären zwei Fliegen auf einen Streich, sie wären früher da und Scotty's Nerven wären beruhigt weil er dann sicher wüsste, dass die Schilde der Enterprise auch unter realen Bedinungen Gasanomalien wie jenen in Sektor 9 standhielten.

Natürlich würde Scotty erst mal einen Aufstand machen, weil einfach durchfliegen nicht dasselbe war, wie einen vorbereiteten Testflug zu machen. Tatsache war, das viele der Daten über die Gasanomalien von Sektor 9, berechnet und nicht gemessen worden waren. Weshalb Jim den Testflug ja auch genehmigt hatte, um Daten zu sammeln. Aber das war davor gewesen, bevor das Raumflottenkommando davon Wind bekam, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Sektor 9 waren und man ihnen, weil sie am nächsten dran waren den Auftrag gab das Altairsystem anzufliegen, zum Rendezvous mit der USS Xenophon.

Die Xenophon, Destroyer Klasse, klein, aber wehrhaft, eines der wenigen noch verbliebenen rein martialischen Schiffe der Föderation. Was sie vollkommen ungeeignet für einen humanitären Einsatz, wie die Aufnahme von Flüchtlingsshuttles, machte. Sie waren einfach die ersten vor Ort gewesen und hielten jetzt die Stellung bis die Enterprise sie ablöste.

„Captain?“ fragte Spock wie er sich entschieden hatte.

„Ich überlege noch.“

Zwei Stunden mehr oder weniger waren nicht nichts. Die Frage war jetzt ob er eher auf Scottys Paranoia vertraute oder auf Spocks Einschätzung.

„Captain“, sagte Uhura, „Die Xenophon ruft uns.“

„Auf den Schirm.“

Überlebensgroß grinste Commander Bill Smillie ihm entgegen.

Hatte der Kerl nicht gesagt er hätte Förderer? Wer zum Teufel ließ sich freiwillig auf einen Schrotthaufen wie die Xenophon versetzen?

Das roch nach Schwierigkeiten.

„Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Captain.“

„Ebenfalls, Commander“, log er wenig überzeugend. Was Smillie amüsierte. Warum war der Kerl so guter Dinge?

„Wie bald können wir mit ihnen rechnen?“

„In spätestens vier Stunden“, antwortete er vage, „Warum?“

„Na da bleibt uns ja noch ein bisschen Zeit zum plaudern. Bevor ich Sie in unsere Planung der Rettungsaktion einweise, könnten wir uns privat unterhalten?“

Plaudern? Auf Altair VI ging gerade die Welt unter und Smillie hatte Zeit zum plaudern, privat. Um noch ein paar P Wörter zu verwenden: Ein persönlicher Plausch unter alten Freunden(die sie nicht waren)?

Jim hatte den Kerl von Anfang an nicht leiden können.

„Ja, sicher“, nickte er Smillie zu und wies Uhura an, „Lieutenant, legen Sie die Besprechung in den Besprechungsraum Eins.“

~ Die Verbindung zu Commander Smillie wurde derweil unterbrochen.

Der Captain war schon aufgestanden, als Nyota fragte, „Aufzeichnen, Sir?“

Sie war zu dem selben Schluss gekommen wie auch Spock, dass diese 'private' Besprechung dem Captain schaden könnte. Besonders wenn sie ohne Zeugen und ohne Aufzeichnung stattfand.

Der Captain überlegte noch. Er suchte Spocks Blick und entschied sich im selben Moment,

„Nein, Lieutenant, vermerken Sie die Natur der Unterhaltung als privat, keine Aufzeichnung notwendig.“ An ihn richtete der Captain nur zwei Worte:

„Commander, mitkommen.“

Auf dem Gang hielt der Captain, zögerte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gefällt mir nicht“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als würde er etwas wider besseren Wissens tun.

„Sie befürchten Commander Smillie wird in einer unlauteren Angelegenheit Ihr Entgegenkommen fordern.“

„Nein, er will sicher nur plaudern“, Sarkasmus? „Unter vier Augen.“ Eindeutig Sarkasmus.

Der Captain war wütend. Spock wollte nicht an Commander Smillies Stelle sein wenn dieser tatsächlich einen Gefallen verlangte. Jim hatte nichts dagegen mit jemandem Hand in Hand zu arbeiten, aber von der politischen Gesinnung – eine Hand wäscht die andere – hielt er herzlich wenig.

„Es gibt nichts in dieser Welt umsonst, nicht mal Freundlichkeit.“

So resigniert wie er klang hörte es sich an als würde Jim das wirklich glauben. Das missfiel Spock, aus verschiedenen Gründen. „Zynismus passt nicht zu Ihnen, Captain.“

Jim schaute ihn verschämt an und gab zu, „Ich meine es auch nicht so. Es geht mir nur auf den Sack meine Zeit mit intriganten Arschgesichtern zu verplempern, wenn...“

Jim hatte nicht den Faden verloren weil er sich bewusst geworden war wie unflätig er sich ausdrückte. „Wenn?“

Wegschauend, antwortete Jim, „Wir hatten heute noch keine Zeit zu reden.“

„Worüber?“

Ein Schnauben und Kopfschütteln ersetzte eine Antwort, ein langsamer Augenaufschlag, entschuldigend, gab weitere Anhaltspunkte worüber sie nicht geredet hatten.

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden, Jim. Und nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich wusste worauf ich mich einließ als ich dich geheiratet habe. Wenn es für dich Aspekte gibt die dir erst jetzt bewusst geworden sind, können wir darüber reden.“

Er hatte natürlich nicht jetzt gemeint – das war aber nicht bei Jim angekommen:

„Das würde nicht funktionieren“, meinte, fragte Jim, „Du und ich, als Paar?“

Jim wollte dass er widersprach, aber das konnte Spock nicht. „Nein, das würde es nicht. Aber wir funktionieren hervorragend unter dem Status Quo, Captain“, bei der Anrede schaute Jim weg, „Deshalb muss ich jetzt darauf zurückkommen Ihnen nahezulegen entweder die Unterredung mit dem Commander aufzuzeichnen oder mich als Zeugen hinzuzuziehen.“

Jim fing sich in nur wenigen Atemzügen, rollte die Schultern zurück, stand etwas gerader. Bereit den _Arschgesichtern_ ihrer Galaxie die Stirn zu bieten.

„Lassen Sie mich reden“, sagte der Captain, „Ich würg ihn schon ab, wenn er was versucht. Ich will Sie nur dabei haben weil er den Unfug dann vielleicht ganz lässt.“

Spock nickte.

Der Captain ging voraus.

Die erste Überraschung bestand, nachdem Smillie abgenickt hatte, dass der Captain Spocks Anwesenheit insistierte, darin, dass auch Smillie nicht allein war. Es stellte sich ganz so dar als hätte er diese Unterredung nur für seinen Captain, die Andorianerin Saba arrangiert.

Sie war es die eine Bitte an den Captain richtete, eine Bitte die die eigentliche Überraschung darstellte:

Sie mögen ihre Ankunft so verzögern, dass Saba die Möglichkeit blieb Altair VI gegen die Angriffe der anderen Altairwelten zu verteidigen, welche die Gelegenheit nutzen wollen Altair VI, welches im Bürgerkrieg versank, endgültig zu vernichten. Im selben Zuge hatte Captain Saba vor die militärischen Stützpunkte auf Altair VI soweit zu zerstören, dass den Verfolgten Zeit blieb für eine organisierte Flucht, statt, wie es im Augenblick ablief, unter hohem Risiko mit nicht-warp-fähigen Shuttles den Planeten zu verlassen.

Captain Saba gab gerade ihnen gegenüber zu eine kriegerische Handlung zu planen und bat sie offen, diese durch Nicht-einmischung zu unterstützen.

Der Captain gab ihr nicht sofort eine Antwort, sondern erbat sich Bedenkzeit.

Nachdem er den Computer und Spock zu den politischen Verhältnissen der Altairwelten und den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zur Einmischung in einen Krieg zwischen nicht-föderalen Parteien befragt hatte, kam der Captain zu dem Schluss, ein Genozid an den Altairanern wäre nur zu verhindern indem man sich einmischte. Eine Einmischung jedoch würde dem Ansehen der Föderation schaden und diejenigen bestärken, die der Föderation unterstellten hinter dem Deckmantel der Menschlichkeit als Eroberungsmacht zu agieren.

Trotzdem war die Entscheidung des Captains abzusehen:

„Wieviel Zeit brauchen Sie?“, fragte er Captain Saba.

„Zehn Stunden, wenn wir nur die anderen Altairwelten von ihren Angriffen abhalten wollen, weitere fünf für eine gewaltsame Befriedung von Altair VI. Sollten Sie uns diese weiteren fünf Stunden nicht geben können, müssen Sie damit rechnen sofort nach Ankunft mindestens zwei dutzend Shuttles mit Flüchtlingen aufzunehmen; die Shuttles sind in einem Zustand der keine Reise bis zum nächsten sicheren Planeten erlaubt.“

~ „Und die Leute flüchten trotzdem damit?“ ihm wurde schlecht wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Es ist nicht zu beschreiben welches Gemetzel auf Altair VI stattfindet, ein Erstickungstod im Weltraum erscheint wohl manchen Altairanern als gnädigeres Schicksal, für sich und ihre Kinder.“

Saba war nicht von der subtilen Sorte, aber er hatte ihr ja auch noch nicht definitiv zugesagt, dass er ihr helfen würde. Dabei würde er noch viel weiter gehen, als sie einfach nur machen zu lassen „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie alleine mit der Xenophon den Flüchtlingen eine geschützte Flucht ermöglichen können, sie haben da nicht gerade viel Platz?“

Sie lächelte, erleichtert. „Wenn ich meine fünfzehn Stunden bekomme, ist das kein Problem. Es wird dann für die Verfolgten von Altair VI keine Flucht mehr notwendig sein. Ich bin in der Lage die Kräfte soweit auszugleichen, dass es für die Aggressoren schwierig sein dürfte die Oberhand zu behalten.“

Das war keine Fluchthilfe, das war eine ganz eindeutige kriegerische Handlung. Die Aktion gegen die anderen Altairwelten hätte sie als Abwehrmaßnahme zum eigenen Schutz verbuchen können und für nicht-sanktionierte Fluchthilfe hätte man sie bei ihrem Dienstalter pensioniert. Aber für das was sie vorhatte, dafür ging sogar sie ins Gefängnis.

Er hätte das nicht gemacht – nicht wegen der drohenden Strafe, sondern weil die Zahl der Opfer auf beiden Seiten der Altairaner höher sein würde als wenn man denen die Frieden wollten einfach Asyl in der Föderation anbot. Nur war dazu die Xenophon zu klein, sie konnten nicht alle Flüchtlinge aufnehmen, sie mussten sie auf Altair VI beschützen, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Saba hatte.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie zögern, Captain-“

„Nein“, unterbrach er sie, „Ich zögere nicht, ich frage mich nur ob wir nicht gemeinsam eine bessere Lösung finden würden. Was spräche dagegen, dass Sie uns Feuerschutz geben während wir die Flüchtlinge ausfliegen? Sollen die Aggressoren auf Altair VI ihren Planeten behalten. Kein Krieg, keine schlechte Nachrede für die Föderation.“

Er hörte Spock neben sich einatmen-

„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht, junger Freund“, kam Saba Spock zuvor. „Aber sehr edel von Ihnen, das Leben der Altairanischen Terroristen schonen zu wollen, trotz dem dass Ihnen die Konsequenzen bewusst sind. Sie mögen ihre Karriere nicht so wichtig nehmen, ich allerdings bin nicht bereit zuzusehen wie der einzige junge Captain der Sternenflotte der kein Skegness*** ist, sich für einen Haufen Wilder opfert. Ich werde die Aggressoren auf Altair VI bekämpfen, das ist mein Entschluss. Haben Sie vor mich zu hindern?“

Es sagte eine Menge über Smillie aus, dass er verwirrt dreinsah, weil er nicht wusste was ein Skegness war, dachte Jim amüsiert und kam Saba frech(damit sie ihn nicht doch noch für einen Skegness hielt), „Sie müssen wissen was Sie tun. Ich will nichts mit einer kriegerischen Handlung gegen die Altairaner zu tun haben und bin froh, dass wir in Kurzem ein technisches Gebrechen haben, welches unsere Ankunft um fünfzehn Stunden verzögern wird.“

„Dann haben wir uns nie gesprochen.“

„Beginne jetzt schon es zu vergessen.“

Spock war nicht glücklich mit ihm. Als die Unterhaltung zu Ende war und sie allein waren, bekam Jim die missbilligende Augenbraue zu sehen.

„Ja, ich bin auch nicht begeistert, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?“

Das wusste Spock offenbar auch nicht, denn die zweite Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Hätte ich mich mit einer Andorianerin in einem Destroyer anlegen sollen? Die ist im Stande und eröffnet das Feuer auf uns. Und was dann, auf die eigenen Leute schießen, mitten in einem Kriegsgebiet?

Das war doch Gequatsche, _Geben Sie uns zehn Stunden oder doch fünfzehn um die armen sterbenden Kinder zu retten?_ Ich erkenne es wenn jemand mir die Chance gibt vernünftig zu sein, bevor es richtig hässlich wird und das war gerade so eine Situation.“

Spock nickte bedächtig. „Sie waren sehr vernünftig.“

„Keine Sorge, wird nicht zur Gewohnheit“, versicherte er und rief Scotty. Der arme Kerl würde gleich sehr, sehr verwirrt sein...

…wie erwartet, war auch Scotty nicht glücklich mit seinem Captain, der anordnete schnurstracks durch die Gasanomalie zu fliegen.

Spock hatte sich nicht eingemischt, vielleicht weil er nicht wusste worauf Jim hinauswollte, oder auch weil Scotty kaum zu schreien aufhörte.

„Sco-“ Jim unterbrach sich, Scotty schrie immer noch, „ **Lieutenant Commander Scott!** “

Das wirkte fast so gut wie bei kleinen Kindern, wenn er seine Leute mit vollem Rang ansprach. Da wussten sie dass es ernst war.

Scotty war ganz still geworden.

Sanft erklärte Jim, „Beim kleinsten Energieabfall, den Sie registrieren, drosseln wir die Geschwindigkeit und leiten die gewonnene Energie auf die Schilde um.“

„Aber, Sir-“

„Ah! Beim kleinsten, allerkleinsten Energieabfall, Mister Scott, versprochen.“

„Bei so einer Durchquerung gibt es immer Energieschwankungen-“

„Und bei der kleinsten machen wir Halt und fliegen mit Impuls weiter.“

„Aber Sir, dann tuckern wir den halben Tag lang durch diese Wolke, ich dachte...“

„Nur einen halben Tag?“, murmelte er Spock zu. Das war zu wenig Zeit-

Aber Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

„...Sir, warum-“

„Weil ich es so anordne, Scotty, die Xenophon braucht unsere Unterstützung sofort, wir müssen es riskieren.“

Das ergab so wenig Sinn, dass Scotty der Mund offen stehen blieb.

„ _Nick einfach_ “, hörte man eine raue Stimme die eindeutig Ingenieur Keenser zuzuordnen war.

Scotty nickte und sagte, „Sie werden ihre Gründe haben, Captain.“

„Ja“, bestätigte Jim und fragte, „Und Scotty? Sind das nicht ähnliche Bedingungen wie die unter denen Sie den Testflug machen wollten?“

Scotty nickte verloren.

„Schön. Viel Spaß.“

Er schaltete die Verbindung ab.

„Ich liebe es wenn ich meinen Leuten eine Freude machen kann.“

Spocks Mundwinkel zuckte.

Eines Tages würde er ihn zum Lachen bringen, nahm sich Jim vor. Auch wenn es vielleicht ein Leben lang dauern würde diese Kunst zu erlernen. Sie hatten Zeit.

 

 

 

 


	7. Arecibo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Siehe tags - beinhalten Spoiler, also jeder auf eigene Gefahr

Endlich bekamen sie die Freigabe zur Mission M13, die Erforschung des Kugelsternhaufen Messier 13.

Die Erforschung des galaktischen Halo hatte an Bedeutung gewonnen seitdem das Durchqueren der Galaktischen Barriere als potentiell gefährlich für Schiff und Besatzung eingestuft wurde und eine Beschädigung des Schiffs so weit im unerforschten Raum war trotz der reichen Kristallvorkommen auf Delta Vega riskant und vor allem das Risiko nicht wert.

„Stattdessen geht man lieber ein vollkommen unbekanntes Risiko ein und erforscht die leeren Lichtpünktchen da oben“, murrte Leonard. „Begreift eigentlich irgendjemand wie hirnrissig das ist?“

Jim fragte sich ob andere CMOs auch auf der Brücke rumhingen und unangenehme Fragen stellten während der Captain Anweisungen gab den Kurs festzulegen.

Nachdem Chekov die Anweisung bestätigt hatte, antwortete Jim seinem paranoiden Freund, „Es ist immer ein kalkuliertes Risiko sich so tief in den Raum hineinzuwagen, aber wo wären wir heute wenn die Menschheit es nicht getan hätte? Ist dir eigentlich bewusst was für Lichtpünktchen das sind zu denen wir aufbrechen?“

„Sehr, sehr weit entfernte Lichtpünktchen“, sagte Pille verärgert und fügte überraschenderweise hinzu, „Zwischen denen es nur eine handvoll Planeten gibt und keiner weiß ob irgendeiner von denen Leben ermöglicht, also wenn wir dort bruchlanden wars das!“

Offensichtlich wusste Pille einiges mehr über Kugelsternhaufen als Jim gedacht hatte und dank dieses Wissens drehte sein Freund durch. „Steuermann“, sprach er Sulu an, „Fügen sie eine Anmerkung zu den Kursdaten hinzu, schreiben sie:

**Nicht bruchlanden.**

Doctor McCoy möchte nämlich nicht an einem historisch bedeutsamen Ort sterben.“

„Aye, Sir. Nicht bruchlanden“, Sulu grinste.

Pille regte sich noch weiter auf und hatte überhaupt kein Verständnis dafür wie begeistert Jim davon war den Ort zu besuchen an den die Arecibo-Botschaft, die erste Radiowellenbotschaft auf der Suche nach intelligentem Leben, versendet wurde, die auch wenn in den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten die Angst vor einer Invasion die Menschen davon abhielt Botschaften in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu senden, doch bahnbrechend war für eine Entwicklung die im Tag des Ersten Kontakts ihren Ausgang fand.

„...vielleicht lagen die damals gar nicht so daneben“, meinte Pille.

Mit was? Fragte sich Jim und nahm an, „Damit Radiosignale zu schicken statt selbst hinzufliegen? Ist doch ein bisschen unpraktisch: Die Nachricht ist immer noch unterwegs und wird erst in etwa 25000 Jahren ankommen.“

„Nein, Jim, ich meinte sie lagen nicht so daneben mit ihrer Erkenntnis über intelligentes Leben“, Pille klang ein bisschen frustriert.

Aber Jim verstand immer noch nicht, „Doch, sie lagen vollkommen daneben. Die haben M13 nach der Logik ausgesucht, wo viele Sterne sind, sind viele Planeten, Viele Planeten – Viel intelligentes Leben. Dabei haben sie nicht bedacht, dass es nur stimmt, dass viele Sterne auf genügend Raum auch viele Planeten haben, auf engem Raum wie einem Kugelsternhaufen können sich kaum Planetenbahnen-“

„Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?“ beschwerte sich sein Freund, „Ich meinte sie lagen nicht so falsch mit ihrer Erkenntnis, dass intelligentes Leben nicht unbedingt friedlich sein muss. Dass es auch schlecht ausgehen kann wenn man besonders laut _Hallo, hier sind wir_ , schreit.“

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt“, bot Spock an, „Kann ich Ihnen ausrechnen, Doctor wie viel wahrscheinlicher Sie infolge Ihres unmäßigen Alkoholkonsums ein verfrühtes Ende erleben werden, als dass es Sie in Messier 13 erwartet. Eine Alkoholvergiftung kann wie Sie wissen leicht tödlich enden, durch Unterzuckerung, Atemstillstand, Unterkühlung, Ersticken an Erbrochenem-“

„Spock“, hielt Jim ihn auf bevor er wirklich zu weit gehen konnte. „Wir haben doch über Takt gesprochen?“

„Haben wir“, bestätigte sein erster Offizier säuerlich, „Führen Sie doch bei Gelegenheit dieselbe Unterhaltung mit Doctor McCoy, Captain. Er scheint sie notwendig zu haben, wenn er sich nicht einmal bewusst ist wie geringschätzend er sich den höchsten Idealen der Föderation gegenüber äußert.“

„Und welche Ideale wären das Ihrer Meinung nach?“, provozierte Pille Spock weiter.

Er hätte das beenden sollen bevor es anfing, dachte Jim, heute war er ein bisschen langsam, nicht sein Tag.

„Vertrauen und Freundschaft“, antwortete Spock in einem Tonfall der sagte, _Erstick dran, und zwar langsam_.

Jim wedelte mit den Armen und stoppte tatsächlich Pille, der schon zum Gegenschlag ausgeholt hatte, „Könnt ihr beiden bitte eure philosophischen Diskussionen nicht auf der Brücke austragen. Das ist nämlich nicht der Ort dafür.“

„Seit wann?“, fragte Pille.

Und Spocks erhobene Augenbraue fragte dasselbe.

„Seit wir eine langweilige, ereignislose, fünfzehntägige Reise durch den leeren Raum vor uns haben bei der es absolut nichts geben wird was mich von euren Kabbeleien ablenkt. Und so liebenswert sie in kleinen Dosen auch sein mögen, zwei Wochen lang steh ich das nicht durch.“

Pilles Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“

„Musstest du das unbedingt sagen?“, beschwerte sich sein Freund. „Dass wir durch den leeren Raum fliegen in dem absolut nichts passieren kann? Musst du es herausfordern?“

„Die Befürchtung durch das Aussprechen einer positiven Wahrscheinlichkeit deren gegenteiliges Eintreten herauszufordern ist ein irrationaler Aberglaube, der...“

...so ging das weiter, trotz wiederholtem Protest des Captains, für den sich Jim jedenfalls gehalten hatte und der eigentlich die Befehlsgewalt über diese beiden Streithähne hatte. Immerhin Sulu und Chekov drehten sich hin und wieder um und zollten ihrem Captain Mitgefühl und ein verständnisvolles Nicken.

~ „Vertrauen und Freundschaft?“, fragte ihn der Captain, Tage später, über einer Partie Schach.

„Sind die Ideale die jeder positiven gesellschaftlichen Entwicklung zugrunde liegen. Dieser Meinung bin ich, auch wenn ich hin und wieder selbst an diesen Idealen scheitere.“

Er schaute am Brett vorbei, eigentlich um Blickkontakt mit Jim aufzunehmen, aber hinter Jim zog Nyotas glockenhelles Lachen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Chekov hatte ihr gerade ein Ständchen singen wollen, stritt sich jetzt aber mit Ingenieur Watkins darüber ob der Ursprung des Liedes Russisch oder Amerikanisch war. Russisch, wusste Spock, aber er konnte angesichts dessen das beide Versionen mehr als dreihundertfünfzig Jahre alt waren nicht den Sinn dieser Diskussion erkennen. Nyota schlichtete den Streit recht schnell und forderte Watkins und Chekov auf ihr beide Versionen zum Besten zu geben, so dass sie bald von beiden Seiten 'zweistimmig' besungen wurde, falsch(Watkins) und laut(Chekov).

Jim war seinem Blick gefolgt und lächelte angesichts Nyotas Amüsement.

Als er sich wieder zu Spock umdrehte war die zwar Frage vorauszuahnen, „Was ist mit ihnen beiden passiert?“, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Spock Jim nach wie vor nicht antworten konnte, nicht wusste wie er dies erklären sollte.

Es gab so vieles was er seine Mutter noch hätte fragen wollen. Dieses eine über allen anderen:

War es möglich die Angst vor einem fremden Geist zu überwinden? Und wenn, wie? Oder war das die falsche Frage? Musste die Frage lauten, Wer?

Aber das waren Träumereien. Fragen ohne Antworten.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht nach dem unsere Beziehung unmöglich weiterbestehen konnte“, beantwortete er Jims Frage korrekt. Nyota hätte wahrscheinlich widersprochen, weil sie trotz ihres einsichtigen Verstandes, ein widerspenstiges Herz hatte das selbst verletzt und enttäuscht wild entschlossen an Versöhnlichkeit festhielt. Sie würde nie zugeben dass er ihr Schaden zugefügt hatte, weil sie glaubte er sähe es nicht, weil sie dachte ihn beschützen zu können vor der Wahrheit.

Menschen.

„Ein Fehler, ein einziger Fehler?“, fragte Jim, „Aber-“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Zustände die, einmal eingetreten, permanent sind.“ Er hatte Nyotas geistige Unversehrtheit verletzt. Nicht schwer, aber dennoch, sie würde nie wieder dieselbe sein. Da würde immer diese Narbe bleiben, eine geistige Dünnhäutigkeit die er verursacht hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie meinen das ganz wörtlich, dass etwas kaputt gegangen ist“, setzte Jim unversehens richtig voraus, „Denn so wie Uhura mit Ihnen umgeht kann es nicht das Problem sein, dass sie Ihnen irgendetwas nicht verzeiht.

Und es wäre unlogisch, dass Sie sich selbst nicht verzeihen, weil Sie ihr niemals wissentlich weh tun würden und ein unwissentliches Vergehen _per Definition_ keine Schuldfähigkeit zulässt. Wie mache ich mich bisher mit meiner Schlussfolgerung?“

Meisterlich, Jim hatte genau verstanden.

„Was haben Sie getan?“

Noch ein Wort mehr und Jim hätte den richtigen Schluss gezogen, nämlich dass was zwischen Spock und Nyota gestanden hatte auch zwischen Spock und ihm stand. Diese Erkenntnis würde vieles nur noch schwieriger machen. „Ich sagte ihr, ich wolle kein Kind mit ihr“, antwortete Spock und erschrak über sich selbst.

Er hatte gerade gelogen. Unbestreitbar, eindeutig und ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Es tat genau die beabsichtigte Wirkung, auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt, fragte Jim ehrlich verwirrt, „Warum nicht?“

Spock stand auf, plötzlich unfähig Jim weiter in die Augen zu schauen, „Aus verschiedenen Gründen“, er wandte sich zum Gehen, „Ich bin müde, Captain, haben Sie einen angenehmen Abend.“

„Spock“, fing ihn der Captain am Arm ab. „Sie müssen nicht gehen, nur weil Sie nicht darüber reden wollen.“

Jim stand auf, ließ dabei seinen Arm nicht los und stand viel zu nah bei ihm. „Gehen wir doch gemeinsam und schweigen uns dann den Rest des Abends an, so wie normale Ehepaare das machen.“

~ Spock schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. Das war fast schon so etwas wie ein Lächeln. Jim ließ es gelten.

 

Computerlogbuch Nummer 1 der Enterprise

Sternzeit 3766.16****

Captain Kirk

 

Unser Ziel, Messier 13 ist als einziger heller Fleck vor uns zu sehen. Ein Ziel, dem wir rein optisch seit Tagen nicht näher zu kommen scheinen. Tatsächlich liegen wir planmäßig in der Zeit und haben bereits die Hälfte der Strecke von 25200 Lichtjahren hinter uns gebracht. Die Reise verlief bisher ohne Vorkommnisse, nur dass die Mannschaft durch die lange Dunkelheit etwas eingeschüchtert ist. Die enorme Distanz die wir zurücklegen wird ihnen von Tag zu Tag bewusster, auch die Isolation und die damit verbundenen Risiken.

 

Pille war nur der erste der sich bewusst geworden war wie lange sie sich durch beinahe leeren Raum bewegen würden. Wenn ihnen hier draußen etwas passierte waren sie möglicherweise auf sich allein gestellt. Es wurde immer stiller unter seinen Leuten, alle arbeiteten hoch konzentriert, aber besonders die die nichts zu tun hatten machten Jim Sorgen. Schon einige Male war er durch die Gänge gewandert und hatte sich gefühlt als wäre er auf einem Geisterschiff, das Weiß wirkte mittlerweile farblos, so wie die Gesichter derer denen er begegnete.

Er versuchte so gut er konnte die Stimmung zu heben, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob es ihm gelang und es war sehr zeitaufwändig.

Weshalb er froh war dass sich zwischen ihm und Spock, der ihm viel Zeit auf der Brücke abnahm, der Status Quo gefestigt hatte, alles war beim Alten, meist schliefen sie Rücken an Rücken und wenn Jim des nächtens anhänglich wurde, sah seit erster Offizier großzügig darüber hinweg.

~ Die natürliche Zuversichtlichkeit des Captains übertrug sich glücklicherweise wie ansteckend auf die Mannschaft und hob die Moral wieder. Es war kein Zufall, dass der Captain ihm die Brücke immer öfter überließ und die Alpha-Schicht mal in dieser Abteilung, mal in jener verbrachte; sogar die wissenschaftlichen Labors bekamen Besuch vom Captain, obwohl die im Augenblick herzlich wenig zu tun hatten...genauer gesagt, weil sie im Augenblick wenig zu tun hatten und deshalb ihre Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf die Reise selbst gerichtet war – Spock suchte manche dieser Labors in der Beta-schicht selbst auf und konnte sich von der Veränderung überzeugen, die ein einziger Besuch des Captains bei seinen Leuten herbeiführte – es war wie überall, gleich wo im Schiff der Captain in Kommandogold vorbei flatterte, sich nach Belanglosigkeiten erkundigte und bei der einen oder anderen Sache half oder Aufgaben verteilte, die keinen anderen erkennbaren Zweck besaßen als zu beschäftigen, er hinterließ ein Strahlen, als hätte er die Beleuchtung in diesen Teilen des Schiffs verstärkt. Dementsprechend war es nicht schwer den Captain während der Beta-schicht aufzuspüren, er hinterließ Spuren die sich wahrscheinlich mit der richtigen Frequenz hätten messen lassen.

Heute fand Spock ihn im Backbord-Phaserkontrollraum bei Miss Martine die sehr angeregt erklärte wie man mit einem Handphaser Kaffee erwärmte ohne ihn zu verdampfen.

~ Angela weihte ihn gerade in die hohe Kunst des Phaserkochens ein, da er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Spock stand in der Tür und lächelte. Spock lächelte.

Was aber scheinbar nur ihm auffiel, Angela war zu konzentriert, Stiles und Tomlinsen hatten sowieso nur Augen für Angela(wer konnte es ihnen verdenken – Stiles arbeitete nicht mal hier, trotzdem fand man ihm jede freie Minute in den Phaserkontrollräumen) Jim entschuldigte sich und als die Besatzung Spock bemerkte, war das Lächeln bereits verschwunden. Nur Jim sah noch das Echo davon.

Bevor sie nach draußen verschwanden, nicht ganz unabsichtlich so, dass es seine Leute noch sahen, griff er nach Spocks Hand.

Er wusste nicht was er getan hatte um Spock zum Lächeln zu bringen, aber die Art wie Spock seine Hand in seine schmiegte bestätigte ihm, dass er der Grund gewesen war.

 

***

 

Sie waren da. In den letzten Tagen hatte M13 immer heller vom Schirm gefunkelt und dann sehr plötzlich ihren kleinen Ausschnitt des Weltalls gänzlich ausgeleuchtet, mit gelben und blauen Lichtpunkten, so hell und dicht, dass sie ineinander verschwammen und wie ein Teppich aus Licht die sonst so allgegenwärtige Schwärze abdeckte.

Sogar Pille hatte zugeben müssen dass M13 schön war.

Jims erster Befehl lautete das gesamte Objekt mit Abstand zu umkreisen und so tief wie möglich mit den Langstreckensensoren abzutasten.

Chekov meldete sich, wohl nachdem er nachgerechnet hatte, „Zir, da brauchen wir ja vulle zwei Tage um das alles zu zcannen.“

Spock korrigiert, „Korrekt wären Zwei Tage, eine Stunde und dreiundfünfzig Minuten.“

In dem Versuch sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich bewusst war wie überrascht seine Leute davon waren, dass er nach Wochen der Reise erst einmal Messungen aus sicherer Entfernung anordnete, gab sich Jim flapsig gut gelaunt und ordnete an, „Na dann fangen wir besser gleich an meine Herren.“

Wofür hielten die ihn? Für einen waghalsigen Glücksritter, der Anweisungen gab wie, _Da grade raus rein_.

Okay ja, vielleicht hatte er das eine oder andere mal solche Anweisungen gegeben. Aber doch nicht mitten in vollkommen unerforschtem Gebiet.

Von Außen konnten sie sowieso nur ein Viertel des Gesamtraumes von M13 scannen und als sie fertig waren ergaben die Messungen was man schon vermutet hat, keiner der Handvoll Planeten war der Klasse M zuzuordnen und der einzige Klasse L Planet den sie entdecken konnte, wechselte gerade von einem Stern zum anderen, was zwar 'Faszinierend' war, man sich aber höchstens aus sicherer Entfernung ansehen sollte und sollte es dort Leben geben, gab es es nicht mehr lange.

Blieben noch drei Viertel von M13, die sie sich nur von innen ansehen können...

 

 

 

Computerlogbuch Nummer 1 der Enterprise

Sternzeit 3777.2

Erster Offizier Spock in Vertretung von Captain Kirk

 

Nach der Entdeckung des Arecibo Systems, des einzigen stabilen und daher alten Planetensystem des M13, mit seinen drei Sternen und elf Planeten von denen zwei Monde besitzen, wurden auf Arecibo XI, einem Planet der Klasse M mit üppiger Vegetation, bei Scans Lebenszeichen ausgemacht, die auf tierisches Leben in den dortigen Höhlensystemen hindeuten.

Captain Kirk führte einen Landetrupp zur Untersuchung dieser Höhlen an. Sofort nach Ankunft des Landetrupps auf der Oberfläche des Arecibo XI scheiterte die Kontaktwiederaufnahme. Die Kommunikatoren können noch geortet werden, aber aus bisher nicht bekannten Gründen kann der Transporter die Position des Landetrupps nicht erfassen. Sie können daher nicht hochgebeamt werden. Ihre Position zeigt an, dass sie in die Höhlen transportiert worden sind. Wie, bleibt ebenfalls ungeklärt. Es konnten keine bekannten Energiesignaturen erfasst werden.

Es bleibt nur zu warten. Die Ingenieursabteilung arbeitet an einer alternativen Anpeilung des Kommunikatorsignals.

 

„Eh, Zir? Commander?“

„Ja, Mister Chekov?“

„Vir gewinnen an Höhe.“

„Ja“, bestätigte Sulu und korrigierte um den Standardorbit um Arecibo XI. „Ich verstehe aber nicht warum.“

„Ist ein Energieanstieg von der Oberfläche des Arecibo XI aus zu messen“, fragte Spock Lt. J.G. Tormolen, der die Wissenschaftsstation übernommen hatte.

Tormolen zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nichts von Arecibo XI, Sir.“

Der Tonfall irritierte Spock:

Flapsig und nervös.

Deshalb ließ er Tormolen nicht wieder aus den Augen, deshalb und weil die Wissenschaftsstation eigentlich in dieser Situation von einem Stabsoffizier, also von Spock besetzt sein sollte und er den Lieutenant Junior Grade nur als weiteres Paar Augen dort abgestellt hatte und die Wahl nur auf Tormolen gefallen war, weil jeder andere verfügbare Wissenschaftsoffizier an der Lösung des Transporterproblems arbeitete.

Nach zehn Sekunden unter Spocks Starren, druckste Tormolen, „Kann sein, dass wir seit ein paar Minuten von Arecibo X aus gescannt werden.“

Spock sprang auf, registrierte nur am Rande wie Tormolen zurückwich, und hielt sich nicht damit auf den Lieutenant J.G. zu belehren. Er betrachtete die Messungen selbst, während Doctor McCoy die Belehrung ungefragt übernahm:

„ _Ein paar Minuten_?! Worauf haben Sie denn gewartet damit rauszurücken-“

„Das reicht, Doctor“ die Energiespitzen deckten sich genau- „Wie Sie immer sagen, Verschüttete Milch,“ ...das waren keine Sensoren, das waren Traktorstrahlen:

„Wir werden von Arecibo X angezogen, Mister Sulu, Orbit verlassen und Sicherheitsabstand zum gesamten Arecibo System einnehmen.“

Sein Befehl wurde wiederholt und ausgeführt.

Aus sicherer Entfernung wollte Spock weitere Scans durchführen um herauszufinden welche Energiequelle auf Arecibo X die-

Das Phänomen dessen sie aus sicherer Distanz ansichtig wurden, ließ ihn mitten im Gedanken verharren, so außergewöhnlich war es:

Die Planeten des Arecibo Systems wichen von ihrer Bahn ab.

Arecibo X und Arecibo IX, bis zu diesem Zeitpunk Planeten auf einer genauso stabilen Umlaufbahn wie die anderen des Systems, verließen ihre Umlaufbahn und bildeten eine neue um Arecibo XI, während sich die vier innersten Planeten der Arecibo Sterne zu einer ähnlichen Formation zusammenschlossen.

Was Steuermann Sulu zu der Aussage verleitete, „Das ist doch nicht möglich.“

„Sofern wir nicht einer optischen Täuschung erliegen ist es möglich“, widersprach Spock, überrascht, dass seine Faszination ausblieb und eine andere Reaktion als Neugier seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Phänomen richtete.

Nyota war nicht die einzige die aufgestanden war, sie wirkte extrem beunruhigt und Spock spürte wie sein vegetatives Nervensystem mit archaischer Furcht reagierte und sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog, eine Reaktion die er noch nie angesichts des Unbekannten erfahren hatte, aber sie verstärkte seine Vermutung zu unumstößlicher Sicherheit, dass dies kein natürliches Phänomen war.

Wenn das die Art von Bauchgefühl war, von der Jim sprach, wunderte es Spock nicht, dass der Captain darauf hörte, denn es kostete Spock alle Konzentration nicht sofort mit Flucht zu reagieren.

Als sich jedoch Arecibo V, VI, VII und VIII ebenfalls formierten und einen Perlenstrang bildeten, ließ er alle Skepsis fahren und reagierte sofort:

„Steuermann, beidrehen zum Rückzug!“ Er verließ sich darauf, dass Sulu folgte, griff aber ein, als Chekov es versäumte sofort die Berechnungen anzustellen um sie aus M13 herauszunavigieren und übernahm dessen Konsole.

Sulu ging auf Warp und Spock atmete auf.

Neben ihnen explodierte Doctor McCoy:

„Was zu Teufel soll das, Spock?! Jim ist immer noch-“

„Die-“ Ensign Chekovs Verstörtheit bremste den Doctor. „Die-Die-“, wiederholte der junge Mann, bis Spock ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte wie der Captain es in dieser Situation getan hätte. „Es ist in Ordnung Mister Chekov. Sie haben es schon richtig erkannt, diese Planeten haben die Verfolgung auf uns aufgenommen.“

Niemand anderer war zu diesem Schluss gekommen, nur Ensign Chekov hatte die Implikation der aufgreihten Formation begriffen. Er beruhigte sich langsam, weil ihm klar sein musste, das gleich wie außergewöhnlich eine solche Technologie war, es außerhalb des Möglichen lag natürliche Planeten auf über Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu bringen. Das Schiff war also sicher.

„Aber wie ist so etwas möglich?“, fragte Nyota.

Und Sulu postulierte, „Sind das vielleicht gar keine Planeten?“

„Nein, die Messdaten waren eindeutig“ stellte er fest. „Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass diese Planeten sich durch eine hochentwickelte Traktorstrahltechnologie gegenseitig bewegen. Sich auf die Entwicklung einer solchen Technologie zu spezialisieren macht durchaus Sinn für eine Spezies deren Heimatwelt früher oder später von vorbeiziehenden Sternen aus ihrem Orbit gerissen würde.

Ich werde einige Berechnungen durchführen müssen um festzustellen wie schnell und wendig eine derartige Formation sein kann.“

Bevor sie das wussten, war es ein zu großes Risiko für Schiff und Mannschaft sich Arecibo wieder zu nähern.

Das erklärte er auch dem Doctor der nicht müde wurde ihn daran zu erinnern dass der Captain mit dem Landetrupp immer noch auf Arecibo XI festsaß. Möglicherweise erkannte der Doctor seine eigene Taktlosigkeit Spock immer wieder auf etwas hinzuweisen, dass er wusste und nur aus Gleichgültigkeit hätte ignorieren können. Jedenfalls hörte er auf nachdem Spock ihm erklärte er erweise dem Captain keinen Dienst indem er sein Schiff 25000 Lichtjahre von der nächsten Basis entfernt in Gefahr brachte.

McCoy ließ Spock rechnen und unterbrach auch nicht, nachdem Spock seine Berechnungen wiederholte und überprüfen ließ.

Doctor McCoy blieb ebenfalls außergewöhnlich stumm als Spock als Konsequenz seiner Berechnungen das Kommando an Mister Scott übergab mit der Anweisung die Enterprise immer im errechneten Sicherheitsabstand zu Arecibo zu halten, sich bei Gefährdung zurückzuziehen und nicht länger als zehn Tage auf ein Zeichen von ihm oder des Landetrupps zu warten. Danach hatten sie zurückzukehren bevor die Entkristallisierung ihrer letzten Dilithiumkristalle ein kritisches Level erreichte.

Natürlich machte der Doctor den Versuch ihn zu begleiten.

Einen entschlossenen Versuch, der auch durch Mister Scotts Erklärung wie groß das Risiko des Transwarpbeamens war nicht an Entschlossenheit einbüßte.

Der Doctor musste schließlich mit Gewalt davon abgehalten werden Spock nach Arecibo XI zu folgen.

~ Der Abdruck seiner warmen Handfläche am 'Stein' verriet Jim, was er schon vermutet hatte, Thermolumineszenz. Alles hier war in das schwache blau bis ultraviolette Licht getaucht, dass von den schwarz-violetten Höhlenwänden selbst kam.

Alles bis auf die riesigen Quallen/Kraken-monster die sie hier hergebracht hatten. Die waren weiß, fast durchsichtig, gallertartig und kalt. Sie machten ihr eigenes Licht, biolumineszent.

Boden und Wände ihrer 'Zelle' waren sehr fest, hart, obwohl sich die Oberfläche rau bis ledern bis glitschig anfühlte – nass, wie alles hier.

Von oben herab tropfte durch das durchlässige Energiefeld unablässig das Wasser, dass fast alle Höhlen und Gänge hier füllte. Durch einige Faust-große Löcher im Boden ihres Verlies floss es dann wieder ab. Also brauchten sie sich bisher wenigstens nicht darüber Sorgen machen wegen schlechter Klempnerarbeit in ein paar Tagen abzusaufen.

Ihren ersten Fluchtversuch hatten sie gemacht bevor die Quallen Lieutenant Grant geholt hatten. Jim war auf Marples Schultern geklettert und hatte versucht sich dort oben an der Wand bis zur Wasserfläche hinaufzuziehen. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, es war einfach zu hoch und die Wände boten keinen Halt. Sie hatten über eine Pyramide nachgedacht und auch überlegt Lieutenant Galway zu werfen, was beides sicher funktioniert hätte, allerdings mit dem Ausgang, dass Arlene dann allein flüchten hätte müssen. Und obwohl akrobatisch nicht untalentiert, war sie keine gute Taucherin und klein und zart gebaut. Diese weißen Ungetüme waren riesig und Jim verstand, dass Arlene lieber bei ihnen blieb, als zu versuchen sich an denen vorbei nach draußen zu wagen. Zumal sie keine Ahnung hatten wie weit es nach draußen war. Spätestens im Wasser hatten sie alle die Orientierung verloren, sie waren schnell bewegt worden, Jim hatte die Strömung gespürt bis sie stoppten und nach unten geworfen worden waren.

Ihre Gedanken an Flucht wurden abgewürgt nachdem ein künstliches Licht durchs Wasser fiel, nach ihnen suchte, sie zu einem dichten Haufen gegen die Kälte zusammengepresst fand und nach etwa zehn Sekunden die sie gescannt wurden, durchbrach ein weißer Tentakelarm die Barriere über ihnen und griff sich Grant. Sein Schrei erstickte sich im Wasser und er verschwand.

Danach blieben sie soweit weg vom Wasser wie sie konnten.

Jim wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier waren. Lange genug um müde zu werden. Es war nicht vollkommen still. Manchmal hörte man von unterschiedlichen Richtungen Dröhnen, dass dann wieder verstummte. Das Gluckern des Wassers hielt wach, Arlenes leises Weinen auch.

Sie saßen immer noch dicht aneinander gedrängt. Arlene zuckte zusammen.

Über ihnen wurde es heller, ein weißliches Blitzen im Wasser. Dann fiel ein Körper durch die Wasserfläche.

Auch im wieder schwächer werdenden Licht war gleich auf den ersten Blick an der blauen Uniform erkennbar dass es nicht Grant war. Aber erst als er sich bewegte, erkannte Jim Spock.

Informationen waren schnell ausgetauscht. Spock war im Gegensatz zu ihnen während der 'Nacht' auf Arecibo XI gelandet und nicht erst am Höhleneingang eingefangen worden wie sie. Man hatte ihn per Traktorstrahl auf ein Schiff transportiert. Ein Schiff.

Ihre Sensoren hatten keinerlei Anzeichen für Technologie wahrgenommen.

Man hatte Spock, genau wie ihnen den Phaser abgenommen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen auch den Kommunikator.

„Unsere Kommunikatoren funktionieren noch, jedenfalls zeigen sie das an, sind unsere Rufe angekommen?“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir konnte sie orten, aber keinen Transporterstrahl darauf richten. Es ist wahrscheinlich dass das Signal der Kommunikatoren mit Absicht nicht gestört wurde.“

„Warum?“, fragte Mallory.

„Um das Schiff in der Nähe zu halten und mehr von uns anzulocken“, begriff Jim was Spock hatte andeuten wollen. „Die können genau bestimmen was unsere Sensoren sehen und was nicht.“

„Die können noch ganz andere Dinge, Captain“, sagte Spock und als er erzählte was passiert war nachdem die Enterprise fast von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst wurde, begann Jim zu begreifen.

Er fragte mit welchen Befehlen Spock Scotty ihr Schiff übergeben hatte.

„Aber man holt uns doch hier raus?“, fragte Marple, der offenbar gerade begriff, dass Spock ihnen außer Informationen nicht viel mitgebracht hatte.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf als Spock antworten wollte. So etwas sollte man von seinem Captain hören.

„Was soll das heißen?“, hinterfragte Marple Jims Kopfschütteln.

„Mister Scott kann uns nicht rausholen, Lieutenant“, sagte er so sanft wie möglich, „Den einzigen Vorteil den die Enterprise hat ist das sie schneller ist als die. Unsere Sensoren sind blind. Und wenn das Schiff zu nah ran kommt ist es verloren. Wir müssen es selbst von hier weg schaffen.“

Marple und Mallory sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, Arlene schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie das nicht glauben. Sie hatten sich eben erst damit abgefunden nicht mal aus dieser Zelle raus zu kommen und jetzt sagte ihnen ihr Captain, dass sie es aus eigener Kraft aus diesem Planetensystem raus schaffen mussten.

Spock sah ihn an. Manchmal liefen ihre Gedanken so synchron, dass ein Blick der Bestätigung genügte um zu wissen, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Es gab noch etwas das erschwerend hinzu kam, etwas das Spock nicht erwähnt hatte, weil diesen Befehl zu geben für jeden Kommandeur auf der Hand lag:

Die Enterprise würde in zehn Tagen den Rückflug antreten. Sie hatten nur bis dahin Zeit zu fliehen.

Spock brauchte kein Kopfschütteln um das unerwähnt zu lassen. Es ging um etwas anderes als er sagte, „Da ist noch etwas, Captain“, und so wie Spock klang war es eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft.

~ Er war während seiner Gefangennahme in telepathischen Kontakt mit diesen Wesen getreten und hatte ihre unglaubliche Intelligenz wahrgenommen.

Übermächtige Intelligenz und Kreativität bei vollkommener Abwesenheit von Empathie für andere Wesen, sie hatten zwar Gefühle, aber keinerlei Mitgefühl – sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ein Wesen mit Gedanken und Gefühlen war... „...für sie ist unser Gefühlsleben so wenig nachvollziehbar wie für die Menschen das Bewusstsein eines einzelnen Bakteriums oder gar das soziale Gefüge einer Bakterienkultur.“

Der Captain nickte entmutigt. „Soviel zu dem Plan mit denen zu verhandeln.“

„Das würde auch wenn sie zuhören würden nicht weit führen“, erklärte er, „Wir können ihnen nicht drohen und was an uns von Wert für sie ist, haben sie sich bereits mit Gewalt genommen.“

„Das Schiff ist ihnen entkommen“, widersprach Jim.

Spock überlegte einen Moment ob er angesichts der labilen Gemütslage der anderen Mitglieder des Landetrupps sein Wissen nicht vielleicht nur mit dem Captain teilen sollte und entschied sich dann dagegen, „Die haben kein Interesse an unserer Technologie, Captain, sondern an unserer Biologie.“

Das Verständnis für das was er gerade gesagt hatte sickerte unterschiedlich schnell ein, Jim begriff als erster, seine Augen wanderten nach oben, seine Gedanken scheinbar bei Lieutenant Grant.

Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Lieutenant Mallory geriet in Panik, Lieutenant Marple fand eine Aufgabe darin ihn zu beruhigen und Lieutenant Galway verlegte sich aufs Verleugnen – keine leichte Wahl damit umzugehen, da sie aufgrund ihrer wissenschaftlichen Bildung am besten wissen musste was Spock gemeint hatte.

Sie schluchzte in Jims Schulter, der sie umarmte und beruhigte und nicht antwortete als sie nach Lieutenant Grant fragte, fragte was die mit ihm machten. Jim verbot auch ihm per Augenkontakt ihr zu antworten. Er nickte. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe Lieutenant Galway gegen ihren Willen mit der Realität zu konfrontieren. Er hatte aber auch nicht diese Information vorenthalten können. Das hätte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen und ihre Unwissenheit hätte sie nur umso verwundbarer gemacht wenn diese Wesen mit ihren Untersuchungen begannen.

 

***

 

Das Gefühl hart und kalt von einer menschengroßen Fliegenklatsche getroffen zu werden riss Jim aus dem Schlaf und raubte ihm jede Möglichkeit sich zu orientieren. Er wusste dass er im Wasser war, aber nicht wo und er hatte durch den Schreck eingeatmet und seine Lungen krampften sich zusammen, er versuchte Halt zu finden, instinktiv versuchte er nach oben zu tauchen, obwohl von da ja das Wasser kommen musste, dann verließ ihn die Kraft, die Strömung war einfach zu stark, er wurde in eine Nische gepresst und war sicher, dass es jetzt zu Ende war.

Die schwarze Finsternis brannte in seinen Augen, das kalte Wasser hatte alles Licht weggenommen und Jim wartete darauf das durchsichtige Weiß zu sehen, aber nichts. Nur das Warten auf den Tod und die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht nur ihn erwischt hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um das Husten und Würgen gegen das Wasser in seiner Lunge zu unterdrücken, um den Moment in dem er reflexartig nach Luft schnappen und ertrinken würde hinauszuzögern und es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an und dann plötzlich war da warme Luft an seinem Gesicht, ein lautes Gurgeln hallte von den Wänden ihrer Zelle wieder und das kühle violette Licht-und Jim hustete seine Lunge herauf.

Marple klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, bis er das mit der Hand wedelnd ablehnte und versuchte zu sprechen, was aber bei einem Krächzen blieb.

Sein ganzer Brustkorb brannte und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Was zum Teufel war das gewesen? Und warum hatte man ihn nicht geweckt – wozu hatte er Spock zur Wache eingeteilt?

„Die haben uns durchgespült Captain,“ sagte Lieutenant Grant als Jim signalisierte, dass er ansprechbar war und wissen wollte was los war, „Vielleicht weil wir langsam zu stinken anfangen.“

Grant hatte eine unnachahmliche Gelassenheit. Von Riesenquallen entführt, unterirdisch gefangen gehalten und gefoltert – Gähn. Zum Nachschlag fast ertränkt zu werden – immer noch langweilig, hat denn keiner Spielkarten dabei?

Man konnte auch zu cool sein, dachte Jim und machte eine gedankliche Notiz dass wenn sie zurück waren, ein eingehendes psychologisches Gutachten über den Lieutenant anzufordern.

Im wieder schwächer werdenden Licht sah Jim wie Spock an Arlenes Brust lauschte.

Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu werden, sagte sich Jim, denn kaum war sein erster Offizier mit ihr fertig war er auch schon daran als nächstes den Captain abzuhören.

„Sie und Lieutenant Galway haben beide Wasser in den Lungen“, lautete Spocks Befund und weil er schon dabei war gab er auch die ärztliche Anweisung, „Sie müssen sich warm halten um Infektionen vorzubeugen.“

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sie zum _Medicus miseria causa_ ernannt zu h-“, in seinem Hustenanfall verlor sich der schlechte Witz und Spock strafte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick, ob wegen dem Husten oder dem 'Latein', es war Jim gleich, sein Hals kratzte so schlimm dass es nicht auszuhalten war.

Und was hieß das überhaupt - sich warm halten? taten sie denn irgendetwas anderes in diesem Drecksloch, als sich zusammenzukauern und darauf zu warten dass sie aufgefressen wurden oder sonst was...aber Jim hielt den Mund und sagte nichts. Es war der Hunger, der ihn unleidlich machte, es war nicht Spocks Schuld, nicht dass Jim das Pech gehabt hatte als einziger zu schlafen als sie durchgespült wurden, auch nicht seine Schuld, dass ihre Fluchtversuche fehl schlugen und es war nun mal Spocks Art die vergesslichen Menschen um sich herum auf das offensichtliche hinzuweisen, denn man konnte ja bei ihnen nie sicher sein ob sie im nächsten Moment nicht etwas unsagbar Dummes taten. Jim biss sich auf die Zunge. Er war nicht wütend auf Spock. Es war nur der Hunger und die nasse Kälte. Das weckte schlimme Erinnerungen...an die letzten Wochen auf Tarsus, der kalte Dunst des Nebelwaldes, Sarahs klebrige Haut auf seiner, als sie verzweifelt versuchten Kevin zwischen ihnen warm zu halten.

Wenigstens war das Wasser auf Arecibo nicht auch noch giftig, wie auf Tarsus, jedenfalls hätte Jim bisher nichts bemerkt. Wenn überhaupt, schmeckte es unnatürlich rein, leer.

Sie versuchten zu fliehen, immer und immer wieder und wurden immer wieder einfach eingefangen. Diese Quallen waren verdammt schnell und hatten den Vorteil, dass sie sich unter Wasser ewig aufhalten konnten – beim letzten Versuch wäre Grant fast ertrunken; was er mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan hatte.

Er war geschwächt gewesen. Hart im Nehmen oder nicht, es ging ihm von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter, was auch immer die mit ihm gemacht hatten, er starb, Jim musste ihn nur ansehen um das zu wissen. Grant verbrannte regelrecht. Saß in seiner Ecke, klopfte Sprüche und ging vor ihren Augen ein.

Spock musste bemerkt haben wie sehr es Jim zusetzte nichts machen zu können, denn er bot alles an was er hatte, sein Wissen:

„Er verhungert, Captain. Sein Stoffwechsel wurde beschleunigt, die-“

„Spock, nicht“, sagte er ganz leise und rückte näher an seinen Freund heran. Nicht nur damit die anderen, die sich um Grant geschart hatte, sie nicht hörten, sondern auch weil er wollte dass Spock begriff, dass es schon in Ordnung war. Jim brauchte keine Gewissensberuhigung oder Aufklärung wie es um den Lieutenant stand; er hatte die Zeichen wahrscheinlich noch vor Spock bemerkt, erkannt, dass Grant zu schnell Substanz verlor, nicht einfach hungerte so wie sie. Sie mussten hier weg, aber mit Grant konnten sie keinen neuen Fluchtversuch wagen. Jim kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an Spock heran, nicht dass das viel brachte, aber er hatte lieber Spocks Kühle als Grants Fieber in seiner Nähe. „Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung wie viel Zeit wir noch haben?“, fragte er Spock jetzt wo sie mal die Gelegenheit hatten darüber zu reden.

„Wir, oder Lieutenant Grant?“

Das wollte Jim eigentlich nicht wissen.

„Ich wüsste die exakte Antwort auf beide Fragen, meine innere Uhr wird nicht durch sensorische Deprivation beeinflusst und was Lieutenant Grants Zustand angeht, lässt sich-“

„Wie lange bis die Enterprise den Rückflug antritt?“

„Noch Sechs Tage und sechzehn Stunden, Sir.“

Zu Lieutenant Grants Zeit sagte Spock nichts mehr.

~ Seine Berechnung von Lieutenant Grants Niedergang waren natürlich korrekt – er hatte eine Beschleunigung des Stoffwechsels auf das etwa zwanzigfache angenommen, bei Berichtigung seiner ersten Fehleinscheinschätzung, nämlich dass ein menschlicher Körper dieser Belastung nicht länger als zehn Stunden standhalten konnte – ein Umstand den die Areciben ausgeglichen haben mussten – war er davon ausgegangen dass der Lieutenant vor Ende des vierten Tages tot sein würde. Die letzten Stunden verbrachte er im Delier und konnte schließlich auch keine Flüssigkeit mehr zu sich nehmen, wodurch er wieder agitiert schrie und sich von einem Fleck zum anderen schleppte.

Jim hatte den Lieutenant zu Anfang festgehalten um ihn daran zu hindern sich selbst zu verletzen, dann aber eingesehen, dass er ihn damit nur aufregte. Der Zustand der Agonie wurde bald unerträglich mitanzusehen und Spock wusste dass es noch zwei Stunden so weitergehen konnte bevor der Lieutenant endgültig zusammenbrach. In einer anderen Situation hätte er Euthanasie als die beste Lösung vorgeschlagen, doch hier war es sowohl für die Moral der Truppe schädlich einen der ihren zu töten, als auch eine gefährliche Aktion in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Areciben dadurch ihren Versuch gestört sehen könnten und vielleicht negativ reagierten.

Deshalb schockierte er nur das Nervensystem des Lieutenant soweit, dass dieser betäubt, aber nicht bewusstlos wurde, was ihm seinen Todeskampf verkürzte und den anderen Lieutenants den Anblick seines Strauchelns ersparte.

Nur Jim ließ sich nicht schonen. Als Grant wieder zu kriechen begann, wohl auf der instinktiven Suche nach Wasser, dass er ja doch nicht mehr schlucken konnte, fing Jim ihn ein und hielt ihn im Arm bis es zu Ende ging. Er ließ sich nicht abschrecken durch das Ächzen und Röcheln, die Krämpfe und die Momente der Regungslosigkeit, in denen man meinen konnte der Lieutenant wäre bereits tot – Jim hielt ihn und konnte ihn auch noch damit beruhigen seinen Mund mit Wasser zu benetzen, was vom Nervensystem als wohltuend registriert werden musste.

Die Fähigkeit mancher Menschen sich trotz ihres unbeherrschbaren Gefühlslebens stoisch mit dem Schlimmsten zu konfrontieren erfüllte Spock mit Hochachtung.

Jim brach erst weinend zusammen, als Spock ihm zum wiederholten Mal bestätigt hatte das Lieutenant Grant tatsächlich kein Leben mehr in sich hatte. Das Herz hatte schon vor Minuten aufgehört zu schlagen, doch Spock hatte mit seiner Bestätigung gewartet bis er keine reaktiven neuronalen Ströme mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

Jim bettete Grants Körper wie zum Schlaf und wich vor ihm zurück, zitternd, erschöpft und erstarrt. Spock wusste das keine Worte Trost gespendet hätten, also folgte er Jim, als dieser gegen die Höhlenwand zusammensank, nahm neben ihm Platz und spendete Nähe.

Die Lieutenants Marple, Mallory und Galway scharten sich bald um ihren Captain und taten es Spock gleich – bei allem ritualisiertem Totenkult, besaßen die Menschen tief in sich doch die Logik sich erst um die Lebenden zu sorgen und die Toten den Toten zu überlassen.

Es dauerte vierunddreißig Stunden bis die Areciben Lieutenant Grants Leichnam entfernten. Der Captain spornte sie alle in dieser Zeit zu zwei weiteren Fluchtversuchen an.

Erst nachdem der Leichnam verschwunden war, schlief Jim vor Erschöpfung ein und wachte nicht auf bevor sie Lieutenant Mallory zu Versuchen holten.

 

***

 

Der Hunger war mittlerweile unerträglich, ein schmerzhaftes Loch im Bauch, dass einem vorgaukelte man könnte genau spüren wie der eigene Körper sich selbst auffraß. Aber wenigstens hungerte Mallory im selben Tempo wie sie anderen auch. Er wollte nicht erzählen was die Quallen mit ihm anstellten wenn sie ihn täglich abholten und Jim hatte entschieden(gegen Spocks Empfehlung) Mallory in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ihnen lief die Zeit weg – Jim hat es Spock verboten offen darauf hinzuweisen, aber es waren nur noch Stunden bis die Enterprise weg war.

Außerdem gab es eine Neuerung: Die Wasseroberfläche stand jetzt unter soviel Energie, dass sie einem einen Schlag versetzte wenn man versuchte raus zu kommen. Blöd, wo Jim doch schon soviel Übung darin hatte ihre Hemden zusammenzuknoten, auf Spocks Schultern zu klettern, von dort den einzigen Halt in der glitschigen Wand zu nutzen um sich hochzuziehen, dann immer halb zu ersticken, wenn er das Seil für seine Leute hielt, erst Arlene, dann Mallory, Marple und zuletzt Spock, der am Wenigsten Hilfe brauchte, allerdings auch am schwersten war. Sie waren auch schon soweit gekommen, zu wissen, das es schräg links nach oben zu einer Luftblase führte – die allerdings eine Sackgasse war.

Aber worin Jim inzwischen ein Meister geworden war, war den Sturz abzufangen wenn die Quallen sie wieder in ihre Zelle plumpsen ließen. Er hätte Haltungsnoten verdient, 7.9 Punkte – und er hätte das noch besser hinbekommen. Aber die ließen ihn ja nicht mehr üben.

Den Verbrennungen an Mallory nach zu urteilen, hatten die das Energiefeld erst an ihm ausprobiert, bevor sie das Schott dicht gemacht hatten. Wasser tropfte ihnen aber immer noch auf die Köpfe, also war 'dicht' eine großzügige Beschreibung.

Jim sagte sich, dass Scotty ihnen noch einen Extra-Tag geben würde.

Nur änderte dieser Tag nichts. Elf Tage nach Spocks Ankunft saßen sie immer noch in der Falle.

Mallory sah besonders schlecht aus als sie ihn diesmal zurückbrachten. Seine Lippen waren aufgerissen, blutig und er antwortete nicht. Dabei war er nur sehr kurz weg gewesen. Weniger als eine Stunde laut Spock.

Es war exakt ein Tag vergangen bis sie Mallory wieder geholt hatten und dieses Mal hatte er so geschrien und sich hysterisch gewehrt, dass Jim immer noch die Ohren klingelten, als der Lieutenant nur eine halbe Stunde später von der Decke fiel.

Marple war eine Seele von einem Menschen, er hatte eine gute Art mit Mallory umzugehen, darin erinnerte er Jim an Pille. Trotzdem brauchte Mallory Stunden um sich zu beruhigen und als er zu erzählen begann, wünschte Jim er würde wieder aufhören.

Die hatten herausgefunden dass man Menschen füttern musste und das taten sie jetzt. Sie hatten Mallory mit einem Schlauch durch den Mund zwangsernährt und obwohl er sich immer wieder erbrochen hatte, hatten sie solange weitergemacht bis er es unten behielt.

 

***

 

Die Zeit verging schnell und auch langsam zugleich, wäre nicht Spock gewesen, Jim hätte es unmöglich sagen können wie lange sie schon hier waren.

Der Hunger hatte nachgelassen und es fiel ihnen immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn möglich schliefen sie viel. Außer Spock, der meist Wache hielt und sie alle weckte bevor die Zelle gespült wurde, was zwar keiner zeitlichen Regelmäßigkeit folgte, aber doch oft genug vorkam, dass sie sich schon daran gewöhnt hatten. Die Scans aus weißem Licht kamen ebenso sporadisch und Mallory wurde immer länger von ihnen getrennt.

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter riss Jim hin und wieder aus seinem Stupor und jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte war die Verletzung immerhin etwas, was ihm einen markanten Punkt gab – vor zwei Tagen war er ausgerastet. Er hatte einfach die Nerven verloren. Jedes Mal wenn die Mallory holten kam er in schlimmerem Zustand zurück, fingerdicke Löcher im Bauch, verbrannte Haut, fehlende Knochen und er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Also war Jim auf die Qualle, die Mallory holte, losgegangen. War kein langer Kampf gewesen. Verdammtes Monster. Hatte ihm fast den Arm ausgerissen und Mallory trotzdem mitgenommen.

Immerhin hatte der Junge danach geredet. Hatte Jim gesagt, dass es besser war, wenn er das nicht noch mal versuchte, er hielte das schon aus, der Captain müsste sich um die anderen kümmern...es trieb Jim die Tränen die Augen, der Zorn und die Traurigkeit und wenn er konnte verdrängte er das Mallory ihm damit mitteilen hatte wollen, dass es bereits zu spät für ihn war, dass selbst wenn sie noch mal eine Chance auf Flucht bekamen, der Lieutenant nicht glaubte, das er es schaffen konnte.

Mallory und Arlene schliefen gerade. Marple auch, nur mit offenen Augen.

Sie hatten sich alle daran gewöhnt dass Mallory im Schlaf unkontrolliert zuckte, er weckte Arlene nicht einmal damit auf.

Spock saß hinter Jim und streichelte seine Schulter. Er hatte sie ihm wieder eingerenkt und schenkte ihr seitdem mehr Aufmerksamkeit als dem Rest von Jim.

Spock machte das ziemlich gut, es war ein Physiotherapeut an ihm verlorengegangen, das Streichen, der sanfte Druck, nicht nur das die Schwellung und der Schmerz weniger wurden, es war auch das einzige was Jim dazu brachte sich zu entspannen. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück auf Spock Schulter und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Spock das den lieben langen Tag machen können.

Das Streicheln hörte auf bevor es die beleidigte Schulter irritieren konnte und Jim war fast froh, das die Kälte sie zur Nähe zwang und Spock ihn umarmte und hielt und er nicht darum bitten musste. Spock legte seine Wange an Jims und schlang die Arme enger um ihn, Jim spürte das Hämmern des vulkanischen Herzschlags im unteren Rücken so dicht waren sie aneinandergepresst und er fühlte sich sicher für einen kleinen Augenblick und er wusste das Spock es nur deshalb machte, weil er wollte das Jim sich nicht allein fühlte.

Spock, der ihm sehenden Auges in diese Hölle gefolgt war-

Arlene hustete röchelnd und weckte Mallory damit auf, der prompt in Panik geriet, weil er glaubte es sei etwas passiert, dabei hustete Arlene schon seit...zu lang.

Jim half dabei Mallory zu beruhigen und Arlene entschuldigte sich tausendmal, bis Marple ihr sagte sie solle das lassen, Mallory hörte sie sowieso nicht. Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich recht. Jim wusste nicht ob es an den Versuchen lag, oder Mallory einfach aufgegeben hatte, aber er hatte sich ausgeklinkt, die meiste Zeit war er in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, die hoffentlich freundlicher war als die Realität. Nur auf Berührung reagierte er nach wie vor und als sich Arlene wieder an ihn kuschelte, verhalten hustend, lullte ihn das ein als hätte er verstanden, alles war gut, Arlene hatte nur gehustet, sie war krank, er strich ihr übers Haar und schaute geradeaus, als gäbe es da etwas anderes zu sehen als schwarz-violetten Fels.

Jim dachte darüber nach ihn anzusprechen, zu sehen ob er jetzt reagierte, aber dann spürte er Spocks Hand an seiner und schaute zurück, sah wie Spock die Lider gesenkt hatte, eine Form der Verneinung, wie ein Kopfschütteln, aber sanfter.

~ Der Captain sah ein, dass man Lieutenant Mallory seinen Frieden lassen musste, die wenigen Gelegenheiten die er noch fand nicht stören durfte.

Als Spock seine Hand zurückzog, griff Jim danach und umschloss sie mit beiden Händen. _Danke_ , sagte Jim.

Spock nickte. Er wusste was Jim dachte, dass Spock nicht hätte herkommen müssen.

Das war nicht korrekt. Als erster Offizier war es seine Aufgabe den Landetrupp und den Captain von Arecibo XI zurückzuholen. Auch wenn es sich in ihrer augenblicklichen Lage so darstellte, wie wenn das Schiff unerreichbar wäre und es aus diesen Höhlen keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gäbe, konnten sich diese Umstände jederzeit ändern und im Falle einer Gelegenheit zur Flucht war Spock hier mehr von Nutzen als auf der Enterprise. Hier her zu kommen war eine logische Entscheidung gewesen und es hatte keine Alternative dazu gegeben.

Aber er verstand das Bedürfnis seine Captains sich dankbar zu erweisen und unterließ es daher dessen Sichtweise zu präzisieren. Davon abgesehen waren Jims Hände angenehm warm und er hätte gar nicht gewollt, dass sich Jim von ihm entfernte.

Sofern die Enterprise nicht aufgebracht oder beschädigt worden war, hatte sie jetzt ein Drittel des Rückwegs zurückgelegt. Es war unklar ob sie damit rechnen durften dass der Enterprise eine Rettungsmission mit militärischer Unterstützung zugesagt wurde. Sinnvollerweise müsste man sie alle als unwiederbringliche personelle Verluste abschreiben, weil das Risiko ein oder mehr Schiffe bei einer Rettungsmission für nur sechs Personen zu verlieren nicht zu gerechtfertigt war. Nur ließen die Direktiven in diesen Fällen einen gewissen Spielraum der-

„Sp'k?“ flüsterte Jim nahe seines Ohrs und es war so genuschelt, dass er seinen eigenen Namen kaum erkannte.

„Ja, Captain?“

Jim korrigierte seine Position, so dass sie einander in die Augen schauen konnten, was Jim meist die Antworten gab die er brauchte.

Meist, nicht diesmal, „Spock, worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?“

„Wie man die Direktive 58.3 so auslegen könnte-“

Jim lachte, lautlos, aber offen und herzlich und grinste ihn an, kopfschüttelnd.

Spock hatte keine Ahnung was daran belustigend sein konnte, das war ein sehr ernstes Thema, vor allem in ihrer Situation.

„Natürlich“, sagte Jim leise und bettete seinen Kopf wieder an Spocks Brust, „Was sonst.“

So schlief Jim jetzt immer. Spock richtete den Blick gen Wasserfläche und stellte das Denken ab - das war alles an Erholung was er im Augenblick benötigte.

In den Tiefen des dunklen Wassers flackerte es 0.4 Sekunden lang weiß auf. Das durch die Bewegung des Areciben verdrängte Fluid presste sich gegen das Energiefeld und einzelne, schwere Tropfen sickerten hindurch. Sie fielen geräuschlos, schlugen nahezu geräuschlos auf und hinterließen bloß einen Atemzug lang einen dunklen Fleck am lumineszenten Boden. Jim schöpfte tief Luft und entspannte sich, wurde schwerer.

Spocks Gedanken konkretisierten sich wieder während Jim schlief und er fragte sich um wie vieles beunruhigender es sein musste in dieser Situation so tief schlafen zu müssen wie die Menschen es mussten um gesund zu bleiben, wie es war ohne zeitliche Orientierung aufzuwachen, ahnungslos ob Stunden oder Minuten vergangen waren.

 

***

 

Sie brachten Mallory nicht mehr zurück, Spock sagte es waren es jetzt schon achtunddreißig Stunden, doppelt so lang wie die Versuche bisher gedauert hatten.

Jim nahm sich vor solange wach zu bleiben wie er konnte und zu warten, aber sie brachten ihn einfach nicht mehr zurück.

~ Spock erwachte aus einer besonders tiefen Versunkenheit als er eine Helligkeitsveränderung von mehr als 0.4 Sekunden Dauer bemerkte und hielt Jim instinktiv fester.

Aber es war Lieutenant Galway die nach oben gezogen wurde, im selben Moment, da der Schrei von Marple, der zur Wache eingeteilt war, Jim weckte.

Jim weigerte sich wieder zu schlafen bis die Lieutenant zurückgebracht wurde.

In den ersten Tagen hielt sich die Lieutenant tapfer. Die Experimente schienen nicht im selben Maß invasiv zu sein wie die an Lieutenant Mallory vollzogenen Versuche. Ihr Gesundheitszustand verbesserte sich sogar, was Spock auf die Zwangsernährung zurückführte, welche sie ebenfalls als weniger invasiv beschrieb als Lieutenant Mallorys Schilderung annehmen hatte lassen.

Rückschauend betrachtet war es offensichtlich, dass die Lieutenant aufgepäppelt wurde um die Konzeption überhaupt zu ermöglichen.

Innerhalb von drei Tagen wuchs in ihr ein Wesen heran, nicht menschlich, wie schon seine Bewegungen in ihrem Uterus vermuten ließen. Die beschleunigte Schwangerschaft zehrte physisch und psychisch an der Lieutenant und Spock befürchtete sie hätte weitere Stunden nicht überlebt, weil auch die ruckartigen Bewegungen ihrer Leibesfrucht immer heftiger wurden.

Sie diskutierten das Kind zu holen, doch obwohl Spock das theoretische Wissen für eine Schnittentbindung besaß, waren die Werkzeuge die sie zur Verfügung hatten nicht geeignet eine solche durchzuführen.

Lieutenant Galway wand sich in Schmerzen bis das grelle Licht der Scanner auf sie herabfiel.

Die Geburt fand auf natürlichem Weg mit minimaler Unterstützung von Spock und dem Captain statt. Lieutenant Marple hielt Arlenes Hand. Zwischen den Wehen verließ sie die Kraft und sie verlor einmal auch das Bewusstsein. Der Blutverlust war zu hoch, bemerkte Spock und betrachtete genauer was von dem Wesen bereits zu sehen war. Es musste ein Hybrid sein, die Areciben besaßen keine Linsenaugen. Auch sah man in dem grellen Licht deutlich, dass der Körper weniger Transparenz aufwies. Einer der Fangarme wickelte sich um Spocks Hand, ließ wieder los und packte wieder zu, ein ausgeprägter Greifreflex, der nur von den Kontraktionen des Geburtsvorgangs gestört wurde.

Als das Neugeborene endlich mit einem letzten Schwall von Blut zwischen Lieutenant Galways Beinen auf dem ausgebreiteten Stoff lag, hatte er weniger als drei Sekunden Gelegenheit es zu beobachten, dann verschwanden Mutter und Kind in dem gleißender werdenden Licht. Eine Art Transporter, dessen Strahlung so stark auf menschliche Augen wirkte, dass der Captain und Lieutenant Marple davon vorübergehend erblindeten.

Spock war zu 92 Prozent davon überzeugt, dass Lieutenant Galway nicht überlebt haben konnte.

 

Er sollte sich irren.

Sie berichtete ihnen von der Vivisektion die die Areciben an dem Hybriden durchgeführt hatten, während ihre Verletzungen gerichtet worden waren.

Zuletzt hätten sie das sterbende Neugeborene in Lieutenant Mallorys Bauchhöhle eingesetzt.

„Der Lieutenant ist noch am Leben?“, unterbrach er ihre Schilderung.

Sie verneinte. Woraufhin Lieutenant Marple blass wurde und meinte er würde sich unwohl fühlen.

Spock verzichtete darauf hinzuweisen, dass Menschen bis in jüngste Vergangenheit ähnliche Experimente an höheren Organismen durchgeführt hatten wie sie jetzt mit ihnen angestellt wurden.

~ Jim fragte sich warum ihn kaum etwas mehr berührte, es war ein Alptraum, aber vielleicht lag genau da der Grund, das alles war ein absoluter Alptraum und in diesem Absoluten lag etwas schützendes. Es war so schlimm, so entsetzlich, dass Jim sich bewusst war, dass er vieles gar nicht wahrnahm, manches verdrängte und nicht sah – er hatte immer noch Arlenes Blut an den Händen und es war ihm bis eben jetzt nicht aufgefallen.

Als ihm bewusst wurde wie eingeschränkt seine Sicht war, fragte er Spock wie es ihm damit ginge. Sie besprachen das Risiko das damit einherging, aber sein erster Offizier sah die Abgestumpftheit seines Captains in einem anderen Licht.

Spock ließ das alles selbst nicht so an sich heran. Mit voller Absicht.

Nur war das nicht ganz dasselbe. Jims Sinne wurden durch die Abwesenheit einer emotionalen Reaktion nicht geschärft, er hatte im Gegenteil das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren.

~ Er verstand die Bedenken des Captains, aber er hatte keine Wahl, er konnte den Horror ihrer Situation nicht zulassen, weil er fürchtet im geeigneten Moment dann handlungsunfähig zu sein und es gelang ihm auch außergewöhnlich gut das Grauen nicht zu empfinden, nichts zu empfinden, das einzige was an ihn heran drang, was ihn aus der Bahn warf, war Jim. Wenn der Gedanke auftauchte, dass gleich wie düster seine persönliche Zukunft aussah, er froh war bei Jim zu sein, immer wenn dieser Gedanke auftauchte riss er die Wand ein und Spock fühlt alles, inklusive der Verzweiflung angesichts ihrer ausweglosen Situation, die Furcht vor dem Moment da Jim geholt würde und er ihn nicht mehr beschützen konnte, die Ernüchterung desjenigen der nicht an Wunder glaubte, nicht darauf hoffen konnte, weil es einfach nicht in seiner Natur lag das Offensichtliche zu leugnen:

Das sie sterben würden, einen langsamen und grauenvollen Tod.

So seltsam es war, solange er nichts fühlte, konnte er daran glauben, dass es einen Ausweg gab. Es war nicht unmöglich, aber eben äußerst unwahrscheinlich.

 

***

 

Er macht sich Sorgen um Jim. Seine Unterernährung näherte sich dem kritischen Punkt und Spock hätte schon früher darauf eingehen sollen. Nunmehr war es schwierig geworden vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Spocks Vorschlag hätte bei der pragmatischen Seite des Captains sicher auf Zustimmung getroffen, aber diese Seite war nicht zu sprechen.

Zu seinem physischen Zustand kam erschwerend, die psychische Belastung hinzu, weil der Captain seit Lieutenant Galways Tod verzweifelt versuchte Lieutenant Marples Lebenswillen zu schüren, als wäre Galways Selbstaufgabe Jims Schuld gewesen.

Sie hatte soviel ertragen wie sie konnte. Eine zweite Schwangerschaft, die wie Spock schon als Marple zu den Experimenten dazu geholt wurde, vermutete, diesmal einen Hominiden produzierte. Die Befürchtung der Lieutenant wieder ein Mischwesen auszutragen bestätigte sich nicht und Spock konnte auch nicht begreifen was daran schlimmer gewesen wäre, als das was Galways Lebenswillen schließlich brach: Die Trennung von ihrem menschlichen Kind.

Nach ihrem Tod hatte Spock festgestellt das dieses Experiment nicht nur Arlene Galways Lebenswillen gebrochen hatte. Auch Lieutenant Marple regierte kaum mehr auf äußere Reize und obwohl er durch die Zwangsernährung von ihnen dreien, rein körperlich, in der besten Verfassung war und die Experimente keine oberflächlich sichtbaren Schäden hinterließen, würde er nur noch wenige Tage leben.

Der Captain konnte sich damit nicht abfinden.

~ Spock war unglaublich, Jim biss die Zähne zusammen um ruhig zu antworten, weil er Marple nicht aufregen wollte, der auf laute Stimmen manchmal noch reagierte, „Wenn Sie das so sehen, warum lassen Sie ihn dann leiden und versetzen ihm nicht gleich den Gnadenstoß!“

Eigentlich war das eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, aber an Spock ging das glatt vorbei:

„Weil anzunehmen ist, dass die Areciben uns trennen werden, wenn ich aktiv einen ihrer Versuche beende.“

Angesichts dieser 'Logik' musste Jim erst mal schlucken, bevor er argumentieren konnte, „So nüchtern betrachtet sollten Sie besonders daran interessiert sein Marple so lang wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten, denn wenn er tot ist, ist einer von uns beiden dran.“

Spocks Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er feststellte, „Ich halte diese Betrachtung für egoistisch, böswillig und zuletzt unlogisch, da unsere einzige Chance zur Flucht während der Experimente gegeben sein wird.“

Es dauerte bis Jim wirklich begriff was Spock da zugegeben hatte – er war ein bisschen langsam dieser Tage. „Du hast nie daran geglaubt dass wir es alle hier lebend raus schaffen.“

„Das wäre eine fahrlässig unrealistische Annahme gewesen“, bestätigte Spock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Die Beschreibungen der Lieutenants hatten nur dürftig die enorme Größe des Labors wiedergegeben.

Spock konnte nur wenig klar erkennen, weil das körpereigene Licht der Areciben die gesamte Höhle gleißend hell ausleuchtete, ein strahlendes Rosa, wieder gespiegelt von Wänden die sich bewegten- dem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen nach Kaskaden, Wasserfälle- künstliche; der Wiederhall des Klangs ließ es unmöglich bestimmen aber was er durch zusammengekniffene Augen erkennen konnte machte den Anschein einer Wasserbewegung zur Decke hin, entgegen der gravitativen Bindung die seinen Körper immobilisierte.

Was ihm räumlich näher war konnte er noch schlechter erkennen, doch er war sehr sicher allein zu sein. Der Captain war nicht hier.

~ Es war dunkler seitdem Spock weg war und kälter. Jim hatte sich in die kleinste, trockenste Nische gekauert und versucht nicht die Minuten zählen. Versuchte daran zu glauben dass sie Spock wiederbringen würden, versuchte nicht daran zu denken was sie gerade mit ihm anstellten.

Er wippte vor und zurück und konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen- nicht dass es einen Unterschied machte wenn er jetzt in Panik geriet, es war niemand da für den er sich zusammenreißen musste und es gab nichts was er tun konnte, nicht einmal etwas dummes, gefährliches, er war allein, in einem dunklen Loch und es konnte nur noch schlimmer werden.

Über ihm huschten die riesigen weißen Körper geräuschlos durchs schwarze Wasser. Jim kam es so vor als wären mehr von ihnen unterwegs, und er fragte sich ob er wenn er auf die anderen gewartet hatte, weniger lang dort in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte, oder ob die Quallen sich nur im Augenblick öfter sehen ließen. Sie würden Spock wieder zurückbringen. Jim nickte zu sich selbst und wehrte sich nicht dagegen zu weinen, es war egal und wenigstens für ein paar Minuten erleichterte ihm das Schluchzen das Atmen.

~ Die Strahlung mit der er gescannt wurde war intensiver als die welche die Areciben verwendeten um sie ihn der Zelle zu beobachten. Sie hinterließ ein schmerzloses Brennen auf Spocks nackter Haut. Ob dabei Gewebeschäden entstanden konnte er in seinem derzeitigen Geisteszustand nicht erfassen, er spürte keinen Schmerz, nur die Hitze, die die Kühle des Raumes überblendete.

Als nächstes folgte die Zwangsernährung. Die Prozedur war dieselbe die Spock auch schon während Lieutenant Galways Schwangerschaften mitangesehen hatte, als die Areciben sie in der Zelle bleiben ließen. Er ging davon aus, dass es auch dieselbe Substanz war, eine geschmacklose Paste die sich schwer schlucken ließ, wenn man sich wehrte, was Spock natürlich nicht tat. Auch hatte er den Vorteil im Gegensatz zu Menschen seit frühester Kindheit vollkommene Kontrolle über alle polysynaptischen Reflexe zu haben und daher den etwas zu weit in seinen Mund eingeführten Schlauch nicht als störend zu empfinden.

Es waren viel mehr Areciben anwesend als bei den Versuchen der Lieutenants. Spock verfolgte die Versuche mit demselben wachen Interesse, mit dem er behandelt wurde, konnte aber nur vermuten, dass das verstärkte Leuchten der Areciben mit einer erhöhten geistigen Aktivität einherging, denn er wollte es vermeiden seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten hier einzusetzen. Auf diese aufmerksam zu machen wäre ein taktischer Nachteil gewesen den sie sich nicht leisten konnten.

So war er den meisten seiner Sinne beraubt, die ihm Aufschluss über das geben hätten können was mit ihm passierte oder welcher Energieform sich die Areciben bedienten um ihre Apparaturen zu versorgen. Es war einfach zu hell, zu laut und es brauchte all seine Konzentration um sein Nervensystem von der Berührung der Areciben abzuschirmen. Was immerhin den Nebeneffekt einer totalen Schmerzunempfindlichkeit mit sich brachte, er verspürte nur das Gewicht auf seiner Brust von der Apparatur deren Messfühler seine Haut durchstießen, aber kein Schmerz, er nahm die Intrusion nur als leichten Druck wahr.

~ Es war zu still – obwohl Spock keine Plaudertasche war und meistens nur atmete, war die Abwesenheit seiner Laute so enorm, dass Jim das Echo seines eigenen Atems hören konnte und er war froh, als das Dröhnen von der rauen Wand links die Stille ersetzte. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen vor dem Alleinsein. Er wollte nicht so sterben, in dem Wissen, dass Spock einem anderen Captain nicht in diesen Wahnsinn gefolgt wäre.

Spock war zwar genauso loyal Pike gegenüber gewesen, aber Pike hätte sich nicht in eine Situation gebracht bei der sein erster Offizier seine Loyalität sinnlos mit dem Leben bezahlte.

Es waren Stunden. Spock war seit Stunden fort. Jim wusste das sicher. Er hatte die Minuten gezählt, ein paar Mal hatte er einen Aussetzer, ertappte sich dabei wie er gedankenlos mit offenen Augen ins Nichts starrte, aber das bedeutete nur, dass schon mehr Zeit vergangen war, als er mitgezählt hatte.

Das Dröhnen hatte wieder aufgehört.

Vor ein paar Stunden -vier mindestens- war es auch still gewesen, so still, dass er begann Dinge zu hören die nicht da waren. Ein Zwitschern, dass dem Ton der Kommunikatoren ähnlich war. Die Stimme seiner Mutter, so wie sie auf Tarsus nach ihm gerufen hatte, bevor alles zum Teufel ging, als er sich nur zu lang draußen umhertrieb, im kalten Nebelwald und Winona sich bloß Sorgen machte er könnte sich erkälten. Winona war nicht die einzige Stimme in seinem Kopf die ihm vorgaukelte es wäre in Ordnung einzuschlafen, Ruth summte und sang eines ihrer Abendlieder, Leonard schimpfte mit ihm- sogar in Jims Kopf; er war so froh dass Leonard nicht hier war.

Spock hatte ihn davon abgehalten mitzukommen. Jim hätte das nicht getan, er hätte Pille mitgenommen, allein schon weil er Arzt war, aber auch weil er seinen Freund bei sich haben wollte, auf seinen _Abenteuern_.

Wie konnte man jemandem wie ihm nur die Verantwortung für über vierhundert-dreißig Leben übertragen? Aber viel schlimmer warum hatte er sie angenommen? Er war immer noch derselbe den Pike in seinem Büro zurechtgewiesen hatte und er hatte nicht zugehört. Er war nicht so weit auf seine Leute aufzupassen und wäre er es nie gewesen. Wer wusste schon wie viele Leben es rettete, dass er hier sterben würde. Er wünschte nur, dass Spock ihm nicht nachgekommen wäre.

874 Minuten und 15 Sekunden. Das Energiefeld blitzte auf, so wie immer wenn es aussetzte, aber statt den weißen Tentakelarmen die Spock zurückbrachten klatschte schwer und unerbittlich das Wasser auf Jim herunter. Er rollte sich zusammen, in der Nische verkeilt um nicht von der Strömung herumgeschleudert zu werden und zählte die 92 Sekunden die die Spülung dauerte.

Das Wasser floss ab und Jim war allein. Er wischte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren, zog sich aus, wrang seine Kleidung aus und zog sie wieder an. Er wollte es nicht begreifen, aber es war so offensichtlich, dass alles verdrängen nichts nutze: Die letzte Spülung war nur Stunden bevor sie Spock geholt hatten gewesen. Das hieß er hatte lange Zeiträume nicht gezählt, nicht nur hin und wieder ein kurzer Filmriss. Er könnte schon Tage allein sein, ohne es zu wissen, eingeschlafen sein, ohne es zu bemerken.

Die Verzweiflung saß ihm wie ein Schrei in der Kehle, den er nicht loslassen konnte. Spock durfte nicht tot sein, er konnte nicht tot sein.

Das Energiefeld blitzte auf.

Jim war schon auf den Beinen und bei Spock als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, auf den Füßen landete, natürlich.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“

Spocks, _Ja-_ , ging unter, weil Jim die Brandwunden an Spocks Rücken ertastet hatte und ihn losließ, woraufhin Spock in die Knie ging und an Haltung verlor, so dass Jim sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und seine Arme um ihn schlang ihn festhielt und hysterisch weinte. Er konnte nicht aufhören, auch nicht als sich Spock von ihm befreite und ihm versicherte, „Ich bin in Ordnung.“

Spock sah ihn distanziert an, als wäre es absonderlich, dass der Captain gerade jetzt die Nerven verlor, nach Marple und Arlene und Mallory und Grant. Nach all dem sinnlosen Leid, brach Jim zusammen, obwohl Spock, jedenfalls seiner Meinung nach, kaum verletzt war.

„Ist Ihnen in meiner Abwesenheit etwas geschehen, Captain?“ fragte Spock besorgt.

Spock hatte Golfball Löcher unterm Schlüsselbein und sein Rücken war übersät mit Brandwunden und er sorgte sich- Jim schüttelte den Kopf, eine andere Antwort brachte er nicht heraus.

Spock nickte, erhob sich und ging sicheren Schrittes zu der Nische in der sie ihre verbliebene Kleidung verstauten. Er wrang das löchrige Unterhemd aus und zog es an. Sein blaues Oberhemd hatte er seinem Captain aufgenötigt, seit Jims Hemd ihnen mit Arlenes Baby weggenommen worden war.

Spock musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, wahrscheinlich weil sich Jim immer noch nicht eingekriegt hatte, aber er konnte einfach nicht zu zittern aufhören, er war mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende und wollte nur noch zusammenbrechen und sich ausheulen. Aber das durfte er nicht. Er musste Spock fragen was er erfahren hatte, was der Plan war, er durfte nicht aufgeben, nicht nachgeben, nicht solange sie noch zusammen waren.

Spocks Hand ergriff Jims und er zog ihn auf die Beine und Jim konnte ihn nicht anschauen so sehr schämte er sich für seine Unfähigkeit auch nur eine einfache Frage zu formulieren.

In ihrer Nische, saßen sie voreinander und Spock wartete geduldig bis Jim fragte, „Irgend-...etwas neues?“

„Negativ, nichts was uns eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht verschaffen könnte und keine gesicherten Erkenntnisse über physische Schwachstellen der Areciben. Allerdings gelang es mir soweit die Orientierung zu behalten, dass ich sagen kann, dass ich auf anderem Weg zum Laboratorium gebracht wurde als zurück.“

Spocks Stimme war so eine Erleichterung, dass Jim emotional gar nicht registrierte, dass Spock gesagt hatte er hätte nichts entdeckt was ihnen Hoffnung machen durfte.

„Captain?“, fragte Spock zaghaft an ob er überhaupt gehört worden war.

„Ja“, bestätigte Jim.

Aber Spock hatte eine Frage, „Sie waren mehr als sechzehn Stunden lang allein, ist das der Grund für Ihre Verstörtheit?“

Jim nickte knapp und wich Spocks Blick aus.

„Captain?“

„Spock, es war nie unnötiger das du mich mit Captain ansprichst als jetzt.“

Diese Feststellung ließ einen durch und durch bockigen, trotzigen Zug in Spocks Gesicht treten.

Jim musste lachen, was dummerweise wieder die Tränen zum laufen brachte. Er hatte vergessen, dass Spock einen blinden Fleck hatte wenn sein Captain emotional kompromittiert war und ersetzt gehörte.

„Wenn das _dein_ Wunsch ist, _Jim_ “, gab sein bockiger, unbeugsamer erster Offizier möglichst lustlos nach.

„Nein, es ist mir eigentlich egal“, er rückte ein bisschen näher an Spock heran, „Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist.“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck blitzte durch Spocks Augen, als würde er an etwas schmerzhaftes erinnert und versuchte es zu unterdrücken.

„Ich meine nicht“, stellte Jim hastig sicher, „Das ich froh bin das du hier bist, ich wünschte-“

„Aber ich bin es, Jim“, unterbrach ihn Spock und griff wieder nach Jims Hand, „Ich bin... zufrieden damit, hier zu sein, bei dir.“

Jim biss sich auf die Zunge, aber seine Lippe zitterte weiterhin verräterisch. „Es tut mir leid“, stieß er hervor und irritierte Spock damit nur noch mehr.

„Ich habe mich dem Risiko der Gefangennahme aus freien Stücken ausgesetzt“, _Captain_ , klang es nach.

Jim nickte, weil alles was er dazu sagen hätte können nur nach Gejammer und Selbstgeißelung geklungen hätte. Er war zu erschöpft, zu müde, die Angst hatte all seine Kraft aufgefressen und vielleicht, wenn Spock seine Hand noch ein bisschen länger hielt und ihn still weinen ließ, konnte er einschlafen.

„Jim?“

Er deutete ein Nicken an und drückte Spocks Hand.

„Ich möchte helfen. Sag mir wie?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die sich durch seine Körperwärme von Schwarz zu Violett erhellte.

„Körperliche Nähe ist die einzige Annehmlichkeit, die es hier gibt“, sagte Spock leiser, „Darum muss ich davon ausgehen du meidest mich weil du fürchtest mir Schmerzen zu bereiten?“

Spock war so lieb und Jim hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, Nein zu sagen, als er ihm versicherte, er hätte keine Schmerzen und ihm praktisch auf den Schoß kletterte, was genau das war was Jim jetzt brauchte. Spocks Haare hingen ihm in die Augen und Jim strich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht, nach hinten, die langen, weichen, wachsartigen Strähnen dick zwischen seinen Finger und Jim wusste, dass er Spock nie wieder loslassen würde. Das würde er nicht überleben, wenn sie ihm ihn wieder wegnahmen. Spock roch fremd, nach dem Wasser, zu rein, aber er schmeckte wie immer als Jim seine Lippen gegen Spocks Hals presste, sein Gesicht vergrub wie ein Kind, dass nicht zu weinen aufhören konnte und einen mitleidigen Erwachsenen mit Sabber und Tränen einrieb.

~ Jims kratziger Bart an seinem Hals war ein Sinneseindruck der viel tiefer unter die Haut ging, als Spock es zulassen mochte, aber er konnte jetzt nichts anders tun, als das zuzulassen wenn er den Captain beruhigen wollte. Menschen spürten es wenn man ihnen gegenüber kalt blieb.

Trotzdem war Disziplin eine Notwendigkeit, als Jim seine Lippen auf seine legte. Ein so weicher, gefühlvoller Kuss, wie eine Bitte um Verständnis. Jim schmeckte salzig, was den von der Zwangsernährung geschürten Hunger neu aufwühlte, von der sexuellen Erregung abgesehen, die sich eingestellt hätte, hätte Spock es zugelassen. Jim brauchte Schlaf, keine weitere Anstrengung.

Kontrolle war notwendig. Was unter den Apparaturen der Areciben keine Schwierigkeit gewesen war, wurde zur Unmöglichkeit in Jims Nähe, allein in den letzten Minuten hatte er unfreiwillig so stark mit Jim empfunden, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss. 

Jim schlief sehr lange nicht ein, aber er hörte zu weinen auf und er atmete entspannt. Nur seine Hände verrieten die Furcht davor das was sie hielten ihnen jederzeit entzogen werden könnte.

 

 

„Nein.“

„Bei deinem derzeitigen Energieverlust-“

„Das das wirklich gesagt werden muss! Ich-Werde-Dir-Nicht-Das-Blut-Aus-Den-Adern-Saugen!!“

Ein Mensch, der dieses Gespräch so gut vorbereitet hätte wie Spock und auch noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt(nachdem der Captain ausgeschlafen und sein Überlebenswille wieder erstarkt war) abgewartet hätte, ja sich zu einer reinen Manipulation(die Vertraulichkeit des Du) herabließ; nach all dieser Anstrengung auf so heftigen Widerstand zu stoßen wäre für einen Menschen frustrierend gewesen.

Spock war, auch wenn er es nicht oft akkreditierte, zur Hälfte ein Mensch. Nur konnte man etwas leider nicht halb-frustrierend empfinden.

„Da aufgrund meiner vulkanischen Abstammung eine Übertragung von pathogenen Prionen unmöglich ist und ich, wie ich schon erklärt habe“, für gewöhnlich würde er sich nicht wiederholen, aber der Captain litt unter Mangel-bedingten Konzentrationsstörungen, daher, „In den ersten zehn Tagen keinen Schaden nehmen werde, gibt es weder natürliche, noch logische, noch ethische Argumente um an dem Tabu gegen Anthropophagie festzuhalten und für-“

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!“, Jim klang ausgebrannt. Vielleicht hatte er zulange gewartet das Thema anszusprechen, überlegte Spock noch, doch als er nur den Mund öffnete, setzte Jim nach, „Das war ein Befehl, Commander.“

Die Arme trotzig verschränkt saß Jim neben ihm und dachte wohl dass es damit getan war. Spock schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Menschen.

Er hätte von Anfang an keinen Versuch machen sollen logisch zu argumentieren. Jim hatte Angst um ihn und Angst machte Menschen im allgemeinen und Jim im besonderen, störrisch.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Insubordination, Captain, aber nur bei einem Bekannten mit dem ich nicht in gegenseitiger Verantwortung verbunden bin, könnte ich eine derart kindische Weigerung unkommentiert hinnehmen. Ob nun als Freund, oder als vorgesetzter Offizier, Sie sind es mir schuldig mir zuzuhören.“

Jim schloss gequält die Augen und hatte als er sie wieder öffnete und Spocks Blick begegnete den Anstand sich offen seines Fehlverhaltens bewusst zu sein, dennoch spürte Spock den als Kapitulation getarnten Angriff kommen bevor Jim sagte:

„Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du mich angelogen hast-“

„Das nehmen Sie sofort wieder zurück!“

Jim knirschte mit dem Kiefer und nickte.

„In welchem Zusammenhang überhaupt?“, fragte Spock nach, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte womit er in diesem Fall täuschen sollte.

Jims Schulter rieb gegen seine als er mit den Schultern zuckte und erklärte, „Ich will nicht behaupten mich mit deiner Physiologie besser auszukennen als du, aber täglich einen Viertel Liter Blut zu verlieren kann nicht ungefährlich sein. So schnell bilden sich Blutzellen nicht nach und selbst wenn, kommt es allein schon, weil die Eisen- deinem Fall Kupferreserven aufgebraucht werden, zu einer Anämie, oder etwa nicht?“

Treffend überlegt und Spock konnte Jims Zweifel verstehen, nur trafen diese Befürchtungen einfach nicht zu, „Ihre Annahmen begründen sich darauf, dass die vulkanische Physiologie nur widerstandsfähiger ist als die menschliche. Das ist aber zu einfach gedacht und ich kann das weiter ausführen, nur haben Sie auch dann nur mein Wort, dass es so ist wie ich sage:

Es wird in vier Tagen zu einem geringfügigen Abbauprozess kommen, der aber seitdem ich Nahrung zugeführt bekomme, zu vernachlässigen ist. Ich gehe also nicht das Risiko ein anämisch zu werden.“

„Aber du würdest.“

„Natürlich würde ich dieses Risiko für Sie eingehen. Aber ich bin erfreut, dass es nicht so ist.“

Jim stupste ihn mit der Schulter an und fragte, „ _Umgangssprachlich_ erfreut oder _erfreut_ , erfreut?“

Jim hatte schon lang nichts mehr zu lächeln gehabt und Spock spürte den unbändigen Drang diesen Zustand zu bewahren. Einen Moment rang er nach Worten, bis das Lächeln verschwand und Jim wegsah, und er dann doch antwortete,

„Im tatsächlichen Sinne des Wortes, erfreut nicht die Überzeugungsarbeit leisten zu müssen die anfiele wäre es notwendig Sie dazu zu bringen mir zu schaden.“

Überraschenderweise brachte diese Antwort Jim wieder zum Lächeln. Spock musste sich zwingen diese neckische und daher gute Stimmung auszunutzen um das ernste Thema weiter zu vertiefen, „Du darfst nicht weiter an Substanz verlieren, Jim. Wenn die Auszehrung einen gewissen Punkt überschreitet kann es sein, dass die Leberleistung soweit herabgesetzt ist, dass Proteine dann nicht mehr verarbeitet werden können und dich mein Blut krank macht, verstehst du das?“

~ Er verstand dass Spock solange gewartet hatte ihm diesen Vorschlag zu machen wie er es verantworten konnte. Und er wusste genug übers Verhungern um zu wissen, dass die 47,5 Gramm Eiweiß in einem Viertel Liter Vulkanierblut ihm gerade so über die nächste Woche helfen würden. Spock versuchte die Verhältnisse auszugleichen, so dass Jim keine Last war wenn sie noch mal die Chance bekamen aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Das war nur vernünftig und jeder andere als Spock hätte sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht Jims Zicken mit Logik zu widerlegen und ihm nur gesagt er soll sich nicht so anstellen.

„Ich will das nicht tun“, stellte er noch einmal fest, „Aber ich sehe ein, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben, also okay.“

Spock rollte seinen Ärmel hoch.

„Was jetzt gleich?“

Spock antwortete nicht einmal.

„Natürlich jetzt gleich“, Jim versuchte sich wirklich nicht so zu zieren, aber das ganze erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an John. Obwohl alles was John von sich gegeben hatte natürlich abergläubischer Unfug gewesen war, den der Professor selber nicht ganz ernst nahm. Damals hatte Jim das ganz interessant gefunden, wie Menschen auf die Idee kamen, dass das Blut von Gladiatoren gerade gegen Epilepsie helfen würde. Oder alternde Adelige die im Blut junger Mädchen badeten um ihre Jugend zurückzuerhalten. John hatte das ausgiebig mit ihm diskutiert, den Wunsch der Menschen ihre Jugend und Gesundheit zurückzuerlangen oder das Leben derer zu verlängern die sie liebten und da war John dann konkret geworden, hatte Jim gefragt, ob, wenn er wüsste sein Blut könnte John die Jugend wiedergeben, ob er für ihn bluten würde? Oder ob er sogar für ihn sterben würde, wie einst Antinoos sich für Hadrian in den Nil stürzte, weil er glaubte, so dem alternden Herrscher seine Lebensjahre schenken zu können? Ja, John hatte immer Fragen gestellt die nicht mal Jim mit einem Lachen abtun konnte.

Spock prüfte schon die Klinge die sie aus der Metallabdeckung eines der Kommunikatoren geschnitzt hatten.

Es war überraschend einfach sich ins eigene Fleisch zu schneiden, jedenfalls Jims Erfahrung nach. Aber dann zuzuschauen, wie John das Glas an die Lippen setzte und sein Blut trank, das war... unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte sich damals nicht eingestanden, warum ihm das zuwider gewesen war. Aber es lag einfach daran, dass er eben nicht für John bluten wollte und John, wenn er ihn wirklich gern gehabt hätte, niemals solche Machtspielchen mit ihm getrieben hätte.

Spock setzte die Klinge auf seinem Arm an-

„Warte.“

Spock wartete, schaute ihn aber fragend an, weil er noch weniger als Jim selbst verstand worauf es zu warten galt.

So unangenehm ähnlich die Situation auch war, damals war es nicht viel mehr als metaphysischer Blödsinn gewesen, heute ging es wirklich um Leben und Tod und Jim wollte das Spock wusste dass er es zu schätzen wusste.

Er drückte Spock einen Kuss auf die Wange der niemals aussagen konnte was er wirklich empfand und gab ihm das, „Okay.“

Spock setzte den Schnitt nicht sofort, als sei ihm noch etwas eingefallen und tatsächlich informierte er Jim, „Sei nicht beunruhigt wenn du Übelkeit verspürst, oder leicht fiebrig wirst. Es wäre möglich, dass das Hämocyanin in meinem Blut eine starke Immunreaktion beim Menschen auslöst, aber sicher kann ich es nicht sagen, weil meines Wissens nach noch nie Studien zur oralen Verabreichung durchgeführt wurden.“

Spocks Sachlichkeit hatte etwas ungemein beruhigendes, ehrlich, für Jim war sie wie Balsam auf der Seele und er hätte Spock am liebsten richtig dafür geküsst. „Das wurde noch nie ausprobiert?“, neckte er, „Na dann tun wir wenigstens was für die Wissenschaft.“

Jims Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als sein Lächeln erwidert wurde.

Das satte Geräusch von Haut die unter dem Schnitt aufplatztet tat etwas ganz anderes mit seinem Herzen.

Das erste Mal dass sie das machten sagte sich Jim Augen zu und durch und scheiterte ganz kläglich.

Der Geschmack war schon schlimm, aber als das Blut in seinem Magen ankam, wurde es nur noch schlimmer; nach mehr als einem Monat bei nichts weiter als Wasser, revoltierte Jims Magen gegen die schwere Kost. Es wurde fast unmöglich zu schlucken, bis Spock ihm die Hand in seinem Nacken legte, kühl und beruhigend und es ging.

 

Am nächsten Tag schaffte er es nicht so zögerlich zu sein und damit die gesamte Prozedur auf die halbe Dauer zu verkürzen.

~ Jim war entsetzlich zärtlich geworden seitdem er täglich dazu angehalten war Spock zu verletzen.

Er versuchte damit wohl einen Ausgleich zu schaffen.

Denn wenn es darum ging seine Zähne in Spocks Fleisch zu vergraben und sein Ration Blut zu trinken, hielt er sich kein bisschen mehr zurück. Auch die zugegeben unappetitliche Wunde, die sie immer wieder öffneten, schreckte Jim nicht ab. Was auch immer seine anfänglichen Bedenken gewesen waren, er hatte sie überwunden oder zumindest der Logik untergeordnet.

Spock stoppte ihn, als es genug war, indem er seinen Nacken losließ. Jim presste seine Finger in die Wunde und beugte sich zurück. Er war es der den Verband anlegte. „Gut so?“ fragte er ob es fest genug war.

Spock nickte, wie er es immer tat und fragte sich ob die schwebende Leere in seinem Kopf vom Blutverlust stammen konnte, was sich nur verneinen ließ: Er wurde täglich ernährt, die Versuche wurden von mal zu mal weniger invasiv und Jim nahm immer nur exakt ein viertel Liter Blut zu sich, was erst in fünf Tagen zu einer rückläufigen Erythrozytenzahl führen würde.

Jims Hand brannte auf seinem Schenkel so warm war sie, was seltsam war, Jim schwitzte nicht, sein Nacken war trocken, das Fieber im Zuge der Immunreaktion hatte sich bisher in Grenzen gehalten, gerade als Jim sich den Mund abwischte, kam Spock auf die Idee, dass es an ihm liegen könnte, aber der Anblick löste etwas in ihm aus, etwas das er nicht begriff und erst richtig einordnen konnte, als er schon seinen Mund an Jims presste, mit seiner Zunge dem Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes nachjagte und ihm die Hitze durch die Glieder schoss.

Er ließ von Jim ab, der sich ein zweites Mal den Mund abwischte und ein wenig zittrig, damit weitermachte ihn zu streicheln und an sich zu pressen, ihn einfach nur spüren wollte, nicht mehr. Nicht einmal erahnen konnte wie nah Sex und Gewalt für Spock beieinander lagen.

„Ich sollte ein wenig schlafen.“

Jim befürwortete das und flüsterte ihm zu, er würde auf ihn aufpassen.

„Wäre es möglich“, fragte er Jim, der ihn offenbar im Arm halten wollte, „Dass du etwas Distanz hältst während ich meditiere?“

„Sicher.“

~ Vulkanier mussten meditieren bevor sie schliefen, dafür träumten sie nicht. Jim hatte Spock schon einmal gefragt ob das für Menschen auch möglich wäre. Es gab ein paar Dinge die ihn immer noch im Schlaf heimsuchten, obwohl sie Jahre her waren und diese Erfahrung hier, Grants ausgezehrter lebender, schreiender Leichnam, Mallorys zerstochener Torso, Arelenes-

Es wäre ein geringer Preis nie wieder zu träumen, wenn er dafür nicht von diesen Bildern geweckt wurde.

Aber Spock hatte behauptet Menschen könnten nicht ohne Träume schlafen.

Jim vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Minuten zählen. Er war mittlerweile recht gut darin. Manchmal machten Spock und er einen Uhrenvergleich. Jims Zählung war nur zwei Prozent zu langsam, oder manchmal fünf bis sieben Prozent zu schnell. Kam darauf an wie müde oder aufgekratzt er war.

Es waren also etwas weniger als die gezählten fünfunddreißig Minuten als sich Spock aus der Meditation erhob und zu ihm setzte um bei ihm zu schlafen. Interessant.

Er zählte bis es ihm langweilig wurde und beobachtete danach nur noch wie sich Spocks Brust unter seiner Hand hob und senkte.

Sehr lange war das nicht, was Spock geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht besser so, denn auf Jim war dieser Tage nicht viel Verlass. Seit seiner Diätumstellung war er zwar kräftiger aber auch müder geworden und ganz allgemein noch unruhiger, ruheloser und ängstlicher. Spock meinte es läge daran, dass seine Sinneseindrücke wieder besser verarbeitet wurden. Das empfand Jim zwar nicht so, aber wer wollte schon Doktor Spock widersprechen.

Es dauerte auch jetzt eine ganze Weile, bis er mitbekam, dass mit Spock etwas nicht stimmte. Das blanke Entsetzen in seinen schlaffen Zügen, alarmierte Jim dann doch und er fragte sich was-

„Ich kann nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen ist“, stellte Spock fest als sei es das Ende der Welt.

„Nur eine halbe Stunde vielleicht.“

„Nein“, stieß Spock hervor, „Ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich habe keine Vorstellung wie lange ich geschlafen habe.“

„Ist nicht so schlimm-“

„Doch das ist es!“

Spock war laut geworden, richtig laut. „Okay.“

Sein Freund sah so hilflos aus, dass Jim verstand, dass das wirklich schlimm war und er spürte auch dass es Spock peinlich war laut geworden zu sein, aber er wusste ehrlich nicht was sagen oder anderes tun sollte als Spocks Hand zu halten. Jim hat sein Zeitgefühl schon nach ein paar Tagen hier verloren, das Zählen brachte nicht wirklich was...

„Sie müssen verstehen, Captain“, Ah, dachte Jim, wir waren wieder per Sie, „Vulkanier besitzen eine innere Uhr, die niemals fehl geht, es ist eine angeborene biologische Funktion, eine Sinneswahrnehmung die nicht ohne Grund ausfällt. Die Areciben müssen sie abgestellt haben. Es ist beunruhigend dass sie eine so feine Änderung meiner biologischen Funktionen vornehmen können.“

Ja, schon, aber, „Besser eine feine Änderung als eine grobe.“

„Das sehe ich nicht so-“

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber wenn sie deinen Kopf auf ein Meerschweinchen transplantieren, siehst du das vielleicht anders.“

Oh, Gott, er hatte das gerade nicht wirklich gesagt?

Aber Spocks weit aufgerissenen Augen nach hatte er es wirklich gesagt. „Sollte das ein Scherz-“

„Nein“, was zum Teufel war nur mit ihm los? „Nein. Guter Gott, in unserer Situation ist das alles andere lustig. Bitte vergiss was ich gesagt hab.“

Spock erstarrte mitten in einem Nicken und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht dass ich die Vorstellung mit einem Meerschweinchenkörper zu existieren je wieder bannen kann.“

Egal ob das jetzt ein Scherz war, oder nicht, ungewollt brach ein Lachen aus Jim heraus, weil Spock eher echauffiert als entsetzt klang, aber trotzdem war es nicht nett und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, es war furchtbar und es tat ihm leid, dass er so etwas gesagt hatte, aber er konnte nichts dafür, er hatte seit Marples Tod das Gefühl vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren zu haben, und er musste das mehr ernst nehmen, wenn sich Spock über das Sorgen machte was die Quallen mit ihm anstellten, es war nicht okay das herunterzuspielen, nur weil er nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Spock das nicht unversehrt überstehen würde, „Es tut mir leid“, er presste die Finger fester in seine Augen, als könnte er den Wahnsinn so ausgraben, „Ich hab sie nicht mehr alle beieinander, ich weiß, ich müsste-“

„Nein“, schnitt ihm Spock das Wort ab, „Müssten Sie nicht Captain“, sagte er ganz sanft und zog Jims Hände von seinen Augen. Für einen Moment sah Jim nur Sternchen und spürte Spocks Hände die seine umfassten, als würde er sich an ihm festhalten, was überhaupt keinen Sinn machte.

„Hier bei Verstand zu bleiben wäre eine übermenschliche Leistung“, stellte Spock fest, „Die niemand von Ihnen verlangen kann. Geben Sie nur nicht auf.“

Es war merkwürdig, aber manchmal wenn Spock sich an seinen Captain wandte, hatte Jim das sichere Gefühl, dass er überhaupt nur wegen Spock dieser Captain war.

„Niemals“, versprach er und es war ein leichtes Versprechen.

 

***

 

Das Licht scannte Spock und verschwand dann wieder. Jim war nicht sicher ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, Arlene hatten sie auch eine Zeit lang nur gescannt, Grant...

Aber er konnte nichts anders als froh zu sein, dass sie ihm Spock nicht wieder wegnahmen, die letzten vier Mal waren die Hölle gewesen und er traute sich auch nicht mehr Spock zu fragen ob er irgendeine neue Idee hatte wie sie sich wehren könnten, ob es wirklich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gäbe, wenn sie beide im Laboratorium oder in den Gängen wären, oder ob das nur war was Spock gesagt hatte, weil er selbst nicht wusste worauf er wartete- Jim jedenfalls sah keinen Ausweg und war für jede Minute dankbar in der Spock bei ihm war.

 

Es fiel ihm erst nicht auf, weil seine eigene Körpertemperatur ja auch machte was sie wollte, aber als er erst bemerkte, dass der Fels um Spock herum viel heller leuchtete als sonst, war es nicht mehr zu ignorieren.

Fieber. Spock war krank.

~ Seine Augen schmerzten und er sah nur farblose Schatten. Seit es begonnen hatte war Kontrolle unmöglich, Meditation war unmöglich, an Schlaf durfte er nicht einmal denken.

Er wusste nicht was mit ihm passierte, denn es konnte nicht sein. Es geschah nur alle Sieben Jahre, nicht jetzt, nicht hier.

Die feuchte Luft schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und der Schweiß rann ihm in dicken Tropfen über die Haut, weggewischt von Jim, der kalte, nasse Stofffetzen in seinen Nacken drückte und ihn streichelte, während Spock alles tat sich zusammenzunehmen. Seine Fäuste waren so krampfhaft geballt, das seine Fingerknochen unter dem Druck knirschten.

Jims Stimme riss wie ein Strick um seinen Hals an Spock und zwang ihn zu verstehen:

_Was was haben die nur mit dir gemacht?_

Plak-Tow.

Es durfte nicht sein. Sein eigener Atem hörte sich laut und zischend an und ganz plötzlich wurde es still und sein Blickfeld wurde noch dunkler, er sah nur noch was direkt vor ihm war, Jims Gesicht. Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr, was er wahrnehmen musste war so klar wie noch nie zuvor, Jims Hand die seine suchte, eine Geste der Zustimmung und als sich ihre Finger berührte, dachte Spock nicht mehr daran, dass er sich wehren wollte, Jim hatte ihn als Partner akzeptiert; sein kochendes Blut dröhnte in seinen Ohren und löschte jeden Gedanken aus.

Bis Jim ihn losließ.

In einem klirrenden Moment der Klarheit wurde ihm bewusst was geschah, was passieren würde und wie wenig Jim darauf vorbereitet war. Jim wusste nicht, dass er Spock versprochen war, dass er gebraucht wurde, Jim wusste nicht, dass er sich nicht wehren durfte, er wusste nicht dass Spock ihn in Stücke reißen würde, wenn er sich nicht fügte.

Und dann war Jim zurück, zu nah, zu vertraut, alles roch nach Jim und Jim roch nach ihm, der gemeinsame Schweiß, das gemeinsame Blut tränkten den Stoff an seiner Haut und das Hemd in dem Jim eingehüllt war und darunter roch er frisch, weich, flüchtig blumig: kurzkettige aliphatische Monocarbonsäuren und Spock wusste wo er die Quelle dieses Dufts finden würde.

~ Ohne die geringste Vorwarnung zerrte Spock Jims Hose bis zu den Knien und stürzte sich auf ihn. Kopf voraus zwischen seine Beine-

„-was?!!“

Überraschend den After geleckt zu bekommen war nicht so lustig wie sich das Jim immer vorgestellt hatte. Spock war fast schon grob und hielt ihn so fest, dass Jim Mühe hatte sich frei zu strampeln-

Spocks Hand schloss sich um Jims Wade und quetsche den Muskel, so dass Jim aufschrie, während Spock das überhaupt nicht kümmerte, sondern er ihn noch fester packte und unter sich zog.

Er hatte plötzlich Spocks ganzes Körpergewicht auf sich, bäumte sich instinktiv auf und wurde von dem Unterarm gestoppt, der ihm die Luft abdrückte, keuchend hielt er eine Sekunde lang still und sah das Blitzen von Spocks entblößten Zähnen, bevor, nach dieser Explosion zu leise, zu ruhig von Spock zu hören war, „Fordere mich nicht heraus.“

Jim hatte keine Ahnung was das heißen sollte, aber er wollte Spock ja auch gar nicht herausfordern, er hatte ihm überhaupt nichts getan- er hatte gar nichts getan als zu versuchen sein Fieber zu senken, was...?

Spock drängte seine Hüften zwischen Jims Schenkel. Schlagartig machte das nasse Vorspiel um einiges mehr Sinn. Nur konnte Jim es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Spock -noch von der eigenen Hose aufgehalten- versuchte ihn wie ein wild gewordenes Karnickel zu rammeln.

Ob er es glauben konnte oder nicht spielte keine Rolle, es passierte und so wie Spock glühte -sein Schweiß tropfte Jim ins Gesicht- war nicht mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht begriff er überhaupt nicht was mit ihm vorging, was er tat.

„Spock?“

Jim suchte Spocks rechte Hand und fand sie und als er die blanke Haut berührte, weiteten sich Spocks Augen, als hätte er ihn unter Strom gesetzt, er erstarrte mitten im Stoß, seine bedeckte Erektion hart und heiß an Jims Schenkel.

„Ist ja gut“, er hatte schon noch das Gefühl, dass Spock ihn hörte. Jim streichelte besänftigend den Arm, der gegen seine Kehle gepresst wurde und wiederholte erstickt, „Es ist gut. Ich bin da“, wenn er nur wüsste, was die mit Spock angestellt hatten, was da gerade in ihm vorging...

was in ihm vorging-Dem Einfall sofort folgend zog er Spocks Hand zu seinem Gesicht, legte die gespannten Finger an die eigene Wange und wartete, hoffte...

In den dunklen Augen die in seine starrten war mehrere Atemzüge lang nichts zu erkennen, Jim traute sich nicht Spocks Hand loszulassen, oder etwas zu sagen und wirklich nach einem Blinzeln, konnte er ein Erkennen sehen, gefolgt von einem Begreifen, dass Jim zeigte dass Spock doch noch- Der Druck von seiner Kehle verschwand und Jim wurde herumgerissen, landete auf dem Bauch und stieß mit der Wange gegen den Boden und noch ein zweites Mal weil er versuchte den Kopf zu heben und ihn Spocks Faust im Genick nach unten zwang.

Er zog die Schultern an und drehte sich nach links unten bevor Spock ihn unter sich fixieren konnte, rutschte zur Seite weg und schlug zu.

Er traf nicht.

Sein Arm knickte am Ellbogen ein und der Schmerz explodierte dort, kurz bevor er spürte wie er an den Haaren gepackt wurde und er versuchte noch sich abzustürzen, aber Spock hatte seinen Arm nicht wieder losgelassen und so knallte er mit der Stirn voll auf-

~ Die augenblicklich erschlaffte Muskulatur deutete auf tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit hin. Gut. Er hatte es geschafft.

Spock löste seine Finger aus dem struppigen Haar, es war eine fahrige, unkoordinierte Bewegung, er nahm das am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr, wie auch dass er auf dem entblößten Körper seines Partners lag. Alles in ihm schrie nach Blut und Kampf und mehr, mehr als ihm beides geben konnte und reiner Instinkt kontrollierte was nicht mehr als Spasmen eines Körpers kurz vorm Zusammenbruch und er schrie auf, als seine Hüften, Winkel und Halt fanden und er endlich eindrang. Nach drei Stößen war alles vorbei und das Brennen verlöschte so nachhaltig, dass es ihn zitternd vor Kälte hinterließ.

 

***

 

Jemand hatte seinen Kopf mit Bleikugeln gefüllt und dann ein paar mal heftig dagegen getreten. Jim spürte sie immer noch rollen und fragte sich warum er sich noch nicht übergeben hatte.

Als er die Augen öffnete blitzte der Schmerz auf wie eine Wasserstoffbombe in weiter Ferne hell auf und er spürte erst einmal nichts davon, aber das würde schon noch kommen.

Ja, da war die Welle.

Er atmete gegen den Brechreiz an und blieb noch einen Moment liegen.

Er lag auf der Seite.

Als er den Rest seines Körpers zu spüren begann, erinnerte er sich.

Er lag auf der Seite und seine Hose war hochgezogen. Spock musste das getan haben, nachdem er mit ihm fertig war. Manchmal wünschte Jim, er wäre wirklich so begriffsstutzig wie sein Ruf es unterstellte. Ein bisschen langsam im Kopf zu sein, würde einem Zeit lassen, sich erst mal schmutzig und schlecht zu fühlen, bevor man soweit war wieder in Panik zu geraten und sich zu fragen wo Spock war, in welchem Zustand er war.

Jim biss die Zähne zusammen und rollte zur Seite um sich aufzusetzen, auf die Knie, statt auf seinen Hintern, was er sofort bereute, denn der Schmerz war ganz gut auf seinen ganzen Körper verteilt.

Wie ihm der erste Blick zur Seite verriet, war Panik unnötig:

Spock war da. Saß auf der anderen Seite der Zelle mit angezogenen Knie, gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete ihn seelenruhig.

„Spock?“

„Ja, Captain?“

Da fehlte etwas in dem Tonfall und es drehte Jim den Magen um, bevor er sich auf die Zunge biss und es ignorierte. Nach der Gewalt die er eben erfahren hatte, durfte er nicht all zu viel auf sein Bauchgefühl geben.

Spock war ansprechbar und das hieß wieder normal, nicht wahr? „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

Und Spock antwortete nicht.

Jedenfalls nicht gleich... “Die Areciben haben entweder bewusst oder unbeabsichtigt meinen Paarungstrieb ausgelöst.“

Spock klang immer noch fremd und jagte Jim einen Schauer über den Rücken, weil da überhaupt keine Emotion war, als wäre nichts passiert. Aber es war schließlich Spock, der nicht gerade offen mit heftigen Emotionen umging. Unter der Oberfläche konnte es ganz anders aussehen.

Jim rappelte sich auf und näherte sich Spock, der das mit distanziertem Interesse beobachtete, als sich Jim jedoch neben ihn setzen wollte, auswich und einen Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen herstellte.

Immerhin eine Reaktion.

Jim suchte eine Sitzposition in der ihm keine Stelle mehr weh tat als sein Kopf und fragte, „Paarungstrieb?“ Da hatten die Quallen sich aber in der Dosis vergriffen.

„Das Pon Farr tritt für gewöhnlich nur alle Sieben Jahre beim erwachsenen Vulkanier auf. Es kann aber auch künstlich ausgelöst werden.“

„Warum höre ich davon heute zum ersten Mal?“

„Wir sprechen nicht darüber“, sagte Spock als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Warum?“

Spock starrte ihn an. Die Emotion brodelte unter der Oberfläche und Jim konnte nicht sagen, was es war, nur dass sie da war und sein motorisches Gedächtnis spannte seine Muskeln bevor er sich erinnerte, dass Spock genauso aussah, bevor er explodierte.

„Ich denke“, sagte Spock beherrscht, „Nachdem Sie es erleben mussten, sollte es selbsterklärend sein, warum wir nicht mit Außenstehenden darüber sprechen.“

Hieß das-? Das lief immer so ab? Das war normal?

Offenbar. Jim schluckte.

„Eine kleine Warnung wäre nett gewesen.“

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt da es für Sie relevant wurde, war es mir nicht mehr möglich Ihnen zu erklären was Sie erwartet.“

„Als wir geheiratet haben war kein relevanter Zeitpunkt?!“

„Nein. Unsere Gesetze sind nicht bindend für Menschen“, Spock hörte sich jetzt wirklich ruhig an, resigniert, „Ich hatte nie vor den Vollzug unserer Ehe von Ihnen zu verlangen.“

Gott, natürlich nicht.

Spock würde ihm nie absichtlich etwas tun. Jim sog unwillkürlich Luft ein um dem Gefühl der Verzweiflung Platz zu machen und suchte nach einer Entschuldigung für die Anschuldigung und wie von selbst fand seine Hand Spocks, wie so viele Male seit sie hier waren und einander nur so sagen konnten, dass alles wieder gut würde.

Nur dass Spock seine Hand wegstieß.

„Ist schon gut-“

„Nichts an dem was geschehen ist, ist gut“, missverstand ihn Spock und hörte sich dafür aber endlich so verstört an, wie Jim sich fühlte, „Sie haben Glück am Leben zu sein. Hätten Sie sich heftiger geweigert, hätte ich sie getötet anstatt Sie zu schänden.“

Die Stille die sich nach dieser Aussage zwischen ihnen ausbreitete war unerträglich und Jim wollte nur, dass Spock ihn wenigstens anschaute. „Soweit hätte es nicht kommen müssen-“

~ Jim näherte sich ihm wieder, „-warum hast du mir nicht gesagt was du brauchst?“ Jim kniete vor ihm, ergriff wieder seine Hand und Spock war so aufgebracht, dass er sich nur entscheiden konnte gar nicht darauf zu reagieren oder auf Jim loszugehen.

Seine Hand wurde an Jims Wange geführt, der sagte, „Zeig mir was du fühlst, bitte.“

„Sie wissen nicht worum Sie da bitten.“

Jim nickte unter seiner Hand, „Doch, weiß ich. Ist nicht das erste Mal.“

„Wer?“

„Du.“

Die Wut die daraufhin in ihm hochstieg war so entsetzlich, dass sie sich selbst verzehrte. Wie ein Feuer, welches zu stark brannte und in sich erstickte.

Er fühlte nichts.

Nicht einmal Erleichterung, aber ganz bestimmt nicht die Wut, die er auf sein anderes Ich hatte. „Er ist nicht ich“, stellte er fest und entzog dem Captain seine Hand. „Er ist ein alter Mann, dessen Kontrolle weit über die meine hinausgeht“, aus einer anderen Welt, letzten Erkenntnissen nach nicht einmal ihrem Universum. Alle Paradoxa der Zeitreisetheorien wären gelöst wenn man davon ausging, dass Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit unmöglich waren und nur zeitversetzte Reisen von einem Universum zu einem parallelen Universum möglich waren. Sie hatten nie über das Pon Farr gesprochen, aber alles was Spock über den anderen wusste, sagte ihm, dass er seine menschliche Seite immer stärker unterdrückt hatte, als es ihm selbst möglich war. Wieso sollte er ihm sonst einen solch schlechten Rat geben, auf der Enterprise zu bleiben, bei seinem Captain und ihre Freundschaft zu vertiefen? Es war nicht logisch, der andere konnte nicht gewusst haben welcher Gefahr er dem Captain damit aussetzte.

„Sperr mich nicht aus, Spock, bitte.“

Es war zu seinem Besten.

„Es nicht deine Schuld“, argumentierte Jim mit von Angst gebrochener Stimme. Dabei gab es keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Spock würde ihn nicht verlassen, der Freitod war keine Option, solange der Captain nicht in Sicherheit war, sonst hätte er sein Leben schon beendet, als er den ersten Verdacht hegte ins Plak-Tow zu geraten.

„Das warst nicht du“, Jim suchte wieder seine Nähe und diesmal ließ Spock es zu und reihte es unter unverständliches menschliches Verhalten: Identifikation mit dem Aggressor zur eigenen Angstbewältigung. Er musste allerdings unterbrechen, als Jim ihn weiter versuchte ihn zu 'beruhigen', „Wir-“

„Da irren Sie, Captain. Was ich getan habe entspricht absolut meinem Wesen. Ich habe Sie bewusstlos geschlagen um Sie von der Herausforderung abzuhalten, weil ich im Gegensatz zu reinblütigen Vulkaniern während des Pon Farr, immer meine Herausforderer töte, bevor ich mich paare. Dachten Sie die Vulkanier verachten mich seit frühester Kindheit ohne logischen Grund? Ich bin der Beweis dafür, dass, vermischt, unsere Rassen das Schlimmste in einander hervorbringen.“

~ Das klang furchtbar, weil es offensichtlich war, das nicht der Schock aus ihm sprach, sondern Spock wirklich so über sich selbst dachte. Jim hatte die Vermutung, das da noch mehr war, Dinge die Spock ihm genauso verschwieg, wie er ihm das mit dem Pon Farr verschwiegen hatte, aber Jim war schon froh, dass Spock nicht mehr vor ihm zurückwich und bohrte deshalb nicht nach. Sie würden das schon überstehen, gemeinsam. Er musste Spock nur Zeit geben.

Vielleicht konnte er auch nur nachdem was er gerade wegstecken musste, nicht mehr hören wie Spock so darüber redete, als wäre es ganz natürlich für ihn so mit Jim umzugehen.

So reserviert Spock sich im Augenblick auch gab, solange sie schweigend beieinander saßen, konnte sich Jim sagen, dass es nur der Schock war und sich sein Freund wieder fangen würde, so wie er sich wieder fangen würde, wenn er nur ein bisschen Zeit hatte sich zu beruhigen.

 

Diese Selbsttäuschung hielt nicht besonders lang vor. Auch wurde Spock schon nach wenigen Stunden des gemeinsamen Schweigens wieder zu Versuchen geholt und Jim war allein.

Als die nächste Qualle auftauchte, brachte sie nicht Spock, sondern griff sich Jim, hielt ihn fest und stieß ihm den Nahrungsschlauch in den Mund und das war genauso schlimm wie es an Arlene ausgesehen hatte.

Soviel dazu sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

Als Spock wiedergebracht wurde, zitterte Jim immer noch und er fragte sich wie viel er noch ertragen konnte bevor irgendwas in ihm einfach zu Bruch ging, ein Schalter fiel, wie bei Marple. Spock setzte sich neben ihn. Er wirkte normal, nicht fiebrig jedenfalls. Jim brauchte ihn jetzt so sehr wie noch nie etwas in seinem Leben, aber er war fast ängstlich ihn anzufassen.

Als er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und sich gegen Spocks Seite presste, nach seiner Hand griff, trat genau das ein, was er befürchtet und sich eingeredet hatte, Spock würde es ihm nicht antun:

Spock entzog ihm die Hand, die er nur halten wollte und sagte milde streng, _Nicht_ , bevor er wieder schwieg.

Für eine ziemlich lange Zeit.

 

~ Es war ein träger Zustand, absolut von Emotionen befreit zu sein. Scheinbar traf in Maßen auch auf ihn zu was bei den Menschen der Fall war:

Emotionen erhöhten die geistige Flexibilität.

Andererseits war er seitdem er nichts mehr fühlte zu einer Form der Kontrolle fähig die es ihm erlaubte die Gedanken der Areciben abzutasten ohne dass sich diese dessen gewahr wurden.

Diese Wesen hatten selbst ein sehr reiches Gefühlsleben, auch wenn es – für eine Spezies mit Schwarmintelligenz kurios, in jedem Individuum abgetrennt seine Kreise zog und kaum Einfluss auf ihr Handeln hatte.

Der Arecibe beispielsweise, der gerade die Vivisektion an Spock vornahm und ihn dabei immer wieder mit den Tentakeln berührte, war frustriert über seine Arbeit, setzte sie aber unbeirrt fort.

Spock lernte wohl im Augenblick mehr von ihm als umgekehrt.

Areciben waren nicht fähig empathisch zu empfinden, nicht einmal füreinander. Vielleicht war es auch deshalb erst jetzt, da er seine eigene natürliche Empathie auf funktionale Empathie beschränkte, für ihn möglich die Areciben so genau zu verstehen. Was seinen ungewöhnlich klaren Zugang zu ihren Gedanken erklären würde.

Sie hatten nicht vor ihn genauso verschwenderisch zu zerlegen wie die Lieutenants. Als Kollektiv waren sie sehr zufrieden mit den Experimenten die sie an ihm vornahmen und planten viele weitere, jetzt da sie begriffen hatten wie viel besser ihre Reparaturen von Gewebeschäden bei ihm funktionierten, als bei ihren vorherigen Subjekten.

Auch heute wurden seine Organe wieder eingesetzt und nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten, fingen sie wieder an zu arbeiten.

Er wurde wieder zum Captain zurückgebracht, wo er trotz körperlicher Nähe, nichts fühlte. Und das war ihm auch recht so.

~ Das Licht blendete. _Nicht schon wieder_. Jim machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, mittlerweile wusste er, dass die nicht Spock scannten, der neben ihm saß, sondern ihm mit der Taschenlampe in die Augen scheinen wollten bis er Kopfweh davon bekam.

Was wollten die eigentlich von ihm – da gabs nichts besonderes zu sehen! Wahrscheinlich war er so eine Art Vergleichsgruppe. Das Licht drang unbarmherzig rot pulsierend durch seine geschlossenen Lider und als es endlich weg war, war Jim fast blind.

Immerhin war es danach immer ein bisschen heller in ihrer Zelle und wärmer. Denn es war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, da Jim es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, in Spocks Nähe. Allein schon um Körperwärme zu teilen, kauerten sie zusammen, aber Spock war so weit weg, dass es sich für Jim anfühlte als sei da ein toter, kalter Körper neben ihm und jeder Versuch Spock aufzutauen, scheiterte unweigerlich an dessen Sturheit.

Womit Jim wirklich nicht rechnete, war, dass Spock ihn nicht wegließ:

Kaum hatte er sich entfernt, stand Spock auf und setzte sich wieder neben ihn – auf Tuchfühlung.

Jim versuchte es noch einmal, aber Spock erhob sich zeitgleich-

„Ich brauch ein bisschen Abstand“, stellte er klar.

„Wozu?“

Da war er wieder, dieser leere Tonfall, der Jim die Nackenhaare aufstellte. „Bleib mir einfach vom Leib, okay?“

Spock dachte darüber einen Moment nach, etwa so lang, wie Jim brauchte sich ein anderes trockenes Plätzchen zu suchen, dann folgte er ihm wieder, blieb aber diesmal vor ihm stehen und fragte von oben herab, „Nehmen Sie an, ich hätte vor Sie zu verletzen?“

Es gab eine Zeit, da wäre diese Idee total absurd gewesen, dachte Jim, und das war sie irgendwie immer noch. Es war nicht so dass die Vergewaltigung spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen war und so wie er sich kannte würde ihm der Schrecken noch eine Zeit lang in den Knochen sitzen und manches würde nie ganz weggehen. Nach bald drei Jahren war er heute noch vorsichtig, wenn er Spock ansah, dass er kurz davor war auszurasten, auch wenn Jim bezweifelte, dass er Spock jemals wieder so provozieren könnte wie er es an dem Tag getan hatte als er ihm das Kommando entzog.

Aber, Nein. Spock machte ihm keine Angst, trotz allem glaubte er nicht dass Spock ihm etwas tun _wollte_.

Spock hatte überhaupt keine Vorstellung von dem was er ihm antat, genauso gut hätte er dem Felsboden auf dem er saß erklären können, dass es unangenehm war, wie kalt er war.

„Ich nehme gar nichts an, Spock, ich will nur einfach meine Ruhe.“

„Wenn Sie sich nicht in meiner Nähe aufhalten wird ihre Körpertemperatur auf ein ungesundes Maß sinken.“

„Wie das? Sie sind doch noch kälter als der Stein hier.“

„Meine Körpertemperatur liegt zwar unter ihrer, allerdings über der Umgebungstemperatur, weshalb meine Nähe immer noch einen wärmenden Effekt besitzt.“

Das war ihre längste Unterhaltung, seit Spock zu einem lebenden Eiszapfen geworden war.

Nur, dass Spock dachte mit dem Argument seis getan und sich zu ihm setzte.

Jim rutschte zur Seite.

Spock rutschte nach.

Interessant, dachte Jim, ein Streitpunkt, „Bist du plötzlich schwerhörig?“, er stieß Spock den Ellbogen in die Seite, „Bleib weg von mir!“

Jim brachte wieder soviel Abstand zwischen Spock und sich, dass der ihm folgen oder aufgeben musste und hoffte mit aller Zuversicht, die er noch in sich hatte, dass da noch ein Funken Feuer war, etwas in Spock dass kämpfen wollte und es nicht nur tat wenn es logisch war.

Ein und dasselbe zu wiederholen – so wie Spock es jetzt tat als wieder zu ihm kam – und andere Ergebnisse zu erwarten, das war nicht logisch.

„Kann es sein, dass du mir auf die Pelle rückst weil dir kalt ist“, warf er Spock vor, schob ihn mit einem groben Stoß von sich und spottete, „Aber, Nein, das kann nicht sein, Vulkanier haben sich ja zu gut unter Kontrolle um zu frieren.“

Spock rutschte weg von ihm.

Scheiße, dachte Jim erst. Er hatte es noch schlimmer gemacht.

Aber vielleicht hatte es auch funktioniert. Das würde er nicht rausfinden, wenn er nicht weitermachte.

„Weißt du was ich wirklich gern wissen würde? Ob du tatsächlich so verkorkst bist, weil du halb Mensch bist“, Kein Blinzeln kein gar nichts – komm schon irgendetwas, „Vielleicht liegt es ja auch nur daran, dass dich deine Mommy ein bisschen zu selten im Arm gehalten hat?“

Jim wartete, gerade so lang wie er es konnte ohne Spock auf die Idee zu bringen, er würde ihm was vormachen, aber Spock reagierte nicht mal jetzt, also, packte Jim ihn am Arm und schrie ihn an, „Ach jetzt ignorierst du mich?“ und zog ihn auf die Beine. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen und wenn sie beide dafür bluten mussten-

~ Der Captain war sehr aufgewühlt. Jedenfalls nahm Spock das wegen seines irrationalen Verhaltens an. Sicher konnte er solche Gefühle nicht mehr bestimmen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass der Captain sich in manchen Fällen mit roher Gewalt Erleichterung verschaffen musste. Spock hatte nicht vor ihn davon abzuhalten.

Bereits der zweite Faustschlag, der Spock im Gesicht traf, erschien zögerlich. Er glaubte nicht, dass-

Das Energiefeld blitzte auf.

Die Schläge des Captains hielten inne und er schaute genau wie Spock dort hinauf, von wo ein Fangarm nass aus dem Wasser schoss und sich um Jims Hals schlang.

Nach Tagen ohne jede Emotion schockierte es ihn, dass er auf dieser Ebene schneller begriff und seine Gedanken nachhinkten und ihm gleichsam erklärten, worin sich seine Angst begründete:

Sie würden getrennt werden.

Jim hatte ihn angegriffen. Die Areciben verstanden Gewalt als störenden Einfluss auf ihre Versuchsziele.

Bevor Spock darüber nachdachte was er da tat, stürzte er sich auf den Fangarm, der ihn am nächsten war und versuchte den Areciben zurückzuhalten.

Eine kurzsichtige Entscheidung. Ohne etwas zu erreichen wurde er außer Gefecht gesetzt als sich der Fangarm um seinen Hals wickelte und die Blutzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn so stark einschränkte, dass ihm grau vor den Augen wurde. Der Arecibe ließ ihn nicht wieder los und machte auch keinen Versuch Jim mit sich zu nehmen.

Erst als würgende Laute an seine Ohren drangen begriff er was mit Jim passierte und tadelte er sich selbst, für seine Vergesslichkeit, es waren 14.6 Stunden vergangen seitdem Jim zuletzt zwangsernährt wurde – sie steigerten die Intervalle, weil Jim von Tag zu Tag mehr Energie brauchte. Durch die Würgelaute hindurch drangen jetzt Schreie, Jim wehrte sich zu sehr, er würde ersticken.

Ungebeten wallte wieder Angst in ihm hoch und Spock tat das einzige was er tun konnte, verkrallte seine Finger in dem Tentakelfleisch um seinen Hals und konzentrierte sich darauf seine Gedanken mit dem Areciben zu verschmelzen und ihm seinen Willen, _Aufzuhören, von Jim abzulassen_ , aufzuzwingen, aber er versank bodenlos in den Gefühlen des Areciben, die nichts mit dessen Willen zu tun hatten.

Es war wie beim ersten Mal, der Arecibe nahm nicht einmal Notiz von ihm.

Die telepathische Emphatie eines Vulkaniers war zu fremd um irgendeinen Eindruck bei diesen Wesen zu hinterlassen und da, während er halberstickt am Fangarm des Areciben baumelte, erkannte er was er tun musste um Jim die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Der Arecibe ließ ihn los und er fiel zu Boden.

Spock drehte den Kopf um sicherzustellen, dass sein Nacken soweit unverletzt war und überdachte seine Erkenntnis:

Nicht seine natürliche Telepathie konnte die Areciben erreichen. Alles was er tun musste war seinen Willen anstelle der kollektiven Intelligenz eines Areciben zu setzen. Das war nicht schwer, nur sehr endgültig. Solche Versuche wurden von Vulkaniern abgelehnt, weil eine Verschmelzung dieser Art ein Reise ohne Wiederkehr sein konnte, sein würde, bei einer Rasse wie den Areciben. Wollte er einen Areciben beherrschen musste er zu viel von sich aufgeben, musste selbst zu einer Art Arecibe werden.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Geisteszustand nicht mit seiner Physiologie vereinbar war und ihn töten würde. So oder so, musste er es versuchen, um Jims Willen. Bevor die Areciben entschieden mehr als nur eine Beobachterrolle in dem Experiment an Jim einzunehmen.

Jim, der immer noch lebte, hustend und würgend am Boden lag und zusammenzuckte, als Spock ihm hoch helfen wollte.

„...s tut mi' leid“, entschuldigte Jim sich krächzend.

Spock hinterfragte es nicht, sondern half ihm etwas zu trinken und war milde überrascht, dass Jim sich an ihn klammerte und einschlief.

Es war der einzige Abschied der ihnen bleiben würde. Spock konnte nicht sagen, dass er Bedauern empfand. Es war zu leicht und zu notwendig sich von diesen Gefühlen zu trennen.

 

~ Spock hatte fast ganz aufgehört mit ihm zu sprechen, egal wie oft sich Jim entschuldigte und Jim hatte das Gefühl, es hätte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun dass er Spock beleidigt und geschlagen hatte.

Nichts was in Spock vorging hatte noch etwas mit Jim zu tun, er war weiter weg als Mallory als er sich ausgeklinkt hatte und seine Augen waren leerer als die von Marple nachdem Arlene gestorben war.

Auch wenn Jim ihn anschrie, weinte, bettelte, kam da keine Reaktion.

Als er aber am nächsten Tag auch noch eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen sie brachte und Jim wissen wollte warum-

erschrak Jim fast, als er eine Antwort erhielt:

Spock müsse meditieren um Kräfte zu sammeln.

Und dabei blieb es dann für Stunden. Spock legte sich nicht schlafen, er meditierte immer weiter.

Er wurde zu Versuchen geholt, kam zurück und meditierte mit offenen Augen während Jim bitterlich fror und sich zurückhielt und nicht wusste was er tun sollte, tun konnte. Er hatte immer angenommen allein, verlassen und vergessen zu sterben, aber so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

~ Er war soweit. In Vermeidung jeder Ablenkung informierte er den Captain nicht über seinen Plan. Er hing ja auch nicht von dessen Kooperation ab, sondern nur von dem regelmäßigen Intervall der Nahrungszufuhr.

Spock wartete bis der Arecibe mit der Fütterung des Captains begonnen hatte und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig.

Der Kopfteil des Areciben ragte soweit in ihre Zeller herunter das Spock nur die Hand ausstrecken musste. Ohne Eile verband er seinen Geist mit dem des Areciben, was unmittelbar eine Abwehrreaktion erzeugte: Der dritte dominante Tentakelarm wickelte sich um Spocks Körper, was _ihnen_ aber Recht war.

Es machte schon keinen Unterschied mehr, ob diese Aktion vom Areciben oder von Spock ausgegangen war, weil der Geist ihn so bereitwillig aufgenommen hatte, wie auch er keinen Widerstand leistete. Sie waren ein und derselbe Wille, ein Wille der keine Motivation kannte und nichts fühlte, auch nicht als das zuckende Wesen in ihren Armen als Jim erkannt wurde, allein die Erinnerung, wie die Programmierung eines Computers, sagte ihnen was zu tun war und ertastete in der Erinnerung den Weg nach draußen. Sie tauchten ins Wasser und ihr Körper streckte und zog und wand sich, schoss durchs Wasser, tauchte schlitternd auf, kroch und rollte durch einen Höhlentunnel, unkoordiniert, aber weiter getrieben von einem Willen der keine Gnade mit ihnen kannte und den Druck in ihrem Kopf nicht als Gefahr verstand, bis etwas reißend in ihrem Inneren nachgab und sie starben.

~ Sie waren in einem Luftgefüllten Gang. Keiner der Gänge zum Labor sollte mit Luft gefüllt sein, aber die Qualle wusste sowieso nicht was sie tat, das war schon das zweite Mal, dass Jim von den Fangarmen ziellos durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde und dann ließen sie ihn plötzlich los.

Sein Sturz wurde von Stalaktiten gebremst, die sich faustdick in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Er haspelte vorwärts in die Dunkelheit, um weiter weg zu kommen und stoppte. Die Qualle hatte immer noch Spock.

Jim drehte um, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es wahrscheinlich der letzte Fehler seines Lebens sein würde und lief zurück auf das weiße Licht nahe einem Teich aus schwarzen Wassers.

Jim stoppte mitten im Lauf.

Das weiße Strahlen wurde schwächer, aber er konnte ganz eindeutig erkennen, dass die Qualle Spock nicht gepackt hielt. Es war Spock, der beide Hände auf dem weißlichen regungslosen Körper hatte.

Jim erreichte Spock und die Qualle gerade als das Licht ganz erloschen war und nur als schwarzer Abdruck auf seiner Netzhaut zurückblieb, der es ihm erschwerte im violetten Umgebungslicht etwas zu erkennen. Jim blinzelte dagegen an und berührte Spock an der Schulter-der herumfuhr und seine Hand um Jims Unterarm schlang und zudrückte;

Abgesehen davon das Jim fast das Herz stehen blieb vor Schreck, tat das sauweh!

Sein Schrei verhallte und er biss die Zähne zusammen, aber Spock hörte nicht auf ihm den Unterarm zu quetschen so dass sich Elle und Speiche zusammendrückte, Jim wimmerte und der Schmerz zwang ihn fast in die Knie, als er einen Blick auf Spocks Gesicht erhaschte und dort nichts fand.

Gerade als Jims Knie wirklich nachgeben wollte, ließ der Druck etwas nach und der schmerzhafte Griff wurde geradeso erträglich. Spock starrte an ihm vorbei, ins Nichts, aber was bei Jim wirklich die Alarmglocken schrillen ließ, war wie die Finger um seinen Arm in derselben Frequenz pulsierten, in der die Tentakel der Quallen es taten.

Ein Platschen im Wasser zog Jims Blick auf sich, die Oberfläche bog sich, etwas kam dort von der Schwärze nach oben und dann sagte Spock, „Laufen Sie, Captain.“

Er ließ Jim los. Es war auch ganz eindeutig Spock, und nichts anderes, der ihn anschaute, aber Spock war auch wie versteinert, und es war eindeutig, dass er nicht vor hatte ebenfalls zu fliehen.

Jim würde das nicht diskutieren, wortlos, zog und schob er Spock mit sich, bis hinter ihnen eindeutig ein Quatschen und Schlurfen zu hören war, nach dem Jim vermied sich umzudrehen, und Spock sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

Sie rannten und strauchelten, im fleckigen Licht der Wände, immer wieder stolpernd, und wenn Jim ihn nicht hinter sich hergezogen hätte, er war sicher Spock wäre einfach geblieben wo er war, trotz dem dass sie verfolgt wurden.

Der Gang teilte sich und ohne drüber nachzudenken bog Jim nach links oben ab, und war erleichtert, als sich der Gang immer mehr verjüngte – selbst wenn das hier eine Sackgasse war, der Tunnel von nicht mehr als zwei Metern Höhe war bereits zu schmal für die Quallen.

Der Boden wurde dunkler und Jims Stiefel quatschten im Wasser, dass sich ganz plötzlich als Schwall von weiter oben im Tunnel über sie ergoss – Jim verspreitzte sich gegen die Wände und hielt Spock fest, aber zum Glück war es nur ein kurzer Schwall Wasser, der gleich wieder abfloss und sie nur mit einem dunkleren Weg vor sich hinterließ.

Jim hatte keine Ahnung ob sie sich wirklich nach oben bewegten und der Tunnel wurde immer schmaler, bis er sich durch den ledrigen Fels quetschen musste, seine Rippen taten weh unter dem Druck, aber er schaffte es durch und schaute zurück.

Er hatte Spock loslassen müssen. Jim streckte die Hand durch die Felsspalte und bekam ihn zu fassen und zog ihn näher und durch, ohne wirkliche Mithilfe von Spock.

Auf dieser Seite war der Tunnel deutlich heller und eine Biegung weiter standen sie plötzlich in einer- keiner Höhle.

Licht fiel von oben herrab, gleißendes, helles Tageslicht, dass sich immer wieder an den unregelmäßigen Wänden der tiefen Schlucht, in der sie standen, brach, aber es war eindeutig kein Licht wie von den Quallen, auch wenn die Wände zu verwinkelt und zu hoch waren, dass Jim nach draußen sehen konnte, das Licht war zu warm, die Luft zu frisch und es war absolut unmöglich an diesen Wänden nach oben zu klettern.

Jim überschaute die Wände noch einmal, aber sein erster Eindruck hatte nicht getäuscht, ohne Ausrüstung waren diese Überhänge nicht zu erklettern, nicht bei dem glatten Fels.

Aber er fand eine Nische in der ein Tunnel weiterführte, allerdings abwärts.

Spock folgte ihm jetzt ohne weiter aufzuhalten, aber immer wenn Jim den Kopf zurückwarf, fand er nur einen leeren Blick und er war sicher, wenn er Spock losgelassen hätte, wäre der nicht allein weitergegangen.

Es wurde wieder dunkler und Jim wäre fast abgerutscht, als ihr Tunnel nach unten hin öffnete. Er kletterte hinab, was nicht so schwierig gewesen wäre, ohne Spock im Schlepptau, mit allerdings...

Die Höhle war groß, sicher zwanzig Meter hoch, unüberschaubar weit, weil zu dunkel und vollgestopft mit allerlei Zeug. Jim beachtete es erst gar nicht weiter sondern suchte die Nischen und Wände nach weiteren Eingängen ab, die groß genug wären die Quallen durchzulassen, denn eins war ganz sicher, diese Höhle wurde von ihnen genutzt.

Jim dachte zuerst sie wären in einer Art Abstellkammer gelandet, bis er das Schiff sah – oder was davon übrig war:

Der Heckteil eines Schiffes der Gorn.

Erst jetzt sah er sich wirklich um und sah, die Trümmer, die Gerätschaften, das war der Inhalt geplünderter Schiffe, er erkannte kaum etwas wieder, aber es war fast alles zerstört, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerlegt, manches vom Wasser und der Zeit korridiert und eingebrochen. Aber das Gorn-Wrack sah noch ganz gut aus und Gorns waren gut bewaffnet, dachte er, als er darauf zusteuerte, gegen einen Trümmerhaufen stieß, der laut knirschend in sich zusammenbrach.

Dahinter zischte es summend und man sah ein Flackern.

Auf den ersten Blick war da ein Gang, ein Tunnel den er übersehen hatte, Jim zog Spock mit sich um sich das näher anzusehen und fand etwas merkwürdiges:

Kein Gang, eine perfekt runde Scheibe, ein schwarzer Spiegel- der die Umgebung spiegelte, aber nicht Jim.

Okay. Interessant.

Erst sah er zu, dass Spock seine Hand nicht losließ- das letzte was er brauchte war ihn hier zu verlieren, dann untersuchte er diesen 'Spiegel' genauer, der es ihm damit dankte ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen – na gut dann eben nicht.

Das Gornschiff gab sicher mehr her.

Er ging weiter und sah fast zu spät das weiße Leuchten.

In Panik drückte er Spocks Hand und war überrascht, dass dieser synchron mit ihm hinter dem Heckflügel des Schiffs in die Hocke ging.

Die Qualle machte überhaupt kein Geräusch, sondern bewegte sich lautlos und behände auf den Tentakelarmen über das Gerümpel als wüsste sie genau, welcher Haufen ihr Gewicht trug und welchen sie nicht mal berühren durfte. Jim hatte nicht gedacht, dass die sich außerhalb des Wassers so flink bewegen konnten. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als sie drei Meter vor ihnen war und da entwand ihm Spock seine Hand-

Was?

Spock hatte den Finger an die Lippen gelegt und deutete nach oben, bevor er weiter unter den Heckflügel zurückwich.

Über ihnen, an der Decke war noch eine.

An der Decke.

Jim hatte keine Zeit sich zu wundern oder die Qualle lang genug zu beobachten um zu sehen wie das ging, er verkroch sich neben Spock unter dem Flügel und betete dass ihr Glück sie nicht verlassen würde.

~ Der Captain musterte ihn während sie sich versteckten und übersah dabei erst eine Entwicklung, die ihr Versteck von Minute zu Minute unsicherer machte:

Ihre Körperwärme staute sich unter der Chadariumverkleidung des Metalls dass ihnen Sichtschutz bot und erwärmte den Boden auf dem sie hockten. Es wurde immer heller unter ihnen.

Währenddessen konnten sie das Licht eines dritten Areciben an der hinteren Ecke der Höhle erkennen, der ebenfalls immer näher kam.

Jetzt hatte auch der Captain bemerkt, dass ihr Versteck sie bald verraten würde. Er suchte in Spocks Augen nach einer Antwort und Spock nickte. Sie mussten sich zurückziehen, am besten in den Tunnel aus dem sie gekommen waren und das ungesehen und vor allem ungefühlt von den Areciben, die Schall und Bewegungen der Luft über die Haut wahrnahmen. Es gab nur-

Der Captain hatte seine Hand gepackt und war Hals über Kopf losgestürzt.

Spock hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen, aber sie waren alles andere als leise. Dennoch konnte er sofort den Plan dahinter erkennen:

Nicht unbemerkt, würden sie den Tunnel erreichen, aber bevor die Areciben nah genug waren um sie aufzuhalten. Eine Sekunde länger und dieses Zeitfenster hätte sich geschlossen.

Er zog sich an der Tunnelöffnung hoch und hörte hinter sich die Areciben, sah die Angst geweiteten Augen des Captains, der ihm hoch half und ihn nicht losließ bis sie so tief im Tunnel waren, dass die Fangarme sie nicht mehr erreichen hätten können.

Nicht erst als sich der Tunnel zur klammartigen Schlucht nach oben öffnete bemerkte er die Unterschiede, aber als sie unter dem Sonnenlicht standen, welches in einem geraden Strahl herunterfiel, blieb auch der Captain stehen.

„Das ist nicht derselbe Tunnel in dem wir vorher waren.“

Unwahrscheinlich, sie hatten genau denselben Weg zurückgenommen. Aber da er keine Erklärung anzubieten hatte, schwieg er dazu und wartete, bis der Captain zu demselben Schluss gekommen war wie er, nämlich, dass, im Gegensatz zu den Steilwänden die sie zuvor hinter sich gelassen hatte, diese sich erklimmen ließen. Was der Captain jetzt auch versuchte.

Spock folgte ihm auf der Route die er wählte und bemerkte die besorgten Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden.

An einer schwierigen Stelle, die sich nur durch einen Sprung überwinden ließ, wartete der Captain auf ihn, augenscheinlich zweifelnd ob Spock im Stande war ihm zu folgen.

Dieser Zweifel war aus der Sicht des Captains nicht unbegründet und auch Spock hatte nicht damit gerechnet sich nach der Verschmelzung mit dem Areciben davon wieder zu erholen, aber es war geschehen und es fehlte ihm jede Motivation in Reflexion zu ergründen wie ihm das gelungen war.

Es war einfach geschehen. Jetzt machte sich der Captain Sorgen und musste sich fragen ob er sich auf Spock verlassen konnte.

Spock kletterte soweit heran wie möglich. Der Captain lehnte sich näher der Wand und rutsche mit der rechten Hand ab, ohne jedoch den Halt im allgemeinen zu verlieren und war immer noch abgelenkt davon Spock mit Blicken zu messen und zu wägen. Das musste aufhören, „Sie gehen voraus“, sagte er ohne Betonung, so dass es ein Vorschlag blieb und stellte fest, „Ich folge.“

Der Captain nickte, fixierte die andere Seite der Schlucht und sprang.

 

***

 

Seine Hypothese, die Areciben würden sich nur während der Nacht auf der Oberfläche des Arecibo XI aufhalten, bestätigte sich in den ersten Tagen ihrer Flucht.

Warum nicht aktiver nach ihnen gesucht wurde erschloss sich Spock nicht. Nur warum sie von den Fluggeräten auch nächtens nicht registriert wurden, ließ sich vermuten:

Sie hatten in der ersten Nacht unter Bäumen gerastet, deren Kerntemperatur etwa der eines menschlichen Körpers entsprach und deren gelbe Blätter während ihres nächtlichen Wachstums stark Wärme abgaben und es so möglicherweise den Sensoren der Areciben erschwerten sie wahrzunehmen.

Tagsüber blieben sie vollkommen unbehelligt. Die Hitze, bei stehender Luft machte ein Vorankommen für den Captain anstrengend, ebenso wie die hügelige, knochenweiß verkarstete Landschaft mit ihren unvorhersehbaren Spalten und Einbrüchen, die oft mit Wasser gefüllt waren.

Sie näherten sich diesen Wasserstellen nur wenn sie es unbedingt mussten. Also wenn der Captain den Durst nicht mehr aushielt. Diese Umgebung setzte ihm als Mensch sehr zu, während sie für einen Vulkanier gut verträglich war.

Am ersten Tag spekulierte Spock noch ob der strahlend blaue Himmel stark gefilterte hohe UV-Strahlung anzeigte, da sich aber die Haut des Captains innerhalb der ersten Tage tief bräunte und nur an exponierten Stellen wie Nase und Schultern verbrannte, blieb es keine Spekulation mehr.

Es blieb ihm deshalb ein Rätsel warum der Captain trotz dieser Strapazen anordnete weiterzumarschieren, auch nachdem sie sich bereits fünf Tagesmärsche weiterbewegt hatten und eindeutig nicht verfolgt wurden. Die einzige Erklärung die es für dieses Verhalten gab, wäre die gewesen, dass der Captain, sich der Unwahrscheinlichkeit ihrer Rettung bewusst, nur in Bewegung hielt, um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, sie hätten Einfluss auf ihr Schicksal.

~ Es war jedes mal eine Erleichterung wenn das grelle Tageslicht verschwand und die Nacht hereinbrach. Vor allem da sich die entsetzliche Stille, die tagsüber anzeigte, dass sie und die Quallen die einzigen Kreaturen auf diesem Planeten waren -ja nicht einmal so etwas wie Insekten oder andere Kleinstlebewesen gab es- dieser entsetzlichen Stille fehlte nachts das Absolute.

Es war irgendwie eine verkehrte Welt, auf den meisten Planeten die Tag und Nacht hatten, war es nachts unheimlich, weil die Dunkelheit einem die Sicht und damit die Sicherheit nahm.

Hier war der Tag so grell, dass er einem die Sicht nahm und nachts wurde es nie so dunkel, dass Jims Augen sich schließen wollten.

Es war ein glitzerndes Licht, die nahen Sterne hingen wie dicke leuchtende Christbaumkugeln am Himmel und tauchten alles in ein Dämmerlicht, bis der Mond dann aufging und es so hell wurde wie an einem bewölkten Tag auf der Erde.

Der Mond von Arecibo XI war immer voll, weil sein Licht nicht von einer Reflexion kam, sondern von derselben Art fluoreszierender Atmosphäre, die auch auf dem Planeten in transparenten Wolkenschichten über der Landschaft lag und dort wo sich die Wolken bahnten, schon allein in Farbe, aber auch durch die trägen Schlängelbewegungen am Himmel, an Polarlichter erinnerten; was aber nicht sein konnte, es mussten Wolken sein, weil sie wo sie sich ballten ein warmer Regenschauer herabging, der nur Minuten anhielt und von wärmeren Winden weggetragen wurde. Danach war der Himmel wieder fast ganz klar und man konnte vom leisen Klackern ihres Antriebs verraten die Schiffe der Areciben schwarz am grünen Himmel sehen.

Sie waren vorsichtig, bewegten sich nur tagsüber aus der Deckung der Bäume heraus. Jim versuchte nachts zu schlafen, aber dieser fremde Himmel hielt ihn wach, weil es sich vertraut anfühlte.

Wie auf dem Friedhof in Iowa, ein Platz zum Sterben.

Das Wasser das sie noch am Leben erhielt, schmeckte wie das in den Höhlen nach nichts. In einer vollkommen sterilen Welt, ein Farbenmeer:

Das Licht der Nacht gaukelte mit seinem grünen Schein Lebendigkeit vor, bis auf vereinzelte blaue Sterne, beherrschte es alles und färbte auch die weichen gelben Blätter, auf denen Jim schlief, die nachts wuchsen und im ersten Tageslicht vom Baum fielen, wie ein schillender Regen.

Das hier war wahrscheinlich einer der schönsten Planeten die es gab.

Schönheit und Tod gingen oft Hand in Hand, auf die eine oder andere Art. Ob nun die Schönheit den Tod brachte, wie die saftigen, giftigen Wälder auf Tarsus oder der Tod die Schönheit konservierte, einfror, wie das Bild von Ruth, ewig jung, ewig vollkommen.

Er hatte wenn er konnte seit Ruth solche Orte und Leute gemieden. Letztere mit weniger Erfolg.

Jim zerrieb zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger eines der gefallenen Blätter zu feinstem Staub, wie Puder. Hier war ein guter Ort zum Sterben, aber nicht für ihn und ganz sicher auch nicht für Spock.

Spock hatte das scheinbar Unmögliche getan und sie aus dieser Hölle befreit und Jim war immer noch nicht ganz sicher wie hoch der Preis gewesen war. Spock sprach kaum mit ihm, antwortete nur mit einem Nicken, öfter nur damit Jims Anweisung nachzugeben. Kein Protest, kein Beitrag, keine Regung.

Vielleicht hatte es aber auch gar nichts mit der Verschmelzung mit der Qualle zu tun. Vielleicht war es immer noch das Entsetzen, das zu tief saß, als das Logik oder Zeit oder Jims Verzeihen etwas ausrichten konnten.

Nur hatte er außer seiner Vergebung nichts anzubieten, nichts was Spock irgendwie helfen konnte. Nichts was sagte, dass es in Ordnung war wieder zu fühlen, dass alles gut werden würde, alles gut zwischen ihnen war.

„Was da zwischen uns in den Höhlen passiert ist“, er flüsterte, „Du weißt dass ich dir dafür nicht die Schuld gebe, nicht wahr?“, fragte Jim und suchte Spocks Blick, der neben ihm an den Baum gelehnt saß, so nah, immer an seiner Seite und doch war alles was Spock ausgemacht hatte, fort.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nie absichtlich Gewalt antun würdest.“

Spock schwieg immer noch und Jim konnte nicht sagen, ob es überhaupt bei Spock ankam, dass Jim ihm vergab, dass er nur wollte...ach verdammt, „Sag doch irgendwas!“

Spock drehte tatsächlich den Kopf und begegnete Jim mit absoluter Gleichgültigkeit. So dass er ganz sicher war, Spock würde wieder nicht antworten, bis-

„Ich denke nicht dass Sie hören wollen was ich zu sagen habe.“

Jim schluckte und spürte ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung aufkeimen, versicherte, „Doch das will ich.“

„Nein, Sie wollen wohl kaum korrigiert werden, wenn Sie sich mit Ihren eigenen Worten täuschen: Sie _wissen_ nicht, dass ich ihnen nie absichtlich Gewalt antun würde, Sie wollen es nur glauben. Wissen baut auf Fakten, und Fakt ist, dass ich es getan habe, absichtlich.“

Jim machte dem was er fühlte wenn er Spock so referieren hörte, mit einem Seufzer Luft, er war nur froh dass Spock überhaupt wieder redete, „Ich glaub nicht, das wir dasselbe mit _absichtlich_ meinen“, gab er zu bedenken.

Spock nickte, „Nein, Sie meinen wohl in böswilliger Absicht, ich meine in fahrlässiger Absicht. Vielleicht mag da aus Ihrer Sicht ein Unterschied bestehen.

Aber fühlen Sie sich wirklich besser, weil sie wissen, dass ich es nicht genossen habe Ihnen Leid zuzufügen, sondern mich die Gefahr in die ich Sie gebracht habe nicht abgeschreckt, nicht gekümmert hat? Dass ich mich Ihnen gegenüber genauso nachlässig und selbstsüchtig verhalten habe wie es nur die niedrigsten Kreaturen tun? Die gar keine Böswilligkeit kennen, weil es nicht in ihrer Natur liegt Entscheidungen moralischer Art zu treffen?

Begreifen Sie nicht, dass fahrlässige Absicht bei jemandem, der seine Natur erkennt, immer gleichzeitig auch böswillig ist?“

Es war schwer darauf etwas zu erwidern. Spock argumentierte so als ob er vorhergesehen hätte, dass sie von Riesenquallen gefangengenommen werden würden, die an ihm experimentieren würden und er dann ausrasten und auf Jim losgehen würde. Das war doch hirnrissig!

„Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Ich brauche Ihre Vergebung nicht, weil Sie nicht angemessen ist und ich kann nicht erkennen inwiefern diese Selbsttäuschung Ihnen hilft Ihr Trauma zu verarbeiten.“

Was Spock offenbar wirklich nicht verstand war, dass das nicht das einzige Trauma war, dass Jim verarbeiten musste:

Er hatte vier seiner Leute verloren und er war dabei auch noch Spock zu verlieren. Das war doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen- „Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach nur will, dass es wieder so wird wie es früher war? Dass ich dich brauche?!“ _Dass ich dir helfen will_ , sagte Jim nicht, weil er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen wäre in diese Richtung zu argumentieren.

Tatsächlich überlegte Spock nach diesem Gefühlsausbruch von Jim einen Moment bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, „Sie können eine Menge von mir verlangen, Captain, aber nicht das Unmögliche.

Ich habe einen Zugang gefunden, zu einer alten Disziplin der Vulkanier, die ich aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen früher abgelehnt hatte. Das Kolinahr bedeutet das Auslöschen aller Emotionen. In diesem Zustand kann mich meine Natur nicht wieder zu widersprüchlichen und gefährlichen Handlungen treiben. Mir wurde diese Technik schon in jungen Jahren von den Ältesten meines Volkes nahegelegt, um weitere Todesopfer zu vermeiden. Ich habe das abgelehnt, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr verstehen warum.“

„Ich schon“, antwortete Jim bevor er sich auf die Zunge biss, und beendete den Satz nur in Gedanken, _weil du genauso gut tot sein könntest_. Man sah das Spock an, diesen entseelten Zustand der je ruhiger er wurde immer schlimmer wurde, und Jim griff nach seiner Hand und bat noch einmal, „Wir leben mit geborgter Zeit, Spock, bitte tu das nicht, wirf die Tage oder Wochen die wir vielleicht noch haben nicht einfach weg.“

Spock ließ ihm die kühle Hand, wie man einem Kind ein Spielzeug ließ, dass sowieso keinen Wert hatte und nicht kaputt gehen konnte und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Es unlogisch anzunehmen die Areciben würden uns nachdem sie uns nicht sofort wieder eingefangen haben, später wieder einfangen. Es ist möglich, dass sie uns nicht finden können, aber wahrscheinlicher, dass sie uns gar nicht suchen, wodurch die Zeit, in der Berechnung unserer Lebensspanne, nur eine Rolle spielt sollten wir keine Nahrung finden die uns am Leben erhält...“

Jim hört dann nicht mehr zu, weil die abgespulten Informationen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten selbst von einem Computer mit mehr Leidenschaft vorgetragen worden wären. Es ging vollkommen an Spock vorbei, was Jim gemeint hatte.

Er ließ Spocks Hand los, weil er auch das nicht mehr ertrug und fragte sich warum er immer noch weitermachte.

Er war allein auf diesem glitzernden Planeten auf dem es nie dunkel genug wurde um die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte Spock verloren, dachte Jim, als er die Arme um seinen Leib schlang, gegen die Kälte die es nur in seiner Einbildung gab, und er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment in dem diese Erkenntnis mehr als nur die intellektuelle Ebene erreichte. Wenn das widerspenstigste aller menschlichen Gefühle sich der überwältigenden Einsamkeit ergab und er nicht mehr hoffte.

 

***

 

Teal'c wartete bis der Rest von SG-1 zu ihm aufschloss. Er übernahm die Vorhut auf dieser Mission. Das UVA konnte auf diesem Planeten nicht eingesetzt werden. General Hammond hatte sie mit einer 36 Stunden Aufklärungsmission beauftragt.

Bisher schien alles ruhig. Zu ruhig. Er hatte nicht vor deshalb an Wachsamkeit nachzulassen. Auch O'Neill war nicht so interessiert an dem toten Planeten wie Captain Carter, die seit der Tag angebrochen war immer wieder Halt gemacht hatte um Wasserproben zu nehmen und zu analysieren.

Jetzt hielt sie wieder und stellte damit O'Neills Geduld auf die Probe. Captain Carter war eine aufmerksame Frau, der O'Neills Ungeduld nicht verborgen blieb.

Sie erklärte ihre intensiven Untersuchungen mit der Begründung die Lage des Planeten würde ihn ideal für einen Stützpunkt der Tok'ra machen. Die Tok'ra waren seit einigen Monaten Verbündete der Erde.

„Ja schönes Plätzchen hier“, stimmte O'Neill zu, „Wenn man gern wie ein Brathähnchen durchgebraten wird.“

„Tatsächlich liegen die Werte schädlicher UV Strahlen unter denen der Erde, Sir“, korrigierte Captain Carter ihn sofort.

„Bauen sich die Tok'ra nicht ihre Höhlen lieber selbst?“, fragte Daniel Jackson.

„Ja, schon“, antwortete Captain Carter. „Aber ich meinte gar nicht dass der Planet besonders günstig wäre, sondern die Lage ist von strategischer Bedeutung.“

Teal'c verstand was sie meinte: „Ein Ha'tak würde bei voller Leistung ein Jahr benötigen um P11-G13-481 zu erreichen.“

„So weit draußen sind wir?“, fragte O'Neill.

„So weit oben, Sir. Wir befinden uns im galaktischen Halo.“

„Was?Wo?“, fragte Daniel Jackson nach, vielleicht weil ihm dieser Begriff, ebenso wie Teal'c unbekannt war.

„Oben, Daniel“, half O'Neill mit einer Erklärung aus, deutete einen Kreis und eine Kuppel, dann zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Punkt seiner imaginären Kuppel und meinte, „Genau da.“

Daniel Jackson machte seiner Skepsis Luft: „Vor einer Minute wusstest du noch nicht mal wo oben und unten ist und jetzt willst du wissen, wo genau im galaktischen Halo wir sind?“

„Hab mich erinnert wofür G13 steht.“

Daniel Jackson nickte ungläubig.

„Was?“, beschwerte sich O'Neill.

Daniel Jackson schüttelte den Kopf und trat ins Leere, wäre gestürzt, wenn O'Neill ihn nicht am Unterarm gepackt hätte, instinktiv, ohne darüber nachzudenken. O'Neill behandelte Daniel Jackson immer noch wie ein Kind, obwohl der junge Ta'uri sich in den letzten zwei Jahren zu einem formidablen Krieger entwickelt hatte, dachte Teal'c noch, als Daniel Jackson, ganz wie ein trotziges Kind O'Neills Hand abschüttelte.

„Ich kann schon selber gehen, Jack.“

„Ja, schon fast ganz ohne Hilfe, Danny.“ O'Neill tätschelte Daniel Jackson den Kopf, was diesen wie zu erwarten noch trotziger werden ließ-

„O'Neill“, unterbrach Teal'c den arglosen Streit und machte O'Neill darauf aufmerksam, dass sie doch nicht allein auf diesem Planeten waren.

O'Neill packte sein Fernglas aus und begutachtete die Entdeckung:

Es waren Menschen. Zwei. Beide scheinbar unbewaffnet und mit nacktem Oberkörper. Beide bewegten sich als wären sie unverletzt, obwohl das nur auf den der vorausging zutraf: Seine Haut war unversehrt, aber gebräunt, gerötet und geschält vom starken Sonnenlicht und er trug ein blaues gewickeltes Tuch auf dem Kopf. Der andere schützte seinen Kopf nicht gegen die Strahlung, Teal'c hatte sich getäuscht, dieser war kein Mensch. Möglicherweise der Grund warum ihn die Wunden an seiner Brust nicht schwächten. Diesen würde er genau im Auge behalten.

„Na wen haben wir denn da“, kommentierte O'Neill und setzte gleich darauf hastig das Fernglas ab, „Ups. Der hat uns gesehen.“

O'Neill hatte Recht. Trotz der Distanz von gut 100 Metern, hatte der mit den spitzen Ohren, ruckartig den Kopf gedreht und sein Blick hatte zielsicher ihre ungedeckte Position ausgemacht.

Er machte gerade seinen Begleiter auf sie aufmerksam.

„Na dann gehen wir mal Hallo sagen“, entschied O'Neill und gab Daniel Jackson damit das Stichwort eben das zu tun:

„Hallo!“, rief er den beiden zu und ging ihnen entgegen, „Wir sind friedliche Reisende von-“

Der Mensch hatte beide Arme über den Kopf erhoben und dann zur Seite gestreckt.

„Funkstille, Daniel“, fasste sich O'Neill kurz und suchte instinktiv den Himmel ab, obwohl das Signal Teal'cs Meinung nach nicht die Warnung vor einem Luftangriff, sondern nur eine allgemeine Warnung gewesen war.

„Das hatte ich schon verstanden“, beschwerte sich Daniel Jackson leise, der ebenso wie Teal'c in den taktischen Signalen des Ta'uri Militärs unterrichtet worden war.

Beim Näherkommen korrigierte Teal'c seine Beobachtung, auch der Mensch war nicht unverletzt, er hatte scheinbar viel Gewicht verloren und gelb-grüne Flecken im Gesicht, verheilende Prellungen. Beide schienen unbewaffnet und auch sonst keine Ausrüstung bei sich zu haben.

Überlebende eines Unglücks eher als Einheimische.

Für ihren schlechten Zustand näherten sich die beiden mit wenig Scheu, sehr selbstsicher.

„Hi.“

O'Neills Gruß wurde nicht erwidert.

Der Mensch musterte sie mit gegen die Sonne zusammengekniffenen Augen und wirkte erst zurückhaltend, dann aber heftete er seine Augen auf ihre Waffen, kam auf O'Neill zu und zog an seiner Jacke.

„Hey!“

Er kam Teal'c nicht aggressiv vor, er hatte sich nur O'Neills SG-1 Abzeichen genauer angesehen.

„Sind sie von der Erde?“, fragte der junge Mann.

Dieses Wissen und die Abwesenheit von Furcht ließen Teal'c vorsichtiger werden.

„Was hat uns verraten?“, scherzte O'Neill angespannt.

„Der Adler am Revers, die Waffe, die Baseballkappe, die Uhr...“ die Aufzählung stoppte und der Mann wollte wissen, „Wie kommen sie hierher?“

O'Neill zuckte mit den Schultern, „Zu Fuß. Ist-“

„Sie haben keine Zeit für Scherze, Colonel“, fuhr ihn sein Gegenüber an. „Rufen sie ihr Schiff. Dieser Planet wird von einer hochentwickelten Spezies bewohnt, die problemlos einen unserer schweren Kreuzer oder sogar ein Kampfschiff der Gorn vom Himmel holt-“

„Captain“, unterbrach der andere, „Diese Leute sind nicht von der Erde, wahrscheinlich handelt es sich eher um eine Art Verkleidung-“

„Wer sie sind ist egal“, stellte der Captain aufgebracht fest. „Sie sind in Gefahr!“

„Ganz ruhig, Junge.“ O'Neill berührte den Captain am Arm, wo der Sonnenbrand nicht so schlimm war. „Erst mal, wir sind nicht mit einem Schiff hier und dann, sind wir _hier“,_ O'Neill stampfte mit dem Stiefel am Boden auf, „In unmittelbarer Gefahr?“

„Nicht solange es hell ist.“

Der junge Captain schien beruhigt dadurch, sofort ernst genommen zu werden.

„Was sind das für welche“, wollte O'Neill wissen, „Doch keine Goa'ulds oder?“

„Weiße Quallen?“

O'Neill drehte sich, ohne den Captain loszulassen, um und sagte zu ihnen, „Mal was neues“, dann fragte er ihn, „Haben die euch so zugerichtet?“

Der Captain wich einen Schritt zurück, O'Neill ließ ihn los und bemerkte, was Teal'c gleich gesehen hatte: Dass der Mann offenbar weniger belastbar war, als sein zielbewusstes Auftreten nahelegte.

Er schaute einen Moment seinen Begleiter an und richtete den Blick dann gen Boden, bevor er antwortete, „Die haben vier meiner Leute getötet.“

Teal'c hörte, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Die Trauer eines Befehlshabers um gefallene Krieger konnte nicht vorgespielt werden, nicht ihm, der er so viele falsche Götter falsch trauern gehört hatte.

„Wenn sie eine Möglichkeit haben von diesem Planeten runter zu kommen“, sagte der Captain, „Dann bitte helfen sie uns.“

„Okay.“

Teal bemerkte, wie unangenehm O'Neill die Situation war und für gewöhnlich kannte O'Neill nur eine Art mit unangenehmen Situationen umzugehen, doch in diesem Fall, sparte sogar er sich seinen Humor.

„Colonel Jack O'Neill“, stellte er sich vor und streckte dem Mann die Hand hin, dann deutete er zu Teal'c zu seiner rechten, „Teal'c, Captain Carter und Dr. Jackson.“

„Captain James T. Kirk, Sternenflotte, das ist Commander Spock, mein erster Offizier. Tut mir leid, dass ich so sehr dränge, aber wir sind hier nicht sicher. Wenn nicht mit einem Raumschiff, wie sind sie hier hergekommen?“

„Uhm“, meldete sich Daniel Jackson, „Durch das Sternentor“, er gestikulierte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, was Teal'c als unnötig unvorsichtig empfand. Diese Fremden waren nicht feindselig, doch so etwas konnte sich ändern.

„Was ist das?“ fragte der Captain.

„Vielleicht kennen sie es als das Chaapai?“

„Ein künstliches Wurmloch“, half Captain Carter aus, „Welches die Reise von einem Planeten zum anderen erlaubt.“

Dem Captain blieb der Mund offen stehen, dann fragte er skeptisch, „Sie reisen durch eine Einstein-Rosen-Brücke?“ Der Begriff war Teal'c unbekannt, aber Captain Carter schien er nicht nur bekannt zu sein, sie war erstaunt, dass der Captain ihn kannte.

„Sie gehen durch einen Ereignishorzont“, sagte der Captain als könnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, „Zu Fuß?“

„Ja“, bestätigte O'Neill.

„Wie weit ist es bis dort hin?“ forderte der Captain zu wissen.

„Ähm“, O'Neill schaute auf die Uhr, „Im Laufschritt, vier Stunden“, sagte er, allerdings ohne zu wiederholen in welcher Richtung das Tor lag.

Vergeblich, so wie der Captain seinen Blick in die richtige Richtung wandte während er überlegte, hatte er sich die Richtung, die Daniel Jackson verraten hatte, gemerkt. „Das ist zu lang“, sagte er, „Es sind-“, er schaute Commander Spock durchdringend an, als würde er eine Antwort auf die unfertige Frage fordern, „-wieviele Stunden bis zur Dämmerung?“

„2.8, Sir.“

„Sind sie auf ihrem Weg hier her an deckender Vegetation vorbeigekommen?“, fragte der Captain sie.

„Yep, Bäume“, bestätigte O'Neill.

„Gut“, der Captain nickte, „Dort können wir die Nacht verbringen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wir sollten gleich losgehen.“

„Sir, was diese Leute vorschlagen ist nach unserer Auffassung der Physik tödlich“, stellte Commander Spock fest, ohne dabei jedoch so etwas wie einen Vorwurf, oder Misstrauen zu durchklingen zu lassen.

Der Captain holte tief Luft bevor er antwortete, „Eine Menge Sachen hier machen keinen Sinn, aber können wir das Theoretisieren solange aufschieben, bis wir im Schatten sind?“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er seinem Offizier den Rücken zu und wollte losmarschieren.

Da, endlich stoppte O'Neill das ganze, hielt sich gar nicht damit auf den jungen Mann darauf hinzuweisen, dass er hier nicht zu befehlen hatte, sondern macht einen Scherz:

„Ich kriege ja sonst nicht genug vom 'Theoretisieren', aber bevor wir irgendwohin gehen, mal konkret:

Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer sie sind, woher Sie wissen was Baseball ist und interessant wäre außerdem noch, ganz konkret, wo diese Quallen gerade sind?“

„Die Quallen leben unterirdisch“, antworte der Captain bereitwillig und dann fügte er widerwillig hinzu, „Und ich sagte doch schon, wir sind von der Sternenflotte der Föderation der Vereinten Planeten.“

O'Neill schüttelte den Kopf, „Sagt mir nichts, Teal'c, schon einmal gehört?“

„Eine Föderation der vereinten Planeten ist mit unbekannt, O'Neill.“

„Gibt auch nicht viel her“, meinte O'Neill, „Was für Planeten wäre hilfreich zu wissen?“

Der Captain zögerte, irritiert, „Viele hunderte, mit den Erdkolonien tausende...Gegründet wurde die Föderation von Vieren: der Erde“, durch ihre Überraschung bei der Erwähnung der Erde, verpassten seine Freunde wie der Captain bei der Aufzählung des nächsten Planten, „Vulkan“, einen Blick zu seinem ersten Offizier machte, „Tellar und Andoria, im Jahr 2161.“

Nach einem Moment der Überraschung, wiederholte O'Neill, „2161?“, bevor er sich zu Captain Carter umdrehte und fragte, „Haben wir schon wieder eine kleine Zeitreise gemacht, Carter?“

„Nein, Sir, _wir_ ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Captain Carter hatte den Anwahlcomputer nach ihrer Reise ins Jahr 1969 vor einem Monat, so programmiert, dass sich dieser Fehler nicht mehr wiederholen konnte.

„In dem Fall“, wandte sich O'Neill wieder an den Captain und Commander Spock, „Willkommen im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Da lang geht’s zu den Bäumen.“

O'Neill übernahm die Führung. Dicht gefolgt vom Captain, zu dem schon nach wenigen Schritten Captain Carter aufschloss und ihn fragte, „Wenn Sie aus dem 22. Jahrhundert stammen und kein Wissen über das Stargate besitzen, muss es verloren gegangen sein, oder-“

„Carter“, unterbrach O'Neill gutmütig, „Lassen Sie den Mann marschieren. Wenn wir rasten, dürfen sie ihn von mir aus ausfragen bis ihm die Ohren bluten.“

„Ja, Sir.“

~ Sie erreichten die Bäume schon nach weniger als einer Stunde, Jim hatte die Minuten gezählt. Dort rasteten sie, im Halbschatten der tagsüber so kahlen Wälder.

Daniel, mit dem Jim schon per Du war, bot ihnen, nachdem er Jim während des Marsch mit Wasser versorgt hatte, jetzt auch etwas zu Essen an.

Jim musste es Spock praktisch befehlen, den Müsliriegel anzunehmen. Daniel glaubte es läge daran Spock würde ihm nicht trauen und Jim wusste nicht wie er erklären sollte was mit Spock nicht stimmte.

Er war froh als Captain Carter - Samantha, begann ihn auszufragen, es war so gut ihre helle Stimme zu hören, ihre Begeisterung, ihre Menschlichkeit.

Und gemeinsam kamen sie dahinter, dass der schwarze Spiegel, den Jim in der Rumpelkammer der Quallen berührt hatte, einen in andere Universen transportieren konnte.

„Paralleluniversen. Das war bisher nur alles Theorie“, instinktiv wandte er sich an Spock um seine Begeisterung über diese Entdeckung zu teilen und bemerkte dass der gar nicht zugehört hatte.

Jedenfalls nicht aufmerksam. Er sprach Spock an und erreichte dass dieser ihm zwar den Kopf zuwandte, aber ihn nicht anschaut, nicht reagiert, auf dieses Wunder der Wissenschaft durch das sie gestolpert waren, als wäre es ihm egal, so wie alles-

~ „Sehen sie mich verdammt noch einmal an wenn ich mit ihnen rede!“

Teal'c hatte diesen Ausbruch nicht erwartet und als der Captain dann auch noch handgreiflich wurde, Commander Spock am Arm packte, reagierte er zu langsam und es war O'Neill der dazwischen ging. „Hey-“

Der Captain explodierte bei Berührung, erschrocken, als hätte er vergessen dass sie auch da waren und O'Neill hätte ihn nicht nur berührt, sondern angegriffen.

O'Neill zog den Captain auf die Beine, weg von Commander Spock und hatte Mühe den verängstigten jungen Mann unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Teal'c wollte sich schon erheben – Menschen konnten sehr gefährlich werden, besonders einander – aber dann sah er dass seine Unterstützung unnötig geworden war:

Als O'Neill den Captain am nächsten Baum fixierte, gab dieser jeden Widerstand auf, entschuldigte sich sogar.

„Bei mir brauchen Sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen“, knurrte O'Neill und wies den jungen Mann weiter zurecht, „Aber geht man da wo Sie herkommen so mit seinen Offizieren um?“

„Nein“, antwortete der Captain kaum hörbar. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Genau wie O'Neill, nahm Teal'c diesen Ausbruch nicht allzu ernst, nicht nach dem was der junge Captain erlebt hatte.

Was Teal'c allerdings beunruhigte, war Commander Spock und wie gleichgültig er geblieben war:

Als er von seinem Captain angegriffen wurde, als sein Captain weggezerrt wurde, als sich dieser wieder neben ihn setzte und ihnen weitere Details zum Verhalten bei Nacht lieferte.

Teal'c beschloss Commander Spock verdiente mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Denn entweder war er in schlechterer seelischer Verfassung als sein Captain, oder und das konnte sich Teal'c, nachdem sich die Aggression des Captains gegen seinen Offizier gerichtet hatte, schon eher vorstellen:

Commander Spock war ohne Ehre.

Während der Nachtwache bekam er Gelegenheit sich mit Commander Spock zu unterhalten, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass dieser sich die erste Wache mit ihm teilen würde. Das Volk der Vulkanier schlief zwar, aber nicht so häufig und ausgiebig wie die Menschen.

Auch die bedrohliche Abwesenheit jeder leidenschaftlichen Regung wurde Teal'c als Eigenart von Commander Spocks Rasse erklärt, nachdem er ihn über seine Verletzungen befragte.

Auch Commander Spock hatte Fragen, zu Teal'c, SG-1 und ihr Universum im Allgemeinen, aber diese Fragen blieben so sachlich, dass es Teal'c nicht wunderte, dass Commander Spock das Gespräch beendete als sich Daniel Jackson daran beteiligte und Gegenfragen stellte, die nicht sachlich waren.

Teal'c hatte sich noch nicht entschieden was er von dem Vulkanier halten sollte. Doch als ihn O'Neill zur Wache ablöste, so dass er Kel-Nor-Reem halten konnte, nickte er O'Neill zu und mahnte ihn damit zur Vorsicht.

Der Vulkanier schlief nicht, auch nicht nachdem Daniel sich hingelegt hatte und nachdem Teal'c meditierte und O'Neill ihn vollkommen in Ruhe ließ.

Vielleicht traute er ihnen genauso wenig wie sie ihm. Dem widersprach aber, dass er kein wachendes Auge auf seinem schlafenden Captain hatte, so wie Teal'c es in dieser Situation gehabt hätte. Commander Spock war zu intelligent um nachlässig zu sein.

Teal'c wünschte er würde mehr Antworten über diese beiden Fremden erhalten bevor sie sie morgen auf die Erde mitnahmen.

 

~ „Ich hasse es wenn das passiert.“ Der Colonel war hinter einem Felsen in die Hocke gegangen und Jim direkt neben ihm.

Vor ihnen, über der Senke schwebte groß und stumm ein Schiff der Quallen. So wie Spock es beschrieben hatte, nur nicht schwarz sondern gleißend weiß.

Direkt darunter- „Der Ring ist das Sternentor?“

„Yep.“

„Und es ist das einzige auf diesem Planeten?“

„Oh, ja.“

Sie gingen am nächstgelegenen Wäldchen in Deckung. Der Colonel diskutierte mit seinen Leuten mögliche Strategien und entschied sich schließlich bis zur Nacht abzuwarten.

Noch ein Tag auf diesem verfluchten Planeten. Warten und nochmals warten. Jim hielt das für riskant. Spock und er waren einmal von den Quallen gesehen worden, die Sonde die von der Erde als erstes hier hergeschickt wurde, bevor der Colonel mit seinem Team durchkam, die war weg. Die Quallen parkten genau über dem Stargate. Wenn nicht schon nach ihnen gesucht wurde, würde bald nach ihnen gesucht, sobald die Quallen 1 und 1 zusammengezählt hatten.

Er äußerte seine Bedenken und der Colonel ging noch einmal mit ihm durch welche Munition und Sprengstoffe sie zur Verfügung hatten, als Spock ihn unterbrach.

Er erklärte den physiologischen Aufbau der Quallen, ihre Widerstandskraft und die geringen Aussichten, wenn sie denn überhaupt dazu kamen eine Waffe auf eine Qualle abzufeuern, dann mit Projektilwaffen auch nur die Haut der Quallen zu durchdringen.

Als der Colonel daraufhin ihm, nicht Spock, sondern ihm die Frage stellte, woher Spock das alles über die Quallen wissen wollte, wenn das stimmte was Jim erzählt hatte und sie von den Quallen gefangengehalten worden waren.

Da meldete sich Spock wieder zu Wort und erzählte ihnen brühwarm davon wie er ihnen beiden die Flucht ermöglicht hatte.

Natürlich war Jim bewusst gewesen, wie knapp es für Spock gewesen war den Verstand zu verlieren oder mit der Qualle zu sterben. Aber es von ihm zu hören, die Aufzählung von Eindrücken, die sich so anhörte als würde Spock immer noch von sich selbst, von seinem Körper, seiner Haut sprechen- es war schon für Jim unheimlich.

Aber für den Colonel und seine Leute musste das mit der Telepathie und wie Spock sie einsetzen konnte wie etwas Gefährliches klingen und Jim konnte sehen wie Spock neu gemessen und gewogen wurde und er konnte nicht anders als sich dazwischen zu stellen. Ihn zu verteidigen und zu betonen welches Risiko Spock eingegangen war, weil es einfach keine andere Schwachstelle gegeben hatte...

„...ich glaube nicht dass sie sich vorstellen können wie gefährlich die sind. Dementsprechend gilt als oberstes Gebot nicht in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Ich nehme meinen Vorschlag also wieder zurück, wir sollten nicht angreifen, sondern abwarten, ob sich das Schiff nachts entfernt.“

Der Colonel nickte das ab, aber ließ Spock fortan nicht mehr wirklich aus den Augen.

~ Die Sonne versank rasch und im noch mondlosen Abendlicht färbte sich das Schiff der Areciben auf einen dunkleren Ton um.

Sie waren alle hinter den Felsen in Deckung gegangen und beobachteten die Aktivitäten unter dem Schiff.

Das sogenannte Sternentor stülpte ein Vortex aus Plasma nach draußen bevor es sich zu einer hellblauen Fläche zusammenzog. Spock stellte fest: Die geistige Analyse seiner Beobachtungen bedurfte unter Ermangelung emotionaler Stimuli 1.2 mal länger als früher, bevor er Kolinahr erreicht hatte. Er konnte jetzt für sich bestätigen, dass er einer gewissen Trägheit unterworfen war. Paradox, aus vulkanischer Sicht, dass Emotionen den Denkvorgang unterstützten, da allein ihre Gehirnleistung Energie verbrauchte die dem intellektuellen Denkvorgang abgezogen wurde, aber eben nur aus vulkanischer Sicht. Dies war die Fehleinschätzung die seine Lehrer eingegangen waren, als sie annahmen seine Leistungen müssten weit hinter denen vulkanischer Kinder zurückbleiben, weil diese Kinder, mit denselben störenden Emotionen konfrontiert oder gar behindert vom menschlichen Bedürfnis jede neue Erkenntnis mit nahestehenden Personen zu teilen, heillos überfordert gewesen wären. Während er durch eigene Begeisterung, noch dazu rückgekoppelt von seiner Mutter, profitierte und schneller und mehr lernte.

Dieser geistige Ansporn blieb ihm jetzt verwehrt.

Es war nur eine Feststellung, er fühlte deshalb keine Trauer, noch weniger der ironische Zwecklosigkeit seines Lebens wegen, jetzt wo er Kolinahr erreicht hatte und sehr wahrscheinlich weiterleben würde über seinen nächsten Zyklus hinaus.

Der erste Arecibe, der vom Sternentor materialisiert wurde, schwebte ins Schiff hinauf. Der zweite ebenfalls und schwer auszumachen, weil von kreideweißer Hautfarbe, sah man in seinen Fangarmen kleinwüchsige Hominiden.

„Das sind Eingeborene von PJ2-445, Sir“, informierte die junge Captain ihren Kommandanten und der Colonel bestätigte:

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Planänderung: Wir müssen die da rausholen.“ Er packte bereits den Sprengstoff aus, als Spock ihn und vor allem seinen Captain darüber informierte:

„Sie werden nichts erreichen als unsere Anwesenheit zu verraten.“

„Hören Sie mal gut zu“, wurde der Colonel sehr bestimmt, „Das sind nette kleine Kerlchen die ohne ihre singenden Pflanzen eingehen, wir können sie nicht hierlassen.“

Korrekt war, sie konnten sie nicht retten und Spock fragte sich wo das Missverständnis lag, „Vielleicht haben Sie nicht verstanden-“

„Commander, nicht.“ Der Captain untersagte ihm eine weitere Diskussion. Zu der es nicht gekommen wäre, weil das Schiff vollständig dunkel wurde und senkrecht in die Höhe stieg.

Sie verharrten regungslos in ihrer Deckung bis es am Horizont zu einem dunklen Punkt schrumpfte. Es flog auf die Labors zu. Der Captain wusste das und Spock versuchte aus seiner Mimik abzulesen ob er derselben gefährlichen Selbstüberschätzung anhing wie der Colonel.

Der Weg war frei. Sie mussten gehen. Jetzt. Spock wusste das, aber er fühlte keine Ungeduld, kein Drängen, keine Furcht den Moment zu verpassen, so dass alle Opfer umsonst gebracht worden wären. Es war so leicht abzuwarten welche Position der Captain einnehmen würde und dann wenn erforderlich die Gegenargumente zu liefern.

„Er hat Recht, wissen Sie“, sagte der Captain schließlich zum Colonel, „Wir hätten ihnen nicht helfen können.“

Wie so viele Menschen wollte der Colonel das offensichtliche nicht akzeptieren und hörte schon fast nicht mehr zu, als der Captain anschloss:

„Aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass das die letzten sind an denen experimentiert wird. Jetzt wo wir wissen, dass die Quallen das Tor benutzen können, müssen wir es zerstören.“

Daran hatte Spock noch nicht gedacht, aber er konnte keinen Fehler in der Schlussfolgerung des Captains finden, wenn es ihnen möglich war das Sternentor zu zerstören, war es moralisch sogar zwingend das zu tun, selbst unter Opferung ihres eigenen Lebens.

Der Colonel nickte. „Ja, wir jagen 's in die Luft. Aber vorzugsweise nicht von dieser Seite der Tür. Wir rücken ab.“

 

 

 


	9. SGC

Janet war auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen, als der Anruf kam und sie zurück zur Basis beordert wurde.

Auf Level 21 begegnete sie dem Colonel an der Fahrstuhltür. SG-1 war überfällig gewesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen es hatte nicht schon wieder Daniel erwischt.

Hatte es nicht, der Colonel nahm sich Zeit für eine kurze Einweisung:

Zwei Patienten, aus einer anderen Realität, ein Mensch, ein Alien. Oberflächlich leichte Verletzungen. Wie es unter der Oberfläche aussah- ?

Deshalb hatte man sie zurückgerufen, Aliens überließ man gerne ihr, als wäre sie die Autorität auf diesem Gebiet.

Noch ein paar Jahre auf dieser Basis und sie konnte das vielleicht wirklich von sich behaupten.

Der erste den sie auf der Krankenstation sah, war Teal'c. Seltsam, der Colonel hatte gesagt, SG-1 hätte den Routinecheck schon von Dr. Groenig bekommen, und sie würden jetzt dem General Bericht erstatten.

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Fraiser“, stellte sie sich den beiden Männern vor und weil Teal'c wie ein Schatten hinter ihr blieb, band sie ihn gleich mit ein und fragte, „Hat man ihnen schon Blut abgenommen?“

Teal'c verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und erklärte, „Dr. Groenig war mit Commander Spocks-“, Teal'c machte eine ausladende Handbewegung und stellte ihr damit den Mann der auf der ersten Bahre saß vor, „-außerirdischer Physiologie überfordert."

War ja wieder mal klar. Sie nahm an dass Groenig wenigstens den jungen Mann, der in eine Decke gewickelt auf der nächsten Bahre saß, versorgt hatte.

Außerdem hätte sie sich sowieso zuerst um Commander Spock gekümmert.

Allein die sichtbaren Wunden sahen schlimm aus. „Warten Sie schon lange Commander?“, machte sie Konversation während sie sich seinen Rücken genauer ansah -Einstichstellen zwischen den einzelnen Wirbeln-sie wollte gar nicht wissen wozu, „Ist Ihnen kalt?“

„Nein, Doctor.“

„Haben Sie starke Schmerzen?“

„Negativ.“

Sie setzte ihr Stethoskop auf. Vorsichtig mit den verödeten Wunden auf seiner Brust, suchte sie... ...und fand da wo sie es erwartete natürlich keinen Herzschlag. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Sie versuchte es weiter in der Mitte. Ein Herzschlag verriet einem schon einiges über einen Organismus. Aber sie hörte nur Atemgeräusche und sehr hochfrequentes-

„Was genau suchen Sie, Doctor?“

Ertappt, nahm sie das Stethoskop wieder ab, und versuchte es auf anderem Weg, „Wie wäre es wenn Sie mir sagen wie ich ihnen helfen kann?“

Der Commander schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich benötige keine medizinische Versorgung.“

Von dem anderen war ein leises Seufzen zu hören.

Sie hatte schon fast mit so etwas gerechnet, als der Colonel sie informiert hatte, dass an ihren Patienten medizinischen Experimente durchgeführt worden waren. Sie wollte eigentlich vermeiden sie in einen CT-Scanner schieben zu müssen oder diesem armen Mann eine weitere Spinalpunktion zuzumuten.

Aber er schien ihr nicht helfen zu wollen, also blieb ihr nur der andere, der ebenso verschlossen wirkte. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber-

Ah, eine Akte, immerhin etwas das Groenig getan hatte...

Nach dieser Akte hatte er überhaupt nichts getan, wer brauchte schon eine Anamnese? „Captain Kirk?“ immerhin einen Namen.

„Jim.“ Es klang mehr wie ein Vorschlag, eine Bitte.

„Janet“, ihr Lächeln wurde erwidert und gleich darauf zog der junge Mann die Decke etwas enger um sich, wie um sich zu schützen.

„Sie sind sein Vorgesetzter?“ Captain und Commander, das ging schließlich so oder so rum, je nachdem.

Der junge Captain nickte.

„Braucht Commander Spock wirklich keine Behandlung oder will er nur nicht von mir behandelt werden?“

Jim überlegte, bevor er antwortet, „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht.“

Er klang sehr traurig und ein wenig schuldbewusst. Janet entschied ihn nicht weiter zu belasten, sondern sich wieder auf ihren ersten Patienten zu beschränken.

Sie sprach ihn erst an, als sie wieder vor ihm stand, wie bei den meisten ihrer Patienten war er auch auf der Trage sitzend auf Augenhöhe mit ihr, „Ich möchte Sie keinen unnötigen Tests aussetzen, die die ganze Nacht dauern, deshalb frage ich Sie noch einmal, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Sie wurde gemustert und sie kannte diesen Blick. Commander Spock war kein Außerirdischer der beeindruckt von den magischen Heilkünsten der Erdenmenschen sein würde.

„Ich brauche keine Behandlung“, erklärte er. Immerhin war er höflich genug sie nicht offen primitiv zu nennen. „Ich bin hier weil diese Untersuchung für Besucher ihrer Erde obligatorisch ist. Oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?“

Janet nickte knapp, „Nein, haben Sie nicht“, sie blieb freundlich bei ihrer folgenden Erklärung, „Zur obligatorischen Untersuchung zählt eine Blutabnahme“, sie griff nach seinen Armen, ließ ihm dabei genügend Zeit sie abzuwehren, was er aber nicht tat.

Seine Haut fühlte sich sehr kühl an und am rechten Arm sah sie gleich dunkel die Adern verlaufen. Das würde kein Problem sein.

Aber zuerst befreite sie seinen linken Arm von dem improvisierten Verband, der wohl nicht viel mehr getan hatte als groben Schmutz von der Wunde fernzuhalten. „Bei einem menschlichen Patienten würde ich von dieser Wunde das nekrotische Gewebe entfernen und sie vernähen. Verstehen sie was ich damit meine?“

Er nickte.

„Würde Ihnen das helfen?“

„Es würde den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen.“

Sie deutete das mal als, Ja. „Ich muss schneiden. Mit einem Skalpell.“ Es half traumatisierten Patienten im Allgemeinen wenn man ihnen jeden Schritt vor-ankündigte. „Welche Anästhetika kann ich bei Ihnen verwenden?“ Vielleicht gab ihre Unwissenheit dem Commander ein bisschen das Gefühl von Kontrolle zurück.

„Es werden keine Schmerzmittel notwendig sein“, antwortete er schließlich und fügte als Erklärung hinzu, „Ich spüre keinen Schmerz.“

In Ordnung. „Ist das ein normaler physiologischer Zustand oder eine Folge der Experimente?“

„Für meine Rasse ist Schmerzunempfindlichkeit eine Option.“

Ein Glück für ihn. Sie stellte ihm noch ein paar Standardfragen, während sie die Wunde säuberte.

Die Wunde roch, aber nicht so wie infizierte Wunden an Menschen zu riechen pflegten – sie deutete das als gutes Zeichen, im Labor würde sie sich das entfernte Gewebe dann genauer ansehen, aber ein guter Arzt musste immer mit allen Eindrücken arbeiten um möglichst schnell helfen zu können.

Sie entfernte auch das wuchernde Fleisch und legte darunter fast vollständig verheilte Blutgefäße frei, die unberührt von der Entzündung wieder verwachsen waren. Sie hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt am wachen Patienten zu operieren, selbst wenn auch noch die Zeit oder Möglichkeit für eine Lokalanästhesie fehlte. Sie war es dann gewohnt, dass der besagte Patient, schrie, weinte und beruhigt werden musste. Nicht stumm ihre Arbeit überwachte, als wäre er ihr Anatomieprofessor und der Arm an dem sie schnitt gehöre zu einem Toten. Man kam wirklich in die komischsten Situationen hier. Sie hoffte für ihn, dass er während dem was er durchgemacht hatte, ebenso wenig gespürt hatte.

Alle anderen Wunden schienen trotz der ursprünglichen Tiefe, sehr gut zu verheilen. Sie nahm noch Blut ab und wandte sich ihrem nächsten Patienten zu. Der sie gleich mit Fragen bombardierte:

„Das war es schon? Sie machen keine weiteren Tests?“

Im ersten Moment war Janet nicht sicher, aber der Captain klang eher beunruhigt als erleichtert.

Er streifte die Decke ab. Eindeutig beunruhigt und besorgt.

Sie versicherte ihm, sie wüsste was sie tat, ein bisschen Erfahrung hatte sie schon mit außerirdischen Patienten und die besagte dass es keine nicht-invasiven Tests gab: Röntgenstrahlen, Ultraschall, Magnetresonanz, das konnte alles mehr schaden als nutzen.

Sie würde erst einmal Commander Spocks Heilungsprozess beobachten und nur wenn es zu Komplikationen kam, würde sie etwas tun. Diese Vorgehensweise war immer die beste, das sah Jim auch ein und ließ sich beruhigen. Vorerst.

Er war geschwächt und angespannt, offensichtlich müde und hellwach, Hypervigilanz. PTSD. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Teal'c hier war, er kannte vielleicht nicht die medizinische Bezeichnung, aber für jemanden der so viele Schlachtfelder gesehen hatte, durften die Anzeichen deutlich zu erkennen sein.

Das war zwar sehr ritterlich von Teal'c, sich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit zu machen, aber es war unnötig.

Das war nicht der erste traumatisierte Soldat den Janet behandelte. Sie zog den Vorhang zu. Teal'c würde den Wink verstehen.

Jim entspannte sich augenblicklich. Nur...so wie er auf den Vorhang starrte, als suchte sein Blick nach dem Commander, glaubte Janet zu erkennen, dass Teal'cs Anwesenheit oder Abwesenheit, gar nicht von ihrem Patienten registriert wurde.

Sie suchte Augenkontakt bevor sie ihn berührte. Er zuckte trotzdem unter der Berührung zusammen und kam ihr gleich darauf entgegen.

Seine Haut schien zu vibrieren vor Unruhe, gleichzeitig schien er anlehnungsbedürftig, der Konflikt spiegelte sich in der Art wieder wie er ihrem Blick auswich. Sie überlegte ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu geben wenn sie fertig war und fragte ihn ob er irgendwelche Allergien hatte, von denen er wusste.

 _Nicht mehr._ Interessante Antwort. Hieß das er hatte Allergien gehabt und man hatte ihn davon geheilt? Reden beruhigte ihn ein bisschen, also fragte sie weiter, ob er außer den Kratzern andere Verletzungen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder Scham. Falsche Frage.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Jim?“

Er lächelte ein bisschen, bevor er fragte, „Ist das medizinisch relevant?“

„Kommt darauf an, wenn Antwort zwischen 20 und 30 liegt, Nein,“ seine Haut war fühlbar erhitzt, es war fraglich ob die Strahlung die diese Bräune hervorgerufen hatte, Schäden hinterlassen hatte, „Wenn Sie aber, sagen wir 90 Jahre alt sind, wäre das schon medizinisch relevant.“

„Knapp daneben, ich bin 81 Jahre alt.“

Sie hielt inne.

Aber Nein, nein, nicht mit ihr. Sehr blaue Augen glitzerten verräterisch, noch bevor die Grübchen an Jims Wangen ein mühsam zurückgehaltenes Grinsen verrieten.

„Jedenfalls auf Riegel I, wo das Jahr nur 122 Tage hat“, gab er zu.

Sie lachte über den kleinen Scherz, den er sich mit ihr erlaubt hatte und es schien ihm besser zu helfen als ein Beruhigungsmittel es gekonnt hätte. Sie erklärte ihm die Temperaturmessung, aber so wie er ihre Hand umklammert hielt, nahm sie an Berührungsangst war nicht sein Problem. Trotzdem, es war etwas anderes wenn man wusste warum seine Ärztin einem etwas ins Ohr steckte. An Cassandra durften auch nur sie und Sam Temperatur messen.

„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?“

„Ein bisschen.“

„Übelkeit?“

„Auch.“

„Sie haben erhöhte Temperatur“, erklärte sie ihm, als er neugierig seine Nase vorstreckte, die Ziffern ablas.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das ist schon noch normal, da müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, Janet. Das ist schon seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr so, ich war krank- eigentlich nicht wirklich, es war eine schleichende Vergiftung mit toxischen Bakterien. Mein Immunsystem hat sich damals vollkommen verändert. Seitdem habe ich auch keine Allergien mehr. Und ich kann draußen im Regen spielen ohne krank zu werden.“

Sie musste schon wieder lachen. Er hatte so etwas an sich, etwas kindliches. Und genauso reagierte er auch wenn sie lächelte, er entspannte sich und machte mehr auf. Sie hörte noch seine Lungen ab, da war ein knisterndes Gluckern, dass ihr gar nicht gefiel und er erzählte ihr, dass er Wasser in die Lungen bekommen hätte, aber das wäre schon fast zwei Monate her.

Als er empfindlich reagierte, als sie seinen Hals abtastete, sah sie sich seinen Rachen an und fand eine verheilende Verletzung an den Mandeln.

Darüber wollte er nicht sprechen.

Das verstand sie, aber, „Es würde mir helfen Ihren Freund zu behandeln wenn ich wüsste was ihm fehlen könnte, was mit ihnen passiert ist?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und als er endlich antworten konnte, blieb es ein Flüstern, „Ich weiß nicht was die mit Spock gemacht haben. Ich war nicht dabei. Sie haben meine Leute geholt, aber nie mich. Mit mir haben sie nichts gemacht außer mich ein paar mal fast zu ertränken“, er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, holte tief Luft, zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das nichts gewesen, „Und auch das war nur...war keine richtige Absicht.“

Er rollte die Schultern zurück und als er ihrem Blick wieder begegnete, bemerkte Janet dass der Fortschritt den sie gemacht hatten wie weggefegt war. Er war wieder genauso zittrig wie am Anfang. Instinktiv blieb sie in seiner Intimsphäre, was ihr eigentlich erst jetzt auffiel:

Sie hatte nicht die Armeslänge Abstand gehalten wie sie es sonst bei Patienten tat.

Sie drückte ganz sanft seine Hand und stellte fest, „Daher also das Wasser in deinen Lungen“, sie nickte und spürte wie das Zittern nachließ, „Danke, Jim, das hilft mir weiter. Ich wollte dir schon ein schönes, heißes Bad verordnen.“

Es war kein besonders geschliffener Witz, aber was an Qualität fehlte, wurde ihr für gute Absichten angerechnet, sagte Jims Lächeln und er fragte, „Rieche ich denn so schlimm?“

Sie spielte mit, schnupperte an seinen Haaren, „Nein, gar nicht“, er roch wirklich kaum, seltsam, dachte Janet noch als sie sich wieder zurücklehnen wollte und er den Arm um sie schlang. Sie an sich presste in eine herzzerreißende Umarmung.

Die bevor Janet sie erwidern, oder protestieren konnte, endete. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Jim.

Es kostete alles an Janets Selbstdisziplin, nur Jims Hand zu drücken und ihm zu sagen es wäre schon in Ordnung. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht wirklich, wusste welche ethischen Normen er voraussetzte, sie wusste nicht wie er ihre Freundlichkeit weiter interpretieren würde und ob sie ihm tatsächlich damit helfen würde, wenn sie tat, was ihr Gefühl sagte und ihn umarmte.

Er zitterte wieder. Nicht so dass man es sah, wenn man nicht wusste worauf man achten musste, aber Janet sah es jetzt. Und sie sah wie er sich zusammennahm, als der Colonel ihn und Commander Spock zu einer Besprechung mit dem General abholte.

 

~ Das Stargate-Kommando verfügte über einen Quantumspiegel, das wusste er schon seit Samantha und er darüber gesprochen hatten. Die Problematik die sich auftat und über die sie jetzt diskutierten, war dass man nicht einfach nach Hause telefonieren konnte. Der Spiegel hatte keine bekannte Funktion die es einem erlaubte ein bestimmtes Universum zu finden. Diese Technologie ging weit über Samanthas Verständnis der Physik hinaus, weshalb sie bisher nichts anderes getan hatten als den Spiegel aufzubewahren.

Jim merkte wie Samantha und auch Daniel, subtil dem General seine und Spocks Not, als Chance verkauften, eine Technologie zu studieren, die sonst vielleicht noch für Jahrhunderte brach gelegen wäre.

General Hammond durchschaute das jedoch und wandte sich direkt an Jim, versicherte ihm man würde ihnen jede Hilfe zukommen lassen, die möglich war. Er fragte nicht einmal nach einer Gegenleistung. Obwohl sie sich im Krieg gegen einen übermächtigen Feind befanden und mit Projektilwaffen herumliefen, was allein schon genug über ihren technischen Entwicklungsstand sagte.

Diese Erde war zwar weit vom Weltfrieden entfernt, von einer gemeinsamen Weltordnung und sie waren eigener Aussage nach auch nicht fähig Schiffe mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu bauen, aber bereisten das Universum und mischten sich in intergalaktische Konflikte ein. Für Jim Grund genug die oberste Direktive nicht gelten zu lassen und dem General zuzusichern, dass sobald eine stabile Verbindung zu ihrem Universum hergestellt sei, die Föderation diese Erde wie jeden anderen beitrittswilligen Planeten behandeln würde, was sie zu Alliierten machen würde. Sie konnten sicher viel voneinander lernen.

Der General nickte und meinte, dazu müssten sie sie erst einmal nach Hause bringen. Womit er Samantha den Startschuss gab einen möglichen Lösungsweg vorzuschlagen: Eine Eigenschaft des Spiegels war es, selbst nachdem er vollständig abgeschaltete wurde, bei erneuter Aktivierung in derselben 'Nachbarschaft' von Universen zu bleiben, wodurch man mit ein bisschen Suchen recht bald das Universum wiederfand, mit dem der letzte Kontakt hergestellt worden war. Daraus ließ sich ableiten, dass der Spiegel die Universen gliederte, oder erkannte, jedenfalls...

...bei diesem Ansatz allein blieb es nicht. Dafür dass sie sich nicht mit dieser Technologie beschäftigt hatte sprudelte Samantha über vor Ideen und Jim sah auch nach den Informationen die er bekam schon mögliche Erweiterungen der Programmierung des Bedienelements. Aber seine Ideen hinkten ihren hinterher. Auch wenn ein paar davon ein bisschen verrückt waren, die meisten waren konstruktive Vorschläge, die Jim sofort notierte und Spock nach längerer Sichtung widerlegte.

Während sein Wissenschaftsoffizier keinerlei Lösungsvorschläge erbracht hatte. Was wie Jim wusste nur eines heißen konnte.

~ Sie saßen schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden hier und diskutierten etwas das eigentlich bis morgen Zeit hatte; aber George hatte nicht das Herz das Captain Kirk so zu sagen. Der Junge hatte eine Besatzung von über vierhundert Mann in seiner Realität zurückgelassen. Er wollte nach Hause und das am besten gleich.

Jack gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Nachdem er vorgeschlagen hatte die Asgard und die Nox um Rat zu fragen, hatte der Colonel nicht mehr viel beigetragen.

Was besprochen werden musste, war besprochen worden, George suchte nur noch nach dem geeigneten Augenblick, diese Runde aufzulösen, aber immer wenn er unterbrechen wollte, hatte Captain Carter das Wort und das Mädchen war heute richtig in Fahrt. Sie schien da wirklich auf einer Spur zu sein und George fühlte ein bisschen so etwas väterlichen Stolz, als er bemerkte wie gebannt ihr Captain Kirk zuhörte, der immerhin von einer Erde stammte die ihnen 200 Jahre technische Entwicklung voraus hatte.

Vielleicht bemerkte er deshalb zu spät wie blank die Nerven bei ihren Besuchern schon lagen, denn für ihn ganz plötzlich, kippte die Stimmung und Captain Kirk fuhr seinen 2iC an, weil dieser Carters Formulierung korrigiert hatte, als sie davon sprach, der Spiegel würde die Universen _sortieren_...was er scheinbar nicht tat, wenn George das Wortgefecht das folgte richtig interpretierte...

„Haben Sie eigentlich auch irgendetwas zu sagen, was keine Kritik ist?“, wurde Captain Kirk laut. „Aber dafür müssten Sie davon ausgehen, dass wir überhaupt eine Chance haben.

Kommen Sie schon sagen Sie es, Commander, Sie werden sich um so viel _wohler fühlen_ wenn Sie es ausgesprochen haben:

Es ist unmöglich unser Universum zu finden. “

„Ja“, antwortete Commander Spock und George seufzte innerlich. „In diesem Fall nähert sich die hohe Unwahrscheinlichkeit dem absoluten Begriff der Unmöglichkeit an.“ Das war keine diplomatische Antwort.

„Und das Sie sich irren könnten das ziehen Sie nicht einmal in Betracht?“, hielt der Captain dagegen.

„Nein.“

„Sie haben auch nicht geglaubt, dass wir es lebend aus den Höhlen raus schaffen.“

„Auf die Mehrheit des Landungstrupps traf diese Einschätzung auch zu.“

Obwohl ohne jeden vorwurfsvollen Unterton, oder etwas das George als solchen erkannte hätte, vorgetragen, traf diese Feststellung den jungen Captain hart.

Er war einen Moment sprachlos. Als er seine Worte wiederfand klang er zwar traurig, „Es gab eine Zeit da haben Sie mehr auf Vertrauen und Freundschaft gegeben als auf Zahlen und Riskenvermeidung“, aber er forderte auch Blickkontakt von seinem Offizier.

„Schon per Definition sind Ideale nicht erfüllbar.“

„Weshalb es also versuchen“, der Captain schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entscheiden Sie sich Captain“, reagierte der Commander zum ersten Mal mit Strenge auf einen verbalen Angriff, „Wollen Sie meine Einschätzung als Wissenschaftsoffizier oder wollen Sie sich in metaphysischen Grundsatzdiskussionen ergehen?“

„Nein, nein, bitte, sagen Sie uns wie unmöglich es ist-“, während der Captain sich so hineinsteigerte, bedeutete Jack George, da dazwischen zu gehen, bevor... „-Nur seien Sie nicht beleidigt wenn Sie am Ende wieder einmal falsch liegen.“

George sah sich mit einer seltsamen Konstellation konfrontiert und wusste ehrlich nicht wie er das beenden sollte:

Captain Kirk stritt zwar mit seinem 2iC und wurde dabei eben auch unprofessionell, aber Commander Spock, schien das gar nicht zu bemerken:

„Es ist schon unwahrscheinlich“, begann er eine Antwort, als hätte er seinen Captain ganz wörtlich genommen „Dass es uns unter den gegeben Umständen gelingen würde eine Methode zu finden Universen nach bestimmten Parametern zu sortieren. Und selbst dann wären die Parameter nur geeignet aus einer potentiell unendlichen Anzahl eine Testmenge zu entnehmen, aus der dann eine astronomisch große Anzahl von Universen anfallen würden, unter denen sich vielleicht unseres befindet, oder auch nicht. Können Sie mir erklären welchen Sinn eine solche Unternehmung hätte, deren einziger Effekt die Verschwendung von personellen Ressourcen wäre?“

„Nein“, antwortete Captain Kirk verbissen, „Denn da würden wir ja wieder ins Metaphysische abrutschen. Ich muss Ihnen gar nichts erklären. Das sind Ihre Daten, Commander, Sie haben Befehl nach einer Lösung zu suchen, egal was Sie davon halten-“

„Captain“, unterbrach George und hatte ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, damit schon etwas zu erreichen, aber der junge Mann drehte ruckartig den Kopf. Der abwesende, erschreckte Blick versetzte George drei Jahrzehnte zurück. Seargent Bill Calden, der von den Vietkong in einem Erdloch gefangen wurde. Wenn man ihn angesprochen hatte, brauchte er immer ein paar Minuten bis er aus seiner eigenen kleinen Welt zurückkehrte.

George wusste nicht warum ihn der Captain an Billy erinnerte, Billy hatte die Einsamkeit gebrochen und wenn er einen ansah, schien es immer als würde er nicht glauben, dass man wirklich da war.

„Entschuldigen Sie, General“, sagte der Captain ruhig, zu ruhig.

Der Eindruck stimmte schon, George hatte sich nur am Anfang von der scharfen Intelligenz und gewandten Art des Jungen blenden lassen. In Wirklichkeit kroch er auf dem Zahnfleisch. „Wir sind alle müde“, entschuldigte George die aus dem Ruder gelaufene Diskussion, „Wir setzen diese Besprechung morgen 0900 fort.“ Dr. Fraiser hatte schon in ihrem ersten Befund ein Schlafmittel für den Captain vorgeschlagen. Eine Nacht Schlaf half oft besser als jede andere Therapie. „Morgen wird sich auch Dr. Felger einbringen können.“ Gott steh ihnen bei.

~ Jim hielt es ganze zwei Stunden in seinem Zimmer aus bevor er bat Dr. Fraiser sprechen zu dürfen. Auf der Krankenstation war die Hölle los, Janet entfernte gerade einen Pfeil aus dem Oberschenkel eines Soldaten. Vier weitere Männer wurden wegen Brandwunden versorgt.

Der Soldat der ihn hergeführt hatte, wartete neben Jim, der sich ein Eckchen suchte, wo er nicht im Weg war und sich an die kühle Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Als er sie wieder öffnete war es schon viel stiller geworden und knapp unter seinem Kinn starrten zwei große, besorgte, ärztlich-vorwurfsvolle Augen zu ihm hinauf.

„Sie haben die Pille nicht genommen, die ich ihnen gegeben habe.“

Das war keine Frage. Nach 2200 fragten Doktoren nicht mehr, sie befahlen.

„Nein, Ma'am.“

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mit Ma'am, Jim.“

„Zu Befehl, Janet.“

„Was brauchen Sie?“, fragte sie sanft.

Er war fast versucht wieder mit ihr zu flirten, zu sagen, zu Hause würde er in durchwachten Nächten auch auf der Krankenstation herumlungern, seinem Schiffsarzt auf die Nerven gehen bis der ihm einen Schlummertrunk einschenkte und ihn zudeckte, vielleicht noch mit ihm kuschelte, ob Sie diese Behandlungsmethode auch im Repertoire hatte?

„Lärm“, sagte er schließlich. „In meinem Zimmer ist es zu still.“

Janet nickte, „Ich lasse ihnen ein Bett herrichten.“

 

Jim schlief tief und fest bis sie ihn am nächsten Morgen weckte.

 

Dieser Felger war entweder ein Idiot oder ein Genie. Oder beides.

Jim nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und schaute zu Spock, weil er schon wieder vergessen hatte das nicht zu tun.

Er erwartete immer etwas zu sehen, jedes mal wenn er Spock ansah, mehr noch er wusste was er gesehen hätte, er kannte jede Regung und wusste wann Spock nichts zeigte und wann er wirklich nichts fühlte...so wie jetzt.

Angesichts eines 'Wissenschaftlers' wie Felger wären Spock die Gesichtszüge entglitten, bass erstaunt ob solcher verqueren Logik.

Jim wurde schon wieder schlecht. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht richtig ans Essen gewöhnt. Und daran, dass er Spock auch auf Arecibo verloren hatte, jetzt mit dessen Gespenst lebte.

Janet flatterte herein.

Sie hatte eine Doppelschicht hinter sich, was machte sie immer noch hier...

...das klärte sich sofort auf:

Sie wollte Jim noch einmal untersuchen.

Sie pilgerten alle zur Krankenstation, wirklich alle. Naja, Felger nicht, aber auch nur weil der General ihn ausgeschlossen hatte.

Janet entschuldigte sich bei ihm, ließ aber offen wofür, holte weiter aus, dass sie erst nachdem sie es aufgegeben hatte Spocks Blutwerten auszuwerten, sein Blut untersucht hatte – sie brauchte noch eine Blutprobe von ihm.

Einige Minuten später kam sie aus dem kleinen Labor zurück und wiederholte ihre Frage, ob er wirklich sicher sei, dass keine Experimente an ihm vorgenommen worden waren.

Dann fragte sie ob er vor seiner Mission gesund gewesen wäre.

Das waren ja sehr beruhigende Fragen.

„Wie gründlich sind ihre Untersuchungsmethoden?“, fragte Janet schließlich.

„Doctor“, unterbrach der General, „Was haben Sie gefunden?“

„Nichts was für uns bedenklich wäre, Sir“, versicherte sie. Was soviel hieß, wie dass Jim nicht ansteckend war. Jetzt wo sie ihrem Kommandanten Bericht erstatten konnte, war ihre Stimme fester geworden, als sie erklärte, „Die Hormonwerte des Captains sind vollkommen durcheinander, aber was wirklich beunruhigend ist, ist der hohe hCG-Wert.“

Das sagte Jim irgendetwas, aber er kam nicht drauf, „Was ist das?“

Janet sah ihn an und sie griff nach seiner Hand bevor sie ihm erklärte, „hCG ist ein Hormon dass sonst nur in Spuren im Körper vorhanden ist...diese Mengen“, es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer es auszusprechen und Jim hätte ihr gern erklärt dass es wahrscheinlich nichts war, schließlich war bei ihm nicht alles im Originalzustand, „Diese Mengen kann ein gesunder männlicher Organismus nicht ausschütten, deshalb ist es ein sicherer Hinweis auf eine tumorartige Veränderung.“

hCG...irgendwann hatte er das schon einmal gehört, „Ein männlicher Organismus, und was macht es in einem weiblichen Organismus?“

„Es wird von der Placenta produziert, um eine Schwangerschaft zu erhalten. Deshalb kann es bei Ihnen, Jim kein gesundes Gewebe sein, dass dieses Hormon...“

Er hörte Janet nicht mehr zu, er sah auch dass er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte. Er spürte sie nicht, er spürte gar nichts.

Nachdem der Groschen gefallen war, schaute er zu Spock auf und fand keine Regung.

Reine Intuition sagte ihm, „Du wusstest es.“

Spock legte den Kopf leicht schräg – die Andeutung eines Nickens. „Es bestand eine vierzehn-prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit dass die Befruchtung nicht erfolgreich war und selbst dann unter den widrigen psychosomatischen Bedingungen nur eine 29 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit dass es zu einer Einnistung kommt, also lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit unter 25 Prozent, dass Sie sich mit der Thematik konfrontieren müssen. Ich hielt es auf Arecibo XI nicht für notwendig Sie mit dem Wissen um einen Umstand zu belasten auf den Sie keinen Einfluss nehmen konnten.“

Jim hatte das Gefühl in einem Vakuum zu atmen.

„Die medizinischen Praktiken dieser Realität sind zwar sehr invasiv“, fuhr Spock fort, während Jim erstickte, „Aber fortschrittlich genug um einen gefahrlosen Abbruch zu gewährleisten.“

Er war sich klar, dass er atmete, weil er immer noch nicht von der Bahre gekippt war, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an, seine Lungen fühlten sich leer an und er schaffte kaum mehr als ein Wispern, „Ich will die Scheidung.“

Jim wusste nicht warum es das erste war woran er dachte, vielleicht weil alles was sie erlebt hatten, alles was Jim fühlte, alles was Spock gesagt und getan hatte, darauf hinauslief.

„Davon war ich ausgegangen“, antwortete Spock abgeklärt.

Jim konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen und als er sich abwandte, fiel sein Blick auf den Colonel der die Hand erhoben hatte, wie um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und jetzt ansetzte zu sagen, „Bis eben wär ich ja noch mitgekommen, immerhin haben wir ja schon einiges gesehen und die Schwangerschaft schön und gut, aber Scheidung?“, er deutete zwischen Jim und Spock hin und her, „Sie beide sind-“

„ _Jack_!“, schimpfte Daniel kopfschüttelnd.

Janet meinte verunsichert zu Spock, „Ich traue mir das ehrlich gesagt nicht zu, eine Abtreibung unter diesen Umständen...“, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Ihnen assistieren“, sagte Spock.

Jim bekam wieder Luft:

„RAUS!“

Nur Janet blieb bei ihm, wahrscheinlich weil er sich an ihrem Arm festgehalten hatte. Alle anderen verschwanden und Jim konnte wieder atmen, aber jetzt reichte das auch nicht mehr, er wollte nur noch schreien. Janet hielt ihn fest und redete auf ihn ein und flehte ihn an sich zu beruhigen weil sie sich nicht traute ihm ein Sedativum zu spritzen, wegen dem Baby.

~ Während General Hammond von ihm wissen wollte wieso er nichts über den Zustand seines Captains gesagt hatte, in welchem Verhältnis er zu seinem Captain nun eigentlich stand und andeutete er hätte gelogen, überlegte Spock ob es so für T'Pring gewesen war wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte Leben zu empfangen und dann zu beenden. Sie war nicht durch Kolinahr von ihren tief liegenden Emotionen befreit gewesen. Sie hatte nur die Logik als Hilfsmittel gehabt, einerseits ihre Pflicht als seine Frau zu erfüllen und andererseits kein Kind zu gebären mit dessen gemischter Abstammung sie als reinblütige Vulkanierin überfordert gewesen wäre.

War es einfach für sie gewesen? Spock konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Selbst in seinem Zustand war die Logik nicht eindeutig.

Wahrscheinlich war es besser für ein Kind nicht mit der Bürde seiner gewalttätigen Zeugung und den Komplikationen gemischter Abstammung, von einem Psi-Null Elternteil aufgezogen zu werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Gelingen eines Lebens bei einem so schwierigen Start lag unter 16 Prozent. Aber rechtfertigte das einen Abbruch? Ab wie viel Prozent war Leben einem Kind zumutbar?

Spock wusste es nicht, weil er nichts fühlte. Wie also hatte T'Pring das entschieden? Die Logik bot in diesem Fall keine Antwort, sonst würde Spock sie jetzt finden-

„Commander!“

Die Menschen dachten immer laut zu werden würde ihnen Gehör verschaffen. „Ich habe ihre Fragen doch beantwortet“, hinterfragte er den Protest des Generals.

„Nein, Nein“, sagte Dr. Jackson, wackelte mit dem Finger und meinte, „Sie haben gesagt, diese Informationen wären nicht relevant, was irgendwie...vielleicht so etwas heißen soll wie das es uns nichts angeht, das ist keine Antwort.“

Jetzt verstand er, „Verzeihen sie meine Formulierung, aber ich wollte nicht damit zum Ausdruck bringen es ginge sie nichts an. Unser Familienstand ist nur einfach nicht _relevant_ , Sie als Linguistiker dürften verstehen was dieses Wort bedeutet, Doctor?“

„Ja, schon, aber wieso?“

Der gespannten Erwartungshaltung des Generals, des Colonels, Captain Carters und Teal'c's nach, war dies eine legitime Frage.

Spock dachte einen Moment darüber nach und hinterfragte die kulturellen Aspekte, „Ist eine artübergreifende Ehe auf ihrer Erde überhaupt rechtlich anerkannt?“

Dr. Jackson klappte den Mund auf und zu, schaute kurz zu Teal'c, bevor er unsicher antwortete, „Ähem, Nein, aber-“

„Dann wäre es auch nicht relevant wenn die Forderung des Captains nach einer Änderung dieses ehelichen Verhältnisses gegen ihre Sitten verstoßen würde. Da weder unsere Ehe, noch unsere Scheidung in ihren Gesetzestexten vorgesehen ist, ist unser Familienstand nicht relevant. Können Sie meiner Logik folgen?“

„Ja, schon, aber-“, wiederholte der Doctor ein Spiel, dass auch sein Vorgesetzter für sinnlos hielt und unterbrach:

„Ich habe Ihnen eine ganz einfache Frage gestellt, Commander. Ob die Antwort für mich relevant ist oder nicht darf wohl ich entscheiden oder?“

Er hatte den General wütend gemacht. Das war nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen und ihrer Situation abträglich, also antwortete er auf die Fragen, die General Hammond so wichtig erschienen waren, dass er sie gleich zuerst stellte als sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatte:

Der Captain und er führten eine reine Zweckehe, die zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Schließung verhindert hatte dass der Captain durch eine politische Intrige seines Kommandos enthoben wurde und es wäre im Zuge der Versuche der Areciben zu einem sexuellen Kontakt gekommen, mit dessen Konsequenzen der Captain jetzt umgehen musste. Ob das alles war was den General interessierte und ob er sich zurückziehen dürfe?

Es wurde ihm erlaubt sich zurückzuziehen. Wie üblich für eine militärische Einrichtung folgte ihm ein bewaffneter Soldat.

~ „Seht ihr, das ist der Grund warum man nicht seinen Kommandanten heiraten sollte“, sagte O'Neill, drehte sich zu General Hammond und entschuldigte, „Nichts für ungut George.“

General Hammond wandte den Blick gen Himmel, wo der Christengott thronte – eine Geste die Teal'c schon öfter an ihm beobachtet hatte. Meistens als Reaktion auf einen von O'Neills Witzen.

Teal'c fand die Situation auch nicht zum Lachen, aber er kannte O'Neill gut genug. Mit seinem Humor verhüllte O'Neill wie unangenehm auch er, Commander Spocks Gleichgültigkeit seinem ungeborenen Kindes gegenüber, empfand.

Auch bei den Jaffa wussten die alten Priesterinnen wie man ein Kind vor der Geburt nahm, aber so eine Praktik wurde nur in äußerster Not erlaubt, im Krieg, auf der Flucht, wenn das Leben der Mutter gefährdet war. Auch dann wenn kein Leib im Blut blieb, wurde das Kind von Mutter und Vater beweint und betrauert wie ein Kind das zur leiblichen Reife gelangt war. Keine Pflicht hätte einen Mann von der Seite seiner Frau rufen können, wenn ihr ein solcher Verlust bevorstand.

Dr. Fraiser öffnete die Tür und musterte sie alle, fragte, „Wo ist Commander Spock?“

Daniel Jackson streckte den Daumen zur Seite um anzuzeigen, Commander Spock war gegangen.

Sie überlegte und statt sich an General Hammond zu wenden, trat sie an ihn heran, „Teal'c, ich möchte, dass Sie in der Nähe bleiben. Commander Spock ist ab sofort kein Zugang zur Krankenstation zu gewähren. Ärztliche Anweisung.“

„Würden Sie das bitte erklären, Doctor?“, hinterfragte General Hammond Dr. Fraisers Entscheidung über seinen Kopf.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, ging in sich, bevor sie antwortete, „Alles was Sie wissen müssen, Sir, ist dass der Captain um die Sicherheit seines ungeborenen Kindes fürchtet.“

„Spock war bisher in keiner Weise gewalttätig“, argumentierte Daniel Jackson, „Die Vulkanier sind Pazifisten, ich glaube also nicht dass er...“ Er zog die Schulter hoch und schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Dabei vergaß Daniel Jackson:

Politik und Familie waren zweierlei. Und Commander Spock war gewiss gewalttätig gewesen, gegen die Areciben.

~ Janet schaute in die Runde ausdrucksloser Gesichter- _Männer_ , hätte sie beinahe gedacht, aber sogar Sam sah so aus als wäre Jims Furcht um sein Kind nicht schon Grund genug...Janet biss sich auf die Zunge gegen ihre Wut und war nur froh, dass sie in diesem Fall die Befehlsgewalt hatte und nicht erklären musste was sie herausgehört hatte, zwischen den Schluchzern, den Erklärungsversuchen und dem Kopfschütteln und Versicherungen, Spock hätte das nicht gewollt.

Es war ihr egal was der Commander gewollt hatte. Was Jim gesagt hatte, ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Es war nicht durch ein Experiment zu der Schwangerschaft gekommen und wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war, es war nicht mit Jims Einwilligung und Wissen geschehen.

„Doctor, ich glaube nicht“, meinte der General vorsichtig, „Dass es notwendig ist, Teal'c Wache stehen zu lassen. Es ist bereits ein Mann abgestellt-“

„General Hammond-“

Janet zuckte überrascht zusammen, Teal'c hatte gerade den General unterbrochen. Das war ihres Wissens nach noch nie vorgekommen.

„-ich stehe zu Dr. Fraisers Verfügung. Auf Chulak wird die Befürchtung einer Mutter so ernst genommen wie die Erfahrung alter Krieger.“

Janet nickte, da das geklärt war, konnte sie zu ihrem Patienten zurück.

Jim saß mit geballten Fäusten auf der Bahre und schien sich zusammennehmen zu wollen.

„Sie sehen müde aus, Janet.“

Charmant. „Ich bin 110 Jahre alt Jim, ich darf müde aussehen.“ Sie hopste auf die Bahre, saß ganz nah bei ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Seine Faust öffnete sich sofort und seine Hand suchte nach ihrer.

Schwester Barret hielt mitten im Schritt inne als sie die Oberärztin mit einem Patienten Händchen halten sah.

 _Rühren, Corporal_.

Schwester Barret hatte ganz plötzlich etwas im Labor zu erledigen. Sie war neu. Sie wusste noch nicht dass man hier oft nach Intuition behandeln musste. Tun musste was immer man konnte, egal wie unkonventionell es war.

Menschen waren nicht überall wie auf der Erde. Cassandra führte ihr das Tag für Tag vor Augen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie darauf bestanden bei Misses Cranston zu schlafen weil die alte Dame krank war. Für Cassandra gab es nichts natürlicheres auf der Welt als bei der alten Nachbarin einzuziehen und ihr Suppe zu kochen weil sie sich erkältet hatte. In Cassandra's Volk hatte es keine Frauen gegeben, die wie Janets Mom drei Monate darüber weinen mussten wieder schwanger von dem Mann zu sein der sie schlug und dann weinte weil sie das Kind verloren hatte. Und niemand außer Janet hatte es gewusst, kein Nachbar, keine Familie, keine Freunde. So eine kalte Welt war für Cassandra undenkbar, wo sie geboren war hatte jeder alles von jedem gewusst und man war für einander eingestanden.

„110?“, sagte Jim unvermittelt. „Doppelschichten scheinen Ihnen zu bekommen“ er hatte wohl nachgerechnet, wie alt sie wirklich war. „Mein Schiffsarzt sieht nach einer Doppelschicht aus, als hätte man ihm Falten ins Gesicht gebügelt. Ich wünschte er wär hier“, sagte er leise wie zu sich selbst, „Diesmal würde er vielleicht nicht mal mit mir schimpfen, weil ich ihm schon wieder Sorgen mache.“

Das klang eher nach Familie als nach Arzt. Eine Familie die, so wie Janet Sam verstanden hatte, Jim nur mit sehr viel Glück je wieder sehen würde.

„Was kann ich tun?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, hielt ihre Hand fester, „Sie sind lieb Janet, aber ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach alles zu viel. Ich würde am liebsten eine Vollbremsung machen, einfach alles stoppen“, das hörte sich nicht gut an und instinktiv erwiderte Janet den Druck seiner Hand, „Ich komme nicht mehr auf die Beine zwischen den Schlägen-das ist sonst nicht meine Art. Ich weiß nur wie man weitermacht, nicht wie man aufgibt und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich noch...“, seine Brust hob und senkte sich von unterdrückten Schuchzern, dass es Janet im Herz weh tat.

Also machte sie was Cassandra gemacht hätte wenn jemand weinte, sie umarmte Jim und sagte ihm dass alles wieder gut würde. Dass sie für ihn da war solange er sie brauchte.

 

~ Teal'c forderte eine Unterredung mit ihm. Spock nahm zur Kenntnis das dies das erste Mal war, dass der Jaffa Höflichkeit außen vor ließ.

Er hatte auch die Wache fortgeschickt und trotzdem die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Spock berechnete eine 67.3 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit für eine aggressive Absicht.

„Du hast mir die Liebe zum Frieden deines Volkes erklärt, Commander. Eure Liebe zur Vernunft. Eure Liebe zur Disziplin.“ Im Gefüge der Sprache der sich der Jaffa bediente war der Begriff Liebe korrekt gewählt.

„Ich habe dir nicht viel von meinem Volk erzählt“, sprach Teal'c weiter und umkreiste ihn, „Ich bin ein Jaffa, wir sind Krieger. Geboren als Sklaven, leben und sterben wir für falsche Götter. Die Goa'uld schicken Millionen in den Tod durch ihre Lügen. Ich habe wenig Geduld für leere Worte.

Dr. Fraiser hält dich für gefährlich und ehrlos. Sie hat mir befohlen dich zu beaufsichtigen. Ich stimme ihr zu, aber auf Chulak, meiner Heimat, sperren wir einen Wolf nicht in einen Käfig.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Sie töteten ihn. Eine treffende Analogie, die viel über die sachliche Weltsicht der Jaffa sagte.

Teal'c zögerte, hob den Kopf, auf eine Art die ein Abwarten, keinen Angriff anzeigte. „Dein Tod scheint dich nicht zu kümmern.“

Kaiidth, Akzeptanz war kein Prozess mehr in seinem Zustand, es war der Zustand. „Ich werde mich nicht wehren, wenn dich das zögern lässt. Was ich sagte war die Wahrheit, wenn Vulkanier für etwas das empfinden was du mit Liebe meinst, dann für den Frieden.“

„Du hast nicht widersprochen, als ich dich der Ehrlosigkeit beschuldigt habe. Was du über dein Volk sagst kann nur wahr sein, wenn du nicht einer deines Volkes bist, wenn du Schande über dich gebracht hast.“

Teal'cs Logik war ohne Fehl.

„Hast du die Absicht deinem ungeborenen Kind zu schaden?“

Diese Frage hatte er nicht vorhergesehen und er hätte nur spekulieren können wie der Jaffa darauf gekommen war. „Nein.“

Seine Antwort brachte Teal'c dazu den Kopf wieder zu senken. Er glaubte ihm nicht. Möglicherweise weil Spock dem Captain die Option des Abbruchs aufgezeigt hatte und dies in der Kultur der Jaffa ein Tabu sein könnte-

„Wenn du die Wahrheit sprichst, warum fürchtet der Captain dich dann?“, unterbrach Teal'c seine irrige Spekulation, „Warum fürchtet er um das Leben eures Kindes?“

Spock dachte über Teal'cs Worte nach, aber diese Frage ließ nur darauf schließen, der Captain hätte eine Befürchtung geäußert, sonst würde Teal'c nicht mit dieser Sicherheit darüber sprechen und Furcht um das Leben ihres Kindes konnte nur bedeuten- „Jim will das Kind austragen.“

~ Etwas Lebendiges trat in Commander Spocks Augen. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Teal'c Schmerz bei dem Vulkanier, erkannte ein Zeichen von Schwäche. „Das ist sein Recht als freier Mensch bei den Ta'uri und ich achte dieses Recht. Wenn du dieses Recht nicht achtest machst du dich damit zu meinem Feind“, stellte er klar und versprach, „Wenn du dich dem Captain ohne meine Erlaubnis näherst, werde ich dich töten.“

Die Miene des Vulkaniers war immer noch schwer zu lesen, aber immerhin der Schmerz sprach aus seinen Augen. Er öffnete den Mund, blieb noch für zwei Atemzüge stumm bevor er sagte, „Auch ich achte dieses Recht. Der Captain sollte das erfahren. Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun es ihm zu sagen: Ihm und...dem Kind droht keine Gefahr von mir.“

Commander Spock redete nicht wie ein Mann ohne Ehre, sondern wie einer der unschuldig zu Schande gekommen war. Natürlich konnten Worte täuschen, nur Taten offenbarten den Wert eines Mannes.

Ob er eine Gefahr war oder nicht, würde sich nur zeigen wenn er den Wolf aus dem Käfig ließ. „Du kannst dieses Missverständnis selbst aufklären. Komm.“

 

~ Vier Betten weiter klirrte etwas metallisch und Jim zuckte zusammen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und atmete tief durch. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Janet hatte gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ihn etwas erschreckt hatte. Sie musste so müde sein, aber sie saß immer noch bei ihm, hielt ihn im Arm -soweit man das so bezeichnen konnte, sie war eine sehr kleine und zarte Frau.

Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, sie war ganz sicher eine Mutter. Er wusste wie viel Kraft eine gute Mutter mobilisieren konnte. Wenn er von seiner späteren Kindheit erzählte kam kaum jemand darauf woher er davon überhaupt eine Ahnung haben konnte. Aber er konnte sich daran erinnern wie Winona gewesen war, in den ersten Jahren seines Lebens, egal wie groß der Schmerz und die Trauer, wie anstrengend, sie war ganz und gar für ihn da gewesen, bis sie dann wieder arbeiten ging. Manchmal erlaubte er sich den Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht den Tod seines Vaters überwunden hätte wenn sie der Sternenflotte für den Rest ihres Lebens den Rücken gekehrt hätte, bei ihnen geblieben wäre, bei ihm geblieben wäre.

Wenn sie es wirklich nach Hause schafften -und ohne Spocks Kooperation sah er da schwarz- aber wenn sie es nach Hause schafften, dann war Jims Karriere vorbei. Man konnte schon kein normales Kind auf einem Raumschiff aufziehen wenn man keinen Partner hatte der das unterstützte. Es gab sogar Regeln dagegen, nur in einem Verbund von zwei oder mehr Angestellten der Raumflotte durfte auf einer laufenden Mission eine Familie gegründet werden.

Er konnte sich nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen was ihn erwartete, wie man ein zu einem Viertel vulkanischen Kind großziehen musste?

So wie Spock reagiert hatte war nicht viel Unterstützung von ihm zu erwarten, Jim konnte schon froh sein, wenn er ihm nicht zusetzen würde doch abzutreiben. Was nur _logisch_ gewesen wäre: Jim war auf einer Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts gestrandet, bei Menschen die mit seiner Situation noch mehr überfordert waren als er und er war alles andere als geeignet ein Kind allein groß zu ziehen, aber er konnte nicht...er konnte nicht einmal daran denken das kleine Lebewesen das kaum mehr als ein paar Zellen war zu töten.

Sein Atem zitterte hörbar und Janet reagierte damit wieder seinen Arm zu streicheln, ihm zu sagen alles würde gut, dass er bei ihr sicher war.

Er hatte die Trauer über den Verlust von Spock noch nicht einmal annähernd überwunden und er wusste nicht wie er jetzt damit umgehen sollte schwanger von ihm zu sein. Mit einem Kind das wenn es nach Spock ging gar nicht schnell genug wieder weggemacht werden konnte.

Teal'c betrat die Krankenstation, kam zu ihnen und hielt mit respektvollem Abstand von drei Metern.

„Commander Spock wünscht dem Captain etwas mitzuteilen.“

„Nein“, Janet hüpfte von der Bahre und bezog Stellung zwischen ihm und Teal'c.

„Ist schon gut, Janet.“

„Jim-“

„Nein, wirklich“, er wusste was Spock wollte, „Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten dass sich die Dinge zum Besseren oder Schlechteren wenden. Besonders wenn ich weiß dass nichts Gutes auf mich wartet.“

Sie war nicht begeistert und nach seinem Zusammenbruch vorhin konnte er verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht zutraute noch mehr wegzustecken.

„Es ist schon gut, Janet, ich bin nun mal so. Ich komme leichter mit dem Schlag zurecht, als mit der Angst davor.“

Janet nickte und drehte sich zu Teal'c dem sie mitteilte: „Wenn er sich auch nur im Ton vergreift, werfe ich ihn eigenhändig raus.“

Teal'c deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann verschwand er nach draußen und führte gleich darauf Spock herein. Jim wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Spock vor der Tür wartete, er hatte gedacht, Teal'c holte ihn von sonst wo.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Irgendwann musste er sich Spock ja stellen und gleich war immer besser als später, „Was wollen Sie, Commander?“

Spock drehte sich um, zu Teal'c und einen Moment dachte Jim er würde Unsicherheit sehen, aber Nein, Unsicherheit war ja auch ein Gefühl.

Spock wandte sich Jim wieder zu, aber seine Augen blieben auf den Boden zwischen ihnen geheftet- er wollte nicht wirklich hier sein.

„Ich habe vielleicht den Eindruck erweckt“, begann er darum herumzureden, „Sie zu einer Abtreibung drängen zu wollen, Captain. Ich bin hier um das richtig zu stellen-“ ja aber so wie Teal'c ihn herein gewiesen hatte nicht freiwillig, „Nach vulkanischem Recht ist es wie nach irdischem, die Entscheidungsgewalt über nicht-eigenständig-lebensfähige Organismen liegt bei der Person dessen Organismus, den Zuvor-genannten Organismus erhält.“

Das war ja großartig. „Die Rechtsbelehrung hätten Sie sich sparen können. Ob ich auf dem Papier im Recht bin oder nicht ist mir scheißegal. Und wenn Surak selbst festgelegt hätte, dass beide Eltern über ein Kind entscheiden, könnte er mir den Buckel runterrutschen!“

Spock schaute auf.

In der ersten Zehntelsekunde war Jim zu schockiert um zu begreifen, dass er Spock nicht wütend gemacht hatte -natürlich nicht, Wut war ja auch- seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, während Spock ihn...ihn wirklich anschaute, zum ersten Mal seit-

„Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst machen“, sagte Spock leise und sein Mund zuckte, wie Jim es nur dann gesehen hatte wenn Spock sich schwer tat Worte zu finden, für das was er fühlte:

„Ich habe wirklich nichts gegen das Kind.“

Jim fühlte sich vollkommen entwaffnet, alles was er sich an Aggression für diese Konfrontation zusammengekratzt hatte, war weggewischt.

„Es tut mir leid, Jim“, Spock Stimme brach zu einem Flüstern, „Alles was geschehen ist...es tut mir so furchtbar leid.“

Jim wollte etwas tun, etwas sagen- „Ist schon gut.“

Das war das falsche, was er sagte und sich Spock zu nähern, denn als Spock zurückwich, nahm er sich zusammen und belehrte ihn, „Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit mich zu besänftigen. Ich weiß, es ist menschlich, nach der Misshandlung durch einen Täter zu dem das Opfer in einem Naheverhältnis steht, mit Verleugnung des Traumas zu reagieren um weiteren Übergriffen entgegenzuwirken und die zuvor gewaltfreie Beziehung wiederherzustellen,-“ Jim konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, aber Spock hörte nicht auf zu reden, „-aber dieses Schutzverhalten ist nicht notwendig, da Sie-“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Spock“, unterbrach Jim das als Spock eine winzige Pause machte, _Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich habe Angst um dich_ , Jim hatte eine furchtbare, Eingeweide-zerfetzende Angst um Spock. Angst, dass er wieder verschwand hinter der Schicht aus Eis die ihn unberührbar machte.

„Wenn Sie mich ausreden hätten lassen-“

„Nein, weil das einfach Blödsinn ist, ich meine Ja, ich bin nicht begeistert davon gewesen das du mir eine Abtreibung einreden wolltest. Aber ich habe keine Angst vor dir!“

Spock glaubte ihm nicht. Aber das Jim ihm das ansah, den Unglauben, die Irritation, den Frust sich nicht verständlich machen zu können, dass Spock das alles so offensichtlich fühlte, brachte Jim fast zum Weinen vor Freude.

„Es ist vollkommen unlogisch, dass Sie keine Angst vor mir haben“, sagte Spock schließlich, „Mein Angriff auf Sie-“

„Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!“ konnte Jim sich nicht bremsen, „Du glaubst wirklich dass war das schlimmste für mich? Nachdem meine Leute, einer nach dem anderen verreckt sind“, auf die denkbar furchtbarsten Arten, „Da glaubst du was du gemacht hast war...“

Und da fiel es Jim wie Schuppen von den Augen, „Du glaubst das wirklich. Weil es das schlimmste für dich war“, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Spock schaut weg.

„Spock“, Jim fühlte seinen Schmerz, die Hilflosigkeit, das Entsetzen jemanden verletzt zu haben mit seinen eigenen bloßen Händen...aber er hatte keinen Trost anzubieten, den er Spock nicht schon angeboten hatte, „Ich hab dir vergeben. Warum ist das nicht genug?“

Ein harter Zug trat in Spocks sonst so weiches, geduldiges Gesicht, „Weil es nicht das erste Mal war“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor, „Weil es immer und immer wieder geschieht. Seit ich zum Mann geworden bin habe ich nur Tod und Leid gebracht. Es hätte nie wieder passieren dürfen, nicht mit dir.“

Ein Gedanke fügte sich ganz klar zu der Erkenntnis warum Spock dieses Kind nicht wollte:

Spock hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, dass er Jim geschwängert hatte.

Jim fragte sich wie viel das zu Spocks Entsetzen seiner Kontrolle beraubt zu sein beigetragen hatte, zu wissen dass er ein Kind gezeugt hatte, das genauso wie er eine Mischung aus Mensch und Vulkanier sein würde, nicht das eine und nicht das andere und unfähig die zwei Seelen in seiner Brust zu bändigen.

„Du willst dieses Kind nicht.“

„Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, das Recht liegt-“

„Es geht hier nicht um mich Spock! Sag einmal was du wirklich fühlst, es spielt doch keine Rolle mehr, ich weiß dass du kein Kind willst, du wolltest ja schon keines mit Uhura.“

Spock sagte etwas, dass zu leise war als dass Jim es verstand. „Was?“

„Ich habe gelogen. Nyota und ich haben nie über Kinder gesprochen. Wir waren noch nicht soweit. Es war der Schritt davor, der unserer Beziehung das Ende gebracht hat.“

Was für ein Schritt, aber noch wichtiger, „Warum hast du mich angelogen?“

…

„Spock!?“

Es sah nicht aus, als ob Jim da eine Antwort bekommen würde, also musste er selbst dahinter kommen, warum hatte Spock gelogen, was für ein Schritt-

„Warte mal“, das konnte es nicht sein, „Ihr habt nie...?“

Spock sah ihn an um zu erfahren was _nie..._ und als er es begriffen hatte schlug er die Augen nieder, „Wir haben nie unsere Gedanken miteinander verschmolzen“, korrigierte er Jims Annahme, „Es wäre der erste Schritt einer vulkanischen Beziehung, aber bei den Menschen kommt das Körperliche zuerst. Als ich Nyota kennenlernte, war ich bereits mit T'Pring verheiratet, es erschien mir logisch mit Nyota eine Beziehung nach ihren Wünschen zu führen. Sie zeigte erst nach einigen Jahren ein Interesse an der Begegnung unser Geister.“

Wieso? Wollte Jim fast fragen, biss sich aber auf die Zunge weil es ihm unangebracht erschien. Aber ehrlich, wenn er jemanden wirklich liebte, war das doch das erste was er...was _er_ wollen würde. Oh.

Spock kannte ihn gut genug zu wissen, dass Jim nicht Jahre warten würde um danach zu fragen. Und nachdem das mit Uhura schon schiefgegangen war, aber, „Was ist schief gegangen? Warum-?“ Wenn irgendjemand mit Spock zusammenpasste, dann doch Uhura.

„Sie bekam Angst vor mir. Man kann Vertrauen nicht erzwingen und ohne es, ist eine Verschmelzung für Menschen immer gewalttätig.“

So hatte Jim das mit dem alten Spock zwar nicht empfunden, aber er verstand jetzt, warum Spock ihre Gedanken nicht während des Pon Farr verbunden hatte um ihm zu zeigen was in ihm vorging. Dass das wahrscheinlich mehr Schaden als Nutzen gebracht hätte. Aber danach hätte er es tun müssen, statt ihn allein zu lassen, Spock kannte ihn doch besser, wusste dass Jim nicht Uhura war, dass er die Nähe brauchte egal wie weh es tat oder welche Narben es gab, dass er alles in Kauf nahm, alles ertragen konnte, außer so allein gelassen zu werden und überhaupt, er konnte das mit Uhura immer noch nicht verstehen, „Wegen so etwas trennt man sich doch nicht, ihr hattet doch soviel was euch geblieben wäre. Ich meine was zwischen uns passiert ist, das ist ein Trennungsgrund. Ich verstehe das es schlimm für dich war, aber Spock es war echt Scheiße mich allein zu lassen! Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danach vertrauen soll, noch dazu mit einem Kind“, er bekam schon wieder keine Luft und es stiegen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Deine Sorge um dein Kind ist unbegründet, Jim“, sagte Spock sanft, „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre keines der drei Kinder die ich mit T'Pring gezeugt habe abgetrieben worden – jedes Leben verdient eine Chance. Nur weil ich eine misslungene Mischung der menschlichen und vulkanischen Natur bin, muss das nicht auf Hybriden der zweiten Generation zutreffen.“

Das ließ einen ja fast hoffen, auch wenn Jim das Pronomen _dein_ , statt _unser_ , nicht entgangen war. „Warum...“, _warum willst du unser Kind nicht_ , war eine der Fragen, aber die auf die Jim unbedingt eine Antwort brauchte war, „Warum hast du mich allein gelassen...ich weiß, ich hab unserer Beziehung einen Riegel vorgeschoben als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, aber seitdem ist soviel passiert. Du musst doch wissen, dass ich alles getan hätte...“ Der Meter Distanz zwischen ihnen machte Jim fertig, aber Spock ließ ihn nicht näherkommen.

Spock nickte, nur konnte Jim nicht sagen worauf, bis er erklärte, „Das weiß ich. Das ist der Grund warum ich gelogen habe. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das ein großes Unrecht an dir war, dich im Dunkeln zu lassen. Bitte verstehe, dass es nur in der Absicht geschah, dir Schmerz zu ersparen.

Außer für die, die Kolinahr erreicht haben, die endgültige Auslöschung aller Emotion, kann das Pon Farr nicht ohne einen Partner überwunden werden und wenn es nicht überwunden wird, endet es mit dem Tod.“

Spock ließ das kurz bei Jim sacken, der wirklich nicht wusste, warum Spock damit nicht schon eher raus gerückt war. Noch ein weiterer Grund warum was zwischen ihnen passiert war eben nicht zu ändern war.

„Da für mich diese Überwindung schwerer ist und schon drei Todesopfer gefordert hat, zu denen nur durch das Eingreifen der Ältesten nicht auch meine Frau zählte, hatte ich mich von Nyota getrennt um zu verhindern, dass sie mir beistehen wollen würde.

Nach der Zerstörung Vulkans war keine vulkanische Frau in einem emotionalen Zustand mir zugewiesen zu werden und auch keine bereit ein Kind von mir zu empfangen, wie es während des Pon Farr immer geschieht.“

Ah, daher war Spock so sicher gewesen, aber Jim verstand nicht was das jetzt für ihn hieß. Wenn weder Uhura, noch eine Vulkanierin- und Spock ihm nicht einmal gesagt hatte...Spock würde ihn nicht eine Ehe lotsen, vorher zu einer Geschlechtsumwandlung überreden(die Spock ja gar nicht gewollt hatte) um sich einen Partner zu erschleichen, den er im Dunklen ließ bis es zu spät war. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn, also warum hatte Spock ihn angelogen, wenn er ihm gesagt hätte dass es um sein Leben ging-

Und damit entwirrte sich der Knoten in Jims Gedankengang.

Deshalb hatte er es ihm nicht gesagt.

Weil Jim alles tun würde.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht vorhattest, einfach zu sterben?“

„Das habe ich immer noch vor.“

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Jim musste sich setzen. Er war immer weiter zurückgewichen und stieß mit der Hinterseite der Schenkel an die bezogene Bahre. Da, etwas zum Festhalten. Und schon konnte er wieder weiter diskutieren, „Wieso?“ _Wieso lässt du mich wieder allein_.

„Weil das Risiko zu groß ist dir oder jemand anderem zu schaden.“

„Aber wir haben das doch jetzt schon einmal hinter uns gebracht und es geht mir soweit gut.“ Okay, das klang nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren überzeugend.

„Den Punkt deines Zustands werde ich nicht noch einmal diskutieren“, meinte Spock geduldig, fast mitleidig, „Ja, du lebst. Aber es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Das Risiko ist zu groß. Und es ist mein Recht mein Leben zu beenden um andere zu schützen.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte das nicht glauben-Nein, er konnte das nicht akzeptieren, „Es muss doch irgendetwas-

Was ist mit dem, wie hieß das? ...Kolinahr, du hast gesagt-“

„Ich habe mich geirrt“, unterbrach Spock, „Ich weiß nicht in welchem Zustand der Emotionslosigkeit ich mich befunden habe, aber es war nicht Kolinahr. Kolinahr ist für immer.“

Jim dachte fieberhaft nach und stieß auf den nächsten Punkt, „Aber bevor du dich von Nyota getrennt hast, nachdem deine Frau auf Vulkan gestorben ist, da dachtest du doch es würde mit Nyota funktionieren?“

Spock antwortete nicht gleich, was hieß, dass Jim da auf etwas gestoßen war.

Irgendetwas, es war ihm gleich was aber er brauchte einen festen Punkt um Spock von seinem, wortwörtlich, selbstmörderischen Weg abzubringen.

„Ich kann nicht sagen“, begann Spock, immer noch in Gedanken, „Welches Risiko geblieben wäre für einen Partner zu dem ich eine gesunde geistige Verbindung gehabt hätte, das ist Spekulation weil ich eine solche Verbindung nie hatte und auch mit dir nicht haben werde“, griff er Jims Argument voraus.

„Du lässt dem nicht einmal eine Chance!“ _Du lässt mir keine Chance_ , warum-

„Nein.“

Es war so sinnlos. Jim hätte es verstehen können, wenn Spock so etwas abgezogen hätte wie er, sein Leben für das der Crew, das Wohl des Einzelnen wog weniger als das Wohl Vieler. Er hatte sich auch mit Suraks Lehren beschäftigt und außerdem wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung wie es einen auffraß damit leben zu müssen Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen zu haben, aber verdammt er lebte damit! „Ich werde das nicht akzeptieren!“

Spock sendete Wellen mitleidiger Geduld aus, „Du hast gar keine andere Wahl, Jim.“

Was sich in der letzten Minute in, seit Spock ihm gesagt hatte dass er ihn allein lassen würde in Jim aufgestaut hatte, brach hervor, vielleicht weil Spock so verdammt besonnen und geduldig war, oder weil Jim diese beschissene feige Selbstverurteilung nicht mehr hören konnte und er am Ende mit seinen Argumenten war.

Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht allein waren und bevor er mehr als einmal zuschlagen konnte, hatte ihn jemand von hinten gepackt und zerrte ihn von Spock herunter, der sich natürlich nicht gewehrt hatte.

~ Schon als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war sich Spock bewusst wie hart diese Formulierung der Wahrheit Jim treffen würde, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Als jedoch Jims Verzweiflung in Wut umschlug, wurde sich Spock bewusst, dass er den Captain noch nie so seiner Kontrolle beraubt wütend gesehen hatte.

Er hatte den Schlag kommen sehen und nicht abgewehrt, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte Jim könnte sich selbst verletzen. Als ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde und er die Aufschlagkraft berechnete, musste er sich korrigieren. Jim hatte sich gerade die Faust gebrochen.

Spock kam erst auf die Knie, dann auf die Beine und beobachtete dabei wie der Captain in Teal'cs Haltegriff wütete und dann aufgab und ihn ansah als hätte Spock ihn verraten.

„Warum!“, Jim war außer sich vor Schmerz, „Warum tust du mir das an? Wie kannst du mich verlassen, nach allem-?!“

Spock hatte sie nie verstanden, die romantische Verklärung des gebrochenen Herzens in den Gedichten der Menschen, geschrieben und gelesen von denen die nie geliebt haben konnten. So wie eine Nova nur aus sehr weiter Ferne als schön verkannt werden konnte. Niemand der das Sterben eines Sterns miterleben musste würde das als schön beschreiben, nur als laut und grell und beängstigend.

Spock wollte sagen dass es ihm leid tat, aber er wagte es nicht Jims Schmerz herabzuwürdigen als etwas dass Worte zu mindern vermochten.

 

 

 

Er versuchte sich zu sammeln. Verrichtete einfache Tätigkeiten, schnitt sich die Haare, ordnete die Notizen des Captains zu Dr. Felgers Ideen, holte bei Dr. Jackson Informationen über den Umgang dieser Erde mit extraterrestrischen Gästen ein, um eine Vorstellung zu bekommen unter welchen Umständen sie die nächsten Jahre verbringen würde.

Dr. Jackson informierte ihn auch ungefragt darüber, dass Jim immer noch auf der Krankenstation war.

Captain Carter und General Hammond schlugen den Transport des Spiegels zur Basis vor, statt der logistisch einfacheren Konstellation, die Arbeit am Spiegel zur Basis Area 51 zu verlegen. Spock stimmte dem ohne Beanstandung zu. Er hatte damit gerechnet, nachdem Dr. Jackson ihm umständlich verdeutlichte wie eingeschränkt seine Bewegungsfreiheit, aber auch die des Captains, auf dieser Erde sein würde.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, war er nicht annähernd zur Ruhe gekommen. Der Versuch unter diesen Umständen zu meditieren und zu schlafen erschien ihm wenig erfolgversprechend, daher fragte er Teal'c, der ihm seit dem Vorfall auf der Krankenstation nicht von der Seite gewichen war, ob er Zugang zu einem Computer bekommen konnte. Programme zur Auswertung zukünftig gesammelter Daten mussten erst geschrieben werden und bei dem Stand der Technik dieser Erde würde das einen gewissen Zeitaufwand bedeuten. Es war das einzige was er für Jim tun konnte – einen guten Willen zeigen bei dem Versuch ihr Universum wiederzufinden.

Der Jaffa widersetzte sich seiner Bitte, den diensthabenden Offizier zu sprechen:

„Du schläfst nicht?“

Er hatte Teal'c gegenüber erwähnt weniger Schlaf zu benötigen als die Menschen. Aber es hätte ihn sehr gewundert wenn dem Jaffa entgangen wäre, dass er seit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit ihm weder auf Arecibo XI, noch hier auf der Basis, geschlafen hatte.

„Es ist notwendig, dass ich zuvor meditiere. Meine Gedanken ordne“, seine Gedanken waren es nicht die zur Ordnung gerufen werden mussten, „Ansonsten würde Schlaf keine Erholung herbeiführen“, eigentlich wollte Spock mehr erklären, weil aus seiner Aussage nicht deutlich hervorging wie sinnlos der Versuch wäre, aber Teal'c unterbrach das mit einer nickenden Verbeugung, als hätte er schon verstanden.

„Du kannst dich mir anschließen. Auch ich werde die nächsten Stunden im Kel-Nor-Reem verbringen.“

Er war irritiert von diesem Vorschlag. Die geistige Versenkung war etwas zutiefst privates, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es für die Jaffa anders war als für andere Rassen die diese Disziplin beherrschten. Spock erwog wie unhöflich es wäre das Angebot abzulehnen und stimmte schließlich zu.

Während Teal'c Kerzen entzündete sprach er von den Jaffa, davon wie sein Volk durch genetische Manipulation abhängig von der Spezies der Goa'uld gemacht worden war. Ohne den Symbionten wurde ein Jaffa schwach und starb. Schwäche war in der Sprache der Jaffa gleichbedeutend mit Tod und dem Verlust der Ehre, sie verwendeten dafür ein und dasselbe Wort.

Spock las zwischen den Zeilen der nicht sehr verschleierten Bestrebung des Jaffa ihm sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken, dass er es nachvollziehen konnte wie es war von der eigenen Physis verraten zu werden.

Die fünfundzwanzig Kerzen erhellten die grauen Wände in gelblichen Licht und gaben der Luft eine warme, rußige Dichte. Die Stille trat in Gleichklang mit dem ruhigen Abbrand und Teal'cs exakten 7.5 Atemzügen pro Minute.

Nach einer Stunde öffnete der Jaffa die Augen und stellte fest, „Du bist nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.“

„Nein“, und Spock bezweifelte auch dass ihm das sobald gelingen würde.

„Kennt dein Volk andere Techniken den Geist zu beruhigen?“

Nein, kannte es nicht. Nicht _sein Volk_ , wie er aufgrund seiner Verleugnung seiner menschlichen Seite, das vulkanische Volk immer gesehen hatte. Er hatte es seiner Mutter nie erklärt, dass er rein aus praktischen Gründen sich selbst als Vulkanier sah. Weil das vulkanische Erbgut sich dem menschlichen gegenüber bei ihm durchsetzte, wäre es unzweckmäßig gewesen sich als etwas anderes zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn so handeln lassen, obwohl sie ihn sanft mehr als einmal auf seinen Fehler hinwies:

Er war kein Vulkanier, er war auch kein Mensch, er war von beiden etwas, also beides nicht zur Gänze.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er unbewusst das Erbe seiner Mutter zu seinem Vorteil eingesetzt, wenn er mit geschürter Begeisterung mehr und länger lernte, als sich Kinder der Vulkanier oder der Menschen motivieren konnten.

Als Wut und Aggression ihn in jeder körperlichen Auseinandersetzung seines Lebens als Sieger hervorgehen ließen, wenn er es nur so wollte.

Und bei Jim, hatte er bevor er begriff warum, jede Gelegenheit genutzt ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen, etwas das Vulkanier nicht taten, nicht wussten wie, nicht einmal wussten welchen Zweck es haben sollte in jemandem Emotionen zu wecken.

„Wäre es möglich, den Nachthimmel zu sehen?“, fragte er Teal'c.

Die Dämmerung war soweit fortgeschritten, dass die Sonne zwischen 15 und 18 Grad unter dem Horizont stehen musste und der Himmel annähernd schwarz erschien, aber immer noch blau auf dem Schnee reflektierte.

Spock trat ganz ins Freie, den Berg im Rücken, und ließ zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben absichtlich zu dass sich seine Sinneseindrücke in Gefühlen niederschlugen.

Es roch wie der Winter auf der Erde, die Luft stechend kalt, gereinigt vom kürzlich gefallenen Schnee, _vertraut_. Im Gegensatz zu den Konstellationen der mit freiem Auge betrachteten weiß glitzernden Sterne, eine Erwartungshaltung die er sich sonst nicht erlaubt hätte ließ ihn diese als falsch und fremd empfinden. Die Sterne die den Bogen des Orion bilden sollten sahen gar verkrüppelt aus, aus der Bahn gedrängt.

Es war kein schöner Anblick.

Bis er unter dieser verzerrten Welt eine phantastische Fügung entdeckte:

Die einzige Region des Himmels, die nicht auf undenkbare Weise verzerrt war, seitlich der Jagdhunde und der Konstellation Haar der Berenike...

Dort fand sich alles an seinem Platz, im richtigen Verhältnis zueinander und bildete mit M3 ein ungleichseitiges Dreieck, dessen dunkle Mitte Jim ihm vor 3 Monaten und 8 Tagen gezeigt hatte.

Spock war seitdem an all seinen Vorsätzen gescheitert. Und an dem was ihm damals und heute am wichtigsten gewesen war: Jims Lächeln zu bewahren.

Eine kurze Liebe, die ihnen beschieden war. Wie konnte es sein, dass etwas dass man gar nicht werden ließ, soviel Schaden anrichtete?

Er beugte sich hinab und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die krümelig gefrorene Erde. Die Kälte blieb oberflächlich. Weil es nicht der Erdboden der Erde seiner Mutter war.

Nichts hier berührte ihn wirklich, außer Jims Abwesenheit. Der schwarze, fremde Himmel wie ein Negativ von allem was Jim ausmachte:

Seine Innigkeit, sein warmes Strahlen, seine Rastlosigkeit, seine Hingabe bis zum letzten, bis er ausgebrannt war. Jims Unfähigkeit die Stille zu ertragen, sein Unwille etwas aufzugeben und die Lebendigkeit seiner Worte und Taten die aus ihm herausbrachen, als könnte sein Körper sie nicht aufhalten. Seine Ideale so hochgesteckt, dass er nur belächelt oder gefürchtet werden konnte, und viel seltener geliebt wurde als Spock das nachvollziehen mochte.

Jim hatte es viel schwerer die zu halten die er liebte, als das hätte sein dürfen und erhielt weniger für seine Bemühungen als er verdiente.

Und nun hatte sich Spock in die Reihe derer gefügt, die Jims Herz gebrochen hatten.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass er es vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, das Funkeln in Jims Augen, die Freude, die Unbeschwertheit und das Strahlen tiefempfundenen Glücks- es war fort, etwas das einmal so greifbar gewesen war, dass er es auf der Haut gespürt hatte wie Sonnenstrahlen, er hatte nicht die Hand ausstrecken müssen nach Jims Geist, es hatte ihm genügt...

Strahlung..Wellen...eine Interferenz...

Er konnte Jim nicht aufgeben. Diese zweite Erkenntnis war vollkommen anders als seine jähe Erkenntnis über den Wirkungsmechanismus der verschobenen Quantenrealitäten auf makrodimensionaler Ebene und wie sie mithilfe des Spiegels Vergleichsmessungen anstellen konnten die es ermöglichen würden anhand der Schwingungsfrequenz ihrer Körper-eigenen Atome die eigene Realität zweifelsfrei zu erkennen. Wären die technischen Mittel zur feinjustierten Ermittlung der spezifischen Frequenz ihrer Gravitone vorhanden und man würde diese Schwingung in Resonanz mit dem Spiegel im freien Intervall bringen, würde der Spiegel direkt die Verbindung zu ihrer Realität herstellen.

Im Gegensatz zu dieser Erkenntnis, hatte er keine logische Schlussfolgerung gemacht die ihn dazu brachte anzunehmen er hätte eine Chance Jim wieder glücklich zu machen. Er konnte ihm nichts versprechen was mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbar war und er konnte ihn auch nicht wieder anlügen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun konnte, aber er würde alles tun.

 

~ Janet hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen und jetzt hatte machte sie eine Nachtschicht. Das hieß, sie tat so als ob sie auch noch etwas anderes zu tun hätte als ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber sie machte Jim nichts vor. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Tochter erzählt. Die auch Ärztin werden wollte.

Sie hatte ihm noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen angeboten, wegen der verstauchten Hand. Sie hatte ihn über Pille ausgefragt. Clever, ihn am Reden zu halten, nach der Vergangenheit zu fragen, weil Jim jedesmal wenn er auch fünf Minuten in die Zukunft dachte, das Gefühl hatte in ein Loch zu fallen. Ein Sturz der damit endete dass er sich vorstellte wie er seinem Kind erklären musste warum Spock sie verlassen hatte. Warum er ihn nicht retten hatte können, dürfen...dass sie das Risiko nicht wert gewesen waren, dass Spock zu viel Angst gehabt hatte vor sich selbst und Jim nichts hatte tun können das zu ändern.

„Jim, hör auf“, sagte Janet streng und beunruhigt und erst da merkte er dass er seine Rechte zur Faust geballt hatte. Als er locker ließ floss der Schmerz in die lädierten Gelenke und brannte seine Gedanke aus.

Janet wartete ein paar Minuten bevor sie sich traute ihn wieder allein zu lassen. Vielleicht hielt sie die Tatsache dass er sich beruhigt hatte für ein gutes Zeichen.

Während sie einen Wundverband wechselte und dies und jenes machte, stierte Jim ins Nichts und hing keinem besonderen Gedanken nach. Er spürte nur dass etwas in ihm kaputt ging, es tat nicht einmal besonders weh. Es hatte nicht so schmerzlos an Marple ausgesehen, als er aufgegeben hatte. Aber vielleicht sah er das auch nur im falschen Licht, weil er geglaubt hatte es müsste mehr weh tun.

Jim bemerkte erst als Janet laut wurde, dass Spock da war. Wie ein Schatten war er zwei Meter neben ihm aus dem Boden gewachsen und starrte gerade auf Janet hinab, die den Weg nicht freigeben wollte.

Spock bot ihr keinen Widerstand, aber er ging auch nicht wieder, er strahlte eine Ruhe aus die etwas in Jim berührte, eine Art von Sehnsucht, die nicht an ihm zerrte, ihn nur sein ließ und das Warten leicht machte wie es nur war wenn Spock mit ihm redete.

„Ich bin hier um nach Jim zu sehen“, sagte Spock zu Janet, „Und nur er wird mich weg schicken.“

Janet musste Spock einfach vorbeigelassen haben, denn er kam auf Jim zu blieb ganz nah bei ihm stehen. Jim wusste schon dass er ihn küssen würde. Er spürte es als wäre es schon passiert.

Spock hob sanft Jims Kinn an und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, presste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, mit geschlossen Augen und Jim schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Diese seltsame Ruhe hielt bei Jim auch noch an als sich voneinander lösten, als hätte Spock nicht ganz losgelassen.

Das hatte er aber und als die Zeit sich selbst wieder einholte, wurde Jim klar, dass das überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. Was zum Teufel machte Spock hier?

Was sollte das-

„Ich habe mich entschieden deiner Forderung nach Auflösung unserer Ehe nicht zuzustimmen.“

„Was?“

„Nach vulkanischem Recht muss ich dich nicht freigeben.“

Jim verschränkte instinktiv die Arme vor seinem Bauch und eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen was das jetzt schon wieder für ein neuer Scheiß war, denn das klang eigentlich nach, „Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder?!“

„Nein“, antwortete Spock aufrichtig, „Das ist gerade soweit, wie ich dir entgegenkommen kann. Es geht nicht um das Kind, Jim,“ kommentierte er Jims instinktive Reaktion, „Es geht um uns. Es geht darum, dass ich dich verletzt habe und versuche es wieder gut zu machen, auch wenn ich nicht recht glauben kann, dass es möglich ist, will ich dir soweit entgegenkommen wie es geht.“

Jim hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung was das heißen sollte, aber es hörte sich wie das erste Vernünftige an, was Spock dem Pon Farr von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich habe einmal gesagt“, redete er weiter, „Dass ich dir über die Grenzen der Logik hinaus vertraue. Das war nicht gelogen, es war aber auch nicht präzise. Ich habe nicht behauptet dir sehr weit über die Grenzen der Logik hinaus zu vertrauen. So wie die Dinge zwischen uns sind, bin ich bereit dir mehr als bisher zu vertrauen.“

Jim wagte es nicht zu hoffen, nicht nach allem- und trotzdem er hielt den Atem an, während Spock weiter redete,

„Ich hatte meine Wahl in vier Jahren in den Tod zu gehen gut begründet und bis auf das Kolinahr, was nur eine andere Form des Sterbens wäre, sehe ich nach wie vor keinen Ausweg. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du einen Ausweg findest wo ich keinen fand.“

Jim war vorsichtig, aber was Spock ihm da zusagte, war – er griff nach Spocks Hand und war nur halb enttäuscht, als er nichts spürte. Seit ihrer Hochzeit hatte Jim gelernt, allein Spocks Hand zu halten konnte sich anfühlen wie ihn zu küssen und mehr. Aber Spock musste es wollen.

„Du gibst mir also vier Jahre um dir zu beweisen dass du falsch liegst“, sagte er, Spocks Hand immer noch in seiner, „Warum dieser Sinneswandel?“ fragte er und vervollständigte die Frage indem er Spocks Hand zu seinem Bauch zog, allein schon um zu spüren ob das etwas in Spock auslöste, das wäre schon Antwort genug gewesen.

Alles was Jim spürte war höfliche Distanz.

Aber je länger er Spocks kühle Hand in seiner hielt, desto schwerer schien es Spock zu fallen diese zu wahren, bis er Jim tatsächlich die Hand entzog.

„Das war keine rhetorische Frage, Spock. Ich muss das wissen, wieso, was hat sich in den letzten Stunden geändert?“

„Ich habe nachgedacht.“

„Worüber?“

„Über dich. Darüber wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie ich dir so weh tun konnte.“

Darauf hätte Jim auch ganz gern eine Antwort gehabt, aber er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, „Und? Wie?“

„Weil die Liebe selbstlos und selbstsüchtig in einem ist“, sagte Spock bitter, „Wer liebt und eigennützig handelt, verwechselt das leicht mit Selbstlosigkeit. Mir war nicht klar wie tief ich dich verletze wenn ich dir keine Chance lasse mir zu helfen.“

„Aber du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, dass ich weiß dass nichts schlimmes passiert, wenn du deine Gedanken mit meinen vereinst.“ Es war eine Frage des Vertrauens.

Spock senkte den Kopf, eine angedeutete Verneinung.

„Lässt du mich wenigstens deine Hand halten?“

Diesmal ließ Spock es zu, ließ ihn seine Gegenwart spüren, wie in ihrem Kuss und auch noch, als Jim seine Hand auf seinen Unterbauch legt, er kam sogar noch näher, legte seine Stirn an Jims.

„Wir bekommen ein Kind, Spock, wir müssen uns in den Griff kriegen, jetzt, nicht in vier Jahren.“

Spock hob den Kopf wieder und nickte, als würde er das verstehen. Es war Jim als hätte er die Schnüre die Spock aufrecht gehalten hätten durchgeschnitten, natürlich behielt Spock Haltung, aber als er zurückwich, fühlte es sich an als würde er von Jim wegfallen und Jim griff im letzten Moment nach ihm und hielt ihn fest.

Jim hatte nicht damit sagen wollen, dass er Spock aufgab. Niemals. Aber er musste es jetzt klarstellen bevor er zu hoffen wagte, „Du bist nicht der einzige der Angst hat, verstehst du eigentlich was du da von mir verlangst?“ Zu springen ohne zu wissen ob da etwas war-Jim wollte nicht sagen, dass er es nicht tun würde, er würde, weil er musste, weil Durch manchmal der einzige weg Raus war und da war etwas, ein Aufleuchten in Spocks Augen als hätte er etwas verstanden, nur dass Jim schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass Spock wirklich begreifen konnte wie verzweifelt er war, wie sehr er ihn gerade jetzt brauchte, wie-

Spocks Finger legten sich an sein Gesicht und er dachte erst dass er es doch nicht tun würde, aber dann war da

ein gemeinsames Selbst, Jim war bei ihm

und sie waren beide verletzt und verängstigt

und es war wie die Hand in eine Wunde zu legen

um ganz sicher zu sein wie tief sie war, ganz sicher zu

wissen das sie nicht heilen konnte und die Hand dort zu lassen um sich am Ausbluten zu hindern, oder um sie offen zu halten und das Ende selbst herbeizuführen, ein letzter Triumph, eine letzte Tat, ein letztes Gefühl vor der Dunkelheit-

Jim schnappte nach Luft als Spock ihn losließ und das war auch schon die einzige Ähnlichkeit, die diese Verschmelzung mit seiner früheren Erfahrung hatte.

Es war furchtbar gewesen, ein nie enden wollender Zirkel von Schmerz und das schlimmste war, dass Jim das schon kannte, wenn die Kerbe so tief geschlagen war, dass es keine Heilung mehr geben konnte, es gleich war was er Spock verzeihen würde. Vergebung bedeutete nichts, wenn sie nicht angenommen wurde.

Er hatte gedacht, dass wenn Spock sehen, fühlen würde was er- dass es etwas lösen würde und nicht-

~ Er folgte den Tränen die die Wangen vor ihm hinabrannen und zu Boden tropften mit seinem Blick. Jim war so vollkommen bei ihm gewesen wie Spock es noch niemals erlebt hatte und es fiel ihm schwer festzumachen was er gefühlt hatte, wessen Schmerz, wo er herkam, was es war, er wusste nur, dass er Jim wieder weh getan hatte, etwas an die Oberfläche gerissen hatte aus den Tiefen von Jims oder seinem eigenen Selbst, was nichts oder alles bedeuten konnte und wie eine Scherbe nicht mit der bloßen Hand angefasst hätte werden sollen.

„Jim“, fragte er, bevor er ihn in den Arm nahm und er hätte gern mehr getan, wünschte er hätte eine Erklärung gehabt, gesagt, dass er wusste, dies war ein alter Schmerz aus Jims Vergangenheit war oder eine tiefe Angst in ihm, was sie gespürt hatten hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun, war nicht-

„Bitte sag mir, dass wir nicht so enden“, bat Jim erstickt.

„Nein, werden wir nicht.“ Er wusste es nicht, aber er hätte auch gelogen wenn er sicher gewusst hätte dass sie einander dieses Ende bringen würden. „Das liegt hinter uns, jetzt wird alles gut.“

Das hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt wenn es keinen Trost gab, _Es wird alles gut_. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verstand Spock warum Menschen einander anlogen:

Weil es keine Rolle spielte, wenn es für den Moment wahr war.

 

 

Spock beobachtete das Glitzern in Jims Augen, als er ihm erklärte wie sie nach ihrer Realität suchen konnten. Es war ein Lächeln, dass er noch nicht kannte, wissend, traurig, erleichtert. Jim war nicht naiv, er wusste, dass soviel zwischen ihnen stand was unüberwindlich war, dass ihre Chancen auf ein gutes Ende zu gering waren um sie in Zahlen zu fassen. Aber das machte nichts, auf Vulkan mochte ein langes Leben in Frieden als erstrebenswert und erreichbar gelten. Aber Spock hatte es einst bei einem Dichter gelesen wie manche Menschen das Leben sahen. Dass es im Leben, anders als in Geschichten kein glückliches, gutes Ende gab, das Ende war der traurigste Teil, es gab eine gute Mitte und manchmal einen glücklichen Beginn.

Wenn er Jim ansah, der auf seinen Bauch hinunterblickte, als würde er in sich hineinhören und eine Antwort bekommen, konnte Spock diesen glücklichen Beginn erkennen und fand es kurios, dass die Menschen in dieser Hinsicht so viel realistischer dachten als die Vulkanier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zu Schwester Chapel folgt noch eine Erklärung in Volume 2. Denn das mit Christine, war alles ganz anders als man es in einem 2h Film erklären hätte können.
> 
> **Wenn Okuda die astronomischen Fakten ignorieren kann und meint Kronos kreise um Arktur, dann dürfen wir auch M3, was in der Nähe liegt als Bezugspunkt für die Katastrophe der Kelvin verwenden und wollen kein Murren von Astrophysikern hören. Ohne fremde Hilfe finden weder ich noch Bee am Nachthimmel den großen Wagen, also gebt euch mit dem zufrieden, was Stunden um Stunden um Stunden an Faktencheck ergeben haben: Star Trek und Astronomie zwei Schuhe, die man zwar gleichzeitig anhaben kann, aber der eine kommt super ohne den anderen aus, nur derjenige der in ihnen läuft hinkt wenn er einen verliert möglicherweise;
> 
> ***aus Deeper Meaning of Liff  
> Skegness ist Rotz von formbarer Konsistenz – die Andorianische Bezeichnung für Waschlappen und Arschkriecher
> 
> ****376616=GIGGLE – als die beste aller Musen herausgefunden hat dass TOS Sternzeiten mehr oder weniger willkürlich waren hab ich ernsthaft überlegt Sternzeit 5800.8 zu nehmen ...aber das wäre unprofessionell gewesen xxxJo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Danke, für Eure Aufmerksamkeit. Auf ein neues in einer Woche, wenn unsere Geschichte von vorne beginnt. Anders natürlich, sanfter vielleicht, aber ganz sicher vorsichtiger, nach diesem, doch brutalem, ersten Mal.  
> Immer der Eure,  
> Francis


End file.
